La batalla de Mordor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de que Nanoha y Fate han conseguido casarse, y que Alicia se colara en medio de su relación exitosamente, nuevas e inesperadas amenazas surgen, y una de estas tiene como objetivo poner fin a la relación entre Nanoha y Fate, por lo que Fate y Alicia deberán luchar juntas para evitar que eso pase. M por lemmon. Secuela de "La comunidad del anillo"
1. Propuesta de adopción

Hola, bienvenidos al principio de la tercera parte de mi historia que empezó con _Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos_. Saben muy bien que Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, y tampoco pretendo en modo alguno hacer ver lo contrario.

 **Propuesta de adopción**

Algún tiempo después de la bizarra boda entre Nanoha y Fate, ya ambas habían establecido un hogar común en Midchilda, aunque para ello tuvieron que endeudarse un poco con Hayate, comandante de su nuevo y flagrante grupo dentro del TSAB. A pesar de esta nueva vida que llevaban ambas amantes, por nada del mundo cortaban contacto con sus familias y amigos, y eso era patente en que iban a clases todos los días, siempre aprovechando la teletransportación para llevar a cabo su recorrido a la escuela. A pesar de todo lo anteriormente explicado, no se podía pensar que ambas estaban completamente por su cuenta, especialmente por…

Nanoha fue la primera en despertarse, un poco sofocada porque habían dos rubias abrazadas a ella (con brazos y piernas) y la tenían completamente inmovilizada. Definitivamente era bastante tener que despertar así cada mañana, pero al menos no le era difícil despertarlas si pensaba que era hora de levantarse.

─ Fate-chan, Alicia-chan, es hora de levantarse ─ dice la cobriza con algo de dificultad, dado que ambas la apretaban como si fuesen anacondas.

Fate y Alicia despertaron al instante y, con una sincronía sorprendente, besan a Nanoha en una mejilla cada una (al tiempo que ambas le aprietan un pecho), y luego se estiran para saludar la mañana. Nanoha se levanta también y hace algunos ejercicios de estiramiento para sentirse un poco más cómoda.

─ Buenos días, Nanoha ─ dice Fate luego de largar un bostezo ─. Buenos días para ti también, Alicia.

─ ¿Hoy se van a estudiar también? ─ Nanoha y Fate asienten a la pregunta de Alicia ─ Bueno, espero que se esfuercen bastante. Yo también empiezo a estudiar hoy, así que mejor bajo a hacer el desayuno. Prepárense mientras tanto.

Alicia se va casi corriendo de la habitación, dando tiempo para que Nanoha y Fate seleccionaran sus ropas a llevar y se bañaran antes de ponérselas. Todavía era un poco extraño al parecer de Nanoha y Fate, pero la autoinclusión de Alicia en sus vidas había representado un gran beneficio para todas, pues podían ayudarse mutuamente con las labores del hogar, siendo Alicia la que mejor se desempeñaba en cada una de esas tareas, y además también se estaba desempeñando dentro de la administración, siendo la integrante más joven de este, e inclusive fue capaz de hacer su propio espacio dentro de la vida sexual de la pareja, aunque le tenían prohibido intentar hacerlo con Nanoha si Fate no estaba, cosa a lo que ella ni siquiera intentó protestar. Ya una vez vestidas, Fate y Nanoha se dirigen tranquilamente al comedor, sabiendo perfectamente (por el aroma) que Alicia había usado su magia para acelerar el preparado de la comida.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Ya habiendo comido, y estando las tres chicas listas para estudiar, salen de la casa y comienzan juntas su rumbo. En ese momento cierta cosa le da curiosidad a Nanoha, y no duda en manifestarla.

─ ¿Cómo te va en la administración junto con Chrono-kun, Alicia-chan?

─ Muy bien ─ responde Alicia muy contenta ─. La otra vez tuve la misión de ayudar a Chrono onii-chan en impartir instrucciones a unos soldados que eran nativos de un planeta cercano, y fue muy divertido aquello.

* * *

 **Flashback**

─ ¿Estás segura que sabes hablar el idioma de ellos? ─ dice Chrono con algo de duda.

─ Confía en mí. Entenderán mi idioma nativo incluso mejor de lo que nosotros entendemos nuestro propio idioma ─ Alicia alza confiada su pulgar.

─ Eso me parece bien.

Chrono y Alicia llegan a un campamento en el que habían cientos de soldados que se habían enlistado recientemente en las filas de la administración espacio-tiempo, así como también varios cadetes que aspiraban a conformar las líneas de orden de aquel planeta. Amy se encontraba en aquel lugar dotando a algunos cadetes de uniformes para que pudieran entrar en acción, y Chrono se veía complacido con la disciplina que se respiraba en el ambiente.

─ Ya sabes cómo operamos, Alicia ─ dice Chrono con seriedad ─. Primero yo hablo, y luego tú traduces y les dices a todos lo que yo dije en idioma nativo ¿de acuerdo? ─ Alicia asiente ─. Perfecto ¡Formación! ─ todos los soldados se juntan entonces frente a Chrono y Alicia, y Amy va con ellos dos ─ Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a este campamento, donde tendremos tiempo para conocernos entre todos, y llevaremos a cabo una misión muy importante.

─ _El comandante les saluda a todos, y les dice estaremos de guardia durante un tiempo aquí, en una misión fundamental para el futuro de todos ustedes, y que por las noches podrán cantar cumbayá_ ─ dice Alicia en idioma nativo, y algunos soldados se muestran conformes.

─ Mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown, comandante de esta misión, y a mi lado está Amy, quien será la segunda al mando.

─ _La segunda al mando, que es ella, sólo le pertenece al comandante Harlaown, así que el que se la intente tirar a traición tendrá serios problemas_ ─ algunos soldados tragan grueso ante lo "traducido" por Alicia.

─ Hemos venido a cumplir con nuestro deber como soldados, y no simplemente a divertirnos.

─ _Estará terminantemente prohibido hacer muecas raras y jugar parchís o fútbol mientras estén de guardia activa_ ─ a varios soldados les da un escalofrío con la advertencia doblada por Alicia.

─ Comprendiendo que la mayoría de ustedes son aspirantes y novatos, pensamos en recompensar a quienes tengan mejor desempeño en su labor.

─ _Que la bendición de San Mariano Delgado descienda sobre quienes hagan bien su trabajo_ ─ la gran mayoría de los soldados estaban evidentemente entusiasmados.

─ Naturalmente, las mejores distinciones incluirán ascensos, aceptación en el cuerpo de la administración o recomendaciones, en caso de aspirar a formar parte de otros grupos de orden.

─ _Al mejor de cada división se le podrá dar una foto de la almirante Lindy Harlaown en bikini, pero eso sólo será así si se esfuerzan como se debe. Y también tendrán una camiseta con la cara de Juan Cuesta, presidente de este nuestro Universo_ ─ eso sirvió para que más soldados se mostraran inspirados, e incluso habían algunas chicas a las que casi se les caía la baba por la propuesta de la foto, e igualmente veían bien la posibilidad de la camiseta.

─ Confío en que hagan bien su trabajo. Aquí no hay cabida para los errores, y mucho menos para las deserciones.

─ _El castigo para erráticos e insubordinados será una sesión doble o triple, dependiendo de la gravedad, de latigazos de parte de Precia Testarossa, es decir mi okaa-sama_ ─ varios soldados intercambian miradas, y luego se paran todos firmes nuevamente, en muestra de que no querían aquello.

─ En este lugar hay grupos criminales que tenemos que detener, y cuento con que todos hagan un buen trabajo al respecto para pararles los pies.

─ _Nosotros somos los buenos, y por lo tanto tenemos el deber de patearle el trasero a los malos_.

Los soldados de pronto estallan en aplausos y dan vivas a Chrono y Amy, quienes estaban bastante contentos por el rápido reconocimiento que los soldados daban a su comando.

─ Se nota que te quieren mucho, Chrono-kun ─ dice Amy muy contenta.

─ Es que el liderazgo de él se hace notar. Chrono onii-chan tiene bastante labia e inteligencia para estas cosas. Me gustaría ser como tú cuando crezca ─ concluye Alicia también sonriente.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

─ Como les estaba diciendo, me divertí bastante haciendo mi trabajo. Ahora mismo quiero tener otra misión ─ Alicia alza las manos, muy feliz, sacando sonrisas a Fate y Nanoha.

─ Eso parece genial ─ dice Fate ─. Nosotras por nuestra parte nos estamos esforzando bastante para ayudar a Hayate con la conformación del TSAB, aunque eso no es muy sencillo que se diga. Todo el mundo cree que las tres somos niñas comunes y corrientes cuando nos presentamos y ponemos nuestros argumentos e informes.

─ Esa sensación me es muy familiar ─ dice Alicia haciendo una alusión bastante clara para Nanoha y Fate, las cuales sólo bajan un poco el rostro ─. Igual no se preocupen, pues ahora que me han aceptado para que esté entre ustedes, tampoco hay necesidad de ponerse a pelear, ¿verdad?

─ Sí, es verdad ─ admite Fate algo ruborizada.

─ Parece que hasta aquí caminamos juntas ─ Alicia da un par de brincos y se separa de la pareja ─. Saluden a Hayate onee-chan de mi parte, y le dicen también que se acuerde de invitarme algún día para que intercambiemos recetas.

─ Sí, lo vamos a hacer ─ sonríe Nanoha.

Alicia continúa su camino muy alegre, y Fate y Nanoha crean un círculo mágico para ir instantáneamente a la casa de Suzuka, ya sabiendo que estaría esperándolas ansiosa.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

Por fin había vuelto a la vida que tanto le gustaba llevar.

La noche anterior, Shamal da gustosa la noticia de que Signum podía ser dada de alta, pues físicamente ya estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Eso significaba un motivo de alegría para todos, y no solo era porque estaba de vuelta la líder Wolkenritter, sino porque Hayate podría cortar de una buena vez con la abstinencia autoimpuesta que tenía. No sabía cuántos días llevaba sin sexo con alguno de sus queridos subordinados, pero ya se le hacía infernal estar así en solidaridad con Signum. Tomando en cuenta el día de la semana que era la noche anterior (no me molestaré en especificar qué día era), Hayate pudo reanudar su vida sexual con Vita, la cual estaba muy sonriente mientras dormía, y es que no recordaba que Hayate mostrara tantas ganas como aquella noche. No era para menos, y es que Hayate tenía demasiadas ganas y hormonas acumuladas desde aquel estrepitoso revés de Signum que la llevó a estar hospitalizada.

La primera que abriría los ojos a la mañana era Vita, es que la cadera le dolía un poco y le molestaba, pero ver que Hayate se había empecinado tanto con ella hizo que se sonrojara y sonriera de una forma dulce e inocente, gesto que no querría permitir que nadie más que Hayate viese. El despertador no había sonado todavía, pero Hayate tenía que levantarse pronto para prepararse e ir a la escuela, aunque Vita prefirió asegurarse que estuviera bien tapada con las sábanas mientras ella misma también se cubría, y se le quedó mirando un rato antes de decidirse que ya era hora. Aún sentía uno de los dedos de Hayate dentro suyo, haciendo que recordase todavía más de lo que había pasado. Vita estaba a punto de despertar a su ama, cuando de pronto entra Shamal.

─ Hayate-chan sigue dormida, ¿eh? ─ es el modo de saludar de Shamal ─ Pude escucharlo todo desde mi habitación, y es que fue inevitable. Ya me imagino que continúe esta noche con esas mismas energías ─ finaliza con un intenso sonrojo.

─ ¿Acaso tienes envidia porque Hayate sigue antes con Zafira, y después es que vienes tú? ─ pica Vita algo divertida, y Shamal se sonroja bastante ─ Si el orden va a ser el mismo de antes, luego de ti sería Rein, y la última sería Signum, casualmente. Es una lástima que ni siquiera tú seas capaz de ver el futuro, así hubiese conocido antes esta faceta de Hayate.

La joven castaña se despierta y se estira todo lo que puede, cayéndosele la sábana y dejando ver su torso desnudo, vista que Shamal ya extrañaba. Hayate revisa la hora de su reloj y comprueba que todavía era temprano, así que se viste temprano junto con Vita mientras Shamal le contaba sobre el último chequeo que le hizo a Signum para confirmar que estaba bien.

─ Me alegra que todo esté bien. Buen trabajo, Shamal ─ la aludida se ruborizó y sonríe ligeramente ─. Bueno, ya es hora de irme rápido al baño, ya me puse lo básico. En un rato haré el desayuno, y espero que todos estén listos cuando termine.

─ ¡Lo estaremos, Hayate! ─ brinca Vita muy contenta antes de salir con Shamal, y Hayate sólo puede reír divertida.

* * *

 **Secundaria de Uminari**

Ya las amigas se encontraban en la hora de receso, por lo que se dedicaban a hacer lo que quisieran desde su lado. Tal es el caso de Nanoha y Fate, quienes se fueron a la azotea, y es que Nanoha quería hablar de algo en especial con su esposa.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Nanoha? Arisa nos estaba contando el porqué se había venido trasnochada hoy ─ dice Fate bastante extrañada.

─ Verás, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha estaba un poco roja, pero estaba convencida que a Fate le encantaría la idea que tenía ─, ahora que ya somos una pareja casada, tenemos la posibilidad de hacer una familia para nosotras dos, y por eso me gustaría preguntarte… ─ nerviosamente se pone a jugar con los dedos, y Fate ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir ─ ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos un hijo?

─ ¿Un hijo? ─ Fate abre bastante los ojos ─ Supongo que eso suena bien, pero creo que nos haría falta algo más que sólo esfuerzo y ganas, pues ambas somos chicas…

─ Eso lo sé, aunque siempre hay alternativas ─ Nanoha abraza por el cuello a Fate ─. La almirante Lindy sabe de un aparato a la venta en Midchilda que funciona para que dos mujeres se fecunden como en una relación ordinaria entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque escuché que es muy costoso… ¿Y si probamos con adoptar mientras esperamos a esa posibilidad?

─ Eso podría funcionar ─ admite Fate ─. Pero supongo que aquí no podría ser. Las leyes de la Tierra no lo permitirían ¿Tú crees que en Midchilda sí lo permitan?

─ No lo sé, pero estoy entusiasmada por intentarlo ─ Nanoha agita los brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña, y eso le pareció gracioso a Fate.

─ Siempre tan impulsiva, pero por esa clase de cosas es que te amo, Nanoha.

Fate y Nanoha se besan en ese mismo momento, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo espiadas por Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa, la cual no prestaba toda su atención por dos razones: la primera era que se estaba cayendo de sueño, y la otra era que no quería verlas besándose. Arisa sentía una tremenda envidia al ver lo felices que eran ellas, mientras ella simplemente miraba, así que se retira lentamente para no seguirse amargando, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Suzuka y Hayate.

─ ¿Arisa-chan? ─ dice Suzuka.

─ ¿Te duele algo? ─ se preocupa Hayate.

─ No es nada, es sólo que me siento cansada, así que me regreso a mi asiento para dormir un poco ─ dice Arisa procurando no decir verdad completa.

─ Entonces yo te acompaño, que a mí se me quedó algo ─ se ofrece Suzuka ─. Nos cuentas los detalles, Hayate-chan.

─ No hay problema.

Y así, mientras Hayate seguía espiando a Nanoha y Fate, Suzuka acompaña a Arisa hasta que se alejan lo suficiente para conversar en privado.

─ ¿Es por ellas? ─ Arisa asiente ─ Sé que te culpas por no haberlo hecho primero, yo también me llegué a culpar por eso. Sé que no estuvo bien que nosotras lo calláramos, pero yo creo que sencillamente no se podía evitar. No hace falta que te mortifiques por ello. Más bien debemos estar alegres por Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan.

─ Lo intento, Suzuka. Te juro que lo intento. Hago hasta lo imposible para mostrarme elegante y genial como tú ante ellas ─ confiesa Arisa con la voz algo apagada ─. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me dan celos de sólo verlas así, y sé que a ti también te dan, aunque te niegues a admitirlo. Por más inevitable que fuera, me arrepiento profundamente por no haberlo intentado.

─ Lo sé, lo sé ─ Suzuka le da unas palmaditas a Arisa para que no se entristeciera más ─. De todos modos no creo que sea tarde… para decirle tus sentimientos, quiero decir. Igual no creo que pase nada malo, a pesar que ya Nanoha-chan no puede estar a tu… a nuestro alcance. Recuerda que de todos modos siempre podemos contar con ella para todo lo demás.

Arisa sólo suspira y se queda callada por el resto del trayecto. Realmente quería descansar, y seguir viendo a Nanoha y Fate juntas no la iba a ayudar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Así es! Empezamos nuevamente, y de manera que se vea que hay trama 😃. Pronto vuelvo, se los aseguro, queridos/as lectores/as, y obviamente con más aventura (Y)

Hasta otra


	2. Una fuga invisible

Saludos a todos los que se atreven a pasar por aquí a leer. Tengo a bien actualizar este capítulo que sé lo disfrutaran desde el principio (sé por qué lo digo xp). En fin, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no son propiedad física ni intelectual mía, y de ser así (como cualquiera de ustedes) le pondríamos yuri hard hasta en la sopa 😃

 **Una fuga invisible**

Fate se había quedado dormida a causa del agotamiento que implicaba asumir los estudios, el trabajo y complacer a Nanoha en cuanto a sus necesidades maritales. Se le hacía un poco complicado hacer ello de principio, pero al menos ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, y con ello adquiría experiencia para aprovechar mejor su tiempo, así como también resistencia física para asumir todo ello como se debe. En aquella ocasión estaba dormida por tener que pasar toda la noche rellenando informes a petición de Hayate, y de hecho, Fate dormía en casa de la castaña.

─ Mmmm… Mmmm… ─ de pronto Fate sentía unos dedos en su entrepierna que se movían con lentitud y energía al mismo tiempo, y Fate no es capaz de mantener el sueño por mucho más tiempo ─ Ahhh… Na… Nanoha… ─ al abrir los ojos, Fate nota que su esposa estaba desnuda.

─ Buenos días, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha mueve un poco más los dedos debajo de la falda de Fate mientras le daba un beso en el cuello ─. Nyahaha, se nota que no eres capaz de resistirte a esto.

Rápidamente Fate se despierta del todo mientras intercambiaba besos con Nanoha y sentía los dedos de su esposa moverse un poco más antes de que se decidiera a sacarlos. A Fate no le agradaba del todo la idea de detenerse allí mismo, pero tomando en cuenta que estaban como invitadas en casa de Hayate, mejor no dijo nada.

─ Parece que hiciste un gran trabajo con los informes de Hayate-chan. Eres bastante lista y responsable ─ alaga Nanoha.

─ Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto ─ Fate se sonroja, pero no le niega otro beso a su esposa.

Ambas se encontraban juntas en una cama, dentro de la habitación de invitados, así que se podía decir que habían dormido bien. Fate todavía no se animaba a levantarse, y es que Nanoha la tenía en ese momento bastante mimada entre sus brazos. Ambas estaban por besarse por enésima vez cuando Nanoha muestra repentinamente una cara de sorpresa y lanza un gemido que deja confundida a Fate.

─ ¿Y eso, Nanoha?

─ Ahhh, se siente… tan… No me puedo controlar…

Fate se levanta un poco y se da cuenta que era Alicia quien estaba causando esa reacción de parte de Nanoha. La pequeña rubia estaba dando uso a cierto "juguete" con correas que se le hacía bastante familiar a Fate.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Alicia? ¿Y por qué tienes un dildo?

─ ¿Esto? Estaba escondido en algo que tenías marcado como "caja de herramientas" ─ responde Alicia como si nada ─. Tengo que admitir que eso ha sido bastante creativo de tu parte, Fate. Te juro que me imaginaba cualquier cosa menos esto cuando encontré esta caja escondida dentro del closet. Y de todos modos, la culpa de que haga esto es de Nanoha onee-chan, que estaba aquí desnuda provocando. Era inevitable que cayera en su red.

Fate estaba enmudecida. Aquellos juguetes que suele usar con Nanoha tenía pensado dejarlos guardados para el día que fuese el cumpleaños de la cobriza, y ahora venía Alicia a adelantar la sorpresa. Nanoha sólo era capaz de gemir de placer mientras se sostenía de Fate, quien de pronto nota cierto detalle en lo que hacía Alicia.

─ No, Alicia. Ahora me estoy dando cuenta que lo estás haciendo mal.

─ ¿Eh? ¿En qué estoy fallando? ─ Alicia detiene sus movimientos y se queda mirando a su clon.

─ En primer lugar, te digo que lo estás haciendo a un ritmo muy irregular, y eso significa un tremendo fallo de tu parte ─ Fate logra que Nanoha la suelte y se ubica junto a Alicia ─. Ya te mostraré cómo se hace. Presta mucha atención.

Fate se desnuda rápidamente y estaba por quitarle las correas a Alicia, pero la pequeña le muestra que cargaba un segundo juguete, para su sorpresa. Fate hace que Nanoha se pusiera a cuatro patas y la penetra de manera anal a un ritmo lento, pero poco a poco le ponía velocidad, haciendo que Nanoha gimiera sin control alguno. Alicia se queda viendo por un rato y luego se acomoda como puede debajo de Nanoha para tomar su vagina por asalto. A fin de aplacar cualquier atisbo de resistencia, Fate agarra los brazos de Nanoha por las muñecas mientras se sigue moviendo.

─ Fate-chan… Alicia-chan… las dos son d-demasiado para mí…

Fate se monta sobre Nanoha para besarle la nuca y el cuello mientas sus manos cambiaban su labor a acariciar las suaves piernas de su amada, y Alicia por su parte, como su tamaño no le daba para besar a Nanoha, se conforma con lamer y besar sus pechos como mejor le pareciera. Rápidamente las lecciones de Fate surtían efecto, pues Alicia adquirió un ritmo constante e incluso era capaz de hacer que Nanoha se moviera también a su favor como con Fate.

─ Esto es superdivertido ¿Por qué no intentamos esto antes? ─ dice Alicia a mitad del acto.

─ Ni idea, pero a Nanoha le gusta mucho, ¿verdad? ─ dice Fate, obteniendo como respuesta de Nanoha algunos fuertes gemidos.

De pronto la puerta se abre, viéndose que entraba Hayate seguida de Signum, quienes se quedan con la boca abierta al ver lo que estaban haciendo aquellas tres chicas. Nanoha y Fate se encienden a más no poder, mientras que Alicia sólo se muestra ligeramente sorprendida.

─ Esto es lo que me pasa por no tocar antes de abrir ─ se regaña a sí misma Hayate ─. Lo siento mucho, chicas. Sólo quería decirles que el desayuno está listo, y que pueden bajar a comer cuando quieran, pero no se presionen. Tómense su tiempo, que procuraré que la comida siga caliente para cuando terminen.

Signum se encarga de cerrar mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de disculpa, pero Fate y Nanoha seguían sin mostrar reacción alguna. Aquel encontronazo fue demasiado impactante para ambas. Alicia ni siquiera lo piensa para retomar su movimiento y hacer que Nanoha volviese a caer en el placer físico que segundos atrás la estaban volviendo loca.

─ ¿Qué haces, Alicia? ─ se sorprende Fate.

─ Pues terminar lo que empecé ─ responde Alicia como si nada ─. Aprovechemos que Hayate onee-chan nos da un momento y llevemos esto hasta el final, que una relación sexual incompleta siempre es perjudicial para un matrimonio.

Completamente disuadida por las palabras de Alicia (y por los gemidos de Nanoha), Fate cede y vuelve a moverse dentro de Nanoha por un rato más hasta que ella les avisara que se venía. En cuanto Nanoha cediera ante el orgasmo y cayera agotada, Alicia queda bajo todo su peso y su cara queda atrapada entre los pechos de la cobriza, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por escapar. Si era su destino morir de esa forma, Alicia podía morirse feliz.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono y Lindy estaban revisando juntos una serie de archivos referentes a los últimos casos resueltos, algo de rutina, cuando Amy llega con unos nuevos datos un poco perturbadores.

─ Chrono-kun, almirante Lindy, hay algo que tienen que ver urgente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Lindy se levanta de su asiento y revisa lo que tenía Amy entre manos, y rápidamente se muestra asustada ─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo pudo él…?

─ ¿Una fuga? ¿Cómo se llegó a dar esto? ─ Chrono también revisa los datos ofrecidos por Amy.

Chrono y Lindy leían con algo de apuro, aunque Amy no estuviera segura de la razón para estar tan alarmado, pero duda un momento antes de opinar.

─ Umm… ¿Se puede saber qué tiene esta fuga de especial?

─ ¿Eh? Es verdad, olvidaba que tú nunca te involucraste en el último caso que envolvía al prófugo ─ suspira Chrono ─. Verás, hace varios meses pudimos confirmar la existencia de este personaje, quien resulta ser descendiente de una mujer extremadamente peligrosa que asoló a Midchilda durante muchos años, y pudimos comprobar que él ha ido tras sus mismos pasos, y de ahí que lo encerráramos en este recinto, tratando de que se reformara, aunque nuestros intentos no han dado resultado alguno.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es él? ─ seguía Amy sin comprender del todo.

Lindy suspira largamente y le hace señas para decirle a Amy el nombre en el oído, a lo que la joven accede y escucha con atención lo que le susurra Lindy. Lo que escucharía no le sería nada agradable, e incluso retrocede aterrada.

─ ¿En serio? ¿De verdad esa clase de seres pueden existir?

─ Así es, Amy ─ responde Lindy con pesar ─. Es una clase de persona tan peligrosa que a veces se cuenta que, si llegara a tener entre sus manos una lost logia, por muy débil que ésta sea, el mundo llegaría a su fin el mismo día, e incluso se cuenta que un simple cuchillo mantequillero en sus manos puede ser tan peligroso como cualquier lost logia. No podemos permitir que ande suelto por las calles, especialmente porque ya sabemos de antemano que lo peor que él tiene no es que sea peligroso, sino que deliberadamente usará sus terribles capacidades con fines maliciosos. Chrono.

─ Sí, capitana ─ Chrono sale de allí corriendo.

Amy guarda la información y se queda con Lindy, quien velozmente se dedica a pasar una serie de informes, obviamente contactando con el retén de donde salió el prófugo para exigir explicaciones. Había mucho por reportar, pero la misma Lindy no tenía idea de todos los problemas que estaba todavía por enfrentar.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

Luego de hacer el desayuno y descansar plácidamente mientras leía uno de los libros de la escuela, Hayate se notaba algo intranquila, y eso lo podían notar los Wolkenritter y Reinforce, quienes empezaban a preocuparse. No sabían qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su ama, pero esperaba que no se tratara de algo malo de lo que fueran ellos los culpables. Reinforce se acerca tímidamente a Hayate y le toca el hombro para llamar su atención.

─ Umm… ¿Hayate?

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Rein? ─ la voz de Hayate sonaba apagada, cosa que no agradaba a ninguno de los oyentes.

─ B-bueno… Es que de pronto te notamos distante y… Este… ¿Te está pasando algo?

Hayate suelta el libro con ligera brusquedad, pero eso fue suficiente para asustar a todos. Los ojos de Hayate estaban ocultos por su pelo, y el aura que despedía no agradaba en absoluto, pero Reinforce logra hacerse con el valor necesario para no retroceder.

─ Rein, chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio ─ los Wolkenritter tragan grueso ─. Sé que los va a sorprender lo que les diré, pero es que esto se ha vuelto insostenible, de verdad. No podemos seguir de esta manera.

─ Pe-pero eso significa… Hayate… ─ a Vita se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

─ Vita, por favor déjame terminar ─ Hayate decía aquello con suavidad, pero a todos aterró ─. Chicos, en serio lamento mucho tener que hacerlos pasar por esto, pero es que tenemos que hablar de esto con mucha seriedad, y es que ya no podemos seguir así.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estamos fallando en algo? ─ Signum fallaba miserablemente en ocultar su angustia.

─ No, no son ustedes ─ a los caballeros de Hayate no les gustaba a dónde proyectaba aquello ─. En realidad… soy yo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En qué podrías estar fallando? Si nosotros no vemos que hayas hecho nada mal ─ se aventura a decir Zafira.

─ No me puedo creer que yo, la gran comandante de nuestra nueva sección, líder de los Wolkenritter, sea tan lenta como… como para… ─ Hayate baja la mirada antes de volverla a subir y explotar ─ ¡ESAS NANOHA-CHAN, FATE-CHAN Y ALICIA-CHAN ME HAN DEJADO EN RIDÍCULO! Ellas apenas llevan unas cuantas semanas juntas, como un trío, y las he visto dos veces juntas en la cama, luego de la luna de miel y ahorita ¡Imaginen todas las veces de sexo desenfrenado que habrán tenido las tres en todo este tiempo! Y yo, que ya llevo mucho más tiempo con ustedes cinco, todavía no he incursionado en este campo ¡Parezco una novata enfrente de ellas!

─ ¿Eh? ─ Vita estaba más confundida que antes.

─ ¡Ya está decidido! ─ Hayate da una palmada a la mesa tan fuerte que sus soldados temieron que le abriría un hueco ─ ¡A partir de mañana me acostaré con dos de ustedes a la vez! Ya voy a ver cómo hago el ordenamiento para que sea variado y no deje a ninguno de ustedes por fuera, pero ni loca me vuelvo a quedar dormida en los laureles ¡No señor! Y encima, esto va a ser todos los días.

A los Wolkenritter les sale una enorme gota en sus respectivas cabezas. Ahora lo que pensaban era que Hayate estaba perdiendo de pronto la cabeza. Pero no es que todo fuera malo respecto a lo que estaba proponiendo. Ya no sería de uno en uno, una vez a la semana, sino que podrían disfrutar del prodigioso cuerpo de Hayate y su apetito sexual varias veces, cosa que hacía que especialmente Shamal y Vita babearan mentalmente.

Hayate se levanta de golpe y se retira pisando fuerte del comedor, y al parecer se dirigía de nuevo al segundo piso.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hayate-chan? ─ se extraña Shamal.

─ Dejarles en claro a ellas que la senpai del harem soy yo. Ni Nanoha-chan ni nadie me dejará en ridículo ─ dice Hayate con voz solemne, cosa que sólo sirvió para convencer a todos de que había perdido un tornillo.

Antes de que Hayate terminara de subir todos los peldaños de la escalera, frente a ella se aparecen Nanoha, Alicia y Fate, ya vestidas y arregladas para desayunar.

─ Ah, Hayate-chan ─ empieza Nanoha antes que Hayate pudiera decir nada ─ ¿Te importaría ayudarnos un momento?

─ ¿Eh? S-sí, por supuesto, ¿pero en qué?

─ Hemos tomado la decisión e adoptar, y pensamos que tú podrías sugerirnos un buen lugar para empezar los trámites ahora mismo ─ dice Fate.

─ C-claro. Al rato l-las ayudo, pero primero desayunen, que la comida empieza a enfriarse.

Las tres invitadas bajan juntas las escaleras mientras Hayate estaba completamente pasmada con la vista fija donde antes estaban sus amigas. Vita sube también las escaleras para ver qué le pasaba a su ama.

─ ¿Hayate?

─ …y encima ya tienen pensado tener hijos. Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan se están burlando de mí ─ decía Hayate para sí misma con una vena surcándole la frente.

Vita prefirió no decir nada más y se devuelve por donde vino, rogando mentalmente por que Hayate pudiera superar pronto el delirio que estaba padeciendo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un poquito de lemmon para amenizar la historia, ¿verdad? Como pueden ver, es momento dejarlo hasta aquí, sólo para traer la actualización próximamente. Espero que se porten bien mientras tanto. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta otra


	3. ¡Por fin, madres!

Saludos, comunidad del anime de las grandiosas Nanoha y Fate. Aprovecho para dejar este capítulo y alejarme lentamente, siempre pendiente de las lecturas que ustedes ofrecen (aunque rara vez reciba comentarios :/). Bueno, a lo que iba…

 **¡Por fin, madres!**

Hayate había acompañado a Fate y Nanoha hasta un orfanato que se encontraba en un lugar bastante apartado de la capital de Midchilda, un sitio donde poco se veía de la tecnología acostumbrada en la ciudad, por lo que Nanoha tuvo una breve idea de haber regresado a la Tierra sin haberse dado cuenta. Era un lugar bastante simple y con abundante sombra por los altísimos tendederos que coronaban el lugar, pero el ambiente era agradable, e incluso se permitió creer que allí daría, junto con Fate, con la adopción correcta.

─ Este lugar me lo enseñó Carim Gracia, la monja superiora de la santa iglesia, y es que ella misma viene de vez en cuando para revisar cómo va todo ─ explica Hayate mientras miraba las puertas del enorme y pulcro orfanato ─. Puede que este lugar sea bastante apartado, pero las encargadas educan muy bien a los niños que están aquí, los cuales suelen conseguir rápidamente quien les adopte con el encanto que demuestran. Claro, el costo de adopción no es poca cosa, pues a las encargadas les da siempre por comprar la comida en el distrito exclusivo de la ciudad.

─ No importa. Estamos dispuestas a todo ─ dice Nanoha con total determinación.

Hayate suspira satisfecha por la respuesta de la cobriza, así como por el gesto de seguridad absoluta que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Fate, y las tres chicas siguen su camino hasta llegar al edificio central de orfanato.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Precia se encontraba limpiando su habitación en compañía de Linith cuando Alicia toca con los nudillos la puerta. Estaría de más decir que a ambas les alegra haber recibido la visita de la pequeña rubia.

─ ¡Alicia! ¡Que milagro que vengas por acá! ─ dice Precia abrazando brevemente a Alicia.

─ Yo solo vine a traer este humilde obsequio ─ Alicia llevaba consigo jabón y shampoo para que Precia y Linith no volviesen a sufrir eligiendo marcas.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ─ Precia saca las cosas de la bolsa que le daba Alicia y se las mostraba a Linith ─ Tenemos que tomar nota de la marca, el color y las especificaciones, y así ya no tendré el cabello tan maltratado. Por cierto, Alicia, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar una tacita de café?

─ ¿No será mucha molestia? ─ dice Alicia sin perder la enorme y radiante sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

─ No será ninguna, Alicia ─ dice Linith tomando la bolsa con todo su contenido ─. Pase usted.

─ Después de usted.

─ Realmente ha salido muy educada, a pesar de todo ─ dice Linith más para sí misma que para alguien más.

─ Es mi hija, después de todo ─ responde Precia sacando pecho con orgullo, y a Linith le sale una gota.

─ Por cierto, también he traído algunas cosas que sé que les va a gustar, pues debe ser aburrido estar toda la vida vistiendo la misma cosa ─ Alicia se adelanta un poco para mostrar una sorpresa a Linith y Precia ─ ¡Tadá! Unas camisetas en varios colores con la imprenta del rostro de Juan Cuesta, presidente de este nuestro Universo, también les traje algo de ropa interior, pues he visto que no han sido muy acertadas para elegirla, y por ello incluso tienen que estarla remendando.

Alicia saca de entre las camisetas dos bolsas de papel (una para Precia y una Linith), y en cuanto sus respectivas receptoras desvelan su contenido, ambas encuentran que Alicia les habían comprado unas tangas tan diminutas que apenas servirían para cubrir lo mínimo si lo llevasen puesto, y la historia no era distinta con los sostenes, con la copa que cubre muy poco y la tela que parecía que permitiría que se marcaran los pezones de quien los lleve puestos, y para remate todas las prendas eran rojas o negras, los colores más provocativos en este género de ropa. A Linith se le suben los colores al rostro mientras estiraba la minitanga que yacía ante sus ojos. Precia por su parte sonreía muy contenta con lo que había recibido.

─ No cabe duda que eres mi hija. Sólo una Testarossa a carta cabal tendría la idea de regalar esta clase de cosas. Es una lástima que jamás tuviera la oportunidad de haberlo hecho así ─ decía Precia.

─ ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Precia? E-es-estas cosas son demasiado desvergonzadas ¿Qué pensarían de nosotras si alguien supiera de esto? ─ protesta Linith.

─ Con lo que a mí me vale la opinión de la gente, igual usaría esto con mucho gusto ─ es la simple respuesta de Precia ─. Ya era hora de tener ropa interior nueva. No tenía algo así desde que completé la creación de Fate, pues alimentarla implicó que se me fuera el resto de mis ahorros, pues hacía rato que no trabajaba. Ahora las cosas han cambiado para mejor, sabía que sí se podía.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste par tener dinero suficiente, Alicia? ─ se interesa Linith mientras guardaba las miniprendas en la bolsa de papel ─ Espero que no hayas estado tomando dinero de Fate.

─ ¿Y robar a mi pequeña hermana? ¡Eso jamás! ─ dice Alicia en una clara muestra de orgullo ─ Para nada, en realidad ahora yo trabajo para la administración espacio-tiempo, haciendo algunas cosas menores, transmitir documentos, traducir, hacerme adorar por mi metrosexualidad, pero todo a medio tiempo, pues todavía estoy pequeña y tengo que estudiar, además que de mí depende la atención de lo más básico de mi hermana y de nuestra mujer.

─ Eso suena bastante bien, creo ─ dice Linith.

─ En ese caso, Alicia, te recomiendo que andes con mucho ojo ─ advierte Precia ─. Muchos de los agentes que se encuentran dentro de la nave del Asura han estado encerrados ahí por años debido al trabajo, y en todo ese tiempo no han tenido ningún trato con una mujer más allá de lo profesional. Hazte notar, pero que se note que hay una distancia entre ellos y tú, que si te hacen algo me comeré vivos a todos los que se encuentren allí.

─ Lo sé, y sin duda hago lo mejor posible, además que estoy bajo el cuidado directo de Chrono onii-chan y su novia, así que no hay razón para preocuparse.

─ Eso espero ─ dice Precia antes de revolverle el pelo a su hija con cariño.

─ Una cosa ─ Linith se acuerda de alguien en especial ─, Arf está afuera ¿Para ella no hay nada?

─ A ella también le compré su respectivo conjunto, y les aseguro que ha quedado muy contenta con lo que recibió ─ responde Alicia ─. En este momento ella está probándose sus prendas, y seguramente se estará viendo desde distintos ángulos frente al espejo. Y por cierto ─ Alicia toma de la mano de Linith para asegurarse de tener su total atención ─, ¿pudieron terminar aquello que les había pedido?

─ Faltaría más ─ dice Precia antes que pudiera hacerlo Linith ─. Luego de que hayamos comido podrás ponerlo a prueba. Espero que sea de tu agrado, pues me esmeré mucho en su diseño.

─ Gracias, okaa-sama.

* * *

 **Orfanato**

Ya habiendo entrado las tres amigas al recinto para poder hacer los trámites de adopción, se encuentran con una chica bastante joven y que estaba revisando un cúmulo de papeles que parecía no tener fin. Hayate se acerca y carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de la joven.

─ ¿Ehhh? Oh, bienvenidas al orfanato de la santa iglesia ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? ─ a juzgar por el rostro de aquella chica, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva.

─ Buenos días, mi nombre en Hayate Yagami, y traje conmigo a Nanoha Takamachi y a Fate Testarossa ─ dice Hayate permitiendo que la joven que le atendía pudiera verlas ─, y ellas quieren adoptar.

─ ¡Muy bien! Lo siento por mi torpeza, pero es que soy nueva, recién he terminado mi entrenamiento de capacitación ─ la joven intenta recoger los papeles que estaba revisando un momento atrás, pero se le acaban cayendo todos e intenta recogerlos con una torpeza que hacía sentir pena a las tres amigas ─. E-en seguida las llevaré con los niños para que los puedan ver…

Nanoha, Fate y Hayate ven a la monja alejarse dando traspiés a cada rato, y en un par de ocasiones más se detiene para recoger los papeles que no paraban de caerse.

─ Bueno, al menos no se ve que haya gente mala en ningún sentido ─ dice Fate.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

─ …como podrán ustedes ver, a nuestros niños les apartamos plazas en la escuela de la santa iglesia para que tengan asegurada la mejor educación posible ─ terminaba de explicar la monja mientras llevaba a Nanoha, Fate y Hayate a que vieran los niños que allí estaban, aunque no eran realmente muchos ─. La escasez de menores de edad se debe principalmente a los elevados estándares de seguridad y la garantía de paz que reina en Midchilda, por lo que son relativamente raros los encuentros con niños huérfanos en comparación con otros planetas que estén bajo la jurisdicción de la administración espacio-tiempo.

─ Eso significa que no son demasiadas las opciones a elegir ─ dice Hayate ─. Supongo que así podrían tomar una decisión un poco más rápida, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan.

Fate y Nanoha miraban a cada niño que se encontrara allí. La mayoría de esos niños iban elegantemente vestidos y peinados, además que sus rostros venían adornados con unas sonrisas que invitaban a llevarse a cualquiera de estos, y justo al final se encuentran a un niño que no se veía tan bien como los demás: sus ropas eran mucho menos formales y estaban algo sucias; su mirada no era brillante, sino fría, vaga y un poco atemorizante para los niños que estaban cerca de él; no sonreía para nada sino que tenía un gesto un poco tosco para un niño de su edad; sus manos se notaban como si llevara mucho tiempo trabajando, o haciendo alguna otra actividad pesada o arriesgada; y el peor de los detalles en él era una pequeña cicatriz que partía por la mitad su ceja izquierda. Nanoha sintió una pena terrible por ese niño y se acercó a él.

─ Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? ─ el niño no responde ─ ¿Tienes amigos en este orfanato? ─ el niño niega ligeramente con la cabeza ─ ¿No? ¿Acaso te tratan mal? ─ el niño sólo se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara eso ─ ¿Me escribes tu nombre, en vista que no lo quieres decir? ─ Nanoha saca una pluma con un trozo de papel, y el niño anota torpemente su nombre antes de devolver el papel ─ ¿Eruburajan? Ese nombre es un poco curioso ─ Nanoha ríe un poco, pero el niño continúa inexpresivo ─. Bueno, creo que ya he tomado una decisión ¡Fate-chan, adoptamos a este niño!

La monja, Hayate y Fate se sorprenden por aquella resolución tan repentina de parte de la cobriza, pues ellas no se habían dado cuenta que ella había parado para hablar con el pequeño de nombre Eruburajan. Fate se acerca poco a poco a su esposa, y en cuanto está con ella no evita asustarse un poco al ver los fríos ojos de aquel niño.

─ ¿Realmente adoptarán a este? ─ dice la monja novata, y Nanoha asiente rápidamente ─ Ummm… Se me hace extraño, pero normas son normas…

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ se interesa Hayate.

─ ¿Eh? A nada, a nada. Son solo cosas que me pasan por apenas empezar mi trabajo aquí, jejejeje ─ se excusa la monja con nerviosismo, pues le avergonzaba decir lo que realmente estaba pensando ─-. Bueno, en ese caso vamos a llenar ahora mismo las fichas para oficializar la adopción de… ehhh ¿Cómo es que se llama?

─ Él se llama Eruburajan, ¿verdad? ─ dice Nanoha pasando su mano por la cabeza despeinada del niño.

─ ¿Eruburajan? Mmmm, se me hace conocido el nombre, pero no tengo idea de dónde ─ dice Hayate muy pensativa ─. Bueno, eso no creo que importe por ahora, sólo oficialicemos la adopción y listo, que aún tengo pendiente el arreglo de mi nueva oficina, que ni siquiera he empezado por todo el trabajo que tuve y por los estudios.

La monja estaba evidentemente confundida, pero hace exactamente lo que dice Hayate y lleva a las tres amigas para que revisen los formularios para legalizar la adopción. Hayate se encargaba de leer en voz alta cada uno de los documentos para asegurarse de que estuviera en regla, y luego fue que Nanoha y Fate firmaron para aceptar los términos de la adopción. El proceso había sido rápido y sin ningún contratiempo, aunque Fate notaron de forma curiosa que los demás niños del orfanato en ningún momento se acercaron a Eruburajan para felicitarlo por hallar quien lo adoptara. Era algo curioso, pero parecía que el pequeño estaba siendo tratando como algo así como la oveja negra del orfanato. Esa idea no les agradaba mucho, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para meditarlo porque ya había culminado el trámite de adopción.

─ ¡Completado! ¡Eruburajan-kun ahora es todo de ustedes, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Haya…!

─ Un momento, que yo no estoy adoptando ─ corta Hayate.

─ Rayos, o sea que tengo que empezar otra vez ─ la monja hace a un lado los documentos y se pone nuevamente a redactar, sacando una gota a las tres amigas ─. Sólo será un momento, no tardo nada…

─ No se preocupe. Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite ─ dice Fate.

Al cabo de diez minutos de espera adicional estaba todo listo, y Nanoha y Fate reciben gustosas su certificado de adopción. Luego de que Hayate diera su opinión personal sobre el buen comportamiento general de los niños y un par de gracias dados por la nueva encargada, ya Hayate, Fate y Nanoha se van de allí con Eruburajan. Justo cuando las puertas del orfanato se cierran tras la monja, los niños que estaban adentro rompen a llorar y gritar de golpe, descolocando a la chica.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Qu-qué pasó? ¿Por qué están así, pequeños?

─ Aquel niño nos daba mucho miedo, señorita ─ dice uno de los primeros niños que pudo recobrar su habla normal ─. Nos estaba asustando y amenazó a mi hermana más pequeña.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Un momento! ─ la monja de pronto cae en algo que había ignorado por tener que mantener las apariencias ante las tres mahou shoujos que recién se habían ido ─ Ese chiquillo… A él no lo había visto antes… Yo no recuerdo que estuviera antes…

─ Ese niño vino por sorpresa esta mañana ─ dice una niña desde atrás de la monja ─. No es de aquí. Ninguno aquí lo conoce. Vino como por asalto y nos amenazó si abríamos la boca.

─ Santo cielo… ¿Qué he hecho? ─ la monja estaba de un blanco fantasmal al darse cuenta de su error ─ Nanoha-san y Fate-san están en serios problemas, y todo por mi culpa…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Quieren saber qué está pasando en realidad? Solo esperen un poco, y verán a dónde lleva esta secuencia de sucesos, y cómo esto traerá más y más problemas 😝. Por ahora les dejo, y espero que les haya agradado lo que leyeron (demuestren esa sensación con reviews, que eso no lo tienen que pagar).

Hasta otra


	4. La verdad y el mal

**La verdad y el mal**

Nanoha y Fate habían llegado finalmente a casa junto con su nuevo miembro familiar, aquel niño de aspecto raro llamado Eruburajan. Hayate ya se había separado de la familia rato antes, pero eso era lo mejor, pues tenían que pasar sus primeros momentos en familia. Nanoha se encarga de abrir la puerta y abre paso para su esposa y su nuevo hijastro, el cual seguía sin gesticular mucho.

─ ¿Qué te parece, Eruburajan-kun? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

─ No está mal. Me gusta lo que veo ─ dice Eruburajan apenas moviendo los músculos indispensables para hablar.

No era de explicar por qué, pero a Fate le causaba un ligero escalofrío aquel niño. Se supone que debería sentirse inmensamente ilusionada por tener un hijo junto con Nanoha, pero aquel niño tenía algo raro, algo que la hacía temblar de miedo internamente. Nanoha en cambio sólo se dedica a cocinar algo mientras dejaba a Fate junto con Eruburajan. Era entonces la oportunidad ideal para que Fate hablara un poco con Eruburajan y encontrar en él algo que la convenciera que sus temores eran infundados.

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes, Eruburajan?

─ No sé. Nunca nadie me había celebrado un cumpleaños, así que no llevo la cuenta ─ responde el niño sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

Eso no había ayudado para nada a mejor el punto de vista de Fate hacia Eruburajan, más bien le parecía un poco más tétrico.

─ ¿Tú no tienes amigos?

─ Pues sí, pero los veré más tarde.

─ ¿Te diviertes mucho con ellos? ─ Fate se sentía esperanzada de encontrar algo alegre en Eruburajan.

─ No mucho. Casi siempre nuestros encuentros son por negocios.

¿Por negocios? A Fate se le proyecta una sombra azul sobre el rostro al pensar que el niño, a su corta edad, ya andaba metido en una vida de comerciante. Sólo rogaba en ese momento que no estuviera metido en negocios ilegales.

─ Una cosa ─ Eruburajan por primera vez toma la iniciativa ─, aquella mujer y tú se ven demasiado unidas ¿Acaso son cachaperas?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cachaperas? ─ Fate no entendía lo que el niño había dicho.

─ O sea que si son tortilleras, desviadas, mariconas…

─ Lesbianas u homosexuales creo que sería un término más apropiado para tu edad, Eruburajan ─ Fate no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para responder, pues estaba claramente temblando de pavor.

─ Bueno, eso en realidad me da igual ─ Eruburajan continuaba con su semblante inexpresivo, y eso cada vez le estaba gustando menos a Fate.

─ ¡Ya está lista la comida! ─ anuncia Nanoha con una enorme sonrisa.

Eruburajan y Fate se sientan en la mesa y se preparan para comer. Nanoha y Fate hacer el respectivo rito de agradecimiento por la comida, pero Eruburajan simplemente va al grano y empieza a comer sin decir nada. El almuerzo se queda un rato en silencio, y Fate francamente no deseaba ser quien diera pie a un nuevo tema de conversación.

─ Dime, Eruburajan-kun ─ es Nanoha quien rompe el hielo ─, ¿en qué año vas?

─ … ─ Eruburajan no daba muestras de entender la pregunta de Nanoha.

─ ¿En qué año escolar?

─ No lo sé. He reprobado dos años consecutivos, y hace rato que ni me importa en qué año voy.

Nanoha estaba bastante sorprendida por aquella respuesta, y Fate empezaba a sudar frío. Aquel chiquillo no era normal, definitivamente. Eruburajan termina rápidamente de comer y se levanta de la mesa sin tomar en cuenta su propio plato.

─ Eruburajan… ─ se atreve a decir Fate ─ ¿no vas a recoger tu plato?

─ Pues no, ¿por? ─ la mirada de Eruburajan deja de hielo a Fate, pero el chiquillo se va de allí sin esperar por una respuesta.

─ Pobrecito, se nota que no ha sido adecuadamente instruido ─ dice Nanoha en cuanto el niño desaparece de su campo visual.

─ Nanoha, no sé por qué, pero creo que nos hemos equivocado ─ Fate sujeta temerosa la mano de su esposa.

─ Lo sé… Debimos hacerle una pequeña fiesta a Eruburajan-kun para que se sintiera más a gusto.

─ ¡Qué fiesta ni qué nada! Ese niño tiene algo raro, Nanoha. No lo sabría explicar, pero al verle a los ojos siento que estoy ante una presencia diabólica ─ Fate no dudaba en manifestar el miedo que sentía ─. No sé qué me puedas decir al respecto, pero de verdad no me siento segura con él cerca.

─ Vamos, Fate-chan, es normal este tipo de sensaciones cuando se empieza una familia adoptiva ─ Fate pone cara de WTF por el razonamiento de Nanoha ─. Ya verás que pronto ese pequeñín se incorpora adecuadamente en nuestra familia y seremos todos felices…

─ Eso espero. Realmente deseo que tengas razón, porque te insisto en que ese niño me da miedo.

─ Ya, ya. No hay nada que temer, si estamos juntas nosotras dos ─ Nanoha se levanta para abrazar fuertemente a Fate ─. Tú tranquila, que ya verás que esto tiene arreglo. No es nada que un método educativo correcto y mucho amor y disciplina de familia no puedan arreglar.

* * *

 **En algún lado de Midchilda**

─ A ver, a ver ─ un joven rubio con lentes empieza a revisar unos documentos, además de un par de cartas personales de referencia ─ ¿En qué momento fue que decidieron que yo sería ahora de recursos humanos? Digo, aprendo rápido, pero no tengo experiencia alguna en estas cosas.

─ Es que nuestro encargado habitual se encuentra mal del estómago y no pudo venir hoy ─ al lado de Yuuno se encontraba Acouss ayudando también con varios documentos ─. Según él, había sido su horóscopo quien había previsto lo que pasaría hoy.

─ Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que trabaje de esto y sea supersticioso, mala combinación ─ Yuuno deja por un momento las cartas ─. Es un tanto irregular, y sin duda muy injusto, que algún aspirante ilusionado y con talento de pronto vaya a ser dejado por fuera sólo porque las estrellas "no le son propicias" ese día, además que todos los días nacen centenares, incluso miles de personas en un mismo momento, en el mismo planeta, bajo las mismas estrellas y bajo los mismos planetas, y es ridículo pretender que la sola posición de éstas una la suerte y el destino de todas esas personas.

─ A mí también me parece arcaico y muy tirado de los pelos, pero de alguna manera él ha estado aquí durante casi diez años.

Yuuno no tenía ganas de discutir acerca del tema. Quería abordar su labor provisional de una sola vez al recibir a la primera aspirante para formar parte de las fuerzas de orden de Midchilda, la cual toma asiento con algo de nerviosismo frente a Acous y Yuuno. A juzgar por los temblores de esa chica, haría falta sedarla completamente para que se calme.

─ ¿Tú eres Shario verdad? ─ empieza Yuuno.

─ S-sí, señor ─ responde la mencionada con apenas un hilillo de voz.

─ Tranquilícese, señorita, que no vamos a enviarla a la horca si se equivoca ─ dice Acouss con tono bromista ─. Aquí un poco de té para que se calme y respire lento… Así… Ahora puedes proceder a preguntar, Yuuno-kun.

─ Ok ─ Yuuno se acomoda los lentes y empieza a hacer las preguntas de rutina (o así creía que se llamaban) ─ ¿Esta persona que nos envió esta recomendación es realmente instructor informático? Es que a mí todavía no me ha dado tiempo de conocerlos a todos.

─ Sí, lo es.

─ Perfecto. A ver… ¿Qué te trajo a nosotros?

─ L-los pies, señor ─ a Acouss casi le da un ataque de risa por la respuesta de Shari, la cual se da cuenta de ello y se sonroja al saber que no era lo que Yuuno esperaba oír ─ ¡Q-quiero decir… Es que por mucho tiempo he deseado formar parte de las fuerzas de orden, del TSAB… Y por eso mismo me he estado preparando en programación en dispositivos portátiles de combate, para siempre estar allí para que no pase nada malo e irreparable.

─ Excelente ─ Yuuno pasa de una pantalla a otra y revisa algunas fotografías de referencia ─. Aquí dice que sus calificaciones son excelentes. Sus profesores hablan muy bien de usted, y esperan que sea capaz de alcanzar grandes cosas como meister en el TSAB, y estas opiniones son realmente esperanzadores ─ Shario asiente nerviosamente ante las palabras de Yuuno ─ ¿Cuáles aspiraciones tienes a futuro? ¿Cómo te ves en unos años?

─ Me veo como una meister y una programadora de confianza, que pueda ayudar a todos en situaciones de necesidad y que sea capaz de mantener en todo momento los dispositivos al máximo de sus capacidades. Lo que deseo no es una jerarquía, sino ser importante para todos.

─ Eso me encanta. Tú me encantas ─ dice Acouss muy sonriente ─. No sé qué más dice tu manual de encargado de recursos humanos, Yuuno-kun, pero yo digo que ella es excelente para su nuevo puesto.

─ Yo también lo creo, no hace falta hacer más preguntas. Shario, te puedes presentar mañana en esta misma oficina, aunque es poco probable que pueda verte ingresando oficialmente, pues sólo estoy aquí de suplente. En todo caso, felicidades y bienvenida al TSAB. Todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti, así que esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Shario asiente bastante ilusionada y se levanta rápidamente para tomar nuevamente sus cosas. Acouss y Yuuno estaban complacidos de ver que esa chica iba completamente dispuesta a todo.

─ Vamos, sal con la frente muy en alto y demuéstrales a todos quién eres ─ anima Acouss.

─ ¡Sí, señor! ─ Shario alza bastante la frente y se va del despacho muy contenta, pero por estar mirando arriba no piso bien en las escaleras y se resbala, cayendo hasta llegar al final.

─ Eso debió doler bastante ─ dice Yuuno con un gesto de terror puro.

─ Una cosa es andar por ahí con la frente en alto en alusión al ánimo y la moral, pero otra es hacerlo tan al pie de la letra ─ Acouss se tapaba la boca horrorizado antes de bajar a ayudar a Shario a levantarse.

* * *

 **Casa de Fate, Nanoha y Alicia**

─ ¡Llegó por quien lloraban! ─ Alicia abre la puerta muy contenta y va dando saltitos hasta la sala ─ Espero que me hayan estado esperando. Me molestaré mucho si las veo divirtiéndose sin mí… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nanoha y Fate estaban enloquecidas buscando por todos lados, y Alicia no tenía idea de qué. A juzgar por los rostros de ellas dos, estaban empezando a desesperarse, y todo el desastre que había en la sala sólo servía para evidenciar aquello.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? Yo ya limpié esta mañana, así que les tocará limpiar este reguero ─ empieza a regañar Alicia.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, Alicia ─ dice Fate mientras se levantaba del suelo ─. Es que hemos extraviado nuestros dispositivos, a Raising Heart y Bardiche. Y por cierto, te dejamos comida en la mesa.

─ Eso parece grave, pero estoy segura que los encuentran en cualquier momento ─ Alicia se dirige a la cocina y nota ciertas cosas en el fregadero ─. Por cierto, ¿ustedes invitaron a alguien a comer hoy? Veo tres platos usados.

─ No invitamos a nadie, Alicia-chan ─ la respuesta de Nanoha extraña un poco a Alicia ─. Ocurre que hemos puesto manos a la obra y finalmente hemos adoptado. Ya somos madres.

─ ¡Eso suena genial, Nanoha onee-chan! ─ Alicia salta hacia Nanoha y la abraza con fuerza para frotar su rostro contra los pechos de la cobriza, y luego toma las manos de Fate y las besa repetidamente ─ Somos muy jóvenes, eso no se discute, pero me parece bastante bonito que desde ahora las tres seamos madres. Ya quiero conocer a nuestra pequeña…

─ Alicia-chan, adoptamos a un niño.

─ ¿Un niño, de verdad? ─ Fate y Nanoha asienten, y Alicia se queda perpleja ─ Oh, vaya… No quiero que me malinterpreten ni nada. Un niño está bien y todo lo demás, y definitivamente no me desagrada, pero me hacía más ilusión que tuviésemos una niña. Son más fáciles de criar y es menos problemático heredarles la ropa.

─ ¿Heredarles? ¿Qué no le compraríamos ropa nueva y bonita? ─ se extraña Nanoha.

─ Nueva y bonita mi cara. Los niños no necesitan lucir como si fueran muñecos de vitrina, sólo necesitan seguridad, amor, comida y educación. Eso bastante me lo enseñaba okaa-sama cuando me dio la ropa que ella usaba de chiquita, y todavía sigo usando la ropa que le solía pertenecer.

─ ¿Eso es verdad? ─ Nanoha estaba un poco perpleja, y Alicia asiente tranquilamente ─ ¿Eso a ti también te pasó, Fate-chan?

─ Así es. Toda la ropa que usé hasta los diez años era ropa que okaa-san me había dejado, pero como había olvidado esa enseñanza que le dejó a Alicia originalmente, llegué a creer que era simplemente porque okaa-san no tenía dinero.

─ Por cierto ─ Alicia se dirige a la mesa y se prepara para comer ─, ¿cómo se llama el mocoso al que ahora las tres debemos llamar "hijo"?

─ Se llama Eruburajan ─ responde Fate.

─ ¿Erubrajan? Pobrecito. Seguramente sus padres no lo querían y le pusieron ese nombre. Es que hay unos padres que parecen elegir los nombres de sus hijos con desprecio. Más humano hubiera sido dejarle el niño a alguien más cuando nació, a alguien que le elija un nombre que no lo estigmatice de esa manera tan fea.

─ Pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora nos tiene a nosotras ─ dice Nanoha con seguridad y toma una foto que recién había guardado para dársela a Alicia ─. Aquí tienes. Es para que también te familiarices con el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, es que por ahora salió a pasear.

─ De acuerdo, pero igual lo vería en cuanto vuel… ─ Alicia de pronto pierde el color y se queda con los ojos fijos en la foto ─ Nanoha onee-chan, Fate… A ustedes no se les perdieron los dispositivos de inteligencia artificial… Ese niño que acaban de traer se los ha robado.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─ se extraña completamente Fate ─ Sé que su rostro no es el más adorable del mundo, además que actúa de una manera un tanto fría y cínica, pero no creo que Eruburajan nos fuera a robar.

─ Es que este niño no se llama Eruburajan. Creo que leyeron mal el nombre ─ Nanoha y Fate se quedan viendo completamente atónitas a Alicia, la cual olvida completamente su hambre y se vuelve a levantar ─. Esto no le gustará nada a la agencia. Ni siquiera yo poseo tanta metrosexualidad para sacarlas de este aprieto si descubren que ustedes tienen en casa a nada más y nada menos que El Brayan.

─ ¿El qué? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ El Brayan. No es Brayan, sino El Brayan, ténganlo en cuenta. Se los recomiendo. De verdad están en un problema gordísimo. Este hijo del demonio se escapó hace poco de la correccional de máxima seguridad de Midchilda, en donde se supone que estaría el tiempo necesario para tener la edad mínima para ingresar formalmente a prisión. Ya se pueden hacer ustedes una idea del terrible error que acaban de cometer, y ahora tenemos que ese monstruo muy probablemente se ha robado a Raising Heart y Bardiche.

Nanoha y Fate se ponen completamente pálidas, pero al menos contaban con que aquel niño, si realmente era quien Alicia decía, no podría sacar ningún provecho de ellos, pues ya estos estaban programados para responder únicamente a sus comandos.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ ¡Aquí está! Sabía que podía encontrar un ejemplar del periódico ─ dice Acouss muy sonriente.

─ ¿Qué tiene de especial ese periódico? ─ se extraña Yuuno.

─ Es el que regularmente compra el encargado de recursos humanos. Con esto sabremos qué fue lo que leyó en su horóscopo para que se asustara y no quisiera salir de su casa.

─ ¿Y seguimos en eso? ¡No son más que tonterías!

─ Igual me encantaría leerlo. A ver… ¡Aquí está, y aquí tengo su signo! ─ Acouss parecía como si hubiera descubierto la cura de todas las enfermedades a la vez ─ Según dice: _Si sales de casa correrás serio peligro, pero si te quedas en casa el mundo entero peligrará_.

─ Vaya aliento. Yo simplemente hubiera seguido de largo leyendo y luego voy a mi puesto de trabajo como se debe…

De pronto un niño sale corriendo de un callejón y tropieza con Yuuno, y sin pedir disculpas nI decir nada más se va corriendo.

─ Vaya niños tan maleducados tenemos hoy en día ─ observa Acouss.

─ Puedo entender que algo pasara para que tuviera prisa, pero correr sin mirar al frente ─ Yuuno se mete casualmente la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero lo siente completamente vacío, lo que lo empieza a asustar ─. Oh, no ¡Madre mía! ─ Yuuno busca en todos los bolsillos, pero aquello que buscaba no lo encuentra ─ ¡Es niño me acaba de robar!

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Justo tenía guardado un dispositivo especial que me dio Amy-san para hacerle retoques al sistema digital de Raising Heart y Bardiche. Ellas dos me matarán si se dan cuenta.

Acouss enarca las cejas y mira en dirección de donde había corrido el niño. Tal parecía que tendría que usar su habilidad para rastrear a aquel pillo, aunque no sabía a qué fuerzas oscuras estaba por enfrentar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Ahora viene el drama que da gusto! Así es, un nuevo villano entra en escena, del mismo modo en que lo hice dos veces en _La comunidad del anillo_ , y esta vez les aseguro que esta situación tendrá una solución un poco más complicada. Como sea, ya les estaré viendo en una próxima oportunidad, así que se cuidan.

Hasta otra


	5. La gran calamidad desatada

**La gran calamidad desatada**

Signum, Vita, Zafira, Shamal y Rein estaban esperando por la llegada de Hayate, la cual se estaba demorando más de lo esperado, cosa que empezaba a preocupar un poco a Rein y a Vita.

─ ¿Qué la estará deteniendo? No es habitual en ella tardarse tanto ─ dice Shamal.

─ Siento mucho mi tardanza ─ Hayate sale trastabillando del edificio que estaba frente a su equipo ─. Tenía que aguantarme por un rato para escuchar al mando que se encontraba hablando sobre cómo debería archivar las misiones y acciones que me lleguen. Un poco aburrido, lo sé, pero ya todo ha pasado, y finalmente podremos actuar de verdad en las distintas misiones y salvar a la gente.

Rein y los Wolkenritter asienten tranquilamente en aceptación a lo que dice Hayate y se van junto con ella para poder estar todos tranquilos en casa, cuando frente a ellos se para un niño vestido de una forma penosa y con una cicatriz en una de las cejas, rasgos que Hayate reconoce de inmediato.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No eres el niño que había sido adoptado hace poco por Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso que lo adoptaron Takamachi y Testarossa? ─ dice Signum muy preocupada ─ Hayate, este niño es…

─ Me dan todo lo que tienen, ahora mismo ─ el niño saca de pronto dos dispositivos de batalla que sorprenden y aterran a la vez a los, especialmente porque sabían de cuáles se trataban, y el chiquillo no vacila para apuntarles con ambos.

─ ¿Raising Heart y Bardiche? ─ Shamal estaba que se le salían los ojos.

─ ¿Qué esperan, pendejos? Denme todo o les quiebro aquí mismo.

Aquello era realmente más de lo que podían soportar. Jamás hubieran imaginado que los dispositivos insignias de Nanoha y Fate ahora estuvieran en manos de aquel niño tan peligroso, así que el equipo entero se transformó a su modo de batalla. El Brayan no se veía especialmente sorprendido por la decisión tomada por quienes, suponía, iban a ser sus nuevas víctimas. Una batalla estaba por estallar en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿¡ES QUE USTEDES SE VOLVIERON LOCAS O QUÉ!? ¿¡EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO SOLTARON A ESA AMENAZA!?

Nanoha y Fate habían ido, junto con Alicia, al Asura para informar del inconveniente a Chrono, aunque este obviamente no se lo tomó nada bien. Ya Chrono llevaba cerca de cinco minutos gritando a las dos chicas como jamás en su vida le había gritado a alguien, y la pareja tenía la sensación de que Chrono pretendía amonestarlas dejándolas sordas. Alicia había tenido que retroceder, pues el gesto de Chrono no podía sino asustarlo.

─ Es que no nos habían informado de nada ─ intenta decir Nanoha.

─ ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA! ¡AHORA LA SEGURIDAD DE MIDCHILDA CORRE SERIO PELIGRO PORQUE NO PUDIERON AGUANTARSE LAS GANAS DE ADOPTAR LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRARON! ¿¡QUÉ LES COSTABA A AMBAS LLEVAR A ESE NIÑO A UN REGISTRO PARA IDENTIFICARLO CORRECTAMENTE, O AL MENOS PEDIR EN EL ORFANATO LOS DATOS DE SU ESTADÍA!? ¡SEGURAMENTE HABRÍAN PODIDO VER QUE ESE NIÑO NO ESTABA REALMENTE BAJO LA CUSTODIA DE LA SANTA IGLESIA! ¡PARA LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN QUE SE LES OCURRA ADOPTAR, ASEGÚRENSE DE LLEVARSE TAMBIÉN AL YONAIKEL Y A LA BRÍTANI PARA QUE EL BRAYAN NO SE QUEDE SOLO!

─ Ya sabemos que hemos las cosas mal, y realmente lo sentimos ─ dice Fate completamente acongojada ─. Creo que ya es bastante presión saber que hemos dejado ir a un criminal juvenil altamente peligroso, y encima con nuestros dispositivos. En serio que estamos arrepentidas…

─ ¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Nada será suficiente si no logramos capturar al Brayan y devolverlo a la correccional! ─ Chrono respiraba pesadamente, señal de que empezaba a cansarse de gritar ─ ¡Amy, llama a todos los agentes disponibles y empieza a peinar toda la capital con los radares! Ese monstruo debemos agarrarlo vivo o muerto.

─ ¿De verdad muerto? ─ a Nanoha se le pone ligeramente azul la cara.

─ El Brayan, hijo ilegítimo de La Tífani y del Güilkelman, es considerado una de las peores amenazas que hayan existido en la historia de Midchilda ─ interviene Alicia ─. Okaa-sama me dijo que la verdadera razón por la que mudó la casa fue porque La Tífani le había estado haciendo la vida imposible mientras ella intentaba revivirme de algún modo ─ Nanoha y Fate se quedan viendo a Alicia, animándola a continuar ─. Otro dato destacable es que ese niño es también descendiente de doña Concha, de nombre original Concepción de la Fuente, antigua enemiga mortal de Juan Cuesta, presidente de este nuestro Universo, y también una mujer horrible que fue señalada de crear las peores calamidades de nuestro tiempo…

─ ¿Eso es verdad? ─ dice Fate.

─ El doctor Jail Scaglietti fue educado por doña Concha. No creo que haga falta decir más, que sí hay mucho más ─ responde Chrono.

─ Ha sido una historia bastante trágica, sin duda ─ continúa Alicia como si nada ─. Todo había empezado con la fastidiosa insistencia de doña Concha de "váyase señor Cuesta, váyase", y de un día para otro esa animadversión se convirtió en enemistad pura, y en un desprecio que hizo de doña Concha una criminal de la peor calaña, y así fue hasta el final de sus días, y tanto El Brayan como Jail Scaglietti se han abocado a seguir sus pasos.

─ ¿Tan grave es la cosa? ─ se asusta Fate.

─ Fate, El Brayan llegó a manipular a gente importante de los círculos políticos para que propusieran el reggaetón como himno nacional en cada país de cada planeta dentro de la jurisdicción de la administración espacio-tiempo, y también para que propusieran al niño loli de _boku no pico_ como personaje insigne e influyente a nivel mundial. Si esas cosas tan deleznables no son crímenes de odio, no sé qué lo puede ser ─ dice Alicia bastante seria.

Nanoha y Fate estaban bastante pálidas. Realmente el niño que liberaron resultaba ser un criminal altamente peligroso, y era necesario encontrar el modo de detenerlo lo más pronto posible. En ese momento entra Lindy, y todo el mundo se le queda viendo.

─ Siento mucho la tardanza, me tardé porque estaba monitoreando una nave que fue requisada hace poco ─ dice la almirante ─. En fin, ¿qué cosa nueva hay que me puedan decir?

─ Sí, que Nanoha y Fate tomaron en adopción al Brayan y lo dejaron ir ─ a Chrono no le tembló el pulso para decir aquello.

1… 2… 3…

─ ¿¡AL BRAYAN!? ¿¡USTEDES ENLOQUECIERON O QUÉ LES PASA!? ¡TANTOS NIÑOS QUE PUDIERON HABER ELEGIDO, Y PRECISAMENTE TUVIERON QUE ELEGIR AL PEOR QUE HAYA EXISTIDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS! ¡TIENEN MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR, JOVENCITAS!

No sabían por qué, pero Nanoha y Fate ya preveían que Lindy también explotaría sobre ellas. No podían sentirse más humilladas, y todo por una simple decisión. Y como si la suerte sólo pensara en patear cruelmente a la pareja, Amy anuncia la llegada de un mensaje.

─ ¡Se trata de Hayate-san! ─ dice antes de que nadie preguntara.

─ Pásala ahora ─ dice Lindy con tono severo y sin quitar la mirada de Nanoha y Fate.

─ _¡Es horrible! ¡Nos acaban de robar! ¡Mi tomo del cielo nocturno!_

La imagen presentaba algunas fallas de origen, pero el rostro de Hayate era fácil de reconocer, y su voz servía para dispersar todo rastro de duda. Nanoha y Fate fueron las primeras en preocuparse.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ─ se adelanta Alicia.

─ _¡Fue aquel niño! De algún modo ha sido capaz de activar a Raising Heart y Bardiche, y ni mis caballeros ni yo pudimos detenerle antes de que nos robaran…_

Nanoha y Fate palidecían nuevamente. "Ese niño", como le decía Hayate, no podía ser otro que El Brayan, y eso sólo podía significar más problemas para ambas, pues ahora tenían que responder por el robo de Hayate y sus caballeros, y las miradas de reproche dirigidas por Chrono y Lindy eran confirmatorias de ello.

─ Ya el daño se está difundiendo. Supongo que estarán satisfechas por el daño que causa esa decisión tan desacertada ─ dice Chrono.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Acouss estaba en sus labores de rastreo, y eso lo había llevado a un oscuro callejón, bastante apartado de las vías principales, cosa que ponía ligeramente nervioso al peliverde a medida que seguía avanzando. Era cada vez más difícil ver delante de sí, y el silencio eran tan penetrante que se podría pensar que podría apuñalar como si fuese un cuchillo. A pesar de todos aquellos temores, Acouss seguía adelante, alerta por la más mínima alteración en el lugar. Un destello, un movimiento, el más insignificante ruido podrían hacerlo usar sus lobos para atacar, pero al final no parece ser necesaria la medida. El niño que había robado a Yuuno estaba frente a él.

─ Jovencito, ¿no te han dicho que está mal robar a la gente? Prometo no castigarte si me devuelves aquello que le quitaste a Yuuno-kun.

─ ¿Y qué harás si no te lo doy, maricón? ─ responde el niño, haciendo que Acouss tuviera un tic en el ojo.

─ Parece que tampoco te han enseñado modales, pequeño bribón ─ Acouss hace aparecer un par de lobos ─. Te daré una pequeña muestra de lo que es capaz la magia Belka. Ahora da la cara si te atreves.

El Brayan se acerca dando un par de fuertes pisadas, sencillamente para presumir ante Acouss, si bien aquel alarde no hizo ningún efecto. Acouss estaba listo para dar la pelea, pues tenía la idea que aquel niño podría aprovecharse de la oscuridad del lugar y de recóndito que era para intentar llevar a cabo una emboscada. Aquel niño no tomaba en cuenta que estaba tratando con un verdadero profesional.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando para empezar, enano? ─ reta Acouss.

El Brayan entonces saca las armas de Fate y de Signum, para sorpresa de Acouss, pero no demasiada para no ordenar a sus lobos que lanzaran el ataque. El Brayan se deshace de los lobos con sólo un par de movimientos de las armas que había activado, y Acouss gruñe con ligero enfado.

─ Puedo ver que no tienes remedio, niño. Es una lástima, pero voy a tener que actuar en serio y detenerte de una vez por todas.

Acouss invoca a muchos más lobos y los envía al Brayan, pudiendo este reaccionar y cortar a varios lobos con sólo un tajo. Sus habilidades, aunque eran excesivamente brutales y repetitivos, demostraban a Acouss que no lo tendría fácil para detenerlo, así que iba creando más y más lobos para que fuesen al ataque. Pero no solo no lograba detener al Brayan, sino que este consigue acercarse lentamente a Acouss para así tenerlo a su alcance. Acouss se sabe entonces en un serio aprieto, así que trata de maniobrar de forma distinta con sus lobos. Nuevamente no funciona, y El Brayan finalmente le da alcance.

─ Eres un estúpido, vejete. Ahora verás qué puedo hacer ─ dice el niño con una voz totalmente aterradora.

Acouss ve venir un terrible tajo con la guadaña de Fate, pero esquiva el golpe al último segundo, pero el impacto contra el suelo causa una pequeña explosión que Acouss no veía venir y sale disparado hacia atrás hasta chocar con una sucia e irregular pared. No sufrió mucho daño por suerte, pero había sido suficiente para perder su enfoque y es repentinamente rodeado por varias armas que se encontraban flotando y estaban activadas para lanzar sus ataques, y El Brayan las controlaba todas.

─ Te jodiste, imbécil. Ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Acouss traga grueso. Había perdido la pelea y ya no podría hacer nada para darle la vuelta, pero aún tenía una escapatoria. Sería arriesgado, pero era el único método razonable para huir y poder luchar luego, además que le daba curiosidad saber cómo es que tenía consigo El Brayan las armas de Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira. Era demasiado para ser irreal, sencillamente.

─ No creas que soy tan fácil, mocoso.

Acouss crea entonces un escudo mientras activaba su sello mágico para teleportarse. El Brayan ataca entonces con todas las armas al mismo tiempo, y aunque los ataques eran poderosos, Acouss fue capaz de soportar hasta que logró esfumarse de allí. Había logrado escaparse del Brayan por la mínima, y este se enfurece al ver que por primera vez se le había escapado una víctima.

─ ¡Mierda! Pero para la próxima lo clavo a la pared, pero antes… ─ El Brayan usa la programación de Bardiche para revelar los secretos que guardaba, pudiendo así encontrar algo interesante, unas coordenadas bastante concretas ─ El jardín del tiempo… El lugar que fue librado de los azotes de mi madre… Parece que ahora seré yo su nuevo azote ─ en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa malévola y retorcida, ya habiendo fijado su nuevo blanco de ataque.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

Nanoha y Fate se encontraban en el comedor, totalmente calladas. El regaño dedicado por Lindy y Chrono no había hecho sino desmoralizarlas bastante, y ahora no tenían idea de qué hacer para solucionar aquella desgracia que habían desatado. En ese momento llega Alicia cargando una bandeja que estaba a reventar, aunque Fate y Nanoha no dan muestras de enterarse de su llegada.

─ Traje mucho para que comamos todas. Agarren lo que quieran ─ invita Alicia, aunque Nanoha y Fate no reaccionan ─. Oigan, sé que se sienten mal por lo que hicieron, pero ustedes no sabían quién era El Brayan, y ustedes no tenían malas intenciones al intentar adoptarlo. Ya verán que él será capturado pronto, y ustedes y Hayate onee-chan y los demás podrán recuperar sus dispositivos.

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Alicia-chan? ─ Nanoha levanta la vista lenta y pesadamente, aunque su gesto no mostraba ninguna mejora.

─ Hace un momento pude hablar con Chrono onii-chan y pude conseguir permiso para estar dentro del caso ─ lo que dice Alicia enciende de golpe las alarmas de Nanoha y Fate.

─ ¿Te vas a enfrentar tú sola a él? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? ─ se alarma Fate.

─ Esto es muy peligroso, Alicia-chan. Es mejor que nosotras nos…

─ ¿Encarguemos? ¿Con qué armas? ─ corta Alicia, dejando de piedra a Nanoha y Fate ─ Yo al menos tengo mi propio dispositivo, y por ello les aseguro que estoy más que lista para pelear contra El Brayan y cualquier otro idiota que se atreva a robar a mi hermana menor y a nuestra mujer. Yo misma defenderé el honor de todas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ Okaa-sama y Linith se encargaron personalmente de diseñar mi propia arma, así que ahora también podré usar todo mi potencial mágico en combate, y tengo la estrategia perfecta para detener a ese sucio del Brayan. Lo detendré usando mi magia metrosexual, de modo que él no será capaz de luchar contra mí.

─ ¿Una estrategia? ¿Cómo puedes tener una estrategia tan rápidamente, Alicia-chan?

─ En mi escuela estudio en el mismo salón que El Kelvin, y a base de la infernal convivencia con él he logrado comprender cómo funciona la retorcida cabeza de estos oscuros seres ─ Nanoha y Fate palidecen ante lo que dice Alicia ─. Pero no es momento de entrar en detalles, nuestra prioridad es detener al Brayan, y quiero que las dos me acompañen ¿Vienen?

Nanoha y Fate jamás hubieran pensado que algo así podría pasarles, pero estaban sencillamente admiradas ante Alicia. Esa pequeña tan traviesa, ocurrente y pervertida ahora era una heroína ante sus ojos, y con un rayo de esperanza asomando entre la nube de tristeza e incertidumbre, toman la mano de Alicia y la sujetan firme y suavemente.

─ Estamos contigo, Alicia-chan.

─ Esa es mi onee-chan ─ dice Fate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura ¿Algo que decir? Bueno, eso lo dejaré a la conciencia de ustedes mientras me retiro y espero a actualizar pronto, muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	6. Mahou Shoujo Metrosex Alicia

Como lo prometido es deuda, he regresado con este capítulo que será para reflejar los acontecimientos que me he estado inventando respecto a Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Ya saben, este anime no me pertenece, lo quiero pero no lo tengo 😝

 **Mahou Shoujo Metrosex Alicia**

En el jardín del tiempo las cosas andaban con total normalidad… lo que quiere decir que no estaba pasando absolutamente nada. Arf estaba echada tomando el sol (¿cuál?), Linith estaba en su rato libre leyendo un poco para distraerse, y Precia estaba metida en el laboratorio viendo lo que allí tenía para tomar notas. El día era bastante tranquilo, y nada parecía que pudiera perturbarlo…

Pero de pronto en el jardín se aparece un brillo que llama la atención de Arf, y al notar que la magia venía impregnada con los poderes de Fate y Nanoha, se emociona mucho y va corriendo hacia aquel brillo, pero no es a Fata ni a Nanoha a quien encuentra, sino a un niño de aspecto bastante sospechoso y que llevaba a Raising Heart y Bardiche en las manos.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué signi…?

─ Contra la pared, perra, o te dejo llena de huecos ─ dice el niño con un gesto vacío de emoción alguna.

Arf podía adivinar entonces que ese niño no podía ser bueno, y que definitivamente era improbable que Nanoha y Fate le hayan permitido llevarse sus armas, así que lo ve como alguien amenazante y se transforma en su forma de loba mientras gruñe de forma amenazadora.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué haces con Bardiche y Raising Heart?

El chiquillo, en vez de responder a la pregunta de Arf, empieza a disparar varios rayos de energía que Arf esquiva sin mucha dificultad. Ya ella conocía las capacidades de ambos dispositivos, por lo que sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con estas en combate, y más aun tomando en cuenta que estaban siendo usados por un novato. El Brayan sigue disparando una y otra vez, destruyendo gran parte del jardín, y eso acabaría llamando la atención de Linith y Precia, y esta última estaba hecha una furia.

─ ¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO!?

Arf no responde por estar más concentrada esquivando los ataques que le eran dirigidos, pero no hizo falta que dijese nada, porque tanto Linth como Precia reconocen al instante el rostro de aquel niño.

─ ¡Es imposible! ─ dice Linith.

─ El Brayan… ¿Cómo le hizo ese engendro del demonio para llegar a mi casa? ─ Precia invoca su dispositivo y se prepara para pelear ─ ¡Este es mi territorio, granuja! ¡De aquí no pasas!

El Brayan ni siquiera se inmuta ante la amenaza de Precia, sino que simplemente activa a Graf Eissen y Laevantein para sumarles a Bardiche y Raising Heart, poniendo así la pelea aún con más riesgos que antes. Linith y Arf estaban todavía más sorprendidas al ver lo que llevaba el Brayan consigo, pero igual no dudaron para ser las primeras en atacar. Ambas familiares esquivan los ataques de aquel niño y consiguen alcanzarlo, por lo que únicamente les quedaba desarmarlo y llevarse los cuatro dispositivos, pero El Brayan sorpresivamente activa los demás y los utiliza para repeler a sus dos atacantes, y seguidamente dirige sendos rayos usando a Raising Heart y Bardiche, derrotando a Arf y Linith. Sólo Precia quedaba en pie ante aquel horrible chiquillo.

─ ¿Te crees que es gracioso todo esto? ─ dice Precia casi a gritos ─ Voy a darte una lección que ni tú ni la puta que te engendró serán capaces de olvidar, así que prepárate.

Precia crea varias esferas de energía y las carga rápidamente antes de dispararlas contra El Brayan, el cual logra esquivarlas todas por muy poco, y luego toma nuevamente la iniciativa en ataque. Ambos contrincantes intercambian ataques con gran fiereza, y El Brayan poco a poco se enfurecía más y más al ver que Precia no iba a caer fácilmente ante él, así que usa todos los dispositivos que tenía en su poder para atacar de manera despiadada, pero Precia es lo bastante hábil para prevenir cualquier daño y es capaz de contratacar. En resumen, entre Precia y El Brayan se desarrollaba una encarnizada pelea en la que ponían todo en juego, y como en tal situación actuaban. Los ataques que eran simplemente desviados o esquivados impactaban de manera feroz contra todo lo que hubiera en el patio, aumentando los destrozos iniciales. Arf y Linith veían con asombro aquella muestra de fuerza de parte de ambos.

─ ¡Ten cuidado, Precia! ─ dice Linith.

─ Ahora mismo no sé si apoyar a Precia o esperar que entre los dos se maten ─ dice Arf algo confundida.

Ambos contendientes chocan sendos ataques que forman un destello que cubre todo el patio, y Arf y Linith se tapan los ojos por lo deslumbradas que habían quedado. Al disiparse la luz y el humo, sólo Precia quedaba a la vista y con arma en alto, y El Brayan se había desaparecido de la vista de todas.

─ Je, lo hice correr por lo visto ─ dice Precia con burla ─. Esto es por todo el sometimiento que tuve que pasar por culpa de La Tífani. Que El Brayan no se vuelva a aparecer más por aquí porque…

De pronto algo golpea por detrás en la cabeza a Precia, haciendo que esta perdiera el conocimiento, y detrás de ella se encontraba El Brayan, que ahora tomaba el dispositivo de Precia como premio, para sorpresa y preocupación de Arf y Linith.

─ Este es ahora mi territorio, culeras, así que váyanse ahora y llévense a esa perra o las mato ─ dice El Brayan con absoluta frialdad.

Arf y Linith no ven otra opción que hacer lo que El Brayan les ordena, así que se llevan a Precia a rastras mientras El Brayan les apuntaba con todas las armas que ahora poseía. El poder de ese chiquillo seguía creciendo sin control alguno, y ya a ese punto parecía imparable.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿Están lista para lo que están por ver, chicas? ─ dice Alicia.

─ ¿Vas a transformarte? ─ dice Nanoha sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

Alicia sonríe confiada, y justo cuando estaba por sacar su dispositivo de combate, aparece Amy de repente, interrumpiendo el momento.

─ Ya se encuentran aquí Hayate-san y sus caballeros ¿Quieren pasar a verlas? ─ dice ella.

─ ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? ─ dice Fate.

─ Están bien. Sólo un poco conmocionados por lo que acaban de pasar, y rápidamente les dimos unas mantas para que se pudieran cubrir.

─ ¿Mantas? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ se extraña Nanoha.

─ ¿Les parece si van a averiguarlo ustedes mismas? Ahora mismo Hayate-san está con Chrono-kun y con la capitana Lindy, así que pueden pasar ahora mismo a verla.

Nanoha, Fate y Alicia deciden posponer entonces la muestra para acompañar a Amy y saber qué había pasado exactamente con Hayate y su equipo, esperando que Chrono no fuese demasiado severa con ella, pues Hayate había acompañado a Nanoha y Fate en el trámite de adopción.

* * *

 **Mando central**

─ ¿Entonces eso pasó? ─ dice Chrono.

─ Así es. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ese niño nos despojó a todos de nuestras armas, e incluso nos dejó desnudos para impedir que saliéramos a la calle a decir nada ─ explica Hayate cubierta con una toalla y conteniendo las ganas de gritar (que se le veían a la legua) ─. Fue gracias a que Vita se encontró un dispositivo viejo abandonado que pude entablar comunicación con ustedes, o todavía estaríamos esperando a que ocurriese un milagro.

Fate y Nanoha estaban estupefactas al ver que Chrono hablaba con total normalidad con Hayate, la cual se notaba bastante temerosa. La pareja no entendía lo que estaba pasando, estaba claro que algo se les escapaba, pues esperaban que Chrono estuviera igual de enfurecido que unos minutos atrás, y era obvio que Hayate también se lo esperaba. Alicia se había quedado afuera por si acaso, y también ella esperaba un recital de gritos allí.

─ La situación es realmente crítica. El Brayan se ha apoderado de Bardiche, Raising Heart, y ahora también de los dispositivos belka. No sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar ese monstruo si sigue coleccionando dispositivos de combate de esa manera, pero a estas alturas es ya demasiado peligroso ─ dice Chrono con evidente preocupación ─. Voy a revisar el estado de las tropas. Hayate, quédate aquí y espera a que la capitana venga y hable contigo.

─ ¿Qué haremos nosotras? ─ se atreve a intervenir Nanoha.

─ Ustedes se quedan con Amy a revisar los informes y esperando nuevas instrucciones ─ responde Chrono con un deje de molestia que no se molestó en disimular ─. Voy a buscar al Brayan ahora mismo, antes de que cause más alboroto.

Chrono se va de allí pisando fuerte, y sólo cuando sale de allí Alicia se aventura a entar. Sólo Amy, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia y Hayate quedaban allí, y el ambiente era realmente tenso.

─ Y pensar que esto apenas empieza… ─ dice distraídamente Amy.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Amy-san? ─ dice Nanoha.

─ Hace poco escuché a Chrono-kun hablar sobre el castigo que tendrían que cumplir ustedes por la liberación del Brayan, y aquello no fue nada bien, e incluso el mismo Chrono-kun consideraba la medida como algo exagerado.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Amy-san? ─ salta Hayate con preocupación.

─ Se trata del reglamento disciplinario que concierne a los miembros activos de nuestras fuerzas, y el alto mando ha hecho presión para que el castigo más adecuado para ustedes sea la confiscación definitiva de sus dispositivos y un año de suspensión, y por tanto que en adelante, en cuanto se reintegren al cuerpo, deberán realizar acciones básicas y sin posibilidad de participar en eventos de urgencia… de por vida.

Hayate, Nanoha y Fate de golpe pierden todo el color de sus rostros, como si fuese por arte de magia, y las tres se sostienen a lo más cercano que tuvieran para no desplomarse. La más afectada, evidentemente, era Hayate, la cual empezaba a llorar.

─ Desde que me di cuenta de la clase de monstruo que era ese niño, supe que mi carrera tenía sus días contados, p-pero ¿cómo puede acabar de esta manera? Ni siquiera la idea de la prisión me desesperaba tanto.

─ Vamos, Hayate-san, no exageres de ese modo ─ intenta animar Amy ─. Fate-san, dile algo.

─ ¿Y qué le voy a decir, si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella? ─ responde Fate con un nudo en la garganta ─ Sé muy bien lo que está diciendo porque ya yo estuve presa de manera preventiva, y mi medio año de cautiverio era el paraíso en comparación con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Al menos en prisión estaba metida con Arf en toda clase de programas de rehabilitación, aprendiendo literatura y tejiendo bolsos, pero esto sólo significa que deberé pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada en un cubículo y sin usar magia para casi nada.

─ El infierno mismo, sin duda ─ dice Nanoha ─. Me arrepiento de haber elegido a ese niño, con tantos otros que se veían ordenados y muy educados, y le tuve que poner los ojos precisamente al más amenazante.

─ Vamos, que no deben dejarse llevar por el pesimismo, que en todo reglamento hay siempre un hueco legal, que eso nos lo enseñó okaa-sama, Fate ─ dice Alicia despidiendo energía en medio de aquel gélido ambiente ─. No nos pongamos a llorar todavía, que todavía hay una solución.

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ dice Fate casi como una súplica.

─ El castigo no se podrá llevar a cabo hasta solucionar este caso, pues Chrono onii-chan no trabaja adelantando un trabajo ante otro, ese no es su estilo. Todavía hay tiempo para hacer méritos para suavizar la condena que quieren imponer los del alto mando, y para eso tendrán que acompañarme para detener al Brayan. Que se vea que ustedes son capaces de reparar el daño que causan, y así obtendrán piedad.

─ ¡Eso suena genial! ¡Muy bien pensado, Alicia-chan! ─ Nanoha se deja llevar y abraza con fuerza a Alicia para luego llenarle el rostro de besos ─ Pero… ¿no es que Chrono-kun nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí?

─ Sí, eso dijo, pero también dijo que debían esperar a que les llegara nuevas instrucciones ─ recalca Amy.

─ Así es, y yo, como su superior provisional, les doy esa nueva instrucción ─ dice Alicia con tono solemne ─. Nanoha onee-chan, Fate, les ordeno que me acompañen a detener al Brayan y parar esta locura de una vez por todas.

─ ¿Sólo Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ─ se queja Hayate.

─ Pues porque sólo ellas serían las amonestadas ─ dice Amy ─. Hayate-san, resulta que Chrono-kun no se enteró de que estuviste en la escena de la adopción, así que no hay ningún informe disciplinario sobre ti, tan solo la incidencia del robo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me dices nada, Amy-san? ─ vuelve a quejarse la castaña ─ Eso es un alivio para mí. No tendré que pasar el resto de mis días enclaustrada en una oficina de bajo rango sin hacer nada. Podré recuperar muy pronto mi tomo del cielo nocturno.

─ Genial, pero todavía nosotras tendremos que cargar con un castigo ─ suspira Fate ─. Bueno al menos las cosas van mejorando, y al menos podemos hacer algo que nos saque de este problema tan grande en que estamos.

─ ¡Entonces que no se diga más! ─ Alicia pisa con decisión y saca finalmente su dispositivo, que era como una versión cuadrada y plateada de Bardiche ─ ¡Ha llegado el momento de que Alicia Testarossa, futura guardiana de los secretos de la metrosexualidad y el pensamiento, le muestre al mundo de lo que es capaz! ¡Desengaño 21, set up!

─ _¡Junta de vecinos urgente!_ ─ dice el dispositivo, sacando enormes gotas a las demás chicas que estaban viendo.

En ese momento empieza la transformación de Alicia. El primer paso sería que poco a poco su ropa se deshace para prepararla para su nuevo traje de combate (lo típico y a la vez la mejor parte), el cual consiste en una indumentaria de un estilo ligeramente parecido al de Nanoha, pero con colores secundarios que iban del verde suave, azul cielo y amarillo brillante, dando la impresión de que los encajes eran más bien partes de un pastel sobre un fondo blanco, y el dispositivo se convierte en un hacha igual al de Fate, aunque su color es plateado en lugar de negro, y la energía que emanaba era de color cobre, como el cabello de Nanoha. Amy, Nanoha, Hayate y Fate estaban sorprendidas al ver la transformación de Alicia, la cual culmina su acto haciendo girar con gracia su nueva arma.

─ ¿Qué tal? Llevaba un buen rato con okaa-sama y Linith ensayando para que mi primer uso de Desengaño 21 fuera por todo lo alto ¿Cómo me salió?

─ Eso fue… fantástico, Alicia-chan ─ responde Nanoha.

─ ¡Genial! ¡Eso significa que todavía hay una de nosotras que sigue en pie, y por tanto aún hay esperanza! ─ Hayate da un brinco de emoción, y casi se le cae la toalla debido a ello.

─ ¡Ahora mismo voy a rastrear la señal de todos los dispositivos para localizar al Brayan, aunque de todos modos Chrono-kun también recibirá las señales en cuanto dé resultados! ─ Amy salta a su puesto y empieza a teclear como loca.

─ Entonces sólo esperamos un poco, y en cuanto hallemos a ese energúmeno con estatura de niño, le daré una muestra del poder de mi bárbara y destructiva magia metrosexual ─ declara Alicia con tono solemne, nuevamente sacando una gota a las demás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una nueva batalla a la vista ¿qué opinan al respecto? Para el próximo capítulo viene más, mucho más, y es cuando entra en acción finalmente Alicia, ya lo verán.

Hasta otra


	7. Al rescate del jardín del tiempo

**Al rescate del jardín del tiempo**

Lindy llega dispuesta para leer los últimos informes expedidos por el alto mando respecto a la urgencia de capturar al Brayan. El trabajo estaba creciendo de forma alarmante en solo cuestión de minutos, y justo cuando tenía pensado poner los retoques a cierta cosa que tenía pensado hacer para dentro de un par de días. No podía creerse que antes debía enfrentar semejante problema, aunque sentía que había sido un poco dura con Nanoha y Fate, pero era necesario mostrar algo de rudeza y autoridad al saber que se había cometido un error así de catastrófico.

─ ¿Alguna señal de aquel niño? ─ dice ella apenas entra en el salón de mando.

─ Todavía ninguna, pero estoy buscando ─ responde Amy.

Lindy suspira largamente y toma asiento en su puesto de costumbre, y en ese momento se da cuenta que a un lado se encontraban Fate, Nanoha, Alicia y Hayate (esta última ya estaba vestida). Supo de inmediato que era el momento para charlar con la pareja.

─ Fate, Nanoha, quiero que sepan que no quería gritarles tanto. No era mi intención ─ Fate y Nanoha asienten lentamente, y Lindy se siente alentada a continuar ─. De todos modos les recomiendo que sean más cautelosas si piensan adoptar, porque esta clase de cosas cuando pasan sólo pueden llevar a cosas peores.

─ Lo entendemos ─ dice Fate ─. Aunque dudo mucho que esto empeore más de lo que ya está…

─ ¡Fate, Nanoha! ─ llega Arf jadeando de cansancio mientras ayudaba a Linith a cargar a Precia ─ ¡Es terrible, demasiado terrible! ¡Nos han arrebatado el jardín del tiempo!

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ a Fate se le corta de golpe la respiración por la sorpresa que le acarreó la noticia.

─ ¿Quién fue, Arf-san, Linith-san? ─ dice Hayate.

─ Fue El Brayan, que nos encontró y nos derrotó a todas para luego quitarnos nuestro hogar ─ dice Linith visiblemente preocupada ─. Pensaba que ese monstruo estaba todavía metido en aquella correccional, pero parece que se ha escapado.

─ Bueno, Linith-san ─ dice Nanoha ─, la verdad es que fuimos nos…

─ ¡El Brayan! ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? ─ despierta de golpe Precia ─ ¿Cómo es posible que esa sabandija pudiera golpearme por la espalda? A ese niño lo mato si lo vuelvo a ver, y también le arrancaré el pescuezo al imbécil que lo haya dejado ir. Le daré una paliza que se arrepentirá del día en que nació.

Fate, Nanoha y Hayate tragan grueso y dan un paso atrás, dejando que Precia siguiera manifestando su rabia con solo palabras, y es que sabían que ella hablaba muy enserio.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que El Brayan ha llegado a nuestra casa? ─ se interesa Alicia.

─ Es justo como lo oyen ─ dice Linith ─. Fate, Nanoha-san, Hayate-san, al parecer ese niño ha logrado clonar sus dispositivos de combate, y también…

─ No los clonó, nos lo robó ─ corrige Nanoha bastante avergonzada.

─ Santo cielo, eso lo explica todo ─ dice Arf soltando un lamento ─. Seguramente ese niño está causando un alboroto en el jardín del tiempo, seguramente seleccionando qué cosas llevarse al mercado negro para venderlo…

─ ¡No, eso no! ─ dice Precia aterrorizada ─ Que ese niño no se atreva a toca mi colección de zapatos de cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Esas son piezas de colección que ya no se consiguen en ninguna parte. Espero que ese engendro no se le ocurra acercarse a ellos.

─ ¿Te refieres a esos horribles zapatos que tienes dentro de una pequeña vidriera en tu habitación? Tranquila, Precia, que El Brayan sentirá asco de solo verlos y los dejará de lado ─ asegura Arf.

─ Eres tú la que no sabes apreciar el valor de las cosas que guardo en mi habitación ─ se defiende Precia con tono de desprecio.

─ ¡Ubicación confirmada! El objetivo efectivamente se encuentra en el interior del jardín del tiempo ─ señala Amy mientras activaba la pantalla gigante para enseñarle a las demás el resultado de la búsqueda.

─ En ese caso asegúrate de pasarle el informe a Chrono ─ dice Lindy muy seria ─. Yo también voy para capturarlo y mostrar que mis casi cuarenta años en el cuerpo han valido la pena para este de emergencias.

─ ¿Casi cuarenta años? ─ se sorprende Hayate.

─ Sí. Mi difunto esposo y yo estuvimos aquí toda nuestra vida aquí, y aquí mismo fue donde estudié y me formé desde mi primera etapa. Les puedo asegurar que aprendí a hablar ya uniformada y cumpliendo misiones de rastreo y captura ─ dice Lindy con voz soñadora ─. Con Chrono la crianza fue igual. No había ni dejado los pañales cuando mi esposo y yo le asignábamos misiones de revisión y envío de informes, y su primera frase completa cuando le enseñábamos a hablar fue "misión cumplida" ─ a todas les sale una gota en la sien, pero Lindy no da señal de notarlo ─. Pero será en otro momento que les enseñe las fotos tanto mías y de Clyde como de Chrono. Primero está el deber.

─ Lo sabemos, y por eso es que te vamos a acompañar, capitana ─ dice Alicia sosteniendo con firmeza su nuevo dispositivo ─. Vamos a mostrarle al Brayan de qué estamos hechas.

─ Nosotras también queremos ir ─ interviene Nanoha sosteniendo del brazo a Fate ─. Raising Heart, Bardiche y los demás dispositivos están en mano de ese niño y queremos recuperarlos todos.

─ Cierto, yo también me sumo a la misión ─ dice Hayate.

─ ¿Signum y los demás no se van a preocupar? ─ dice Fate.

─ Por ahora están descansando y les dije que me encargaría de responder en los interrogatorios, así que si somos rápidas ni se darán cuenta ─ Hayate hace el signo de amor y paz mientras sonríe de manera traviesa.

─ Muy bien, entonces las llevaré a todas conmigo. También supe de las sanciones que está exigiendo el alto mando, y esto les vendría muy bien para librarse de esa severidad tan exagerada ─ Lindy mira fijamente a Nanoha y Fate, quienes estaban agradecidas por aquel voto de confianza ─. Amy, prepara nuestro transporte ahora mismo.

─ ¡A la orden!

Y de ese modo Lindy, Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Hayate y Precia se dirigen al teletransportador, y Linith y Arf les hacen señas para que les fuese bien en la misión mientras Amy activaba el transporte.

─ Estarán bien, ¿verdad? ─ Arf.

─ Están con la almirante Lindy Harlaown, y Alicia todavía tiene un potencial grandioso por demostrar, y que será capaz de maximizar con su imaginación tan dinámica ─ responde Linith ─. No te preocupes, a ellas les irá bien sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

El grupo aparece en ese momento en el salón principal de aquel enorme complejo, y Precia sentía que le podía dar un patatús de sólo ver cómo estaba todo: medio salón estaba desmantelado, y todas las cosas de valor que Precia usaba para adornar su hogar habían sido removidas en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Precia sabía que El Brayan hacía eso para venderlos a sus espaldas, y su furia crece a un ritmo alarmante.

─ Espero que ese mocoso esté todavía por aquí, porque en donde lo agarre…

─ Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para buscar al Brayan, y el grupo que lo encuentre debe notificar inmediatamente al otro ─ ordena Lindy ignorando las amenazas de Precia ─ Alicia-chan, Fate y Nanoha buscarán arriba, mientras que por esta planta vamos a buscar Hayate, Precia y yo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No puedo cambiarme al otro equipo, capitana? ─ dice Hayate bastante nerviosa, y al mirar a sus amigas ve a Alicia y Fate abrazando a Nanoha por ambos lados.

─ Lo sentimos, Hayate onee-chan, pero Fate y yo nos sentimos demasiado apegadas a Nanoha onee-chan como para querer separarnos de ella ─ dice Alicia ─. Además creo que la que sale mejor parada eres tú, si estarás protegida por dos adultas.

─ ¡Traidoras! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? ─ empieza a lloriquear Hayate mientras Precia la toma por el cuello de la camisa y se la lleva con ella y Lindy ─ ¡Esta se voy a guardar, recuérdenlo!

─ ¿Por dónde se apaga esta enana? ─ dice Precia con fastidio.

─ Bueno, en un par de minutos Chrono-kun estará aquí con todos sus hombres para ayudarnos a capturar al Brayan, así que debemos tener cuidado ─ dice Nanoha seria, y Fate y Alicia la sueltan lentamente ─. Hagamos lo que Lindy-san nos ha dicho y subamos a buscarlo. Alicia-chan, contamos contigo de ahora en adelante.

─ ¡Será un placer! ─ Alicia saluda como militar muy sonriente.

El trío sube corriendo las escaleras mientras veían a detalle cómo quedaba el lugar desolado por culpa de aquel niño, y eso hacía que tuvieran el presentimiento de ir por el camino correcto.

* * *

 **Habitación de Precia**

El Brayan recién llega y empieza a revisar cajones y tirar todo lo que había para hurtar todo cuanto fuese de valor. Iba metiendo todo dentro de una enorme bolsa vacía que llevaba, y en ese momento ve unos zapatos viejos que estaban guardados dentro de una vitrina, y el niño podía adivinar que eran objetos de valor.

─ Son feos, pero creo que alguien podría pagar bien por esto ─ El Brayan saca entonces a Bardiche y se dispone a destruir la vitrina, pero unos lazos inmovilizan el dispositivo, confundiendo al chico.

─ ¡Las cosas de okaa-sama no se tocan, tonto! ─ entra Alicia a la habitación, y era ella quien controlaba los lazos ─ Este es tu fin, porque ahora te tendrás que ver con La Alicia, y te derrotaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fate y Nanoha, que estaban detrás de Alicia, les salía una gota por aquella presentación tan rara de parte de la pequeña, pero pronto se centran en su verdadero objetivo, que era recuperar sus dispositivos. Efectivamente, Alicia le arrebata Bardiche al Brayan y se lo devuelve a Fate, quien estaba muy feliz de tener su dispositivo de vuelta.

─ ¡Rápido Fate, avisa a la capitana de que lo hemos encontrado! Yo mientras tanto le voy a dar una lección a este niño.

─ ¿Vas a poder tú sola contra él? ─ se preocupa Fate.

─ Tranquila, que mi potencial es igual al tuyo, así que si tú eres fuerte, yo no puedo serlo menos ─ responde Alicia muy confiada ─. Hazlo rápido, o si no le estaríamos dando tiempo para que se escape.

El Brayan saca entonces a Laevantein y a Graf Eissen y se dispone a atacar a las tres chicas, causando una gran destrucción en la entrada y en áreas cercanas, pero su ataque doble no da en el blanco, pues Fate usa su magia para hacer que las tres pudieran retroceder a gran velocidad.

─ ¿¡ASÍ ES COMO NOS AGRADECES QUE TE QUISIÉRAMOS ADOPTAR!? ─ salta Nanoha hecha una furia.

─ No me gusta la idea de que me críen dos mariconas ─ dice El Brayan secamente.

─ Ahora sí te las vas a ver en cuanto te capturemos ¡Desengaño 21! ─ Alicia alza su dispositivo y hace que cambie su aspecto al de una guadaña (exactamente igual a la de Fate) ─ Nadie insulta a mi hermanita y a nuestra amada y vive para contarlo. Prepárate Brayan, que ahora estas "mariconas" te van a dar una buena lección.

Fate se apresura en enviar el mensaje y se une a Alicia para pelear contra El Brayan, el cual nuevamente toma la iniciativa y usa las armas de Vita y Signum para lanzar poderosos ataques que nuevamente son esquivados, pero el poder de estos causa un gran destrozo en las escaleras y las paredes, haciendo que empezaran a caer enormes escombros que a su paso incrementaban todavía más los destrozos.

Alicia se lanza esta vez para atacar, lanzando un rayo de color cobre que, aunque El Brayan alcanza a esquivar, Alicia lo controla y lo redirige para perseguir a su objetivo. El Brayan para protegerse lanza ataques a diestra y siniestra para que los escombros le escudaran, funcionando la estrategia, pero Fate y Alicia se ubican a ambos lados de él y lanzan ataques bastante veloces que El Brayan no podría esquivar, pero al menos se vale de la magia que poseía gracias a los dispositivos y crea un escudo que lo protege al último segundo, pero crearlo le significa un enorme gasto de energía. Nanoha aprovecha entonces el momento de confusión del chico y se dirige corriendo a él y le arrebata a Laevantein y Graf Eissen, restando así más armas al Brayan.

─ No estoy acostumbrada a usar esto, me sienta mejor usar a Raising Heart, pero al menos estos no me darán problemas porque estropeaste su sistema de identificación ─ dice Nanoha empuñando a Graf Eissen y guardando a Laevantein.

El Brayan ya se había enfurecido. Jamás había ocurrido que alguien le pudiera arrebatar algo dos veces seguidas, ni siquiera entre el círculo de malvivientes y ladrones con los que le gustaba convivir, así que saca los guantes metálicos de Zafira y también saca a Raising Heart, el objetivo principal de Nanoha.

─ ¿Los quieren? Vengan entonces, pendejas.

Nanoha se lanza esta vez y usa el martillo de Vita para dar su primer golpe, este es desviado por los guantes de Zafira, haciendo que la energía generada por el ataque saliera despedida al techo, causando aún más destrucción. Fate y Alicia van a la ayuda de Nanoha y combinan sus poderes en un rayo que El Brayan no es capaz de detener a tiempo, haciendo que se escaparan de su alcance Klarer Wind, el arma de Precia (¿cómo es que se llama?), el tomo del cielo nocturno y Raising Heart, quedándole solamente los guantes de Zafira. Nanoha aprovecha su oportunidad para tomar su Raising Heart y los demás dispositivos antes de que cayeran al vacío, y finalmente tenía su confiable dispositivo para batallar con el máximo de su poder.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Raising Heart? ─ el dispositivo no responde, y Nanoha se entristece al confirmar que también este había sido hackeado de una manera imperdonable. Al menos pudo activar su modo cañón y se prepara para el combate, guardando los demás dispositivos.

─ No puedes ¿Cómo es que tres niñas me pueden hacer esto? ─ El Brayan estaba bastante rabioso ─ ¡Hasta aquí llegan, perras! ¡Las voy a matar ahora mismo!

─ Vaya palabras saliendo de la boca de un mocoso ─ Alicia prepara su más nuevo ataque, haciendo que su arma adquiriese la forma de cañón (esta vez la similitud es con Raising Heart), y empieza a cargar una esfera de energía concentrada que se notaba bastante poderosa ─. Fate, Nanoha onee-chan, necesito que lo debiliten aún más, y que le quiten esos guantes antes de que lance mi ataque. Me gustaría que me permitan a mí dar el golpe de gracia, por ustedes dos y por los demás.

─ Entendido ─ accede Fate.

Nanoha y Fate se mueven todo lo veloz que son capaces y escapan de la visión del Brayan, el cual no se da cuenta de cuándo estaba atrapado por ataduras mágicas que le dejan completamente indefenso. Ambas esposas proceden entonces en recuperar los guantes de Zafira y se alejan una distancia prudente.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ dice El Brayan mientras intentaba forcejear las ataduras.

─ Te dimos la oportunidad de que viviéramos como una familia, pero prácticamente nos escupiste en la cara al robarnos y al hackear a nuestros dispositivos para robar con ellos. No tienes excusa alguna, Brayan ─ dice Fate molesta ─. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti es castigarte y dejar que seas devuelto a la correccional donde perteneces.

─ ¡Ya está! ¡Comarca cannon! ─ Alicia lanza entonces su ataque, dando de lleno al Brayan e impactando contra varios metros cuadrados de pared que se desmoronan como si fueran de arena y abriendo boquetes enormes ─ Oh, creo que se me fue la mano ─ dice al ver lo que acababa de causar.

─ Tranquila Alicia, que okaa-san nunca es severa contigo ─ dice Fate en apoyo de su hermana.

─ Lo importante es que hemos ganado, y hemos recuperado nuestros dispositivos y resarcido nuestro error ─ dice Nanoha muy contenta ─. Fate-chan, Alicia-chan, ustedes son las mejores amigas y amantes que pudiera haber tenido jamás. Las quiero muchísimo a ambas.

Fate y Alicia se lanzan a Nanoha para abrazarla, y esta le da un beso a cada una, pero la celebración no estaba destinada a durar mucho tiempo.

─ ¡MI CASAAAAA! ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍIIII!?

Precia estaba de rodillas y con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la destrucción que había sido desatada allí, y Hayate se protegía escondiéndose tras Lindy, la cual también estaba sorprendida por cómo había quedado todo y tras ellas se encontraba Chrono junto con todos sus subordinados.

─ Creo… que debemos una larga explicación ─ dice Fate asustada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y así damos fin a la saga del Brayan ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Y la pelea? Sé que ahora quieren saber qué se viene, y sólo les puedo asegurar que habrá más de una sorpresa de ahora en adelante. Ya no doy más largas, o de lo contrario me vería forzado a hacerles spoiler, y eso no debe ser, pues soy creyente de la verdad que hay en la frase de "no hagas a tu prójimo lo que no quieres que tu prójimo te haga a ti" 😝

Hasta otra


	8. Cambios sin aviso (y I)

Como bien se los advertí anteriormente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este extraño fic, y desde luego más cosas extrañas he venido a plasmar aquí. Espero que lo disfruten

 **Cambios sin aviso (y I)**

─ Y así fue como capturaron a ese pillo, ¿verdad? ─ dice Acouss antes de tomarse un sorbo de té que le había servido Lindy.

─ Sí. En estos momentos está siendo llevado de vuelta por los solados a la correccional donde se quedará hasta que tenga la edad mínima necesaria para ser llevado a la cárcel, y esta vez tuvimos el detalle de instalar en secreto un limitador mágico bastante potente para que no vuelva a sacar provecho del robo de dispositivos. Aquello estuvo realmente cerca ayer.

─ Ya veo. Me alegro que al final las cosas salieran bien, y Yuuno ahora está dirigiendo al grupo que a partir de mañana deberá trabajar para reparar todos los dispositivos ─ Acouss esta vez se lleva una galleta a la boca.

─ En realidad no tanto lo de salir bien, empezado en que Nanoha-san y Fate tendrán que cumplir un castigo por la imprudencia de tomar al Brayan en adopción, además que sus dispositivos y los de sus amigos quedaron inhabilitados temporalmente mientras dure la revisión de sus sistemas de reconocimiento y defensa, pues estos quedaron gravemente deteriorados ─ dice Lindy al tiempo que se sirve más té.

─ ¿Qué se suponen que harán todos si no pueden usar sus dispositivos? ¿Y qué harán Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan mientras dure ese castigo? ─ Acouss se muestra bastante preocupado.

─ No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es lo que haré con mi vida de ahora en adelante. Ya es momento de buscarme otro aire, luego de toda una vida aquí.

Acouss estaba atónito, sin entender del todo lo que realmente había querido decir Lindy.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ _Entonces así es como quedamos_ ─ dice Amy desde el otro lado de la pantalla, y Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, Hayate, Rein y los Wolkenritten le prestaban toda su atención ─. _Chrono pudo presentar los informes acerca de la participación de Nanoha-san y Fate-san en la captura del Brayan, y la mayoría de los miembros del consejo disciplinario han quedado convencidos de sus buenas intenciones y de lo que lograron para salvar la situación antes de ir a peores consecuencias, pero_ …

─ ¿Pero? ─ se preocupa Nanoha.

─ _Es verdad que lograron aliviar la penalidad, pero otra cosa muy distinta es eludirla del todo. El alto mando por lo menos logró que se ejecute el castigo siguiente_ ─ Amy muestra un documento para que todos pudieran leer por sí mismos, aunque ella misma lo lee en voz alta ─: _El castigo impuesto a las oficiales Takamachi Nanoha y Fate Testarossa será consistente en suspensión sin paga de su cargo durante dos meses completos, además de la activación al máximo de los limitadores para que no usen magia durante ese período. También les será confiscado los dispositivos de combate para que no los puedan usar en modo alguno. Asimismo, ninguna de las dos contará con información importante relacionada con ninguna de las misiones asignadas a ningún cuerpo de la TSAB, ni estarán autorizadas a tomar parte en ninguna acción, física o no, en las mismas_ ─ al terminar de leer, Amy hace desaparecer el documento ─. _Como pueden ver, el castigo sigue siendo bastante severo, aunque los más allegados al teniente Regius creen que no ha sido lo suficientemente ejemplar la amonestación_.

─ ¿Que no es lo suficiente? ─ Fate tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ─ Este castigo nos cae a Nanoha y a mí como un boleto de entrada al mismo infierno ¿Qué se supone que haremos en los dos meses que no haremos magia ni podremos estar en nada que tenga que ver con la TSAB?

─ Supongo que eso les significará meterse de lleno en los estudios ─ responde Hayate ─. El castigo en teoría es draconiano, pero de todos modos ya todos estamos bastante impedidos para hacer magia. El incidente del Brayan averió de gravedad los dispositivos de todos, y Lindy-san me aseguró que harán falta precisamente esos dos meses para que todos vuelvan a estar en óptimas condiciones. Como pueden ver, ni mis caballeros ni yo podremos hacer mucho durante un tiempo.

─ Ese mocoso tiene suerte de haber sido capturado antes de que lo pudiera ver otra vez. Esa humillación a la que nos sometió jamás en la vida se la voy a perdonar ─ refunfuña Vita con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

─ No nos quedará de otra. Incluso yo me veré obligada a darme de baja temporalmente por no tener a Klarer Wind conmigo ─ se lamenta Shamal ─. Tan solo Rein y Alicia-chan podrán estar en acción en ese tiempo, pues afortunadamente El Brayan no se dio cuenta que ella es en sí misma un implemento de combate viviente, y Alicia fue capaz de darle pelea y no caer.

─ Tal vez, pero no va a ser lo mismo si ninguno de ustedes va a estar junto a mí en el cuartel ─ opina Rein ─. De todos modos trataré de informarles en todo lo posible a todos sobre cómo van las cosas, y al menos así no nos aburriremos.

─ _A mí me parece una buena idea_ ─ apoya Amy ─. _Sabemos que Nanoha-san y Fate-san no tendrán posibilidad alguna de conocer parte de la información ordinaria que se manejará en la administración, y ni se diga con los temas con carácter confidencial, pero al menos podrán tener alguna idea de cómo estamos_.

Fate y Nanoha asienten resignadas. Se les hacía bastante difícil de digerir que estarían alejadas de casi todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia durante el próximo par de meses, pero eso debía ser una oportunidad para, como dijo Hayate, dedicarse con mayor ahínco a sus estudios, y al menos les parecía un tanto divertida la idea del recibimiento que les daría Suzuka y Arisa si se enteran de lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

─ ¿Cómo es eso que ustedes no van a indemnizar todos los daños hechos a mi casa? ─ se queja Precia echando humo por las orejas ─ Mi casa fue destruida a mitad de una operación oficial de búsqueda y captura, y mi casa ha estado siempre asegurada por la TSAB ¡El deber de ustedes es reparar los daños!

─ Todo eso está muy bien, pero recordemos que usted es actualmente una fugitiva, por lo que perdió todos los privilegios que la TSAB le otorgaba en su momento ─ se defiende Chrono mientras recibía unos informes de sus soldados que tenían acordonado el lugar ─. Y aún si usted no hubiera desertado para convertirse en una criminal, también está el hecho que lleva más de veinte años ssin pagar impuestos, y eso también hace mella en los privilegios de la TSAB.

─ ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es eso que no he pagado impuestos? ¡Si vengo pagando los montos de los últimos dos años, y los vengo abonando en cuotas mensuales! ─ se defiende Precia.

─ Pues no han llegado nunca los tributos a las oficinas.

─ Eso es imposible, y si no pregúntale a Linith, que a ella la mando todos los meses para que pague las cuotas de los impuestos vencidos ─ Precia hace señas a Linth (las cual estaba ofreciendo declaraciones a un par de oficiales) para que se acercara, y la mujer lince acude al llamado ─. Linith, dile que te estoy enviando todos los meses para que pagues mis impuestos.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo? ─ se extraña Linith, pero no tanto como extraña a Precia aquella respuesta.

─ ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? ¡Llevo más de dos años dándote dinero para que pagues las cuotas caducas de los impuestos que dejé de pagar desde hace tiempo! ¿Cómo es eso que no sabes lo que te estoy diciendo?

─ El único dinero que recibo de tus manos es mi paga regular, Precia ─ se mantiene firme Linith.

─ ¿Y es que no oíste cuando te dije que tu sueldo iba a usarse para pagar los impuestos? ¡Si de todos modos vives aquí y comes de lo que te mando a comprar! ¿Para qué quieres más? ─ dice Precia hecha una furia, y tanto a Chrono como a Linith les sale una enorme gota.

─ Como sea, eso no cambia el hecho de que los impuestos morosos están por las nubes, así que la TSAB no puede indemnizar esto ─ Chrono vuelve a entrar en la conversación ─. Y además así están las cosas: el jardín del tiempo ha quedado tan deteriorado por el saqueo producido por El Brayan y por la pelea en el proceso de su captura, que me veo en la penosa tarea de declarar este lugar como inhabitable y de grave riesgo y peligro para la integridad humana, así que, hasta que no consiga por su propia cuenta el dinero necesario para pagar las reparaciones, o pague hasta el último saldo vencido de sus impuestos, queda totalmente prohibida la entrada a la estructura.

─ ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡ME VAS A PROHIBIR LA ENTRADA A MI PROPIA CASA!? ─ Precia estaba a que saltaba sobre Chrono, pero este se mantiene firme ─ ¡No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo, mocoso! Esta te la guardo, pero en cuanto vea la oportunidad te arrepentirás de no haber aprobado la reparación de mi casa.

─ Ya quiero ver cómo lograrás que me arrepienta ─ ironiza Chrono antes de dar media vuelta e irse de allí, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos e insultos de Precia.

─ Tranquilízate, Precia. Mira que no estás en edad de andar rabiosa por ahí ─ trata de calmar Linith.

─ ¿Me estás llamando vieja? ─ Precia tenía una red de venas surcándole la frente al momento de mirar a Linith ─ Esto no se queda así. Debo encontrar una manera para vengarme de todos estos mimados de la administración de espacio-tiempo.

─ Y mientras lo haces nos podríamos ir a buscar un techo nuevo para habitar un tiempo ─ sugiere Linith ─. Toma en cuenta que no podrás responder con la fuerza porque tu dispositivo también fue hackeado por El Brayan, por lo que estás bastante limitada para pelear tú sola contra todos los que están aquí, y de todos modos no vendría mal un cambio de aires.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Precia bastante confundida.

─ Es que el jardín del tiempo ya tenía varios días con una actividad totalmente inexplicable ─ dice Linith ─. Últimamente escucho unas voces que me aterran siempre, especialmente cuando me estoy bañando.

─ ¿Qué voces?

─ Unas voces que suenan a cada rato cantando reggaetón y diciendo "perrea, perrea" y frases horribles por el estilo, y eso me hace pensar que hay un espíritu maligno que anda cantando esas cosas tan horribles por aquí…

Linith se interrumpe al oír que Arf estornuda mientras estaba dando también respondiendo unas preguntas y se comía un emparedado. Rápidamente Linith vuelve a ignorar a Arf y trata de retomar el tema con Precia, pero esta no muestra ningún interés en seguirla oyendo.

─ Lo de tener que buscar un nuevo techo suena lógico. Tener que despertar cada día para ver la clase de despojo a la que ha sido reducido mi hogar de toda la vida sin duda me iba a caer mal, pero la cuestión es ¿de dónde coño saco el dinero para pagar todo esto? Sin mi dispositivo es verdad que no puedo retar yo sola a la administración de espacio-tiempo toda para obligarles a pagar las reparaciones. Necesito ayuda urgente.

─ Lo sé, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta ─ anima Linith sonriente.

─ ¿Serías capaz de prostituirte por mí?

─ No. Hasta ese extremo no, Precia ─ la sonrisa de Linith se cambia por una mueca que trataba de imitar la sonrisa previa.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Dos hombres estaban frente a una computadora mientras uno de ellos estaba tecleando sin descanso, cuando en ese momento logran la autorización para subir en la red una cosa que ellos tenían guardada hasta ese momento.

─ ¡Lo hiciste, aniki! Ya quiero ver que este vídeo acabe entre los primeros lugares del concurso pornográfico del que nos enteramos apenas ayer ─ dice el hombre que simplemente estaba viendo.

─ ¿Entre los primeros? Si este vídeo no se gana el primer puesto, seré yo quien en adelante te llame aniki ─ responde el otro entre risas ─. Este vídeo que logramos obtener es calidad pura, y el nivel de erotismo que desborda es sencillamente enloquecedor. Ya tenemos bastante rato desde que habíamos traducido el vídeo y no nos cansamos de verlo.

─ En eso tienes toda la razón, aniki. Estas dos chicas van a ser toda una sensación.

Y mientras el vídeo del que los dos hombres hablaban seguía subiendo en la red, otra copia del mismo estaba siendo reproducido, mostrando a una chica rubia y a una cobriza teniendo sexo salvaje. Ninguno de los dos hombres lo sabía, pero estaban desatando un problema de épicas proporciones al hacer eso, tanto para las chicas del vídeo como para ellos mismos.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

Chrono llega a la nave mientras trataba de relajar los hombros. La jornada había sido bastante pesada, y justo enfrente se encontraba su madre recogiendo algunas cosas.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ se interesa el chico.

─ Oh, Chrono. No esperaba que llegaras todavía ─ dice Lindy con una ligera sonrisa ─. Solamente estaba limpiando un poco por aquí, haciendo espacio para que te puedas acomodar como el nuevo comandante del Asura.

Chrono frunce el ceño bastante extrañado. No entendía a qué se refería su madre con ello, si nadie le había llamado todavía para celebrar ningún ascenso suyo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, capitana? ¿Cómo es eso que ahora voy a ser el comandante de aquí, si nadie me ha dicho nada? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

─ Mi respuesta es esta, Chrono, y sé que contestará todas tus preguntas. Me retiro oficialmente de la administración de espacio-tiempo, así que ya no soy más la almirante Lindy Harlaown, y por eso te recomendaré a ti para que seas tú quien tome mi puesto.

Chrono no se lo podía creer. Jamás había pensado posible que su madre se fuera a retirar, y menos tan joven. Un nuevo cambio se sumada a la lista, y Chrono no estaba seguro de poder con todos a la vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y para el próximo capítulo vienen más cosas, por lo que no crean que todo llega hasta aquí, no señor. Opiniones al respecto serán bien leídas, además de alguna sugerencia para adicionar a esta historia, que sin duda está muy lejos de terminar.

Hasta otra


	9. Cambios sin aviso (y II)

**Cambios sin aviso (y II)**

Nanoha y Fate estaban empacando varias cosas que se llevarían de vuelta a la Tierra, tomando en cuenta que no tendrían muchas oportunidades de ir y venir de Midchilda durante el tiempo que durase su castigo, aun tomando en cuenta que Alicia estaría más que encantada para hacerles ese favor, pero no querían que ella comprometiera su nuevo puesto en la administración por ellas. Ya habían logrado pasar el aviso a los padres de Nanoha, y la respuesta que recibieron fue de entusiasmo total, e incluso Momoko había dicho que pondría todo su entusiasmo para limpiar la antigua habitación de Nanoha, y Miyuki la estaría ayudando. Según noticias ofrecidas por los padres de Nanoha, Kyouya ya se había mudado y hacía su vida junto con la hermana de Suzuka al otro lado de la ciudad, lo que significaba que Nanoha tendría la oportunidad de visitarlo de vez en cuando. Las cosas iban bien y proyectaban a mejorar, cuando…

─ ¿Quién es? ─ dice Nanoha al oír el timbre de la casa.

─ _Soy yo_.

─ ¿Quién es yo? ─ vuelve a decir Nanoha.

─ _Abran la puerta, coño_.

─ ¡Es okaa-san! ─ Fate baja corriendo las escaleras y atiende el llamado, y Precia entra rápidamente a la casa.

─ ¿Ustedes no tienen unas cuantas habitaciones disponibles? Una para Linith y una para mí.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ Que han precintado mi casa. Eso pasó ─ dice Precia con un deje de mal humor ─. Ahora necesito mudarme mientras averiguo qué hacer con mi vida, y de qué modo seré capaz de recuperar el jardín del tiempo antes d3e que los de la administración declaren pertinente su desmantelamiento.

─ Eso suena demasiado terrible ─ dice Nanoha ─, pero resulta que no podemos ayudar en ese sentido, porque por ahora nos vamos a la Tierra a vivir con mis padres, pues Fate-chan y yo tenemos que centrarnos en nuestros estudios mientras dure nuestro castigo.

─ ¿De verdad? Entonces no me serviría de nada que me quede aquí, pues no tengo dinero para abastecerme. Todos mis ahorros se quedaron dentro del jardín del tiempo. Necesitaré entonces una nueva manera…

─ ¿Qué tal si viene con nosotras a la Tierra? A Fate-chan le funcionó de maravilla su nueva vida en la Tierra cuando llegó junto con Lindy-san ─ propone Nanoha.

─ Pero hay un problema, Nanoha ─ interviene Fate ─. La Tierra no es un planeta que esté bajo la jurisdicción de la administración, por lo que haría falta tramitar permisos especiales para permitir que okaa-san pueda venir con nosotras, y como estamos suspendidas de nuestros cargos, no podemos ayudar en nada. Ni siquiera Alicia sería capaz de ayudar, pues necesariamente haría falta algún miembro de la administración que tenga al menos dos años de antigüedad.

─ Demonios, ¿cómo le hago entonces para irme con ustedes? ¿Qué persona podría ser tan tonta o desesperada como para ayudarme a mí y a Linith a ir a la Tierra con ustedes? ─ Precia se lleva las manos a la cabeza y da vueltas por la sala.

─ ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ─ se lamenta Nanoha.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿A qué viene eso de que se retira? ¿Por qué? ─ decía Chrono sin creerse lo que le decía su madre.

─ Es que he decidido que mi vida debe seguir delante de una manera distinta, Chrono ─ responde Lindy con calma y una dulzura tal que pocas veces se permitía demostrar ─. He estado en el cuerpo durante más de treinta años, y en ese tiempo muy poco me he permitido conocer más allá de la vida que todavía ahora llevo. Por eso es que me voy ahora, porque deseo conocer aún más, y darme a mi vida nuevas emociones.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer si no estás ya al mando? ─ dice Chrono sin lograr esconder su preocupación.

─ Yo no me preocuparía tanto, pues siento que te he formado bastante bien en ese sentido, y tengo fe en que harás muy bien tu trabajo como el almirante de esta unidad ─ Lindy conservaba aquella serenidad que resultaba perturbadora para su hijo ─. Lo harás bien, Chrono. Tanto tu padre como yo no podíamos decir más que elogios cuando estabas chiquitico y ya empezabas a impartir instrucciones a los soldados nuevos ¡E incluso tratabas de pararte firme cuando llegaba alguien de rango superior! Ya en ese momento nos demostrabas tus capacidades para mandar y organizar, y sé que de ahora en adelante llevarás por buen camino al cuerpo.

─ ¿Tú crees…? ─ a Chrono se le forma un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de continuar.

─ La verdadera cuestión al final no es si puedes o no, sino si estás dispuesto a hacerlo ─ responde Lindy de forma sabia ─. Mi momento de ser la comandante del Asura ya pasó, y es tu oportunidad para que tomes mi lugar. Confío en ti, hijo.

─ Entiendo… ─ Chrono se aclara la garganta y cierra los ojos un momento, como si intentara contener las ganas de llorar ─ Si esto es inevitable, entonces quiero desearte la mejor de las suertes en tu nueva vida como civil.

─ La he tenido en todo momento en mis más de treinta años aquí, y con seguridad la seguiré teniendo ─ responde Lindy soltando una risita ─. Ahora necesito que me ayudes un poco a empacar mis cosas. Ese aparador de allí que compré para mi colección de té está un poco difícil de mover ¿Me das una mano, hijo?

─ Desde luego, kaa-san…

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ Bueno, aquí está, ya no quedan más bragas para empacar ─ Fate cierra una de las maletas y se tira a la cama para descansar un rato.

─ Sí. Ya casi nos vamos de vuelta a la Tierra, a ver a nuestras amigas y todo lo demás ─ Nanoha seguía empacando lo que quedaba de su parte ─ ¿Cómo haremos para llevarnos todas a la Tierra, Fate-chan? Arf-san y tú no tienen problemas porque Lindy-san pudo conseguirles los permisos que todavía mantienen, y yo tampoco tendría inconvenientes porque soy de allá, pero ahora debemos llevarnos a tu madre, a Linith-san y a Alicia-chan, y ellas jamás pusieron un pie en mi planeta, ni han obtenido jamás ningún permiso de ingreso ¿Cómo haremos para llevarlas?

─ Por ahora esperar, o pedirle a Hayate que lo hable con Lindy-san para que pueda concederles los permisos. Ya una vez lo hizo con Arf y conmigo ─ recuerda Fate dejándose caer sobre la almohada ─. Por lo menos ella todavía permanece en autorización activa…

Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio por un rato. En ese momento estaban solas, pues Precia había regresado al jardín del tiempo para recuperar (aunque fuese a golpes con la agencia) todas las cosas que estuvieran dentro de su posibilidad. Ya casi habían empacado todo, y esa misma noche iban a regresar a la Tierra, aunque todavía seguían esperando por Hayate para empezar de una vez los trámites para las que no podían ir todavía por su cuenta. Pero por el momento dejaron todo de lado y ambas se acercaron para empezar a besarse con cariño y pasión a partes iguales. Estaban solas, y el momento era propicio para compartir ese cariño tan profundo y sincero que se tenían. Nanoha empieza a remover poco a poco las prendas mientras Fate metía su mano debajo de la falda de su cobriza, empezando a tocar su intimidad con suavidad y vigor a la vez.

─ Ah… Fate-chan…

─ No digas nada ─ dice Fate en un susurro, como si alguien más pudiera oírlas ─. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que éramos sólo tú y yo, y quiero aprovechar el momento al máximo…

Nanoha se anima todavía más para quitarle entera la ropa a su esposa mientras sentía los dedos de esta recorrer su mojado sexo y penetrar de forma leve, sin adentrarse más que un centímetro o dos, como incitando a Nanoha a que le ruegue que la penetre de forma completa. Nanoha cede pronto, rogando entre gemidos a causa de la excitación que conseguía Fate de su parte. Fate aprovecha para desnudar rápidamente a Nanoha y la acuesta para así posicionarse arriba, desde donde sería capaz de dominar el acto de principio a fin, y lo primero que hace es lamer uno de los pezones de Nanoha mientras usaba las manos para atrapar las de Nanoha. La cobriza se impulsaba hacia arriba entre espasmos y apartaba su mentón para que Fate contara con la mayor libertad posible para hacerle sentir ese placer que tan bien se le daba.

─ Sigue… Fate-chan… Sigue así…

─ Eres tan jugosa, mi Nanoha ─ Fate pasa entonces a lamer el cuello de Nanoha, y con la rodilla rozaba el clítoris ─. Eres bastante pervertida… Ya estás bastante mojada por sentir que toco tu tesoro.

─ Nanoha no dice nada, el placer que la estaba enloqueciendo no le permitía hablar, y Fate sigue tranquilamente lamiendo el cuerpo de Nanoha como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. La vagina de Nanoha seguía despidiendo líquidos que la lubricaban cada vez más, y Fate decidió que era el momento ideal para ponerse verdaderamente en acción, así que suelta a Nanoha y se pone en posición 69 para así dirigir su lengua al sexo de Nanoha mientras ella veía el suyo. Cabe mencionar que Fate también estaba bastante húmeda, y es que escuchar los gemidos de Nanoha hacían que su cuerpo reacciona y empezara a perder poco a poco el control de sí misma.

Mientras Fate lamía la vagina de Nanoha e introducía un dedo en su ano, Nanoha también aprovecha e introduce dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal de Fate, moviendo los mismos de forma circular a medida que los metía y sacaba todo lo rápido que podía. Así se desenvolvía la guerra de lujuria entre Fate y Nanoha, y ninguna de las dos daba tregua en esa espiral de sexo que ambas tenían.

─ Me voy a venir, Fate-chan… Me vendré muy pronto…

─ Yo también, y quiero probar tus jugos, Nanoha…

Ambas chicas aceleraban al máximo sus respectivas acciones y gemían con locura, y es que eran realmente hábiles para estimularse mutuamente. Realmente el orgasmo tocaba la puerta de ambas, y estaban dispuestas a largar su grito de clímax cuando Arf entra de golpe en la habitación.

─ ¡Nanoha, Fate! ¡Ha ocurrido algo bastante grave! ¡Deben ver est…!

Las tres presentes se quedan de piedra por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Fate y Nanoha creían que Arf había entrado sin tocar la puerta, aunque la verdad es que, aún si fuese así, ellas no habrían podido oír nada por estar concentradas en sí mismas y el placer que había consumido su conciencia en aquellos breves minutos. Fate y Nanoha se visten a toda velocidad luego que Arf diera media vuelta y se fuera disparada de la habitación para darles la oportunidad. Para que la familiar de Fate llegara de esa manera, era indicio de que algo verdaderamente urgente estaba pasando, y eso tanto Nanoha como Fate lo veían con la claridad que se podría ver el agua limpia.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Me puedes explicar qué era aquello tan importante que tenías que decirnos, Arf-san? ─ dice Nanoha, la cual llega antes que Fate.

─ Chicas, esto es algo realmente serio, y sé que podrían quedar impactadas si se los digo, por lo que se los digo yo para que no sea más grave de lo que ya es ─ Arf toma aire profundamente, y tanto Nanoha como Fate estaban extrañadas por esa acción de parte de la chica lobo ─. Nanoha, Fate, alguien las grabó haciendo… lo que ustedes hacen, ya saben ─ dice algo ruborizada.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que alguien nos grabó? ─ Fate se levanta completamente alterada.

─ ¿Qué significa eso, Arf-san?

─ Es algo terrible… Deben venir conmigo, y ver por ustedes mismas lo que está pasando ─ dice Arf con un tono de preocupación extrema, y las otras dos se le acercan para ser transportadas, mediante magia, al sitio donde Arf descubrió la grabación.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Lindy se estaba tomando un corto descanso luego de haber terminado de empacar todas sus cosas. Una nueva vida, fuera las paredes de los cuarteles y de la base, esperaba por ella con los brazos abiertos, y Lindy quería tomar esa oportunidad. Alicia se aparece mientras Lindy estaba echando el décimo terrón cúbico de azúcar a la taza de té que tenía enfrente (y todavía no le parecía muy dulce), y Lindy se muestra agradada por la llegada de la pequeña rubia.

─ Oh, Alicia-chan ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres un poco de té? Te pido disculpas si está un poco falto de sabor…

─ ¡Muchas gracias! ─ Alicia acepta la taza de té y le da un sorbo, pero inmediatamente lo deja porque casi lo escupe por lo dulce que estaba ─ ¡Puaj! ¿No dijiste que casi no tenía sabor? Esta cosa es una bomba diabética. Esto en las manos equivocadas podría extinguir Midchilda en cuestión de minutos.

─ ¿De verdad? A mí no me lo parece tanto, y llevo muchos años bebiendo de esa manera ─ Lindy se sirve una nueva taza de té y le echa el doble de terrones de azúcar antes de empezar a beberlo ─. En fin, sé que hay algo que te trae a mí, pues ya debiste haber escuchado que me retiro como comandante del Asura, dejando mi puesto a Chrono.

─ Sí, ya se lo había oído decir a alguien, pero lo que vengo a pedir no tiene que ver con la administración, o al menos no en el sentido militar de la frase ─ Alicia toma asiento frente a Lindy, aunque era claro que no aceptaría otra taza de té que le sirviese ella ─. Verá, Nanoha onee-chan y Fate se mudarán temporalmente a la Tierra mientras dure la suspensión que están cargando, y la verdad es que yo no me quiero quedar sola, además que sé que okaa-sama ha perdido el jardín del tiempo a causa de la batalla que libré contra el Brayan, así que mi única alternativa es ir a la Tierra junto a Fate y Nanoha onee-chan, pero necesito el apoyo de un miembro veterano de las fuerzas para que me concedan el permiso.

─ Puedes contar conmigo, Alicia, y si Precia necesita de un asilo en la Tierra, que no dude en pedírmelo.

Alicia sonríe bastante ilusionada, y es que ahora también contaba con la posibilidad de llevarse a Precia y Linith si ellas estaban de acuerdo en irse a vivir a la Tierra. Con eso tenía la posibilidad de darle salvedad a varios problemas. Ahora le quedaba encontrarse con su madre para saber si aceptaba la propuesta, aunque tuviera por asegurado su sí por tratarse de su propuesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que va a seguir en esta historia? ¿Creen que Fate y Nanoha lograrán regresar a la Tierra? ¿Precia, Linith, Arf y Alicia conseguirán un nuevo hogar temporal? ¿Cómo llevará Chrono su puesto en el comando del Asura? ¿Qué hará Lindy con su nueva vida? Como pueden ver, todavía hay mucha tela para cortar, y si quieren saber qué más sigue, pronto verán el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	10. Una separación temporal

**Una separación temporal**

Yuuno estaba la mar de preocupado viendo en los monitores algo que varios minutos atrás le había enseñado Arf, y justo en ese momento un círculo mágico empieza a brillar para anunciar la llegada de la familiar en compañía de Nanoha y Fate, las cuales se notaban bastante preocupadas.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ─ salta Yuuno alterado ─ De alguna manera alguien subió un vídeo pornográfico de ustedes dos a través del internet de Midchilda, y eso va a traer serios problemas, pues desde allí hay una facilidad abrumadora para que llegue a cualquier otra red del Universo conocido, así que les pregunto una vez más ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

─ A ver ─ dice Fate evadiendo la respuesta de Yuuno, y acto seguido pone a rodar el vídeo.

─ _¡AAAHHHH! Fate-chan..._

─ _¿Quién ha sido una niña mala? ─_ en el vídeo se ve a Fate dándole una nalgada a Nanoha _─ ¿Quién se ha portado mal?_

─ _¡Yo! Yo soy una niña mala. Castígame, Fate-chan... ¡AAAAHHH! Castígame más duro..._

─ _Se nota que no tienes remedio, mi pervertida novia ─_ Nanoha y Fate sentían que los ojos se les salían, y Yuuno y Arf veían casi con dolor aquello _─. Mereces un buen castigo por ser tan pervertida, pero si te portas bien conmigo, puede que más bien te dé un premio._

─ _Fate-chan... Fate-chan... ¡Fate-chaaaan!_

─ _Así es, mi pequeña esclava. Ahora debes lamer mi vagina hasta que me venga. Vamos, que entonces te daré tu premio, y no se te ocurra detenerte_.

─ _S-sí... maestra..._

─ ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero ver más! ─ Nanoha salta y apaga bruscamente el monitor ─ ¿Cómo llegó eso a las redes? ¿Quién nos ha grabado?

─ Esa es la cuestión ─ responde Yuuno manteniendo como puede la compostura ─. Arf me avisó que había encontrado un material sospechoso y me mostró esto. De verdad que esto me dejó con la boca abierta ─ Arf, Nanoha y Fate se quedan mirando a Yuuno, y este se sonroja al saber lo que ellas pensaban ─ ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan! Me refiero a que me causa conmoción saber que ustedes fueron grabadas, y que ahora mismo hay un sinnúmero de personas en cualquier lado del Universo viendo esto.

─ Vamos, tampoco hay que poner las cosas tan exageradas ─ se fuerza a decir Nanoha mientras revisa la página web ─. Según el registro, apenas una docena de personas lo han visto. Menos mal que hay gente consciente y no está a favor de la pornografía con menores de edad, y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de denunciar el vídeo para que lo eliminen y que Fate-chan no nos convirtamos en el hazmerreír de todos.

─ ¿Una docena? Esa es la cantidad que vi cuando puse el vídeo por primera vez, hace casi una hora. A ver… ─ Arf abre espacio y actualiza la página, obteniendo un resultado que deja a todos con los ojos en blanco.

─ ¿Más de mil millones de visitantes? ─ Fate sentía que los pulmones le dejaban de funcionar.

─ ¿¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMOS SON TODOS PARA QUE NOS VEAN TANTOS!? ─ grita Nanoha, quien también sentía cortada la respiración.

─ Esto pinta demasiado mal. Este vídeo les puede dar una mala imagen a ustedes frente al alto mando de Midchilda ─ advierte Arf

─ ¿Puede? ¿Acaso no lo está haciendo ya? ─ dice Fate con dificultad y echándose aire desesperadamente con una mano.

─ Esto no se debe quedar así. Debemos denunciar esto de una vez y descubrir a las personas que subieron esto ─ Yuuno empieza su labor de rastreo en la red ─. Lo siento mucho, Nanoha. Esperaba que Fate y tú pudieran tener un tiempo de tranquilidad, pero parece que…

─ Está bien, Yuuno-kun ─ Nanoha se deja caer en un asiento cercano al de Yuuno y fija la mirada al techo ─. Realmente quería algo más que sólo un tiempo sin hacer nada que involucrara magia, pero esto es demasiado como para soportarlo ─ Arf, Yuuno y Fate se asustan al sentir un aura maligna emerger de Nanoha ─. No sé quién nos podría haber hecho semejante maldad, pero en cuanto le sepa me aseguraré que no le quede una sola partícula sana. Pagará muy caro lo que nos ha hecho a Fate-chan y a mí.

─ En ese caso yo también debo acompañarles… ─ intenta decir Fate, pero Arf le interrumpe.

─ Lamentablemente no pueden hacer eso, o al menos no las dos ─ dice la familiar con tristeza ─. El consejo de la administración va a estar pendiente de las acciones de ambas, así que no hay posibilidad alguna de que las dos intenten llevar a cabo una acción legal donde el tema central sea este suceso, además que podrían sospechar que intentan inmiscuirse sin autorización en asuntos de la administración.

─ ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo haremos entonces para solucionar este problema, si no podemos hacer nada sin que puedan pensar mal los de arriba? ─ se lamenta Fate.

─ Las leyes vigentes en la administración impide que ambas juntas participen en cosas como esta, pero existe una posibilidad si por lo menos una se queda para testificar ─ dice Yuuno con tono analítico ─. Es la única opción factible para este problema, una debe quedarse para hacer la parte acusatoria por esto que subieron en las redes ─ Fate y Nanoha se miran con preocupación, pues comprendían lo que aquello implicaba ─. Al menos este caso no está destinado a durar mucho ─ continúa el rubio sin cambiar el tono ─. Una vez que determine el origen de esto y sepa a nombre de quién está la cuenta usada para subir el vídeo, ya lo difícil estará hecho. El juicio podemos considerarlo ganado desde un primer momento, pues ante una cosa como esta no hay defensa posible en tribunales ordinarios, a menos que se trate de alguien con contactos muy importantes, claro está.

─ Con contactos o no, no podemos perdonar semejante canallada ─ dice Fate con molestia ─. Me puedo quedar aquí y ayudar en el caso…

─ No lo hagas, Fate-chan. Seré yo quien se quede ─ interrumpe Nanoha, sorprendiendo a su esposa ─. Será mejor que seas tú quien vaya a la Tierra, pues tu madre, Alicia-chan y Linith-san te van a necesitar en su nueva aventura en mi mundo natal, pues para ellas sería la primera vez allí.

─ Nanoha…

─ Todo estará bien, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha se acerca a Fate y le da un suave beso en los labios ─. Pase lo que pase, limpiaré el honor de nuestros nombres, y haré que paguen caro esta humillación a la que estamos siendo sometidas. Nuestro futuro debe ser feliz y al calor de la familia que haremos juntas, y por ello te prometo no rendirme aunque surjan complicaciones en el proceso.

─ De acuerdo, Nanoha. Confío en que lo vas a lograr ─ Fate toma de las manos a Nanoha mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos ─. Te amo, Nanoha, y estaré esperando el tiempo que haga falta esperar hasta que vuelvas a la Tierra, pues sé que volverás antes del final de nuestra suspensión.

─ Yo te haré compañía, Fate ─ se ofrece Arf poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia ─. Sé que necesitarás mi ayuda para lidiar con la pesada de Precia, pues ella no se cansa de fastidiar.

─ Yo por mi parte dedicaré todo mi tiempo libre para buscar los elementos probatorios para el caso ─ Yuuno deja de lado el monitoreo para mirar al grupo ─. También me comprometo a no dejar esto así. Esta gente que le hizo esto a ustedes dos va a tener que responder ante la justicia, e incluso intentaré buscar a un buen abogado para que acompañe a Nanoha al juicio, de modo que sólo le quede declarar lo que haga falta declarar.

Fate y Nanoha se agarran fuertemente de la mano. No era fácil para ambas tener que despedirse cuando tenían que afrontar juntas un problema que las dejaría fuera de sus aspiraciones durante dos largos y angustiosos meses, pero los problemas no suelen respetar a quienes ya tienen cargas consigo, y ese desde luego era el caso de ambas mahou shoujos. Ahora tocaba revisar nuevamente las maletas para regresar el equipaje que le correspondía a Nanoha, mientras Fate tendría que irse a la Tierra sin ella. Era doloroso, pero no había alternativa.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Precia? ─ dice Linith con gran preocupación.

─ Pues parece que nos tendremos que ir a vivir en la calle. Nos han dejado tirado como si fuéramos unas Arf callejeras ─ Precia veía distraídamente a la calle ─. Fate y su mujer no pueden ayudarnos debido a su bajo rango, Alicia es todavía muy novata como para convencer a esos imbéciles de la administración, y no sé de nadie más que quisiera darnos una mano para sacarnos de esta desgracia. No entiendo por qué todo el mundo nos desprecia de esa manera, si en mí no existe maldad alguna.

─ Sí, sobre todo eso ─ dice Linith con ligero sarcasmo.

─ Linith ─ Precia parecía no haber escuchao lo que dijo su familiar ─, ¿no sabes si de casualidad estarían alquilando una azotea, o si hay alguna casa abandonada para que la ocupemos?

─ Intenté buscar algo así, pero no había nada, y el único lugar lo suficientemente barato que conseguí no me convenció en absoluto. Me daba un poco de miedo el lugar…

* * *

 **Flashback**

Linith había entrado en un oscuro callejón por estar siguiendo unas indicaciones que le había dado una de tantas personas a las que preguntaba, y finalmente había llegado a la casa que le había sido descrita. La casa en cuestión era sucia, lúgubre y se oían ruidos que hacían que Linith tuviera escalofríos. En ese momento se aventura a tocar la puerta y espera una respuesta, y termina por abrirle un personaje de lo más extraño: El hombre tenía el cabello de color púrpura, usaba lentes tan gruesos que no permitían ver los ojos, y además llevaba un enorme bigote que a todas luces se veía falso. Linith no sabía si pensar si ese hombre era un perturbado mental o un delincuente mediocre.

─ Buenos días ─ empieza Linith intentando no mostrar nerviosismo alguno ─. Vine porque escuché que aquí están rentando una habitación.

─ Sí, es por aquí mismo ─ el hombre abre paso para permitir la entrada de Linith ─. Casualmente estoy en busca de alguien lo bastante estúp… digo necesitado como para rentarle una habitación. Me disculpo si no está en condiciones higiénicas lo bastante ideales.

─ No, eso es lo de menos ─ dice Linith viendo a su alrededor, y claramente veía que ese lugar no era ningún palacio ─. De eso me puedo ocupar sin ningún problema. Por cierto, mi nombre es Linith, un gusto.

─ El gusto es mío, y mi nombre es Jail Scag… digo Liaj Itteilgacs ─ el hombre se seca una gota de sudor que se le formaba en la frente.

─ Vaya nombre más raro. Jamás he oído de alguien con semejante nombre ─ a Linith le salía una gota en la nuca.

─ Para todo hay una primera vez, buena mujer.

Linith cede ante el argumento del tal Liaj Itteilgacs y da un nuevo vistazo por la casa. Mientras más veía, más dudosa se sentía de querer quedarse allí por más tiempo, cuando ve al final de la pequeña sala un perchero en el que se encontraba un hermoso loro de color blanco, lo único en esa casa que no daba un aspecto lamentable o repulsivo.

─ Vaya, qué loro más bonito ─ Linith se acerca al loro y se dispone a acariciarlo, pero el loro se muestra un poco esquivo ─ ¿Este loro es suyo?

─ Así es. Lleva conmigo un montón de años, y me he dedicado a entrenarlo muy bien ─ dice el extraño con gran orgullo ─. Incluso le puse nombre cuando salió del huevo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se llama?

─ Es un nombre bastante bonito, y al loro le gusta mucho que se le llama por él. Su nombre es Adolfo.

De pronto el loro el loro saca pecho, levanta su rostro y despliega su ala derecha hacia delante y con tendencia ascendente, bastante parecido a un saludo nazi. Linith de pronto se olvida de la belleza del loro y se aleja un poco. Incluso aquella bella ave era bastante rara y repelente cuando se le veía con más detenimiento.

─ ¿Sabe? Voy a pensarme seriamente la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta. Hablaré con mi compañera y tomaremos juntas una decisión, y en cualquier caso podríamos avisarle…

─ ¿Compañera? ¿Usted es lesbiana? No es que me importe, pero por este barrio hay unos cuantos prejuiciosos que no se lo tomarían bien ─ dice el hombre ligeramente sorprendido.

─ No, en realidad no. De todos modos hablaremos al respecto, y muchas gracias por la oportunidad de mirar este lugar y dejarnos una oportunidad de venir. Prometo llamarle pronto.

El hombre acepta lo dicho por Linith y abre la puerta para permitir la salida de ella, y cuando cierra la puerta empieza a recordar algo bastante importante.

─ Un momento… ¿Cómo es que me va a llamar, si no le dejé un número?

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

─ Entonces nos quedamos sin habitación, ¿verdad? ─ dice Precia.

─ Sí, Precia. Nos quedamos sin opciones.

Linith y Precia se quedan viendo hacia la calle por un rato que se les hacía eterno, pues en sus mentes sólo rondaba el enigma de qué hacer con sus vidas si no tenían ni dónde caerse muertas, cuando a lo lejos notan que Alicia se les estaba acercando. Precia podía sentir entonces un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminarla por dentro, aunque siguiera igual de convencida que no podía hacer ya nada para evitar su lamentable situación.

─ ¡Alicia! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte!

─ También yo estoy feliz de verte, okaa-sama ─ Alicia corresponde al abrazo que Precia le da ─. Adivina qué, okaa-sama. Lindy-san ha aceptado ayudarnos para tener permiso de residencia en la Tierra, así que no tendrán que quedarse en la calle.

─ ¡Eso es fenomenal, Alicia! ─ Linith estaba claramente igual de entusiasmada que Precia.

─ Sabía que en algún lado de la administración espacio-tiempo había alguien con corazón. Esa Lindy nos ha salvado la vida ─ dice Precia casi entre lágrimas.

─ Sí, pero hay un pequeño detalle que necesitamos hablar con ella para que podamos legalizar nuestro ingreso ─ Linith y Precia se quedan viendo extrañadas a Alicia, obviamente sin comprender lo que esta había querido decir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Quieren saber cuál es ese "pequeño detalle" del que estaba hablando Alicia? Pues van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo, así que ya ustedes saben. Los dejo por ahora, y espero que se porten bien 😊

Hasta otra


	11. Un nuevo rumbo trazado

**Un nuevo rumbo trazado**

Precia y Linith no podían creerse lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Linith estaba así porque se le hacía un poco raro pedir ayuda a alguien de la administración espacio-tiempo, mientras que a Precia aquello le parecía más bien humillante tener que hacerlo. A pesar de esos puntos de vista, a Lindy no se le hacía en absoluto molesto el ayudarlas a conseguir su pasaporte a la Tierra, si más bien le parecía que haría más entretenido su periplo de retiro. Las tres mencionadas y Alicia ya se encontraban en la oficina de documentación de la administración para validar los trámites de pasaporte.

Alicia estaba leyendo un poco para aplicarse en los exámenes que se le acercaban; Linith estaba tejiendo a mano una bufanda, pues ella suponía que la Tierra debía hacer mucho frío; y Precia ólo miraba con aburrimiento hacia el frente, donde no había nada destacable.

─ ¿Es cierto que en la Tierra hay una era del hielo? ─ pregunta Linith.

─ Nanoha onee-chan me dijo que eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, pero que en ambos polos hay tanto hielo y tanta nieve que pareciera jamás haberse ido ─ responde Alicia con simpleza.

─ ¿Y sabes si Nanoha-chan se va a vivir en una de esas zonas?

─ Ella dijo que como está cerca el invierno no sería extraño que nieve, por lo que es posible que ella viva cerca de alguno de esos polos.

─ Entonces también debo hacer unos buenos guantes y procurar una buena calefacción en nuestro nuevo hogar.

─ Hogar… Vaya palabra más rara ─ dice Precia con tono distraído y distante, extrañando a Alicia y Linith ─. Siempre supe que algún día mi vida sufriría un cambio importante, pero jamás me imaginé que fuese tan brusco y desagradable. Vaya mierda se volvió todo por culpa del Brayan.

─ Vamos Precia, que seguramente terminaremos en un lugar bonito y todas esas cosas ─ dice Linith con algo de nerviosismo ─. No te deprimas. Hazlo por Alicia, que a ella sí le hace mucha ilusión conocer ese planeta.

─ Ya, supongo que tienes razón ─ Precia se endereza en su asiento y suaviza ligeramente su gesto ─. Igual no me hace demasiada gracia tener que dejar mi casa como si fuese una refugiada. Ya mi vida no es como cuando era más joven y menos dependiente de cremas rejuvenecedoras, cuando tenía dinero para tirar al techo, estaba al día con todos los gastos básicos, era capaz de vestir con mi propio trabajo… La única cosa que es mejor que entonces es el tiempo con Alicia ─ Precia aprovecha para pasarle una mano a Alicia, y esta recibe gustosa el gesto.

─ Ya está ─ aparece Lindy con una gran sonrisa ─. Podemos ir a la oficina para tramitar los pasaportes, pero antes tenemos que montarnos un pequeño numerito para hacer creíble el ingreso de ustedes a un planeta no administrado.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Linith.

─ La vez anterior cuando ingresé a la Tierra junto con Fate, tuve que asumir su adopción para que se le permitiera el ingreso legal a la Tierra, y resulta que ahora debemos hacer las cosas de igual modo ─ el grupo se queda mirando fijamente a Lindy, la cual se muestra complacida por la atención recibida ─. La cosa vendría a ser del siguiente modo: Precia será presentada como mi madre, pues la edad no permitiría dar otra interpretación familiar que sea creíble, Linith será presentada como si fuésemos primas, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Linith asiente automáticamente ─ Perfecto. Y finalmente está Alicia, que al igual que con Fate la presentaré como si fuese hija mía…

─ Olvídalo. Alicia es mi hija y nadie va a decir nada que cambie esa realidad ─ refunfuña Precia con el ceño fruncido.

─ Pero Precia… dice Linith.

─ Pero nada. Si no me presento en esa oficina con Alicia como hija mía, prefiero quedarme en las calles de Midchilda, pelándome de frío y hambre.

─ Disculpe a okaa-sama. Es que ella es muy maternal conmigo ─ dice Alicia a Lindy.

─ Bueno, entonces puedes ser presentada como la madre de Alicia, pero entonces tendríamos que pasar por pareja, pues no sé si se crean que presente a una niña tan idéntica a Fate y que no sea hija mía.

─ ¿Qué clase de personas son esas de la oficina? ─ dice Linith con una enorme gota en la sien.

─ Ni loca. No voy a pretender que rehíce mi vida al lado de la almirante del Asura. No creas que voy a ceder ─ Precia se cruza de brazos y regresa a su asiento.

─ Realmente no es fácil lidiar con ella ─ dice Linith con una enorme gota.

─ Toma en cuenta que podrían darte una pequeña pensión equivalente al salario mínimo urbano de Midchilda a cambio de nada si haces las cosas tal cual te las estoy planteando y obtienes el pasaporte ─ ataca Lindy de forma inteligente.

─ Dame un abrazo, querida ─ Precia cierra fuertemente a Lindy entre sus brazos para luego soltarla, respirar hondo y mirar hacia la oficina con paso decidido ─. Vamos de una vez y finjamos que todas somos una feliz y unida ¿No tienes un peluche o algo, Alicia?

─ No. No pensé que fuese necesario ─ responde Alicia algo apenada.

─ No importa. Sólo tendrías que actuar como alguien de tu edad ─ resuelve Precia antes de ser la primera en entrar a la oficina, y tras ella van Linith y Lindy, pero Alicia se queda atrás por un momento.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que hacen las niñas de mi edad? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que se me ha olvidado esa parte ─ Alicia estaba realmente confundida, llena de dudas, pero igual se decide a entrar también.

* * *

 **Tres horas después, en Midchilda**

Nanoha había reacomodado todas sus cosas. Tener que quedarse allí mientras Fate se tenía que ir a la Tierra no era para nada una decisión fácil, y Fate opinaba exactamente igual, pero no había alternativa alguna. Yuuno aún seguía en sus labores de rastreo, evidentemente sin descanso alguno, y Arf había estado fuera todo el tiempo mientras hablaba con Fate para que no se fuera a deprimir antes de tiempo. Iba a ser una temporada indefinida en que ambas amigas, amantes y esposas estarían lejos una de otra, y ya para ellas era demasiado si sólo fuese un par de días lo que durase aquella separación.

─ Vamos, que al menos aprendimos a usar celulares, y así al menos seremos capaces de comunicarnos con Nanoha sin importar que estemos en otra dimensión ─ intenta animar Arf.

─ Pero sigue sin ser lo mismo, Arf ─ responde Fate totalmente desanimada ─. De ese modo no voy a ser capaz de verle la cara a Nanoha, pues los celulares que llevamos no permiten viedollamadas.

─ Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón, pero es lo que hay. No tenemos tiempo para buscar nada mejor ─ razona Arf para pesar de sí misma, y Fate asiente resignada.

─ Hola a todas ─ aparece Alicia muy alegre y con una paleta en la mano ─. Adivinen qué, okaa-sama, Linith y yo ahora podemos ingresar legalmente a la Tierra. Lindy-san nos ha ayudado a lograrlo.

─ Lindy okaa-san ayudó a Precia ─ Arf no se podía creer lo que había dicho Alicia ─ ¿Con qué la drogó para ella hiciese algo así?

─ ¿Ustedes finalmente pueden ir a la Tierra? ─ dice Fate entusiasmada, y Alicia asiente sonriente ─ Realmente Lindy-san es una persona maravillosa. No sé por qué no me acostumbro a llamarla okaa-san también a ella.

─ No te preocupes, pues nos acostumbraremos juntas: Lindy-san ha tenido que asumir también parte de tutoría legal conmigo para facilitar los trámites, así que ahora ambas tenemos a dos madres mientras estemos en la Tierra, y mejor será todavía mientras estemos con Nanoha onee-chan…

─ Con respecto a eso, Alicia ─ corta Alicia con algo de pesar, y Alicia se preocupa al ver el semblante de su clon ─, tengo que decirte que Nanoha no va a venir con nosotras. Ella se queda aquí.

─ ¿Cómo es la cosa?

─ Como te dije, Nanoha tendrá que quedarse en Midchilda para atender unos asuntos legales mientras nosotras nos vamos a la Tierra ─ Alicia estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta ─. Resulta que a alguien se le ocurrió subir en internet un vídeo en el que Nanoha y yo habíamos tenido sexo salvaje hace unos cuantos años atrás. Ahora mismo Yuuno está haciendo las búsquedas pertinentes para localizar al culpable de que fuese subida esa grabación, y cuanto lo encuentre ayudará a Nanoha a llevar a cabo todos los procesos legales pertinentes.

El silencio se hace en el jardín, durando unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Alicia entra a la casa a paso rápido. Fate y Arf se miran mutuamente algo confundidas por aquella actitud tan extraña, y luego de eso entran nuevamente a la casa. Tenían que cerciorarse que Nanoha iba a estar bien en cuanto llegase el momento de irse, y también tenían que ayudar a Alicia a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

 **Habitación**

Nanoha ya había terminado de guardar todas sus cosas, siendo estas las únicas que adornaban a medias el lugar. A Fate le causaba un ligero dolor ver que las cosas tenían que estar así. A un lado se encontraba Alicia empacando todas sus cosas mientras revisaba una computadora, al parecer buscando algo de interés, aunque ni Fate ni Nanoha sintieron, de momento curiosidad por saber qué era.

─ En unos cuantos minutos nos vamos a separar ─ dice Nanoha con voz lejana, como si ella misma no se sintiese presente ─. Desde ya empezaré a extrañarte, Fate-chan.

─ Lo sé, porque yo también voy a extrañarte.

─ Y yo también, pues me tengo que ir con Fate ─ Alicia desvía por un momento su atención en favor de Nanoha y Fate.

─ Es verdad, también te extrañaré, Alicia-chan ─ Nanoha suspira largamente y se levanta para darle un abrazo a Alicia que le es correspondido ─. Este lugar va a estar bastante solitario sin ustedes dos por aquí. Realmente las quiero mucho a las dos.

─ Lo sabemos, Nanoha onee-chan ─ Alicia da un brinco para darle un rápido beso a Nanoha ─. El amor y el cariño que Fate y yo tenemos por ti es más grande que toda la Tierra Media, no lo dudes jamás ─ a Nanoha y Fate les salen sendas gotas en las sienes, pero simplemente asienten a lo que dice Alicia con gran entusiasmo por ese empujón moral.

─ Sí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda ─ Nanoha abraza fuertemente ambas rubias ─. Mientras menos dure esto en lo que Fate-chan y yo estamos metidas, más pronto nos volveremos a reunir, y así más pronto podremos seguir adelante con nuestra felicidad.

Alicia asiente alegremente antes de seguir empacando sus cosas, y en apenas un par de minutos ya estaba también lista para partir a la Tierra. Yuuno y Nanoha ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa para despedir a todas, pues también Precia, Lindy y Linith se encontraban allí para dirigir el viaje.

─ Les mantendré al tanto de cada cosa que vaya transcurriendo con respecto al caso ─ promete Yuuno a Fate y Arf.

─ Eres listo, sé que los encontrarás en un santiamén con un poquito de esfuerzo ─ dice Arf con bastante seguridad.

─ No nos tardemos demasiado, que en un par de minutos se activará el portal mágico que nos llevará a la Tierra ─ urge Precia con seriedad.

─ Bueno, aquí es donde nos despedimos ─ Nanoha toma suavemente de las manos a Fate y Alicia, mirándolas alternativamente ─. Llámenme en cuanto lleguen a la Tierra, y pónganse de acuerdo con Hayate-chan para inventar alguna excusa en el colegio, pues estaré un tiempo largo sin ir.

─ No te preocupes, que ya algo se nos ocurrirá ─ Fate le da un beso dulce en la mejilla de su esposa ─. Yuuno, te encargamos el resto. Cuida bien de Nanoha.

─ De acuerdo, aunque todavía tengo que seguir revisando las reparaciones a los dispositivos, pero te prometo que haré lo mejor posible ─ Yuuno le da la mano a Fate, y ambos se dan un fuerte apretón como muestra de compromiso y confianza.

Ya Lindy hace aparecer el círculo mágico que llevaría a cabo el viaje hacia la Tierra, y el grupo se prepara para el mismo. Fate y Nanoha se miraban entre lágrimas, y también Alicia sentía un nudo en la garganta al comprender lo que estaba pasando. No iba a ser para nada un adiós, pero daba la impresión de que así fuera en cuanto Fate y Alicia pierden completamente de vista a Nanoha en medio de la luz que las rodeaba. Una vez idas todas, Nanoha se limpia un par de lágrimas y toma rumbo nuevamente a casa, y Yuuno la acompaña hasta la puerta.

─ Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier caso ─ dice el chico acomodándose los lentes ─. Voy a seguir en la búsqueda desde el trabajo, pues también debo supervisar las reparaciones de los dispositivos. Te avisaré si encuentro algo.

Nanoha asiente levemente sin voltear la mirada, y Yuuno se retira también hacia su puesto de trabajo. La cobriza no sabía cuántas cosas se le vendrían por delante, pero sentía que ya era momento de ponerse firme y prepararse para todo, si deseaba estar nuevamente con Fate y Alicia.

* * *

 **Uminari**

─ Hogar, dulce hogar ─ dice Lindy al momento de abrir, luego de bastante tiempo, la puerta de su apartamento.

El lugar donde coexistieron alguna vez, años atrás, Lindy y Fate, no había cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que permaneció inhabitado. La misma Fate había pasado por allí algunas veces y se había encargado de limpiar para prevenir que el polvo dañase nada, y Nanoha la ayudaba en cada una de esas veces. Alicia también se encontraba maravillada de ver lo hermosa que era el lugar, y asimismo Linith y Precia también se emocionaban ante la posibilidad de vivir allí.

─ Este lugar se ve espectacular ─ opina Precia ─. Pero creo que somos mucha gente ¿Acaso Arf va a dormir en el tapete de la entrada?

─ Ahí vas a dormir tú ─ gruñe Arf.

─ Es verdad que es un sitio bastante acogedor, pero tenemos el problema de que no podremos dormir todas aquí ─ dice Lindy como advertencia, impresionando a Linith, Precia y Alicia ─. Verán, este lugar únicamente tiene dos habitaciones, así que algunas aquí deberán dormir en otro sitio.

─ Yo puedo ir a la casa de los Takamachi ─ responde Fate casi de forma automática ─. Claro que tendré que disuadirlos de alguna manera de que Nanoha viene conmigo, y así mientras Nanoha permanezca en Midchilda.

─ Yo voy contigo ─ se ofrece Alicia ─. Nada más hablo con Hayate onee-chan y me ayuda a parecerme a Nanoha onee-chan hasta el último cabello. Ya ella me dijo que es excelente con los disfraces.

A pesar de que lo que dijese Alicia sonase bastante bien, todas las demás mujeres del lugar pensaban que a la pequeña le hacía falta más que un disfraz para confundir a Shiro y Momoko. Sería demasiado loco imaginar que ellos no fuesen capaces de diferenciar a su hija de Alicia, especialmente por el tamaño.

─ Ya por ahí hemos resuelto un pequeño problema de espacio ─ dice Lindy de forma analítica ─. Pero todavía seguimos siendo muchas. Va a ser problemático repartir apenas dos camas entre cuatro personas, empezando que mi cama es para una sola persona.

─ Insisto en que Arf debe dormirse en el tapete. Todos los perros lo hacen ─ dice Precia con fastidio ─. Yo sé que Linith no me va a dar problemas, pues ella ya está acostumbrada a dormir en el sofá.

─ Es que los sofás en el jardín del tiempo ya los tenía acondicionados para dormir cómodamente, pues ya tenía varios días seguidos levantándome con tortícolis que me mataba ─ interviene Linith tomándose el cuello.

─ No creo que te haga falta hacer gran cosa. Chrono dormía muy bien en el sofá las pocas veces que aceptaba quedarse de noche ─ Lindy nuevamente calcula la distribución de las camas, obviamente descartando a Arf en cuanto la ve juntarse a Fate y Alicia ─. Supongo que así quedamos. En ese caso, Arf, Fate, Alicia, les recomiendo que vayan rápido a la casa de Nanoha-san, pues ya empieza a atardecer.

─ Mañana vengo a contarte todo lo que hay por allá ─ dice Alicia a Precia como modo de despedida, y Precia asiente tranquilamente.

─ Fate, no olvides que debes llevar a Alicia tomada de la mano por la calle. Mira que ahora tienes una responsabilidad como… bueno, como la hermana más grande ─ dice Precia pasando una mano por el hombro de Fate ─. Confío en que actuarás con juicio y responsabilidad.

─ Lo haré, okaa-san ─ responde Fate con decisión antes de llevarse a Arf y Alicia.

─ ¡No hagan caso a extraños, y no duden en llamar en caso de emergencia! ─ grita Linith desde la puerta mientras Fate y compañía entraba al ascensor ─. Ya se fueron. Supongo que ahora tenemos que pensar en la cena.

─ En ese sentido no hay problema, que ya acabo de traer croissants de chocolate para comer, y también puedo hacer té para todas ─ Lindy saca de una bolsa todo lo que había señalado, y Precia y Linith se muestran bastante ilusionadas por su primera cena en la Tierra.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, y de ese modo les dejo para la próxima entrega les dejo lo que va a continuar. Se cuidan y demás, que nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	12. El principio de lo que queda

**El principio de lo que queda**

─ Entonces vendrán a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, ¿no es así? ─ dice Shiro algo dubitativo.

─ Así es ─ responde Fate con un tono serio ─. Lo que pasa es que en nuestra casa hubo una plaga de ratas que resultaba ser inmune a la magia, y por ello tuvimos que salir para que actuasen los especialistas ¿No es verdad, Nanoha?

─ Lo es, Fate-chan.

Momoko, Shiro y Miyuki ni siquiera lo habían notado, pero delante de ellos no estaba realmente Nanoha, sino Alicia usando una ropa que le quedaba muy holgada y una peluca cobriza con una coleta lateral. El disfraz no era del todo malo, pero la diferencia de estatura era algo que hacía que Fate no esperara en absoluto que funcionase, pero increíblemente funciona, y los padres de Nanoha pensaban que tenían a su hija enfrente sin hacer preguntas, y Miyuki también había caído.

─ Bueno, supongo que ya se está haciendo tarde ─ Miyuki mira el reloj en su muñeca y se muestra sorprendida ─ ¡Las 10 de la noche! Nanoha, la habitación de ustedes es la misma que tenías antes de mudarte, así que todas tus cosas siguen allí.

─ ¿De qué est…? ─ Alicia recibe un leve codazo de Fate ─ Quiero decir, muchas gracias, onee-chan ─ ambas Testarossa se levantan y toman las maletas para subir al segundo piso de la casa ─. Buenas noches a todos.

─ Duerme bien, nuestro retoño ─ dice Shiro de manera cariñosa.

─ Acuérdense que estamos todos cerca, así que les recomiendo mucha discreción ─ dice Momoko con tono pícaro, y Fate y Alicia ríen con nerviosismo.

La familia Takamachi se queda un rato más recogiendo las tazas y los vacíos platos en los que habían servido galletas para recibir a Fate y Nanoha. Ya cuando la mesa estaba completamente vacía, y cuando ellos se iban a preparar para acostarse, Miyuki se detiene un momento antes de apagar las luces.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? A mí me parece que Nanoha estaba un poco diferente.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Shiro levanta una ceja.

─ No lo sé. Es sólo una corazonada, pero no creo que sea nada importante ─ Miyuki apaga las luces, y sus padres suben antes por las escaleras.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanoha**

─ No me lo puedo creer. Tu plan funcionó, a pesar de lo obvia que es la falla ─ dice Arf convertida nuevamente en su forma humanoide con sorpresa ─ ¿Cómo le hiciste para confundir a su hermana y sus padres?

─ Hayate onee-chan me dio unos tips de último momento. Me faltó usar calcetas para rellenar el busto, pero parece que no hizo ninguna falta ─ Alicia se quita la peluca y se alborota un poco el cabello ─. Ya con esto podemos dar por cumplida la primera y principal fase para quedarnos aquí, y ahora tenemos que mantener nuestro escenario hasta que Nanoha onee-chan regrese.

─ En eso te doy la razón, y sinceramente espero que Nanoha termine pronto con el caso ─ Fate saca las pijamas que se pondrían ambas y luego se desviste con calma ─. Alicia, espero que te vayas acostumbrando a este lugar y lo vayas conociendo a detalle, pues viviremos aquí durante los próximos dos meses.

─ Entendido, pero tendré que empezar mañana, pues ahora tenemos que dormir ─ Alicia se cambia rápidamente y luego saca una computadora portátil de su maleta y se conecta con unos audífonos ─. Todo irá bien, y entonces tendremos a nuestra Nanoha onee-chan para ser todas felices por siempre.

─ Nuestra Nanoha… ─ Fate sonríe tiernamente mientras un leve rubor tomaba espacio en sus mejillas ─ Sí, me encanta mucho eso. Diste en el clavo al definirlo así, Alicia. Ahora vamos a dormir… ¿Alicia? ─ nota que Alicia tenía la vista fija en el portátil, así que Fate y Arf se acercan para ver.

Lo que estaba viendo Alicia con tantas ganas era el vídeo de Fate y Nanoha teniendo sexo salvaje y que se había convertido en todo un fenómeno viral en Midchilda y los mundos administrados, y Fatey Arf al enterarse se ponen blancas como la cera. Alicia voltea a ver a Fate y, al verse descubierta por su clon, no podía sino soltar una risita nerviosa.

─ ¿Qué… es esto?

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─…Y así seremos capaces de localizar al perpetrador de este siniestro en cuanto descubramos quién fue ─ explicaba Yuuno desde su casa, frente a ciertas personas.

─ Eso es bastante interesante. Esa localización basada en logaritmos puede funcionar ─ elogia Shario luego de tomar nota de todo lo que había explicado Yuuno.

─ Hay algo que no entiendo del todo, Yuuno-kun ─ dice Acouss con calma ─ ¿Para qué estoy yo aquí, si mi fuerte no es el manejo de sistemas?

─ Pues necesito que estés pendiente de las operaciones que voy a dirigir para que puedas entrar en acción y saber a dónde vas y qué vas a hacer ─ responde Yuuno ─. Por ahora lo dejamos así, pero mañana a primera hora nos volvemos a reunir y empezamos con el rastreo de la procedencia de ese injurioso y lamentable vídeo que señala a Fate y Nanoha como unas indecentes y unas calentonas fáciles.

─ ¿Vídeo? ¿De qué vídeo estás hablando? ─ dice Shario con un montón de signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

─ Yo tampoco supe que había un vídeo de esa índole ─ confiesa Acouss ─ ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que lo pueda ver antes de irme? Es sólo porque podría aportarnos alguna pista sobre su procedencia, sin dar espacio a malentendidos ─ a Yuuno y Shario no pareció convencerles mucho el argumento del peliverde.

─ Lo que les diré es alto secreto… Bueno, un secreto entre nosotros y ya casi diez mil millones de usuarios provenientes de Midchilda y la mayoría de los mundos que están dentro de la jurisdicción de la administración espacio-tiempo ─ Yuuno hace señas a Accous y Shario para que se acercaran ─. Ocurre que alguien coló por las redes un vídeo de Nanoha y Fate haciendo… cosas que ya ustedes saben. No creo que haga falta entrar mucho en detalles.

─ Sí, creo que lo capté de inmediato ─ Acouss asiente pensativo ─. Pero insisto, ¿no hay posibilidad de ver cómo es ese vídeo? Necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos para determinar cómo vamos a actuar.

─ Y-yo también creo que lo comprendí ─ Shario se pone completamente roja y se cubría la boca con el puño cerrado ─. No me puedo creer que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a dos personas tan famosas como Nanoha-san y Fate-san.

─ Y la cosa no acaba allí, pues resulta que el vídeo fue cuando ellas estaban más pequeñas ─ Acous y Shario se quedan perplejos ante lo que dijo Yuuno.

─ Entonces mejor no me muestres nada. No me interesa esa clase de contenidos ─ dice Acouss, y a Yuuno y Shario les sale un gotón en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en la Tierra**

Fate se dirige tranquilamente a la escuela, pretendiendo normalidad en su andar, cuando se encuentra con Hayate, a quien saluda animadamente.

─ Hola, Hayate.

─ Buenos días, Fate-chan ¿Qué pasó con Alicia-chan?

─ Está en Midchilda. Su educación todavía la debe recibir allá, pero Lindy okaa-san me dijo que está tramitando una transferencia temporal para que también asista a clases aquí ─ responde Fate.

─ ¿Y qué tal el disfraz de Nanoha-chan que le recomendé a Alicia-chan? ─ dice Hayate con interés.

─ No sé cómo, pero los Miyuki-san y los padres de Nanoha se tragaron el anzuelo muy fácilmente ─ Hayate sonríe satisfecha ante la respuesta de Fate ─. Lo que es más, esta mañana al salir Alicia se volvió a disfrazar de Nanoha para desayunar y luego salir conmigo, y estábamos fuera cuando nos separamos a nuestros respectivos caminos.

─ Me alegro mucho. Siempre supe que esta idea mía iba a dar resultados ─ Hayate infla el pecho con orgullo ─. Sé que Nanoha-chan es inigualable en varios sentidos, pero siempre he pensado que físicamente es fácil imitarla, y entre varios cosplays que elaboraba en secreto para probarlos con Vita-chan, un día se me ocurrió hacer uno con temática Nanoha-chan.

─ ¿Hiciste un cosplay de Nanoha? ─ a Fate se le abren completamente los ojos.

─ Era un hobby que había adoptado hace un par de años, y sólo en mis ratos libres. Si quieres te dejo el cosplay sin ningún costo.

─ En otro momento hablamos de eso, pero primero tenemos que ponernos al día en los estudios, y espero que Arisa y Suzuka tengan las notas completas.

─ ¿Acaso dudas de ellas? ─ dice Hayate con burla ─ Si no fuera por ellas, tendríamos que elegir entre jamás surgir en la administración o quedarnos pasmadas en la primaria a estas alturas de la vida.

─ Sí, lo sé. Pero es que la última vez que nos encontramos, me pareció ver que Arisa estaba un poco rara. No sé, pero cuando estábamos en la hora de comer, la última vez que nos juntamos, justo cuando le pedí que me pasara un poco de salsa, en vez de almuerzo con salsa, acabé comiendo salsa con almuerzo por la cantidad que echó en mi recipiente.

─ Con razón a mí casi no me dio nada, si tú te la devoraste toda ─ a Fate le sale un gotón en la nuca ─. Es que yo estaba distraída reenviando unos informes de la almirante Lindy y no me fijé en lo que Arisa-chan estaba haciendo ─ dice Hayate con ligera sorpresa.

En ese momento, cuando Fate y Hayate se dan cuenta, ya estaban ambas frente a la entrada, y Arisa y Suzuka las estaban esperando pacientemente.

─ Por un momento creí que tendría que ir a buscarlas ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ era la manera en que Arisa le decía "buenos días" a Hayate y Fate.

─ ¿Qué pasó con Nanoha-chan? No la veo con ustedes ─ nota de inmediato Suzuka.

─ Es que se quedó en Midchilda ─ responde Hayate, veloz como un cohete ─. Resulta que contrajo una extraña enfermedad originaria de allá, así que le recomendaron que se quedara para no traer la enfermedad a nuestro mundo.

─ ¿¡EHHH!? ¿Y eso es muy grave? ─ a Arisa casi se le salían los ojos mientras decía eso.

─ N-no, para nada, pero al parecer es muy contagiosa, y al parecer los medicamentos de la Tierra tendrían efectos contraproducentes, y por eso no vino ─ Fate toma el relevo, teniendo el efecto deseado.

─ Pues supongo que las curas y vacunas de allá sí serán efectivas, ¿no? ─ sigue lanzando Arisa, haciendo que a Fate y Hayate se les empezaran a agotar las opciones.

─ Eso esperamos, pero por ahora es mejor esperar ─ y con esto, Hayate logra tranquilizar el bombardeo.

Las cuatro amigas toman entonces rumbo al salón de clases, dejando para otro momento el tema de Nanoha, cosa que representaba un gran alivio para Fate, pues necesitaba todavía acostumbrarse al hecho de no tener a su lado, por un tiempo, a Nanoha.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Lindy**

Precia se encontraba en el balcón viendo a ningún lado, cuando llega Linith con una taza de té (con exceso de azúcar encima), y esta se empieza a preocupar al ver a Precia de ese modo.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Precia?

─ Desgraciadamente sí, Linith. Desgraciadamente sí ─ responde Precia sin apartar su mirada de la calle ─. Quiero recuperar mi casa, pero para ello necesito deshacerme de Chrono y de toda su camarilla de aduladores armados, y para ello necesitamos de una idea.

─ ¿Idea? ¿Qué clase de idea crees que te pueda ayudar a recuperar el jardín del tiempo? Sabes que el uso de violencia queda descartado, pues no podemos usar al máximo nuestros poderes al no tener un dispositivo a mano, y además nos caería la administración entera si intentamos algo.

─ Lo sé, y por eso es que estoy pensando en algo más ─ Precia se frota impaciente las sienes y cierra fuertemente los ojos durante un par de segundos ─. Ya llevo un montón de años puteando a la administración espacio-tiempo, y por nada del mundo permitiré que ellos me devuelvan la moneda. Necesitamos un plan inteligente, que sea sutil pero a la vez impactante, que nos lleve directo a la victoria sin que a la administración le dé tiempo a reaccionar.

─ Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada de nada ─ Linith da un sorbo a su té, y casi lo escupe por lo dulce que estaba ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que la ex-almirante Lindy desea matarme de un subidón de azúcar? ─ Linith toma una cucharita y lo acerca al azúcar que flotaba sobre el té, y ahí nota que realmente no flotaba, sino que era el pináculo de una montaña dulce dentro del té ─ Me sorprende que la ex-almirante siga viva. Este exceso de azúcar es suficiente para destruir un planeta.

─ Dame eso y no te quejes tanto ─ Precia toma la taza de Linith y bebe su contenido de un solo trago ─. Listo, problema resuelto.

─ ¿No te pareció muy dulce, Precia?

─ Me dio asco de lo dulce que estaba, pero en tiempos de crisis hay que tomar lo que sea para seguir adelante ─ reflexiona Precia con fastidio ─. A veces hay que asumir los mayores riesgos para no caer, y además…

Linith esperaba que Precia siguiese lo que estaba diciendo, pero esta no dice nada más. Una sonrisa retorcida se dibuja lentamente en los labios de Precia, que a medida que avanza la hace ver cada vez más demente y terrorífica, y a Linith le sale una gota al verla de ese modo.

─ ¿P-Precia?

─ Ya lo tengo… Ya lo tengo… ─ susurra Precia en un principio, para luego explotar ─ ¡SIEMPRE LO TUVE AHÍ! El método ideal para darle su merecido a ese bastardo de Chrono… Sí… ─ Precia ríe con demencia, asustando aún más a Linith ─ Será mejor que nos vistamos, que vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, Linith.

Linith simplemente asiente y se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse, tal y como se lo ordenaba Precia, aunque no entendía qué demonios estaba pensando su ama, ni tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Precia por su parte también va a cambiarse, encontrando en la ropa nueva que le compró Alicia la indumentaria ideal para dar su golpe maestro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Oh, parece que les voy a dejar con el suspenso xD, igual esto no va a tardar demasiado, así que no se preocupen, que el capítulo que sigue lo subiré en su debido momento.

Hasta otra


	13. Sorpresa en pantalla

Muy buenas, queridos/as lectores/as de este pequeño submundo. Como pueden ver, ya está listo un nuevo capítulo de esta apasionada historia que incluye amor, drama, sexo, humor, Alicia, locura, y a ver qué más le pongo. Sin más que decir, ahí se los dejo.

 **Sorpresa en pantalla**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Alicia y Fate se habían instalado en la Tierra, esperando a que Nanoha lograse solucionar el asunto en Midchilda, pero era claro que la espera no terminaría tan rápido. Las dos rubias, junto con Arisa y Hayate, se encontraban en casa de Suzuka, pues ella las había invitado a una pijamada que incluía futones y una cocinita a gas para hacer malvaviscos en la sala principal. Como era de esperar, Suzuka había preparado una merienda de alto nivel como platillo principal para todas, quienes comieron con gran gusto.

─ Eso estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias ─ dice Alicia con tono inocente.

─ ¿Qué tal si nos contamos historias de terror antes de dormir, como en las acampadas reales? ─ propone Hayate con una sonrisa maliciosa y rastros de postre alrededor de la boca.

─ Suena bien ─ responde Arisa.

─ Yo tengo un buen cuento de terror ─ Alicia levanta su manita muy animada ─. Es una historia que okaa-sama me contó hace poco.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Qué historia es? ─ se interesa Suzuka.

─ La noche de miel que ella tuvo con mi padre ─ a todas les sale un gotón en la nuca ─. Ya verán que sí van a gritar. Es una historia tan aburrida y monótona que aterra oírla.

─ Bueno, pero yo creo que me quedaría nada más oyendo ─ dice Suzuka.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? ─ se extraña Arisa.

─ Porque no se me ocurre ninguna historia de terror, a menos que les parezca terrorífica la historia del perro arrepentido.

─ ¿El perro arrepentido, de terror? ─ Hayate rompe a reír, haciendo que Suzuka se ruborizara de indignación.

─ A mí sí me parece de terror. Una historia en la que ese fulano perro siempre vuelve y vuelve pero nunca termina de llegar, a mí me parece que el perro en realidad es un espectro o algo por el estilo.

─ En fin, creo que debería avisar a Fate. Si me permiten… ─ Arisa se levanta rápidamente para buscar a la única que faltaba en la sala.

* * *

 **Baño**

Fate estaba bajo la ducha recibiendo las tibias gotas que caían suavemente por su piel, resbalando por la misma hasta precipitarse con gracia al suelo. Estaba de lo más relajada gracias al baño, pero había algo que no estaba viendo en ese momento.

Justo en la entrada del baño se proyecta una sombra de una mano que blandía en alto una cosa de aspecto triangular, y esa sombra empieza a acercarse a la cortina tras la que estaba Fate, la cual seguía sin enterarse de nada por estar disfrutando del baño. La sombra iba acercándose más y más, como deslizándose por la pared en la que se proyectaba, y entonces otra mano se acerca a la cortina y la toma para luego correrla, y justo en ese momento empieza a sonar el famoso OST de la ducha de _Psicosis_. Fate se sobresalta por el sonido y voltea rápidamente, llevándose un susto al ver que se trataba de Arisa.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dice Fate cubriéndose con la cortina.

─ Tenía pensado pasarte esto ─ Arisa le pasa la cosa triangular a Fate ─. Es loción hecha en base a queratina. Es excelente para el pelo, además que le va bien con casi cualquier aditamento especial para convertirlo en un potente champú con el que combates la resequedad, la caspa, la falta de brillo y la alopecia.

─ ¿De verdad? Se ve de color rojo ¿Es normal que esté así? ─ Fate revisa el pote triangular.

─ Eso depende de cómo lo hagan los fabricantes.

─ Pues gracias por esto ─ dice Fate sonriente ─. Y por cierto, ¿qué fue eso de hace un momento? Me refiero a esa música que me asustó.

─ Es el ringtone que puse en mi teléfono para las alarmas. Con esto siempre consigo levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela, con el susto que me llevo al oírlo ─ dice Arisa entre risas.

Fate simplemente enarca las cejas y se dispone a abrir el pote de queratina mientras Arisa se disponía a poner la música, pero se le va la mano en el intento y rompe el pote en dos, dejando escapar aquel líquido rojo que caía al suelo de la ducha para terminar en el desagüe. Arisa se pone a gritar en lamento justo cuando la música volvía a sonar, mientras veía su queratina desvanecerse con el agua.

─ Lo siento ─ dice Fate mientras se encogía en sí misma.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono estaba hasta altas horas de la noche revisando documentos que su madre habría dejado pendientes, y Amy estaba allí para ayudarle en todo cuanto fuese posible. Ambos estaban cada vez más unidos, en vista que siempre eran los primeros que empezaban a trabajar y los últimos que terminaban, por lo que casi siempre tenían algún momento en el día que se quedaban solos en el salón de mando. No es que intimaran demasiado en el puesto de trabajo, pues allí tenían siempre una actitud bastante profesional, pero en sus ratos libres se hacía más y más evidente el acercamiento entre ambos.

─ ¿Quieres que te traiga café, Chrono-kun?

─ Por favor, Amy ─ responde Chrono de muy buena gana.

La pareja seguía revisando los documentos tranquilamente, cuando les llega un mensaje con carácter de urgencia, por lo que el nuevo almirante decide atender.

─ Almirante Harlaown al habla.

─ _¡Almirante, esto es grave!_ ─ dice un soldado con tono angustiado ─ _Precia Testarossa está haciendo de las suyas otra vez_.

Chrono agradecía al cielo no estarse tomando el café al momento de recibir la noticia, pues irremediablemente lo habría escupido al ver una transmisión que provenía de la Tierra. Tanto él como Amy eran incapaces de creerse que lo que veían podía ser real en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice Amy con voz ahogada.

─ Madre, ¿qué has hecho? ─ se lamentaba Chrono sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

* * *

 **Con Precia**

─ Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestro programa semanal _Desamparados y amigos_ , el programa con el que puedes contar si estás en una situación de crisis y nadie puede ayudarte ─ decía un presentador de televisión al que habían maquillado de más para ese programa ─. En nuestro especial del día de hoy tenemos un impactante caso, uno en el que nos damos cuenta en que a veces las autoridades que hacen valer la ley acaban haciendo un uso abusivo del mismo. Con nosotros, damas y caballeros, Precia Testarossa.

Los asistentes al programa aplauden a Precia, la cual se veía con unas ropas harapientas y con algunas canas asomando por su cabello, y su rostro se notaba bastante abatido, como si hubiera llevado una vida únicamente de penurias y trabajo. El presentador se sienta a un lado de Precia y hace señas al público para que dejara de aplaudir.

─ Agradezco mucho esta invitación, señor Yamamoto ─ dice Precia con voz apagada y lastimera, casi suplicante.

─ Señora Testarossa, tengo entendido que usted es una inmigrante que lleva alrededor de diez años residenciada en Uminari ─ empieza el presentador.

─ Así es. Soy originaria de la isla de Whisky… perdón, quiero decir de la isla de Malta, cercana a las costas de Italia, y vine a Japón en apoyo a mis hijas y la persecución de sus sueños ─ empieza a relatar Precia con aparente dificultad, como si hasta el acto de respirar le requiriese más trabajo del normal ─. Yo también vine aquí en busca de un sueño, pero los mismos fueron pisoteados por un chico que hace poco se erigió como un alto directivo de policía, de nombre Chrono Harlaown. Un chico cruel y despiadado, al que no le tembló el pulso para despojarme de mi hogar y mi dignidad.

─ Eso que usted me dice es sin duda impactante ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

─ Resulta que tuve a mis hijas a una edad ya avanzada, y mi marido falleció de un modo trágico, dejando a mi familia en vilo. Es entonces que tuve que trabajar vendiendo frutas y permitiendo que farmacéuticos transnacionales experimentaran sus productos cosméticos conmigo, causando que acabara aparentando más años de los que en realidad tengo. No es que tenga ya mis años, pero esas cosas acabaron conmigo muy rápidamente.

─ Se puede decir que tuvo un pasado bastante cruel, y aprovecho desde aquí para hacer un llamado para condenar la experimentación de cosméticos en proceso de prueba en seres vivos, sean humanos o animales ─ el público aplaude ante el llamado del presentador ─. Ahora bien, continúe su relato, señora Testarossa.

─ Bueno, como le había contado, me mudé hace diez años a Uminari, en busca de la mejor calidad en estudio para mis hijas, y pude costear el viaje gracias a una amiga que conocí cuando ella estaba todavía en pañales. Su nombre es Lindy Harlaown, que por cierto espero que esté viendo este programa.

─ ¿Harlaown? ¿No es el mismo apellido del oficial de policía que la ha vejado?

─ A mí también me sorprende a veces que una mujer con la calidad de alma de Lindy pudiera engendrar a un monstruo como Chrono ─ dice Precia con voz aún más lastimera, haciendo que algunos del público empezaran a decir cosas entre sí ─. Ella me acogió durante los primeros días, me recomendó para varios trabajos humildes, pero que me permitieran asegurar una vida digna para mí y mis hijas, pero las dificultades siempre estuvieron a la orden del día, hasta que me vi en la dolorosa necesidad de dar a mis hijas, las luces de mis ojos, en adopción ─ finaliza con voz quebrada.

─ ¡Eso es terrible! ─ se sobresalta el presentador ─ ¿Y sabe usted quién aceptó adoptar a sus hijas?

─ Fue precisamente Lindy ─ Precia acepta un pañuelo que le estaba ofreciendo el presentador y hace como que se limpiaba la nariz ─. Fate y Alicia Testarossa Harlaown. Ellas son todo un ejemplo de niñas. Las amo con todo mi corazón, y sé que están bien y son felices al lado de Lindy.

─ Un saludo lleno de calor y esperanza para Lindy Harlaown y para las hijas de nuestra querida invitada, y estoy seguro que ellas querrían estar aquí para decirte que no estás sola, señora Testarossa ─ Precia asiente mientras fingía que se limpiaba los ojos (en realidad se refregaba los ojos con el pañuelo para irritarlos y hacer más creíble una escena de llanto) ─. Queremos decirle también que puedes contar con el más sincero apoyo de todo el equipo de producción de nuestro programa, en lo que sea necesario te ayudaremos. Pero primero le ruego que continúe su relato.

─ Nunca dejé de ver por el bienestar de mis hijas, a pesar de haber renunciado a su custodia legal, pero de pronto aparece aquel monstruo llamado Chrono Harlaown quien, con la excusa de estar intentando capturar un criminal altamente peligroso, destruyó completamente mi humilde casa y eliminó muchas cosas que eran importantes para mí: retratos familiares, cartas de mi difunto amado cuando éramos dos jóvenes enamorados, fotos de mis pequeñas cuando eran unas recién nacidas, los papeles de propiedad que tenía de la casa… No conforme con haber causado todos esos destrozos y haberse negado a responder por nada de ello, Chrono precintó la casa y desconoció mi estadía allí, aprovechando la destrucción de los papeles por su propia mano ─ el público se escandaliza ante lo que decía Precia, e incluso el presentador estaba boquiabierto ─. Ahora no tengo adónde ir, vivo en la indigencia, y sólo un alma caritativa como Linith se ha tomado las molestias de ofrecerme un techo mientras busco la manera de surgir otra vez.

─ Disculpe por interrumpirla nuevamente señora Testarossa ─ dice el presentador, y Precia hace un gesto de que no importaba ─. Causalmente tenemos con nosotros a la persona de la que usted justo empezó a hablar ¡Un encarecido aplauso para Linith!

La mencionada llega entre vítores y silbidos de parte de una conmovida audiencia, y Linith se sentía ruborizada ante tanta atención que estaba recibiendo. Al llegar al centro de la sala de grabación se sienta al lado de Precia (el contrario del que estaba el presentador), y la fugitiva, en un acto de fingida sorpresa y conmoción, abraza a Linith y empieza a sollozar.

─ Gracias por su invitación, señor Yamamoto. Se me hace un gran honor formar parte de este programa que jamás me lo pierdo ─ dice Linith mientras le daba unas palmadas de consuelo a Precia.

─ Usted ha debido ser un gran consuelo para esta pobre señora en estos momentos de desdicha.

─ Precia sólo quiere recuperar su casa y llevar su vida como antes, y por eso es que ha tenido que venir hasta aquí, debido a la imposibilidad de lograrlo ─ responde Linith.

─ Ya lo creo que sí.

─ No tengo cómo pagar una casa nueva, y alquilar una se hace una carga muy pesada ─ dice Precia con los ojos muy rojos (había aprovechado para irritarlos más todavía) ─. Necesito que alguien me ayude. No pido nada grande, unos pocos yenes bastan para al menos comer un poco más, pues Linith me llevó ayer al médico, y allí recibí la noticia de que me encuentro en el umbral de la desnutrición.

─ Ya lo oyeron, damas y caballeros ─ el presentador se levanta y mira fijamente a las cámaras ─. Pueden hacer sus donaciones monetarias a través de la cuenta que ven en pantalla, el cual hemos preparado para que esté a nombre de la señora Precia Testarossa, y si van a hacer contribuciones físicas, ya sea en moneda, ropa o alimentos, ya conocen la dirección de este estudio televisivo. Cada aporte para la dignificación de nuestra querida y desdichada Precia Testarossa será muy bien recibido.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¡Todo eso es una gran mentira! ─ dice Chrono bastante enfadado ─ ¿Cómo es posible que no la arrestáramos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad? Esto es una ofensa contra nuestro honor.

─ Ya lo sabemos, Chrono-kun, pero en la Tierra no saben eso, y ahí tenemos un grave problema ─ dice Amy preocupada.

─ _¿Qué haremos ante esto, almirante?_ ─ dice el soldado que había pasado la transmisión.

─ Tenemos que encontrarla y detenerla antes de que provoque un desastre en la Tierra ─ Chrono se levanta de su asiento y aprieta con fuerza los puños ─. Esa criminal está ensuciando mi nombre y mi reputación con todas esas mentiras, y ahora mismo vamos a detenerla ¡Amy, prepara un cuerpo armado pequeño para proceder a su detención!

─ _Disculpe, almirante, pero tal parece que hay algo más_ ─ interrumpe el soldado.

Amy y Chrono se acercan entonces para ver la pantalla, horrorizándose al ver que Precia había recibido donaciones en transferencias por casi diez millones de yenes en menos de dos minutos, además que se había anunciado que habían llamado personas para hacer donaciones físicas. Chrono y Amy estaban horrorizados, pues el montaje de Precia había dado resultado de un modo que jamás se hubieran imaginado. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, en el programa se oye la voz por teléfono de la alcaldesa de Uminari para decir que había ordenado la expulsión de Chrono del cuerpo de policía, y que además lo puso en código rojo de búsqueda.

─ ¿Qué está diciendo esa señora? Si mi nombre no aparece en ninguna lista de los cuerpos policiales de la ciudad de Nanoha ¿Cómo puede decretar la expulsión de alguien que no existe en sus nóminas? ─ se escandaliza Chrono.

─ Tal parece… que no seremos capaces de poner un pie en la Tierra sin que nos arresten… o nos linchen ─ dice Amy muy preocupada.

Chrono se retracta entonces de su orden y se hunde nuevamente en su asiento, sabiendo que ahora estaba en un problema de proporciones que jamás había imaginado que enfrentaría. Ahora no sólo tenía a Precia de enemiga, sino a toda la ciudad de Uminari.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Hay algo que tengan que opinar sobre este capítulo? Si les gustó, no se les olvide comentarlo, que eso motiva muchísimo.

Hasta otra


	14. Una nueva amenaza para la Tierra

Buenos días, lectores casuales de estos parajes ¿Quién va siguiendo esta historia hasta este punto? Espero que todos. En lo personal no le veo mucho sentido a ir directo al final sin haber pasado antes por el principio. En fin, aquí se los dejo.

 **Una nueva amenaza para la Tierra**

Precia se encontraba nuevamente en el apartamento de Lindy, junto con Linith. Ella celebraba bastante contenta aquel golpe mediático que había logrado darle a Chrono. Ahora este estaba completamente impedido de ir a buscarla si ella así no lo permitía. Era como tener un nuevo y más grande jardín del tiempo con centinelas vivos y más numerosos, y a la Testarossa le hacía bastante gracia la analogía. Linith por su parte revisaba en los datos de la cuenta de Precia, sorprendida por lo que veía.

─ Santo cielo, esto es más dinero del que he visto en toda mi vida…

─ Linith, yo siempre te había pagado mal. No es una gran hazaña lograr hacer que sientas que ves tanto dinero ─ Precia se recuesta en el sofá mientras veía la copa de vino en su mano ─. Con esto que he logrado, humillar a Chrono y hacer que se ponga de rodillas ante mi presencia será pan comido.

─ Eso suena bien y todo lo demás, Precia, pero hay algo que no comprendo del todo ─ Precia ve a su familiar para mostrar interés ─ ¿Cómo se supone que con esto vamos a hundir al almirante Harlaown? Ya tenemos de sobra el dinero necesario para arreglar el jardín del tiempo, así que deberíamos…

─ Ni pensarlo, Linith ─ responde Precia ─. Claro que quiero recuperar mi casa, pero quiero también presionar a la administración de espacio-tiempo para que sean ellos quien lo hagan, y este dinero que ahora tengo será lo que me ayude a lograrlo… A menos que prefieran sucumbir con la frente en alto ─ Precia sonríe con maldad, asustando un poco a Linith.

* * *

 **Con Lindy**

La ex-almirante, ahora vestida de civil, recorría las calles con un ánimo que no recordaba haber tenido en la vida. Estaba tan emocionada con su nueva vida que daba saltos de la acera a la calle y viceversa, y la gente se le quedaba mirando raro cuando se abrazaba a los postes al más puro estilo de _cantando bajo la lluvia_. A Lindy no le importaba en absoluto, pues sentía que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

En medio de su paseo por la ciudad, Lindy se detiene a ver un viejo bar que se notaba en estado de casi abandono. Era un establecimiento realmente deprimente, pero Lindy sentía que tenía que acercarse a averiguar lo que allí ocurría.

El dueño del local se encontraba restregando con un trapo sucio las ventanas llenas de polvo del local, y Lindy se aclara dos veces la garganta para llamar su atención, pero el hombre no se da por aludido. Reacia a rendirse, Lindy nuevamente se aclara la garganta, haciendo que el dueño del bar finalmente voltea a verla, aunque tenía un gesto bastante amargado.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ dice el hombre de manera pedante.

─ Disculpe si parezco entrometida, pero veo que este lugar está en muy mal estado ─ dice Lindy con calma.

─ ¡Oh, increíble! ¿Lo has descubierto tú sola, Sherlock? ─ dice el hombre de manera bastante desagradable, pero Lindy se mantiene firme.

─ Sólo trato de encontrar una nueva dedicación en la vida, y creo que podría comprar este bar si usted me lo permite.

─ ¿Comprarlo? ¿Has enloquecido? ─ el hombre finalmente aparta totalmente su atención de la ventana que estaba limpiando ─ No pierdas tú tiempo en esta porquería de parcela y dedícate a algo que valga la pena ─ Lindy enarca una ceja curiosa, y el hombre supo lo que ella quería en ese momento ─. Llevo más de treinta años manejando este miserable negocio, y te digo que aquí jamás he logrado tener una clientela decente. Este lugar está condenado a la ruina irremediablemente, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones con esto, que no vale la pena.

─ Yo tengo otra cosa en mente ─ responde Lindy tranquilamente ─. Aquí simplemente veo una mina que no ha sido correctamente explotada. Usted sólo deme un precio para adquirir el local, y en cuestión de pocos días, o si acaso varias horas, verá cómo lo transformo en algo realmente lucrativo.

─ Suenas bastante entusiasmada. De acuerdo, ven conmigo y te daré los papeles de propiedad para que los compres ─ dice el hombre sin sentimiento alguno por el bar ─. Realmente espero que sea tal y como dices, pues no habrá vuelta atrás si sufres el mismo fracaso que soy.

─ No se preocupe. Usted llame a un notario, que yo ahora mismo firmo el cheque.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono estaba esperando con aparente tranquilidad a que los operadores lograran efectuar contacto con Precia, pero estaba claro que por dentro podría estallar en cualquier momento debido a la rabia que le había despertado Precia. Era realmente indignante lo que había hecho, y él se aseguraría de que ella no se saliese con la suya. Amy se encontraba con él, hecha un manojo de nervios, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el joven.

Un intento… dos intentos… tres intentos… Y Precia nada que respondía al llamado del almirante, quien cada vez perdía más la paciencia.

─ ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora mismo? ─ Chrono revisa las zonas horarias de la Tierra ─ En la ciudad natal de Nanoha deben ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. No puede estar durmiendo a esta hora.

Chrono casi brincaba de su asiento por lo impaciente que se iba sintiendo. Realmente Lindy había contado con un temple de acero para haber llevado una carrera militar de más de treinta años, y habría que contar todos los años que llevaba comandando el Asura, seguramente aguantando a una gran cantidad de personajes tan o más irritantes que Precia. Realmente había que darle mérito por todo lo que había hecho y logrado a lo largo de esos años, y que su único daño mental comprobado sea la costumbre de endulzar el té más allá de cualquier extremo que él conozca en otras personas.

─ _¡Ya hemos establecido comunicación con el objetivo!_ ─ dice el holograma de una mujer.

─ Transfiéranla ahora mismo ─ ordena Chrono con voz de plomo, y enseguida aparece el rostro aburrido de Precia.

─ _¿Qué quieres, niño? ¿No vez que aún estoy contando el dinero que gentilmente me han donado?_

─ Querrás decir estafado, Precia Testarossa. Sabes muy bien que has engañado a muchísimas personas con esa aparición tan burda que hiciste en televisión.

─ _¿Y eso qué? Las masas son estúpidas, el papel que desempeñan es el de ser manipuladas y engañadas_ ─ dice Precia como si nada ─. _Yo solamente aproveché la situación, y ahora estoy en condiciones para hundirte a ti junto con tu miserable pelotón a menos que cedan ante mi petición de arreglar completamente el jardín del tiempo_.

─ Eso ni hablarlo ─ responde Chrono con firmeza ─. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir al respecto, y no voy a ceder a ningún chantaje de tu parte, Precia Testarossa.

─ _Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa, niño. Voy a hacer lo siguiente, para que veas que no te escondo nada: Voy a demandar a la administración espacio-tiempo por daños y perjuicios contra mi persona y mi patrimonio, y mi motor principal para la demanda va a ser el dinero que la gente de la Tierra me está abonando tan amablemente. Voy a hacer que las instancias de justicia les obligue a pagar hasta el último centavo que cueste la reconstrucción de mi casa_.

─ Ahí estás cometiendo un grave error, Precia ─ Chrono se notaba bastante confiado ─. Yo mismo cuento con contactos que impedirían que corrompas tan fácilmente a nadie. Ni tú ni ese dinero mal habido van a lograr nada de esa manera.

─ _Se nota que todavía no ves el panorama completo. Mucho me temo que pecas de ingenuidad_ ─ Precia ríe enloquecida ─. _Aún si no ganase el juicio, todavía hay muchos más jurados a los cuales podría acudir para realizar la demanda, una y otra vez, y las blandas leyes de Midchilda me permitirían acudir a la misma instancia apenas un par de semanas después de perder el juicio y la apelación, empezando todo otra vez. El dinero que me están donando en este momento me ayudará sin problema alguno a soportar el peso económico que implica enfrentar todos los juicios en todas las instancias existentes en Midchilda, pero ustedes no serán tan afortunados_ ─ Chrono empezaba a asustarse al comprender la estrategia de Precia ─. _Aun cuando el alto mando y el gobierno de Midchilda los están financiando constantemente, el enorme peso que va a implicar una larga sucesión de juicios de alto nivel, junto con los elevados honorarios que seguramente cobrarían los abogados que los representen a ustedes, los deprimirán en cuanto a motivación para mantener el financiamiento, y será cuestión de semanas, quizá unos cuantos meses, y la división del Asura entrará en estado de bancarrota de manera inevitable. Tengo entendido que aquel ridículo del teniente Regius Gaiz los adversa a ustedes de manera visceral, y seguramente su opinión ejercería presión para cortar el financiamiento en cuanto note los gastos en juicios que se vean obligados a realizar ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

─ Eso es imposible, Precia… Ni tú tendrías tanto dinero…

─ _¿Acaso no lo viste por la televisión? ¡Yo ya tengo el poder que necesito para llevarlos a todos al abismo si no ceden a mis exigencias, y la cuenta sigue subiendo!_ ─ Precia en ese momento se veía más terrorífica que nunca, al parecer de Chrono ─ _Aun estás a tiempo para cambiar de decisión. Trágate tu orgullo y paga ahora la reconstrucción de mi casa, o enfréntate a las consecuencias… tú y todo tu pelotón de zoquetes_.

─ Eso nunca, Precia. La administración espacio-tiempo es incorruptible, y por nada del mundo nos dejaremos manipular por tus burdos y degradantes chantajes, así que olvídalo.

─ _Ya lo veremos, Harlaown. Ya lo veremos_.

La comunicación se corta, y Chrono da un golpe al respaldo de su asiento, bastante furioso. Precia se estaba divirtiendo en grande poniendo a prueba su paciencia, y eso era absolutamente imperdonable. Amy pensaba retirarse de allí para no tener que oír sus gritos, pero al levantarse le llega un nuevo comunicado que estaba etiquetado como de alta importancia. A su pesar lee el comunicado, y ahí se le olvida la razón por la que quería irse.

─ C-Chrono-kun, esto es grave… Hay problemas en la Tierra.

─ Ya lo sé, Amy. Precia es un problema bastante grave…

─ No, resulta que hay una nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre ese planeta.

Chrono se extraña completamente y va a leer el comunicado recibido por Amy. Lo que lee no le gusta nada, e incluso palidece un poco.

─ En buen momento se les ocurre aparecer nuevamente, cuando sólo me quedan los soldados necesarios para el funcionamiento del Asura ─ Chrono aprieta fuertemente los dientes ─. Esto es realmente serio, y no podremos ayudar a Fate, Hayate ni a Alicia. Parece que están solas en esto.

─ ¿Les comunico lo que está pasando?

─ Mientras antes mejor, Amy. Diles lo que ocurre sin falta, y ojalá sean capaces de detener a este grupo antes de que causen estragos en la Tierra. Ojalá sean capaces de arreglárselas solas ante los diabólicos.

Amy asiente y empieza a teclear las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Hayate y Fate con toda la rapidez que era capaz. Era urgente el mensaje que les debía enviar, y más cuando ellas eran la única posibilidad para mantener a salvo el planeta de Nanoha, aún si ellas no podían usar magia.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Yuuno estaba revisando por enésima vez en el día el estado de los dispositivos averiados, siempre pendiente de que cada detalle de la reparación estuviese dentro de los márgenes establecidos, y Shario le estaba asistiendo al hacer segundas comprobaciones para minimizar cualquier margen de error.

─ Este software realmente quedó contaminado. Raising Heart y Bardiche realmente tardarán para quedar en óptimas condiciones otra vez ─ dice Shario sorprendida.

─ Es verdad. Es la primera vez que trato una infección que requiera tanto tiempo y delicadeza de operación ─ dice Yuuno ─. Menos mal que Chrono me permitió disponer del mejor equipo humano y tecnológico para arreglar esto. Por cierto, ¿Accous-san no ha venido con nuevas noticias?

Shario niega lentamente antes de retomar su trabajo. Ya llevaban en eso casi tres horas sin descanso, y Yuuno recibe de pronto un mensaje de parte del mando central del Asura. El rubio atiende la llamada y ve a Amy con un rostro de preocupación absoluta.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Amy-san?

─ _Hay problemas en la Tierra. Los diabólicos acaban de llegar allá._

─ ¿Los diabólicos? ¿Cómo es posible que ellos lleguen a la Tierra? ─ a Yuuno casi se le salen los ojos.

─ _Yo tampoco sé cómo pudo esto pasar, pero sí sé que esto es bastante grave. Por favor trate de enviar ayuda, que nosotros desgraciadamente estamos con las manos atadas_.

─ ¿Enviar ayuda, Amy-san? Nosotros no representamos ningún cuerpo armado ni táctico. Somos analistas y científicos los que nos encontramos aquí. Ninguno aquí está capacitado para un combate real.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ se preocupa Shario.

─ Los diabólicos acaban de llegar a la Tierra ─ empieza a explicar Yuuno, y Amy asiente al otro lado del holograma ─. Son unos seres oscuros que no dudan en hacer cosas terribles a otras personas, y siempre destacaban en que no pelean solos ni juegan limpio. Me sorprende que esos seres hayan vuelto, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que hicieron aparición.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Yuuno mira a Amy para que fuese ella quien respondiera.

─ _Se creía que el grupo de los diabólicos había desaparecido de manera definitiva, pues no habían vuelto a aparecer desde los tiempos de la antigua Belka_.

─ ¿La antigua Belka? ¿Tanto tiempo? ─ a Shario se le salían los ojos de las cuencas ─ Ningún ser humano sería capaz de vivir tanto tiempo ¿Cómo es lo lograrían?

─ Supongo que ayuda el hecho de que los diabólicos no son humanos ─ responde Yuuno con pesar.

─ ¡Yuuno-kun, tengo noticias que te podrían interesar! ─ aparece Acouss ─ Ya los equipos de búsqueda han localizado a los responsables del vídeo de Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan, y he identificado la identidad de los responsables.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí. Resultan ser dos guardias de rango medio de la central de la policía intergaláctica. En sus sistemas informáticos confirmamos los archivos de origen, y resultan ser ellos los responsables. Y todavía hay más, pues al parecer ellos fueron los guardas de la sala de interrogatorio aquella vez que detuvieron a Precia Testarossa y fue Fate-chan a rescatarla.

─ Genial. Justo cuando nos avisan de una emergencia es que recibo la noticia que tanto esperaba. Voy a tener que enviar un mensaje a Hayate y Alicia, en vista que Fate está restringida por la sanción.

─ ¿P-podrán solucionar ese problema, Yuuno-san? Dice Shario nerviosa.

─ Eso espero, Shario. Esas criaturas, originarias del peligroso planeta administrado 666, también conocido como "el infierno de Dante", tienen un historial que los señala como altamente peligrosas, pero debemos confiar en que Fate, Alicia y Hayate lo vayan a lograr.

Shario también esperaba que ellas lo lograsen, a pesar que aquella descripción la asustaba bastante. Era una aventura de la que ella no iba a formar parte, pero trataría de seguir como sea.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Así es, un nuevo enemigo llega a este fic, a la espera de una épica "batalla final" que tengo planeada para dentro de algún tiempo. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron, y pronto estaré de vuelta con más actualizaciones.

Hasta otra


	15. Previo al desastre

Hace un frío horrible por estos lados, pero eso no va a hacer mella en mi ánimo y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. Como bien saben, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece… más que en mis locos sueños XD

 **Previo al desastre**

Fate no quería levantarse esa mañana. Estaba tan a gusto en la cama que se sentía en el paraíso. Su brazo rodea distraídamente el cuerpo a su lado, un cuerpo desnudo igual que el de ella. Habían hecho de todo toda la noche, y debido a ello estaba un poco cansada…

Pero pronto se acuerda de algo que la hace abrir los ojos de golpe: Nanoha no se encontraba con ella, sino en Midchilda, por lo que esa otra persona desnuda junto con ella no podía ser su esposa. Mira a la persona a su lado con absoluto terror, y esta, al también despertarse, también se ve desnuda y voltea para ver la cara de Fate.

Alicia y Fate casi gritan de terror al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ─ Fate se pone las manos a la cabeza.

─ Santo cielo, esta es la primera vez que hago algo que se sienta tan bien y que luego me haga sentir tan arrepentida ─ dice Alicia al momento que se levanta a buscar su ropa.

─ ¿Cómo es que terminamos en esto? ─ Fate trata de hacer memoria, aunque sabía que luego ella misma se censuraría ─ Sé que llevamos ya una semana sin sexo, pero no creo que eso haya sido suficiente como para ponerle los cuernos a Nanoha…

─ Somos una única persona, Fate, por lo que técnicamente esto fue más una masturbación que una infidelidad ─ corrige Alicia ─. Pero igual esto me deja completamente abrumada.

─ A mí también. Siento que la cabeza me va a reventar con todas las imágenes que me llegan a la cabeza ─ Fate daba vueltas enloquecida, olvidando la ropa por el momento ─. Tú y yo besándonos, cuando estábamos desnudas, cuando te hice venir cinco veces por delante y otras tantas por detrás…

─ ¿Tantas fueron? Ya a mí se me había ido la cuenta luego de que me violaras la segunda vez por detrás mientras me lamías el pecho ─ dice Alicia ─. Con razón siento que me tiemblan un poco las piernas.

─ ¿Cómo le pudimos hacer esto a Nanoha? ¿Cómo?

─ Esa es una buena pregunta. Se supone que anoche todo estaba bien. Todo completamente dentro de lo normal. Cenamos y hablábamos de las clases, y luego que subimos para cambiarnos…

─ Pasó… ─ Fate tenía la mirada perdida ─ Simplemente pasó. En un segundo estábamos bien, y al otro nos calentamos completamente, nos besamos y empezamos a meternos mano como locas e hicimos el amor con desenfreno, y te digo que una de esas ocasiones jugabas con mi trasero se te fue un poco la mano y me mordiste con fuerza ─ Alicia saca la lengua un poco apenada ─ ¿Qué habría pasado para que ocurriera todo eso?

─ Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Era como si un factor externo nos hubiera causado esto. Que algo nos hubiera inducido a tener sexo de ese modo.

─ Un afrodisiaco… Es la única explicación para que hiciéramos esto y lo recordemos todo con tanto detalle, pero nosotras no habíamos consumido ningún afrodisíaco.

─ ¿Y qué consumimos entonces? ─ cuestiona la más pequeña.

Fate estaba por responder que la comida que hizo Momoko, pero ahí mismo se detiene, y ambas rubias se ven a los ojos, sabiendo que ambas habían descifrado el misterio.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Le pusiste esa cosa a nuestro té? ─ Alicia (disfrazada de Nanoha) señalaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.

Arf, que estaba escuchando todo desde su cómoda posición como mascota da unos cuantos ladridos de disgusto que nadie más hubiera interpretado de ese modo.

─ De verdad me disculpo por lo que hice. No estuvo bien lo que hice, pero es que me angustiaba que ustedes no hicieran nada de nada en toda la semana que llevan aquí. Incluso creí que estaban peleadas o algo ─ Fate y Alicia se quedaron perplejas, por lo que Momoko ve la oportunidad de continuar ─. Ni a mí ni a Shiro nos molesta en absoluto que ustedes dos tengan su momento de intimidad en casa, si eso es más bien normal en dos adolescentes como ustedes, y hasta me parece bien que lo hagan con buena frecuencia, como antes de que se casaran. Shiro y yo, con la edad que tenemos, y todavía engranamos igual que cuando nos enamoramos, y por eso me asustaba que estuvieran una semana entera sin hacer nada.

Fate y Alicia se sentían completamente desarmadas ante Momoko. Si al menos hubiesen fingido una vez que tenían sexo como cualquier pareja enamorada, seguramente esa experiencia de anoche no hubiera ocurrido. Cualquier duda que les hubiera animado a seguir regañando se disipa al ver los ojitos de cachorro que ponía Momoko al verlas frente a frente (aún más tiernos que los que ponía Arf cuando quería salir a dar una vuelta), e incluso empezaron a sentirse culpables por haberse molestado.

─ T-tranquila, okaa-san. Sabemos que no lo hiciste con mala intención ─ dice Alicia tratando de enmendar un poco el error ─. Es que estábamos un poco estresadas por el trabajo y los estudios y todas esas cosas.

─ Sí, es solo eso ─ apoya Fate ─. No estamos molestas ni nada. Es solo que esto nos agarró desprevenidas.

Arf se queda viendo a Alicia y Fate con cara de WTF. Si ya ellas habían caído ante las estratagemas de Momoko para evitar las quejas, de nada valía que volviese a ladrar en defensa de ellas.

─ Lo sé, pero ya que saben esto me lo pueden pedir cada vez que sientan que sea urgente revivir la llama entre ustedes ─ dice Momoko, y a las dos jóvenes les sale una gota ─. Ahora quiero que se den un beso y vayan a desayunar.

Aquello también tomó por sorpresa a las Testarossa y a Arf. Se supone que en un principio las dos hermanas estaban discutiendo con Momoko y no entre ellas, y ahora tenían que besarse como si se reconciliaran. No les quedó de otra, y no hacía falta que se dijeran nada para saber que tenían que poner la pasión mínima necesaria para hacer creíble dicho beso, y más viendo que Momoko no les apartaba los ojos de encima.

Fate no espera ni un segundo más y toma de los hombros a Alicia para besarla de manera cándida, y Alicia cierra los ojos mientras abrazaba la cintura de Fate para hacer ver a Momoko que estaba devolviendo el beso. Arf por su parte se tapa los ojos con una pata para no mirar. A los pocos segundos ambas rubias pudieron ir a desayunar en aparente tranquilidad, aunque en sus cabezas tenían exactamente el mismo pensamiento:

─ _Nanoha nos mata en cuanto se dé cuenta_.

* * *

 **Por la tarde, residencia Yagami**

Fate había concertado encontrarse con Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate, entre las cuatro iban a practicar lo que habían aprendido en la última clase de cocina que habían recibido. Las cuatro pensaban que era una excelente idea, con la única atenuante que Nanoha no las iba a acompañar, aunque en su lugar estaba Alicia, saliendo de su primer día en una escuela de la Tierra.

─ ¿Qué has hecho en tu nueva escuela, Alicia?

─ Pues estudiar, y también ver suficiente como para darme cuenta que este planeta está bastante mal, Fate.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Tendrías que haber visto lo que me pasó: Una de las chicas de mi salón estaba cumpliendo años, y la fiesta que se hizo en su honor y que organizaron las maestras incluía reggaetón y cerveza ¿Cómo se puede incluir algo así en una fiesta para niños?

─ Yo creo que la cerveza sería para los maestros…

─ ¿Y el reggaetón? No hay manera de poner esa música tan tóxica y que los niños del jardín no lo oigan. Ni siquiera las versiones light cuentan para una fiesta infantil. Cuando mi verdadero tiempo, las fiestas infantiles eran únicamente con jugos o refrescos, y la música era de los payasos que estuvieran de moda, o del anime que más pidieran todos los niños ─ Alicia se queda mirando al vacío, recordando ─. Cuando tenía cuatro años, recuerdo que estuve durante horas brincando y dando vueltas como loca cuando ponían un maratón de temas de series mecha como _Darthaniaz_ o _Ultraman_. Esa sí que era una fiesta.

─ Realmente que eran muy buenos tiempos ─ dice Fate soltando una risita ─. Ahora mantén el porte y has como que jamás has siquiera pensado en tirarte a Nanoha, que todavía tienes cinco años.

─ Muy bien, estoy lista para asumir la edad.

Fate toca el timbre, recibiendo inmediatamente respuesta de parte de Suzuka, la cual es la que da la bienvenida a ambas.

─ Es bueno que hayas traído a Alicia-chan contigo. Va a ser una experiencia bastante divertida.

─ ¡A cocinar! ¡A cocinar! ─ grita Alicia levantando los brazos como un avión.

─ Bienvenida, Fate ─ saluda Vita desde la sala.

Fate devuelve el saludo con un gesto, viendo que también se encontraba Shamal. Al preguntar por Rein, Zafira y Signum, Shamal le explica a Fate que ellos habían ido a Midchilda por la mañana para atender varias reuniones a las que habían sido citados, y que sólo Vita y ella permanecían disponibles para estar con Hayate. Fate y Alicia escuchaban con interés el relato de Shamal, hasta que aparece Arisa, y en su rostro se notaba un semblante bastante serio.

─ Fate… ─ Arisa gira la vista a otro lado, visiblemente nerviosa ─ ¿Quieres acompañarme un momento? Hay algo que quisiera confesarte.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Fate también se pone nerviosa por la forma en que le hablaba Arisa.

─ Ven conmigo al jardín, aprovechando que Hayate está arreglando las cosas de la cocina, y que Suzuka está revisando los apuntes.

Arisa sale rápidamente, y Fate estaba completamente sorprendida. Al voltear. Fate se encuentra que Vita, Shamal y Alicia estaban boquiabiertas y viéndola bastante raro, cosa que a ella no le agradaba para nada.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Eso mismo quisiéramos nosotras saber ─ responde Vita perpleja.

─ Esto es más que claro ─ Alicia estaba igual que Vita ─. Aria onee-chan está enamorada de ti, Fate.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Esa señal es inequívoca. A ella le gustas mucho, Fate-chan ─ dice Shamal convencida de lo que decía ─. Vas a tener que responderle algo, porque la cosa se te pondrá muy difícil si te pones a jugar a dos bandas con Nanoha-chan y Arisa-chan.

─ ¿De qué dos bandas me hablas? Arisa es una chica agradable y todo lo demás, pero no estoy enamorada de ella ─ se defiende Fate.

─ Eso no nos lo debes decir a nosotras, sino a ella ─ corta Vita.

─ Fate, si quieres tener un harem igual que el de Nanoha onee-chan, creo que primero deberías hablar seriamente con ella, pues no creo que se lo toe bien si la noticia la agarra por sorpresa ─ dice Alicia ─. Si yo estoy entre ustedes es porque ustedes me aceptaron, no porque Nanoha me impusiera en la relación.

─ En realidad, te uniste formalmente aprovechando que Nanoha estaba borracha y era sexualmente indetenible ─ recuerda Fate.

─ Bueno, el caso es que tienes que hablar con Arisa onee-chan y dejarle los puntos en claro, y en caso en que su entrada sea inevitable, le tendrás que avisar a Nanoha onee-chan.

─ Que no tengo ese interés por Arisa, y además ella no dijo qué iba exactamente a confesar. No saquemos conclusiones por adelantado ─ se queja Fate y luego se dirige al jardín para hablar con su amiga.

En cuanto a Shamal, Vita y Alicia, interesadas por esa charla que Fate iba a tener, van tras ella de forma sigilosa para no ser descubiertas. Como grandes amigas que eran, también sentían que era su deber ser cotillas.

* * *

 **Jardín**

Arisa estaba esperando tranquilamente, viendo la grama y los diminutos insectos que dentro pululaban, cuando llega Fate y encara a Arisa, tal y como esta quería.

─ Dijiste que ibas a confesarme algo, y supongo que se trata de algo importante para ti.

─ Sí lo es, Fate. Y también lo es para Suzuka.

Fate enarca una ceja, y tras ella se encontraban Shamal, Vita y Alicia completamente sorprendidas por aquello último.

─ " _¿Entre las dos se quieren tirar a Fate? Algo me dice que habrá problemas con Nanoha onee-chan"_ ─ pensaba Alicia.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que también lo es para Suzuka? ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Fate no podía ni siquiera disimular su curiosidad.

─ Fate, lo que pasa es que Suzuka estamos enamoradas, y encima de la misma persona…

─ ¿De verdad?

─ De la buena, Fate.

Aquello había sido más que suficiente para convencer al trío espía de que iban tras Fate, la cual se queda en silencio y esperando a que Arisa dijera sin rodeos quién era aquella persona de la que ambas se enamoraron, rogando mentalmente que no fuese ella. Arisa ya estaba lista para decir aquella parte que faltaba, cuando se escucha un intenso grito proveniente de la cocina, por lo que todas se asustan y corren como disparadas para saber lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

─ ¡HAYATE-CHAAAAN!

Suzuka trata de calmar a su amiga, pero esta estaba dando vueltas sin control por la cocina sin control mientras se sostenía una mano que estaba sangrando a chorros de una manera que hubiese ridiculizado la muerte de Mikami en el capítulo final de _Death Note_. Suzuka estaba completamente impedida para acercarse, pues cada vez que lo intentaba, Hayate volteaba hacia ella y le bañaba la cara de sangre. Fate, Arisa y las demás llegan veloces como un rayo y, sin mediar palabra, se disponen a ayudar a Hayate, pero esta también las baña a todas en sangre.

─ ¡Tranquilízate, Hayate-chan! ─ suplica Shamal con desesperación.

─ ¡Puaj! Me cayó en la boca ─ dice Alicia.

─ ¿Qué es esto? Parece una manguera viviente ─ dice Arisa bastante sorprendida.

Fate hace un nuevo intento por salvar a su amiga, pero un nuevo chorro rojo le da directo en la cara, impidiéndole acercarse más. Hayate seguía gritando a pleno pulmón y rociando toda la cocina, y no parecía haber manera de calmarla. Vita y Shamal, leales a su maestra hasta las últimas consecuencias, toman las cacerolas más grandes al alcance para que hicieran de escudos y se dirigen rápidamente hacia ella, logrando así darle alcance sin ser repelidas por el chorro rojo. Finalmente consiguen capturar a Hayate y le agarran la mano sangrante para tratar de taparla, pero se encuentran que en la mano tenía conectada una manguera que caía al suelo y llegaba detrás del refrigerador, y allí las chicas encuentran un tanque mediano dentro de la pared. Hayate empieza de pronto a reírse, y todas se la quedan viendo.

─ Jajaja, lo siento, pero es que me pareció que la broma iba a ser buena. Ustedes tranquilas, que esto no es sangre, sino simplemente salsa.

─ Que alivio. Me alegra mucho saber eso ─ dice Arisa antes de empezar a levantarse las mangas de la camisa ─. Porque así voy a ser yo quien te saque sangre.

Hayate se empieza a asustar y mira suplicante a las demás, quienes sólo tenían para ella mirada de reproche, y tanto Vita como Alicia negaban con decepción. Arisa tenía una mirada terrorífica al momento en que empezaba a calentar los nudillos, y en el último momento Hayate recibe una llamada salvadora que responde inmediatamente.

─ Moshi moshi…

Fate y Alicia son las primeras en extrañarse al ver que Hayate se pone seria mientras escuchaba lo que le decían por teléfono. Luego de un par de "sí" y "entendido", Hayate cuelga la llamada, para luego ver a las rubias y a Vita y Shamal, las cuales presentían que algo estaba pasando.

─ ¿Hayate? ─ dice Vita.

─ Me acaban de llamar de Midchilda, y al parecer han detectado actividad sospechosa en nuestro planeta…

─ ¿Hay amenazas aquí? ¿Otra vez? ─ salta Arisa.

─ Mierda, y justo cuando no tenemos nada para poder pelear ─ se lamenta Vita regresando a la sala.

─ Yo sí tengo mi dispositivo, pero aún soy nueva usándolo ─ dice Alicia.

─ ¿Quiénes nos invaden esta vez? ─ dice Suzuka.

─ Se hacen llamar los diabólicos. Un antiguo grupo maligno que se supone que debieron extinguirse hace siglos, pero al parecer han vuelto a la acción, y acabaron eligiendo nuestro mundo para anunciar su regreso ─ dice Hayate, haciendo que Suzuka y Arisa empezaran a preocuparse.

─ En ese caso vamos a tener que unir fuerzas entre todas, porque no creo que vayan a poder ustedes solas ─ propone Arisa para sorpresa de todas las demás ─. No se me queden viendo así ni digan nada, que si Suzuka y yo no podemos usar magia ustedes no están mucho mejores que nosotras, y no creo que sea responsable dejar que Alicia cargue con todo el peso de defender nuestro mundo. Las vamos a ayudar, les guste o no.

─ Genial, y encima hacer de niñeras. Sólo eso nos faltaba para completar el cuadro ─dice Vita con aire pesimista.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como les había dicho en una anterior ocasión, esto marca el inicio de una saga de transición, a la espera de la batalla final. Cualquier opinión (menos críticas destructivas e insultos porque sí) siempre vale para algo, y pronto les comparto un nuevo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	16. Los diabólicos entran en acción

Buenas, espero que lo hayan pasado bien en el tiempo que les ha tocado esperar. Aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo.

 **Los diabólicos entran en acción**

Arf y Linith habían salido recientemente del supermercado, habiendo comprado varios encargos para la familia Takamachi y Lindy, respectivamente. El día era bastante despejado, sin duda muy bonito, y Linith y Arf se detienen por un rato para descansar antes de llevar a su destino sus compras. Durante un rato sólo se dedicaron a mirar el ambiente y la actividad de las distintas tiendas que se encontraban cerca, y entre esos locales se encuentran a Lindy acompañada por varios obreros, cosa que extraña a ambas familiares.

─ ¿Lindy-san? ¿Qué está haciendo? ─ Linith es la primera en acercarse a la ex-almirante.

─ Hola, me alegro mucho de verlas ─ Lindy se acerca también a las dos familiares ─. Justo ahora estaba empezando la remodelación del restaurant que hace poco he comprado.

─ ¿De verdad compraste un restaurant? ¿No es una broma? ─ dice Arf con la emoción desbordándola.

─ Así es. Al fin tengo en mente una dedicación, y este restaurant será mi primer gran paso hacia el éxito. Dentro de poco verán el maravilloso negocio en que esto se va a convertir.

Arf y Linith miran un momento a los obreros que seguían sacando materiales desvencijados para luego entrar con un mobiliario nuevo. En ellas no había duda alguna de que Lindy apostaba fuerte hacia el éxito, y por dentro esperaban que lo consiguiera. Luego de que Lindy hiciera un tour para sus dos visitantes, estas se despiden para seguir sus respectivos caminos, ansiosas de volver a ese restaurant en cuanto empezara a marchar el negocio.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ ¿Los diabólicos? ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Suzuka extrañada.

─ Los diabólicos son un antiguo grupo de monstruos de forma semi-humana que solía causar desastres en la antigua belka ─ relata Vita ─. Su historia es incluso anterior a la nuestra, por lo que ni siquiera nosotros, los Wolkenritter, hemos tenido jamás la oportunidad de enfrentarlos.

─ La historia acerca de ellos los señala como criaturas bastante peligrosas, aunque no hay muchos testimonios nítidos que nos den luces sobre cómo eran realmente o qué hacían ─ secunda Shamal ─. En todo caso, y viendo también ustedes piensan ayudarnos ─ señala a Arisa y Suzuka con la mirada ─, tendremos que extremar precauciones y pensar en buenas estrategias para abordar esta invasión de la que hemos sido avisadas.

─ Cualquier estrategia por mí está bien, pero lo que me importa es que quiero defender nuestro mundo ─ dice Arisa cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia y decisión ─. Sería bastante egoísta y descarado de nuestra parte sólo sentarnos y ver que ustedes hacen todo para defender nuestro hogar, así que me alegra mucho estar incluida.

─ Pero igual yo soy la única que puede usar magia de forma plena ─ Alicia levanta su mano.

─ ¿Cuándo será que seamos objeto de ataque de esos tales diabólicos? ─ dice Suzuka.

─ No lo sabemos ─ responde Hayate ligeramente frustrada ─. En cualquier momento podrían dar muestras de su apocalíptica presencia, ya sea mañana, en una semana, en un mes… ─ de pronto se oye una explosión lejana, sobresaltando a todas las que estaban en la casa ─ O ahora mismo.

─ Será mejor que demos un vistazo ─ Fate es la primera en dirigirse a la ventana.

Las demás chicas siguen la iniciativa de Fate y van junto con ella a la ventana, pero al ser tantas, casi la empujan hacia afuera por intentar ver lo que estaba pasando, aunque significó que Fate casi es tirada por la ventana en el proceso.

─ ¡Un poco más de cuidado, que me puedo caer!

─ Lo sentimos mucho, Fate-chan ─ dice Suzuka escandalizada por su propia acción.

─ ¿Esa enorme columna de fuego infernal de allí debemos tomarla como la señal de que esos tales diabólicos ya están aquí? ─ señala Arisa.

─ ¡Mejor abran paso, que yo voy a dar el primer ataque! ─ Alicia retrocede para tomar vuelo, y luego de eso corre hasta subirse a la ventana y se lanza con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡Por Nanoha onee-chan y su preciado mundo! ¡Desengaño 21, set up!

─ _¡Junta de vecinos urgente!_ ─ responde el dispositivo plateado de Alicia.

Nuevamente Alicia suscita la transformación de sus ropas en aquella versión del traje de combate de Nanoha que parecían más el diseño de un pastel por el colorido celeste, verde suave y amarillo brillante, y el dispositivo se transforma en la misma hacha plateada que tanto se parece al bardiche de Fate. Alicia se queda suspendida en el aire, viendo el lugar de donde procedía la columna de fuego.

─ ¿Sabes de dónde viene esa llamarada? ─ pregunta Fate.

─ Me imagino que vendrá de la urbe, porque desde aquí no logro ver el lugar de origen ─ responde Alicia rascándose la cabeza ─. De todos modos creo que sería mejor que salgan todas y hagamos la búsqueda.

─ Sí ─ Fate voltea para avisar a sus amigas, pero encuentra que estaba sola ante la ventana, y el sonido de la puerta principal hace que vea nuevamente al exterior, encontrando que ya las demás habían salido por adelantado ─. Creo que mejor voy saliendo yo.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Lindy**

Precia estaba completamente ocupada haciendo cuentas de la fortuna que había logrado amasar en poco tiempo, así como también afinaba detalles para forzar a Chrono para que ordenase la reconstrucción del jardín del tiempo. Casi no se da cuenta cuando Linith llega con las compras.

─ ¿Hay noticias? ` dice Precia secamente.

─ Sí, y muy interesantes, Precia ─ Linith se apresura a guardar las compras para contarle a su maestra ─. Resulta que Lindy-san ha comprado un restaurant y le está haciendo reformas para ponerlo en funcionamiento.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Precia se olvida de golpe de sus cuentas y se acerca a Linith ─ Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

─ Pues precisamente eso. Lindy se ha hecho con la propiedad de un restaurant y empezó hoy mismo con las reformas, trayendo mesas y materiales que hacen ver que no quiere dejar nada a la suerte. Me había explicado que el dinero lo ha sacado de sus ahorros de toda la vida que ha tenido en la administración.

─ No me extraña. Lindy puede ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás tonta. Ella sabe muy bien por quién hace sus apuestas ─ señala Precia con tono pensativo ─. De cualquier modo, creo que no estaría de más ver la clase de negocio que terminará erigiendo apenas en su primer día de funcionamiento. Me imagino que Lindy será capaz de hacer una fortuna en muy poco tiempo, y por ello tendré que estar cerca de ella, que a mí también me interesa tener ese nivel de éxito.

─ Entonces podríamos pasar este fin de semana, pues como te dije, justo hoy empezaron las reformas.

Precia asiente tranquilamente. La idea de hacer fortuna con una iniciativa empresarial igual que Lindy era bastante tentadora para Precia. Finalmente sería capaz de recuperar el estatus del que alguna vez había gozado.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ Aquí hay un poco de té, Chrono-kun.

─ Gracias. De verdad me hace falta para superar este dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz.

Amy se queda viendo sonriente a Chrono mientras este se bebía el té y esperaba a que fuese efectiva la comunicación para su madre. Había tantas cosas que deseaba consultarle, además que también esperaba reprocharle por haber provisto de techo a Precia, facilitándole aquella oscura operación perpetrada en su contra. Finalmente la comunicación se hace efectiva, y el rostro de Lindy aparece en pantalla.

─ _Buenas tardes, Chrono. No me llamabas desde que me retiré_ ─ dice Lindy con un tono de falso enojo.

─ Tienes razón, debí llamarte antes, pero hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablarte ─ Chrono deja de lado su té y mira serio a su progenitora ─. No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero Precia está atentando contra la administración. Hace poco participó en uno de esos chapuceros programas de atención a damnificados y se puso a decir mentiras para agarrar dinero y otros recursos, y ahora los está usando para chantajearnos para que reparemos el jardín del tiempo. Y para remate, ni siquiera puedo ir a la Tierra para arrestarla como es debido, pues ha volcado a toda la ciudad en mi contra, así que necesito de tu ayuda, kaa-san.

─ _Lo del chantaje no lo sabía, pero el programa también yo lo vi, si hasta también le doné algo de dinero_ ─ confiesa Lindy.

─ ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!? ─ Chrono se levanta de su asiento de un salto, sin poder creer lo que su madre le había revelado.

─ _Siempre supe que estaba mintiendo, pero estaba haciendo su papel de manera tan impecable que me sacó algunas lágrimas, y por eso no pude evitar colaborar_ ─ responde Lindy riendo con nerviosismo ─. _Igual no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, Chrono. Esta clase de bombas noticiosas se pasan enseguida, como cualquier moda. Ya van a ver que luego podrán encontrarse frente a frente y arreglar las cosas correctamente_.

─ ¿Estás escuchando lo que te dije, kaa-san? Precia está presionando para que la administración reparemos el jardín del tiempo, y va a usar todo ese dinero mal habido para ahogarnos hasta que cedamos ante su capricho ─ replica Chrono con impaciencia.

─ _Voy a tener que hablar entonces con Precia, pero sabes que yo ya no soy un miembro activo de la administración, por lo que ya no tengo autorización alguna para arrestarla ni para extraditarla. De eso tendrás que encargarte personalmente en cuanto la situación sea propicia_ ─ Chrono asiente con desgano ante las palabras de Lindy ─ _. Igual no te dejes caer en el pesimismo. Ya verás que la administración espacio-tiempo va a salir de esta sin ningún problema. Ya ha estado en situaciones peores, y siempre ha salido avante_.

─ De verdad quiero creer que va a ser así, kaa-san. Enserio quiero creer.

─ _Ya verás que todo va a mejorar, y te devuelvo la comunicación más tarde, que por ahora estoy ocupada en unas cosas. Muchos besos._

La pantalla frente a Chrono desaparece, y Amy se acerca a su superior con un rostro casi tan apesadumbrado como el de él.

─ Parece que por ahora sólo contamos con la esperanza para aferrarnos ─ dice Amy en voz baja.

─ Así es, y ojalá eso llegue a ser suficiente, o de lo contrario estamos perdidos ─ era lo que Chrono menos deseaba decir, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

* * *

 **Ciudad Uminari**

Con Alicia encabezando la marcha desde el aire, el grupo finalmente alcanza el origen de aquella columna de fuego, que resultaba ser más grande de lo que suponían cuando la vieron por primera vez. Vita y Shamal se lamentaban profundamente por no contar con sus respectivos dispositivos para acompañar a Alicia en la pelea, pues era obvio que la pequeña no sería capaz de aplacar ella sola esa invasión. De la columna surgen una seres humanoides con garras y colmillos bastante aterradores, además de marcas en sus rostros que parecían ser tatuajes de guerra para intimidar aún más a sus potenciales víctimas. También tenían unos ojos bastante oscuros en los que parecía estar escondida la entrada misma al infierno, cosa que a Suzuka le ponía la piel de gallina.

─ No cabe duda ─ dice Hayate con seriedad ─. Son ellos.

De entre los monstruosos seres emerge una criatura horrenda con alas de murciélago y una estatura aproximada a los dos metros, además de piernas parecidas a patas de cabra y también poseía una musculatura comparable a la de Zafira. Las chicas sabían que esa pelea la tenían completamente en contra, pero igual no iban a rendirse.

─ ¡Comarca cannon! ─ Alicia lanza su ataque, pero bastó que un par de los subordinados diabólicos atravesaran sus manos para detener completamente el ataque ─ Esto no pinta nada bien, chicas.

─ Al fin, después de siglos de confinamiento, hemos vuelto a la acción ─ dice el líder de los diabólicos, cuya voz era bastante grotesca e intimidante ─. Es una pena que Belka haya desaparecido, pues nos hubiera gustado habernos vengado por habernos detenido, pero este planeta no está mal para que nos entrenemos un poco, luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad.

─ ¡Primero tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres! ─ grita Arisa en reto ─ ¡Por nada del mundo dejaremos que invadan nuestro planeta y hagan lo que les plazca!

─ Bien hecho, Arisa. La discreción siempre por delante ─ murmura Fate con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Vaya, vaya, ¿qué ven mis ojos? No sabía que en este planeta los aperitivos se sirvieran a sí mismos ─ dice el líder de los diabólicos, haciendo que sus subordinados rieran con maldad.

─ Ya te vamos a enseñar cómo se sirve un buen aperitivo aquí ─ responde Vita tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible, a sabiendas que no tenía cómo materializar su amenaza.

─ ¿Guerreras belkas? ¿Todavía existen? Esto lo hace todavía mejor ─ el líder diabólico sonríe complacido ─. Parece que sí tendremos la oportunidad de obtener nuestra tan ansiada venganza, aunque sea un poco.

Fate y su equipo veían que había vuelta atrás, a pesar que tampoco tenían cómo atacar. Ni siquiera Alicia, siendo la única capaz de usar libremente su magia, fue capaz de hacer ni un rasguño a esos malévolos seres. Todas se sorprenden cuando los subordinados empiezan a avanzar y pisotean, haciendo que las calles se levanten y del pavimento surjan columnas y escalinatas de piedra. El fuego ilumina con gran intensidad en lo alto de las columnas, además que en los estrados que se forman también se encienden enormes antorchas que hacen que el ambiente adquiriese un intenso color rojo. En cuestión de dos minutos las chicas se dan cuenta de lo que habían hecho los diabólicos.

Estaban en el centro de un enorme coliseo, y en las escalinatas se aparecen personas con rostros atemorizantes, que las chicas no dudaron en asociar con los diabólicos. Era claro lo que estos invasores buscaban y era convertir este enfrentamiento en un humillante espectáculo público, tomando en cuenta que los diabólicos superaban en número a las chicas.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice Suzuka temerosa.

─ ¿Qué clase de espectáculo enfermizo es el que intentan montar? ─ dice Shamal claramente indignada.

─ En nombre de nuestro espíritu deportivo, pensábamos que podríamos llevar a cabo un interesante duelo de igual a igual ─ responde el líder de los diabólicos con fingida amabilidad ─. Vamos, no tienen que poner esas caras. Les estoy dando una alternativa sencilla: Si ustedes consiguen derrotarnos, nos iremos de aquí y nunca más saldremos de nuestro planeta, pero si nosotros ganamos, ustedes serán nuestras esclavas para toda la eternidad.

─ ¡No podemos creer en que estos monstruos dicen! No aceptemos esas condiciones ─ responde Arisa.

─ Por el contrario, debemos aceptar ─ responde Hayate ─. En su tiempo fueron famosos por sus trampas y su forma deshonesta para hacer todo, pero sus almas están atadas a la palabra jurada, por lo que son incapaces de incumplir una promesa.

─ ¿Eso es verdad? No lo sabía ─ dice Alicia.

─ Hacen ese juramento porque están convencidos de que no podremos con ellos, por lo que podríamos darles una sorpresa ─ dice Shamal.

─ ¡Entonces aceptamos esa condición, y ya saben lo que pasará si ganamos! ─ dice Vita.

─ Ya lo sabemos, pero también ustedes saben que no estamos dispuestos a perder ─ responde el líder de los diabólicos con una sonrisa maligna ─. Es absolutamente imposible que perdamos este reto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un poquito de tensión y suspenso para cerrar el capítulo. Los sucesos de este encuentro, a comenzar en el próximo capítulo, vienen basados en un vídeo promocional bastante antiguo que en lo personal se me antoja entretenido y creativo, además de un poco aterrador para aquellos que lo vean por primera vez. No daré detalles para no hacer spoiler de lo que viene, mejor se esperan.

Hasta otra


	17. El duelo más desigual

Momento de un capítulo nuevo, lectores/as de Fanfiction ¿Qué más debería decir, aparte de todo esto? Bueno, mejor les dejo el capítulo.

 **El duelo más desigual**

Las llamas abarcaban la mayor parte de las gradas de aquel extraño coliseo, haciendo que el aire se sintiera bastante enrarecido. Fate, Alicia, Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate, Vita y Shamal tenían que hacer frente a aquellos monstruos, en vista que nadie podría ayudarlas en ese momento. La batalla que definiría el destino de la humanidad se acercaba, y las chicas estaban discutiendo la manera en que deberían sopesar el enorme peso de los números, pues ellas, siendo sólo siete, no la tendrían fácil para enfrentar a una veintena de aquellos terribles demonios.

─ Muy bien, la estrategia es esta ─ empieza Hayate con seriedad ─: Fate-chan asumirá el frente y atacará con todo lo que tiene…

─ Pero no tengo a Bardiche ¿Con qué ataco? ─ cuestiona Fate.

─ Mierda, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a eso… Bueno, entonces Arisa-chan y Alicia-chan serán quienes vayan al frente…

─ ¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer esta niña, si no tiene magia? ─ interrumpe Vita señalando a Arisa.

─ Joder, que aquí la única que puede usar magia es Alicia-chan. No tenemos otra alternativa ─ Hayate empezaba a perder la paciencia ─. Como les iba diciendo, ambas asumirán la primera línea de ataque, y la segunda línea la van a conformar Fate-chan y Shamal. El apoyo desde la tercera línea lo asumiremos Vita y yo, y Suzuka-chan representará la última opción de ataque, aunque sería mejor que asuma la postura defensiva hasta las últimas consecuencias.

─ Entendido, pero lo tendrán un poco difícil para superar las líneas de esas cosas ─ Suzuka veía con algo de miedo a los diabólicos organizar su propia estrategia ─. Todos esos monstruos son más altos que cualquiera de nosotras, y además se ven demasiado fuertes y feroces, y si lo que Hayate-chan dijo es verdad, entonces no les importará hacer actos ruines con tal de hacerse con la ventaja en combate.

─ Tu observación es perfectamente válida, Suzuka-chan, y todas tendremos que actuar en base a esa premisa ─ responde Hayate con un porte de liderazgo que la hacía superarse a sí misma ─. El destino de nuestro mundo natal está en juego, y nuestros enemigos no dudarán en hacer lo que sea para vencernos. No podemos ser tan malvadas como ellos, pero sí debemos estar dispuestas también a hacer lo necesario para ganar.

El grupo asiente, todas estaban inspiradas por el discurso de Hayate, y por tanto irían llenas de vigor al combate. Los demoníacos sonreían convencidos de ganar, y los humanoides que llenaban las gradas se ponen a gritar frenéticos cánticos en algún idioma que ninguna comprendía. También podían oír burlas, gritos y abucheos, obviamente dirigidos a ellas, pero no iban a permitir que eso las amedrentara.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Nanoha estaba terminando de limpiar la casa, suspirando a cada rato debido al profundo sentimiento de desolación que la ahogaba. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo sola, y no había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Fate desde antes del incidente del libro de las tinieblas. Ni siquiera podía comunicarse con ella, pues sus dispositivos permanecerían un buen tiempo en reparación por culpa del Brayan. Nanoha realmente se sentía sola, y ya era la cuarta vez que hacía una limpieza a fondo desde la ida de Fate y Alicia.

También el aburrimiento acosaba a la pobre cobriza, pues no había nada que pudiera hacer si no participaba en ninguna misión ni podía saber de nada de lo que estuviese pasando que concerniera al TSAB. En pocas palabras, Nanoha estaba empezando a pasar por los peores dos meses de su vida.

Nanoha se tira sin cuidado al sofá y se queda mirando al techo. Había sido una pésima idea apurar la idea de tener hijos con Fate, y ahora apenas empezaba a pagar las consecuencias.

─ _¡Nanoha, es urgente!_ ─ la imagen de Yuuno aparece sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Nanoha.

─ ¿Yuuno-kun? ¿Qué está pasando?

─ _Ya hemos logrado identificar y ubicar a los responsables del video. Podremos empezar a contactar con ellos para que nos den explicaciones_.

─ ¿Eso es verdad?

─ _Totalmente. En cuanto Acouss-san me informó lo que estaba pasando, fui directamente a comprobar que todos los datos fueran correctos_.

─ ¿Quiénes fueron los que nos hicieron esto a Fate-chan y a mí? ¿Cómo lo hicieron para grabarnos?

─ _El cómo no lo hemos definido todavía, pero sí te puedo decir que se tratan de agentes de la policía interdimensional_.

─ ¿La policía interdimensional? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Tenía entendido que esas personas son absolutamente incorruptibles.

─ _Son guardias de rango medio-bajo, personas que no suelen formar parte de las acciones realizadas por el cuerpo policial_ ─ explica Yuuno mientras mostraba a Nanoha varias imágenes de los sospechosos ─. _Tal parece que los implicados consiguieron de algún modo el grabarlas a ambas para luego subir el resultado a la red. Seguramente estaban muertos de aburrimiento, aunque eso claramente no justifica un acto tan desvergonzado_.

─ ¡Claro que no! La intimidad de la gente se respeta. No puedo perdonar esas acciones tan indiscretas de esas personas, sean quienes sean.

─ _Entonces voy a pasar por tu casa en un rato para llevarte al lugar en que se encuentran ellos_ ─ Nanoha levanta una ceja con duda ─. _No te preocupes, Acouss-san posee las coordenadas, y los encargados laborales de la policía interdimensional me constaron que están libres el día de hoy, así que no debemos tener ningún problema para encontrarlos._

─ Entendido. Estaré lista en menos de cinco minutos ─ Nanoha finaliza el contacto con Yuuno y va corriendo a su habitación para prepararse y llevar a su final el origen de su mal actual.

* * *

 **Coliseo de los diabólicos**

Alicia y Arisa, como tenían que estar al frente de la formación propuesta por Hayate, eran quienes veían más de cerca la temible formación que hacían los diabólicos. Sus horribles rostros, revestidos con sonrisas de triunfalismo, eran algo que era preferible no ver tan de cerca. Fate, Hayate y las demás estaban listas para combatir, aunque ninguna de ellas pudiese usar magia.

─ Es hora de que nos enfrentemos por el destino de este pequeño y miserable planeta ─ dice el líder de los diabólicos poniéndose al frente de su tenebroso grupo ─. Siguiendo las tradiciones bélicas de este planeta, pensamos que podremos enfrentarnos por medio del…

─ ¿Por medio de…? ─ Arisa estaba descolocada.

El líder diabólico chasquea los dedos y hace que en el centro del coliseo se encendiera una llama de la que surge una pelota grande. Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron.

─ Por medio del fútbol.

Las chicas se quedan e piedra, indiferentes a los incesantes abucheos y chillidos de las criaturas que estaban en las gradas. Esperaban cualquier género de pelea, retos, o cualquier otra cosa, pero fútbol era demasiado surrealista. Vita es la primera en salir de ese extraño trance y se pone al frente para encarar al líder de los diabólicos.

─ ¿Estás acaso bromeando? En este planeta nadie se pelea jugando al…

Las demás chicas saltan sobre la pelirroja y le tapan la boca como pudieran para que no continuase. Los diabólicos se miran extrañados al no comprender nada, pero prefirieron dejar eso de lado.

─ ¡No, Vita! Si estos monstruos no saben cómo se pelean las batallas en la Tierra, lo mejor es que crean que jugando fútbol sí se pelea ─ regaña Hayate con seriedad ─. Esto nos vendría mejor que matarnos en una batalla en la que tenemos una desventaja más que obvia. Al menos así tendremos la oportunidad de mantenernos juntas hasta el final y planificar con una presión menor.

─ ¿Cómo organizamos nuestra plantilla? ─ dice Arisa ─ Espero que estos monstruos no conozcan la descalificación por forfait, porque el número de integrantes de nuestro equipo no da para que estemos aquí.

─ Eso es verdad, al menos debimos tener a Signum y Zafira a nuestro lado, pero tendremos que arreglárnosla así ─ concluye Hayate ─. La alineación se quedará así como la había planteado antes, con la variante de que Fate estará adelantada en su posición, y Shamal estará cerca de la línea que conformaremos Vita y yo.

─ Y yo voy a tener que ser la portera, ¿no? ─ suspira Suzuka.

─ En ese caso tendremos que procurar que los diabólicos no se acerquen demasiado a la meta para que Suzuka no se vea en demasiados problemas ─ interviene Fate ─. Ya tenemos sabido que Suzuka es la más delicada en función de su refinamiento…

─ Ni tanto. He estado practicando kendo con los hermanos de Nanoha-chan ─ se defiende Suzuka.

─ Bueno, el caso es que alguien debe defender la meta, ¿no? ─ dice Alicia, y todas asienten en respuesta.

─ ¡Entonces vamos! La Tierra confía en que la salvemos ─ salta Hayate con ánimo.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nadie tiene ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo, pero igual todos confían ─ bromea Arisa.

Y así, las siete chicas se posicionan el campo, tal y como había instruido Hayate, y frente a ellas se formaban diez de los diabólicos, siendo que el líder se queda en la portería, con los brazos cruzados y obviamente confiado. El juego de fútbol más macabro de la historia da comienzo, y es Arisa quien da la patada inicial para pasarle la pelota a Alicia.

Tres diabólicos se lanzan frenéticos contra Alicia, la cual responde con agilidad y los elude para luego pasarle la pelota a Arisa, pero antes de que ella lograra recibirla, otro diabólico la golpea por detrás y la lanza contra el piso, perdiendo así la posibilidad de hacerse con la pelota.

─ ¡CUIDADO, ARISA-CHAN! ─ grita Suzuka aterrorizada.

Arisa abre los ojos y se encuentra que uno de los diabólicos levanta su pie, haciéndole ver encima de su rostro unos pinchos exageradamente largos y afilados. El diabólico baja su pie rápidamente, pero Arisa logra reaccionar y aparta su rostro a tiempo, esquivando así un pisotón mortífero.

─ ¿¡QUÉ HA SIDO ESO!? ¡Esto va en contra de todas las reglas del fútbol! ─ se queja Arisa enérgica pero nadie le hace caso.

─ ¡Te lo advertí, Arisa-chan! ─ llama Hayate ─ Estos monstruos acostumbran jugar sucio, y no les importa hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar.

─ Entonces estamos en serios problemas. Realmente debimos traer a más gente que nos apoyara ─ se lamenta Vita.

Los diabólico empiezan a avanzar corriendo como alma que llevaban ellos mismos. Fate y Shamal hacen todo lo que pueden por detenerlos, pero estos se abren paso empujándolas de forma violenta para luego seguir corriendo. Vita ve entonces que la única manera de detener a esos monstruos era actuar también con rudeza, así que se lanza con rapidez y consigue obtener la pelota luego de barrerse contra su contrincante. Cuatro diabólicos iban ahora corriendo hacia Vita, por lo que patea la pelota con fuerza y se la pasa a Hayate, pero ella recibe un codazo directo en la frente, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

─ ¡HAYATEEEEE! ─ Vita enloquece de rabia y va corriendo a su ama, que corría peligro con dos diabólicos cerca.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Lindy**

─ ¡He llegado a casa! ─ llama Lindy con gran alegría al abrir la puerta.

─ Bienvenida a casa, Lindy-san ─ recibe Linith con una reverencia ─. En un rato la comida estará lista.

─ Gracias por ello, Linith-san. He tenido un día un poco agotador, pero me siento bastante realizada gracias a ello ─ Lindy se sienta en el sofá para empezar a contar su pequeña historia ─. Es la primera vez, desde que tengo memoria, que puedo hacer algo importante que no tenga nada que ver con mis labores dentro del Asura, y te digo que se siente fenomenal. Esta nueva vida hace que incluso me sienta más joven y fuerte.

─ Pues felicidades por ello.

Lindy ríe quedamente mientras Linith le servía una taza de té. Con una ligera cabezada Lindy da las gracias y busca un pequeño cofre donde guardaba su preciada azúcar. Con abnegada delicadeza Lindy echa el azúcar hasta que había más azúcar que té, y entonces empieza a beber gustosa. Realmente adoraba el nuevo rumbo que había dado en su vida, tenía la sensación de que apenas era el comienzo de grandes cosas, y entonces se aparece Precia con unas hojas donde tenía las cuentas sacadas durante todo el transcurso del día.

─ Lindy, hay una cosa que quisiera hablar contigo.

La mencionada se queda viendo en silencio a su interlocutora con curiosidad, y Linith permaneció en silencio, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

─ Te oigo.

─ Ya sé que has empezado una vida en el emprendimiento, y tal parece que estás apostando fuerte para que tu intento resulte un éxito ─ Lindy asiente, confirmando las palabras de Precia ─. Estuve pensando en eso durante un buen rato, y he llegado a una conclusión en particular.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

─ ¿Me puedes decir cómo podría yo intentarlo? Tengo interés en intentarlo yo también.

Lindy sonríe con gracia detrás de su taza. Al parecer, ese secreto que buscaba Precia le parecía un tanto cómico para compartir, y Linith veía con disimulo, pues también ella quería saber lo que pedía Precia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

La batalla librada por las chicas ha comenzado, Precia ha comenzado su investigación para tener el mismo éxito que Lindy, y Nanoha y Yuuno podrán verse cara a cara con quienes subieron el vídeo que muestra lo que hicieron Nanoha y Fate. Emociones desbordan para los próximos capítulos, y desde luego podrán leerlos próximamente.

Hasta otra


	18. Un duelo entre el bien y el mal (y I)

**Un duelo entre el bien y el mal (y I)**

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba los edificios de la ciudad principal de Midchilda, y a bordo del mismo se hallaban Yuuno y Nanoha, esperando en aparente tranquilidad a llegar al punto indicado, aunque la verdad era que Nanoha estaba explotando por dentro.

─ ¿Cómo están allá atrás? ─ dice Acouss desde el asiento delantero.

─ El asiento provoca algo de fricción, pero es pasable ─ responde Nanoha con algo de sequedad, nada habitual en ella.

─ En aproximadamente cinco minutos tendremos que estar en el lugar, y nosotros mismos podremos efectuar el arresto, además que les daremos el anuncio de apertura de un juicio legal ─ dice Yuuno mientras se acomodaba los lentes ─. El daño que han causado al subir ese video ha resultado demasiado catastrófico. Según las últimas lecturas realizadas hace como media hora, ya las visitas han superado la cantidad de…

─ No continúes, Yuuno-kun ─ corta Nanoha con una voz fría y un poco hostil ─. El hecho es que esas personas, sean quienes sean, nos han hecho un daño moral y de imagen tremendo a Fate-chan y a mí, y por eso no puedo perdonarles lo que hicieron. No voy a descansar hasta que los vea tras las rejas, y encima cumpliendo la máxima pena legal para este tipo de acciones que hicieron.

─ Puedes contar con eso, Nanoha. Yo mismo me aseguraré de ello ─ responde Yuuno con tono bastante serio.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Los diabólicos ya se encontraban enfrente de la portería defendida por Suzuka. La chica estaba bastante asustada al ver a cinco de esos monstruos frente a ella listos para atacar. El diabólico que tenía el balón patea con toda su fuerza, pero la trayectoria apunta directamente a Suzuka, haciendo que Arisa y Fate corrieran preocupadas.

─ ¡CUIDADO, SUZUKA! ─ vocifera Fate.

Pero Suzuka se queda en donde estaba y bloquea el balón, aunque eso le cuesta muchísimo, tanto que casi acababa entrando en la portería junto con el balón. La fuerza había sido demasiada, y a Suzuka le empezaba a doler los brazos y el abdomen debido a ello, pero como puede se prepara para pasar la pelota… Pero los diabólicos siguen avanzando con paso brutal.

En vista que no había tiempo para pensar ni prepararse, Suzuka lanza con apuro la pelota a Fate, justo antes de que los diabólicos la empujaran con excesiva violencia y la sacaran de aquella cancha de tierra dura. Fate hervía de rabia y tenía ganas de darle a los agresores una buena paliza por meterse con sus amigas, pero se fuerza a avanzar. Y mientras tanto, Vita estaba fuera del campo, sosteniendo a Hayate.

─ Hayate… Despierta, Hayate ─ Vita movía ligeramente a su ama, y la castaña finalmente abría los ojos ─. Qué bueno… Me tenías muy angustiada, Hayate.

─ Estoy bien. Mira ─ Hayate se levanta lentamente y comprueba por sí misma su estado para salir otra vez ─. Ya me encuentro mejor, así que salgamos y ayudemos a las demás, que el destino del mundo está en juego.

Vita asiente en silencio y sale con Hayate para apoyar al resto de las chicas, cuya proporción numérica en realidad exigía un apoyo adicional. Fate avanza rápidamente entre los diabólicos y los esquiva con gracia y agilidad. Arisa y Alicia también avanzan con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, prestas a posicionarse cerca de la meta enemiga y recibir desde allí el pase de Fate. Shamal también avanza para apoyar a Fate en caso de necesidad, pero ambas se encuentran rodeadas, cada una, de tres de esos infernales seres que se lanzan con ferocidad a atacarlas adrede. Ambas rubias son embestidas como si hubiesen sido sorprendidas por un toro rabioso, pero al menos Fate pasa la pelota antes de ser atacada. Es Alicia quien recibe el pase, y con gran agilidad avanza hasta llegar a la meta. El líder de los diabólicos se pone en posición y muestra las enormes y sucias garras de sus manos, dando a entender que su enfoque no iba al balón.

Alicia comprende el mensaje y pasa la pelota a Arisa para que patee con toda su fuerza. La pelota avanza rápidamente y entra a la meta antes de que el líder diabólico pudiera atraparla. El equipo de las chicas de ese modo picaba adelante.

─ ¡Muy bien hecho, chicas! ─ felicitaba Suzuka desde la distancia.

─ Nada de bien hecho. Esas cosas no van por la puta pelota, sino por nosotras ─ alerta Vita con evidente rabia.

─ Es evidente que piensan debilitarnos a golpes para luego hacer lo mínimamente necesario para ganar este juego. Esa ha sido su estrategia todo el tiempo ─ dice Hayate con preocupación ─. No podemos confiarnos porque tengamos una anotación a favor, pues eso no hará que esos demonios cambien su forma tan violenta y antideportiva de actuar.

─ Comprendido ─ responde Vita.

Los diabólicos evidentemente no estaban contentos de ver que se encontraban abajo en el marcador, pero ya tenían fijada su manera para cambiar las cosas a su favor, y obviamente usarían sus músculos para destruir dolorosamente a las chicas. El duelo apenas empezaba, pues el cronómetro sólo marcaba que habían transcurrido veinte minutos. Y para remate, ahora les tocaban a ellos hacer el saque.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ ¡Aquí es! ─ Acouss es el primero en bajarse del helicóptero, y tras él van Yuuno y Nanoha.

Nanoha estaba bastante tensa al saber que estaba a solo segundos de ver las caras de las personas que habían subido a la red aquel video de ella y Fate. Finalmente podría tener las respuestas que exigía luego de aquella colosal humillación sufrida, y en ese momento Acouss abre la puerta y es el primero en entrar.

Lo primero que ve el grupo es a un joven que se encontraba comiendo un emparedado distraídamente, pero cuando este se da cuenta del allanamiento, deja su comida y trata de irse corriendo, pero Acouss y Yuuno reaccionan rápidamente y lo detienen antes de que lograse escapar. Nanoha avanza lenta y amenazadora, pues la rabia que sentía apenas podía contenerla.

─ Ya lo tenemos. Es el que subió aquel video ─ dice Yuuno.

─ No sé lo que quieren, pero no tengo lo que buscan. No tengo dinero ─ dice aquel hombre completamente asustado.

─ Se equivoca, no es dinero lo que nos trajo aquí ─ Yuuno se aparta para que aquel hombre viese a Nanoha ─. Sabemos que fue usted quien subió por las redes de todo el universo administrado aquel video de Nanoha con Fate, y por eso está usted detenido.

─ ¡N-no me pueden detener! Yo soy parte del personal de la policía interdimensional ─ el sujeto estaba sudando frío a causa de la mirada asesina de Nanoha.

─ ¿Cómo se atreve? Me produce una tremenda repulsión ─ Nanoha toma por el cuello al detenido y empieza a zarandearlo con fuerza ─ ¿Por qué nos hace esto a Fate-chan y a mí? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

─ Oye, tranquilícese Nanoha-chan ─ interrumpe Acouss, logrando que Nanoha suelte al sujeto ─. La violencia jamás resuelve nada y lo empeora todo, además que eso se ve bastante mal viniendo de una dama tan joven y bella como usted. Mejor deje que un caballero se encargue adecuadamente, para que así se ahorre molestias, además que estoy muy versado en sacar información de forma diplomática ─ acto seguido, Acouss sujeta al hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandea igual como hacía Nanoha ─ ¡Responde, desgraciado! ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¡Habla ahora!

─ Eso sí que es caballerosidad y diplomacia ─ ironiza Yuuno, quien toma el relevo en el interrogatorio ─. No intente negar lo que hizo. Rastreamos la vereda cibernética hasta aquí, por lo que sabemos que usted está implicado en el video de Nanoha y Fate, así que le recomiendo que responda todas nuestras preguntas, o nos aseguraremos que le caiga todo el peso de la ley.

─ F-fue un accidente ─ responde el hombre asustado ─. Mi senpai y yo encontramos una grabadora bastante vieja en la habitación para interrogatorios luego de que saliesen de allí Precia y Fate Testarossa y la familiar de estas, pues ellas estaban respondiendo ante una acusación de robo de un anillo, y entonces creí que era una grabación de cualquier otra persona. Jamás se nos ocurrió que podrían tratarse de dos agentes de la TSAB, sobre todo porque al convertir el audio en video se veían como unas niñas…

─ ¡Pero igual eso es ilegal! ─ corta Nanoha furiosa ─ Subir contenido pornográfico infantil es un acto bastante grave, y eso le va a acarrear una pena durísima. Si tanto le entusiasmaba hacer esta clase de cosas, mejor se hubiera dedicado a hacer doujinshis hentai, en vez de esto, que al menos así no afecta la imagen y reputación de nadie vivo.

─ La dama tiene razón. Está usted en un serio problema, amigo mío ─ secunda Acouss muy serio ─. Debo admitir que usted tiene talento para la edición y la toma de ángulos, pero una lástima que lo desperdiciara de esa manera, usándolo contra dos niñas como lo fueron Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan.

─ Acouss-san, esto es serio ─ Dice Nanoha con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Usted acaba de decir que hubo alguien más que le ayudó a encontrar una grabación de audio, ¿verdad? ─ Yuuno se acomoda lentamente los lentes ─ ¿Quién estuvo con usted en este acometimiento? Sabe muy bien que haremos todo lo posible para verificar si dice la verdad.

El detenido traga grueso y mira con temor a los tres que lo habían atrapado. Tenía bastante claro que no tenía otra opción que decir la verdad, así que comienza a decirlo todo.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

El primer tiempo estaba cerca de terminar, y el marcador seguía indicando que el duelo estaba uno a cero a favor del equipo de las chicas. Los diabólico estaban furiosos y lanzaban terribles rugidos de frustración al ver que las chicas todavía estaban de pie, aunque estas no estaban en su mejor condición, luego de aquella violenta avalancha recibida a lo largo de más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

─ La que esté todavía viva que levante la mano ─ dice Hayate tendida en una silla. Todas levantan precariamente las manos.

─ Jamás en mi vida había visto un juego tan pleno en violencia, y eso que otou-san es un fanático del fútbol americano y el boxeo ─ dice Suzuka, cuyos brazos estaban completamente vendados.

─ Yo no sé… Puede que Fate y Alicia me dijeran que no, pero insisto en que siento que se me cayó un diente de tantos golpes recibidos ─ dice Arisa mientras se hurgaba la boca, y sobre la frente tenía un enorme chichón.

─ Lo que me parece más sorprendente es que esto no se terminara de convertir en un baño de sangre ─ interviene Shamal, que tenía el rostro lleno de moretones, pero le daba mayor prioridad a la pierna de Vita ─. Hay que ver que somos realmente resistentes, pero igual necesitamos de más apoyo si queremos sobrevivir a esta paliza.

─ También está el hecho del árbitro ─ Fate, la que en mejor condición se encontraba a pesar de los golpes, señala al mencionado, el cual se abría paso con un bastón, pitaba sin ton ni son, usaba lentes oscuros y alzaba una tarjeta amarilla sin tener idea de nada ─ ¿A quién se le ocurre asignar el papel de árbitro a esa persona, que aparte de ciega, sorda y sin entrenamiento, tampoco tiene idea de lo que hace?

─ Ese detalle es el menos importante. Igual no se diferencia en casi nada de lo que es habitual en los demás árbitros ─ dice Hayate poniéndose de pie con dolor ─. Vamos a ver ¿Cuáles daños se reportan, para ver cómo arreglamos la plantilla?

─ ¿Por dónde empezar? ─ Alicia miraba de reojo al grupo ─ Suzuka onee-chan ya no puede usar los brazos siendo portera, Vita onee-chan tiene que correr con solo una pierna, a Hayate onee-chan casi le sacan un ojo por un golpe, a mí casi me parten en dos con una patada cuando estábamos cerca del final de esta mitad. Hemos resistido mucho, pero no estoy segura que aguantemos más para el segundo tiempo.

─ Pero tenemos que intentarlo ─ Arisa se levanta y lanza una mirada de furia y decisión ─. Todo lo que debemos hacer es hacer un puto segundo gol y bajarles los humos a esas bestias del infierno, y así seremos capaces de salvar al mundo. Vamos, que sí podemos hacerlo.

─ ¡Un momento, Arisa-chan! ─ corta Hayate ─ Recuerda que la que tiene los dotes de liderazgo y la cara y el trasero de jefa sexy soy yo, así que queda de mi parte dar a todas las palabras de aliento ─ en ese momento se dirige al resto del grupo ─. Todo lo que dijo Arisa-chan, y ya saben que nosotras somos las mejores, porque estamos arriba sin tener que inflarlos a patadas, y encima cuando estamos en inferioridad numérica.

─ Eso sí es bastante cierto. No necesitamos hacer trampa a cada paso para que mostremos lo que valemos ─ cede Shamal.

─ ¡Vamos, equipo! ─ acto seguido, las chicas chocan las manos bastante emocionadas, excepto Suzuka, pues tenía los brazos vendados.

* * *

 **Administración de espacio-tiempo**

Amy estaba en el comedor disfrutando de su hora libre, pues el día se le había hecho terriblemente pesado y lento. Muchas cosas habían pasado en la última semana, y en ese momento se encontraba tan estresada como Chrono. Entre el trabajo de rutina que parecía haberse multiplicado luego de la ida de Lindy, el caso de Nanoha y Fate, las amenazas de Precia, y encima el ataque de los diabólicos a la Tierra, era de entender que estuviera bastante agobiada. En ese momento podía ver un pequeño puñado de soldados comiendo allí. Era la máxima cantidad que podía tener un tiempo libre a la vez, pues el Asura estaba con su cantidad mínimo de personal, y era necesario que la nave estuviera operativa de forma continua en cada uno de sus niveles. Incluso sentía pena por Chrono, pues él se quedó en su puesto para seguir atendiendo un sinfín de asuntos que crecían más rápido de lo que se arreglaban.

─ Parece que están en un serio aprieto, ¿verdad?

Amy levanta la vista y encuentra que frente a ella estaban sentadas las familiares del retirado Gil Graham, las gemelas Lotte. Ambas se veían curiosas, y Amy tiene una idea.

─ ¿Ustedes creen que puedan darnos una mano para manejar los asuntos de la administración?

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ─ se extraña Aria ─ Recuerda que nosotras ya tenemos un tiempo fuera del servicio, y además estamos un poco caducas en cuanto a la información interna de la administración. No sé si sea adecuado que hagamos algo aquí, aunque fuese como colaboradoras.

─ Estamos en una situación desesperadas, chicas ─ dice Amy casi suplicante ─. Estamos saturados en misiones y ya no tenemos agentes disponibles, muchos de nosotros tenemos que alargar nuestros turnos de servicio y reacomodar nuestros horarios de descanso porque necesitamos mantener esto en marcha, estamos soportando una presión inhumana de parte de Precia Testarossa, y encima ya no contamos con la almirante Lindy, además que Fate-san, Nanoha-san y Hayate-san han quedado fuera de servicio debido a que sus dispositivos fueron gravemente dañados. Nos es urgente algo de ayuda para mantener esta nave en una marcha mínima.

─ Eso suena realmente grave ─ analiza Lieze ─. De acuerdo, te ayudaremos en algunas cosas, pero vendría a ser sencillamente en temas técnicos, pues el alto mando no puede darse cuenta que estamos de vuelta.

─ Igual esa ayuda se agradece, chicas. Al menos en ese sentido podremos hacer que el trabajo sea más soportable hasta que regresen los primeros agentes de sus misiones.

Aria y Lieze sonríen. No podían ocultar que les animaba regresar a la acción tanto como a Amy.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Como pueden ver, he dejado todos los escenarios en suspenso para darles una interesante continuación en el próximo capítulo. Próximamente vienen más cosas interesantes, así que no se preocupen.

Hasta otra


	19. Un duelo entre el bien y el mal (y II)

Hora de una nueva actualización, según me indica mi calendario, así que aquí se los presento, a la espera de que les guste el capítulo.

 **Un duelo entre el bien y el mal (y II)**

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Precia asiente, y Lindy tamborilea con los dedos, buscando algo que responder ─ Supongo que estás bastante dispuesta a intentarlo, y además no estoy dispuesta a meterme directamente en la pelea que tienes con mi hijo, así que podría darte algunos consejos para que tomes el camino del emprendimiento, aunque te advierto que no va a ser sencillo lograrlo.

─ Sólo dilo. Me tienes en suspenso ─ gruñe Precia.

─ No te angusties. Esto no será demasiado complicado.

Linith se mantiene cerca para escuchar todo lo que Lindy le dijese a su ama. No lo revelaba, pero también ella se sentía interesada en dar sus primeros pasos en ese campo, especialmente porque así no tendría que depender totalmente del presupuesto personal de Precia, pues su propio sueldo era demasiado bajo para ayudarla en algo.

─ Verás, lo primero que necesitas es tener un buen olfato para reconocer lugares con potencial lucrativo.

─ ¿Y eso en qué academia canina lo enseñan? ─ dice Precia extrañada.

─ En ninguna, mujer. Eres tú misma quien lo debe desarrollar, viendo lugares y determinando el potencial que tienen para sacarle ganancia, pero siempre respetando el espacio ajeno y público, para no agenciarte enemigos.

─ Esto se ha puesto más complicado de lo que pensé ─ se lamenta Precia mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos.

─ Claro que no. Es tan sencillo que sólo basta mirar un poco para que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que puedes hacer, si hasta yo no he empezado mi primer negocio antes de empezar unas negociaciones para adquirir otro inmueble.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ esta vez Linith no pudo con su curiosidad ─ ¿Cómo que ya va a comprar otro negocio?

─ Así como se los estoy diciendo. Voy a estar una buena cantidad de años aquí, controlando dos negocios con proyección al más absoluto éxito, e incluso convertiré mis propiedades en una competencia fuerte, pues he hecho los cálculos necesarios para abaratar los precios.

─ Como quien dice que menos es más ─ dice Precia sorprendida ─. Ahora dinos, ¿qué es lo que pretendes, aparte de esa fonda que compraste recién?

Lindy sonríe pícaramente. Sus propios planes resultaban muy bien elaborados, y encima era el blanco de una gran admiración de parte de quien alguna vez fue una terrible enemiga.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

La segunda mitad de la "batalla" que definiría el futuro de la humanidad había dado comienzo. Las chicas, luego de quince minutos de descanso y de replantear cuidadosamente la manera en que actuarían, estaban listas para hacer nuevamente frente a los diabólicos. Obviamente eso era un reto bastante difícil, casi imposible debido a sus lesiones que no consiguieron curar del todo, pero no estaban dispuestas a permitir que los diabólicos remontaran el resultado del encuentro. Antes darían sus vidas en la cancha.

Los diabólicos avanzan ferozmente con el balón, dispuestos a apartar sin delicadeza alguna a lo que sea que se atraviese en su camino. Arisa y Alicia, al ser las que cubrían la primera línea del equipo defensor de la Tierra, son también las primeras en seguir a los diabólicos, a la espera de encontrar una abertura en su feroz formación y quitarles la pelota.

Los diabólicos se enteran de las intenciones de Arisa y Alicia, así que dos de ellos se separan para empujarlas violentamente, aunque no contaron con que eso les sería de provecho a Fate y Shamal, quienes se lanzan frontalmente a la formación maligna, y juntas lograr interceptar el balón.

─ ¡Bien hecho, equipo! ─ felicita Hayate.

Shamal se hace con el control de la pelota y corre a toda velocidad, esquivando por un margen mínimo a los diabólicos que pretendían embestirla cual rabiosos toros. Hayate y Vita avanzaban a paso más calmo, pero sin dejar en ningún momento de animar a Fate y Shamal mientras estas avanzaban raudas en su búsqueda por la meta defendida por el líder de los diabólicos, y en ese momento ya ambas lograron ingresar en el área de peligro.

─ No crean que seré tan fácil ─ el líder de los diabólico enseñaba sus terribles garras.

Lejos de dejarse llevar por el miedo, ambas rubias siguen avanzando y se alternan la posesión de la pelota, desorientando a los defensores diabólicos para que rompieran filas, y pronto se suman Arisa y Alicia a la estratagema.

Los diabólicos querían atacar y lesionar de gravedad a las jóvenes para detener sus movimientos, pero temían que el romper su posición fuera a dejar a su líder vulnerable a un disparo que fuera a dejar el marcador parcial en dos a cero, por lo que mantienen su posición y sólo las perseguían desde dentro de un área trazada de forma imaginaria. Alicia pudo ver el área total de cobertura, así que se le ocurre algo que podría funcionar para hacer más favorable el encuentro.

─ ¡Fate, pásamela a mí!

Fate hace caso a su hermana y le envía la pelota antes de que fuese alcanzada por lo diabólicos. Alicia recibe sin problemas y avanza al área más crítica, donde la línea de cuatro defensores coincidía, y por tanto todos ellos correrían hacia ella para quitarle la pelota. Alicia estaba llevando a cabo un sacrificio por el bien de su equipo.

─ ¿Qué haces, Alicia? ─ dice Arisa preocupada.

En un instante Alicia estaba completamente rodeada. Los cuatro diabólicos la habían encerrado para impedir que avanzara, pero eso era precisamente lo que Alicia deseaba. Justo cuando aquellos crueles villanos corrían a la pequeña rubia, esta lanza la pelota a Shamal y huye in extremis de aquellas brutales patadas dirigidas a ella, logrando así evitar el peor daño que hubiese recibido jamás.

─ ¡Esa niña está loca de remate! ─ grita Vita.

Shamal se ve completamente desmarcada, por lo que la cuestión era entre ella y el líder de los diabólicos, el cual corre con sus garras por delante para atrapar a la rubia y destrozarla. Shamal no espera a nada más, por lo que da una patada rasa que hace que la pelota se colara rápidamente por entre las piernas del diabólico sin darle oportunidad de reacción. El segundo gol se concreta así, y Hayate sonríe complacida.

─ Listo. Ahora el encuentro está completamente a nuestro favor. Sólo necesitamos matar el tiempo y mantenerlos lejos de esas bestias.

─ Aún faltan algo menos de veinte minutos, por lo que tendremos que esforzarnos mucho, porque nos estamos cansando ─ responde Vita sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Era tal y como lo pintaba la guerrera del martillo: El equipo no se encontraba en su mejor momento, estaban bastante lastimadas y el agotamiento se hacía patente en sus rostros y cuerpos, mientras que los diabólicos mantenían el mismo porte agresivo y brutal que en un principio. Veinte minutos seguramente se le harían muy cortos a los diabólicos y lo empujarían a jugar más sucio que nunca, pero precisamente ese factor hacía que para las chicas esos veinte minutos parecieran una eternidad a enfrentar. Así era la gran y trágica paradoja de quienes ganaban y perdían, pero no existía la alternativa de rendirse, por nada del mundo lo harían.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer para aplacar a esos monstruos? ─ dice Arisa en cuanto regresa a su posición.

─ Tendremos que encontrar la manera de alejar nuestras posiciones de juego de alguna manera ─ dice Hayate ─. Ellos intentarán con mayor ímpetu quebrarnos las piernas a patadas para asegurar su avance, y eso no podemos permitirlo. Mantengan la guardia muy alta, y procuren pasar la pelota a aquella que esté recibiendo ninguna marca.

─ Ese va a ser un reto ─ interviene Fate ─. Ellos nos superan ampliamente en número y harán todo lo posible por marcarnos y atacar.

─ Ahí precisamente es donde está el factor a nuestro favor ─ señala Hayate con determinación ─. Está claro que nos superan en número, pero son demasiado desorganizados en el marcaje. La que tenga el balón estará segura de que será perseguida por cinco o seis de esos monstruos, dejando a las demás con una presión de marcaje considerablemente inferior. Ahí es donde debemos sacar ventaja, y si es necesario, adelantar nuestras líneas de ataque todo lo que sea legalmente correcto para preparar un nuevo ataque y anotar el tercero sin demasiadas complicaciones. No les digo que sea sencillo, pero no tenemos otra alternativa que seguir ese lineamiento si queremos vencerlos y expulsarlos para siempre.

Las chicas asienten inspiradas, y cada quien regresa a su posición, a la espera de que los diabólicos hiciesen el saque desde el centro del campo.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

─ …Y de ese modo conseguimos traducir la grabación en un video y lo subimos a las redes. En ningún momento nos pasó por la cabeza que tuviera que ver con dos de las A's de la TSAB ─ termina de relatar el guardia ante las miradas inquisitivas de Yuuno, Acouss y Nanoha.

─ Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos la dirección del otro implicado ─ Yuuno hace aparecer ante sí una pantalla holográfica y se pone a calcular el cuadrante del segundo participante en el incidente ─. Aquí está, cerca del monumento principal a los belka.

─ No está demasiado lejos, además que conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano ─ dice Acouss calmadamente ─. Podríamos incluso ir a pie y llegar pronto, aunque uno de nosotros tendría que llevarse a este sujeto y entregarlo para hacer la denuncia correspondiente.

─ Háganlo ustedes ─ dice Nanoha con voz fría ─. Yo me dirigiré donde está el otro y lo detendré personalmente.

─ Comprendido, pero no te dejes llevar por la rabia, o podríamos estar en más problemas de los que intentamos resolver ─ advierte Yuuno.

Nanoha asiente quedamente y se retira de allí caminando normalmente. Yuuno y Acouss se encargan entonces del guardia y lo esposan.

─ Bueno, creo que no hace falta decirte que estás arrestado ─ dice Acouss algo divertido.

─ Vaya ironía. Yo trabajando con la policía y soy arrestado. Ahora sí lo he visto todo ─ responde el ahora reo.

* * *

 **Coliseo**

Los minutos corrían tan velozmente como un caracol trasnochado, y las chicas estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, mientras los diabólicos continuaban avanzando como si el fatídico partido apenas hubiese empezado. Era realmente frustrante tener que enfrentar a semejantes monstruos con aquella desventaja numérica excesivamente obvia, y los gritos, insultos y burlas de las turbas ubicadas en las tribunas no ayudaba en absoluto a disminuir la presión que estaban sintiendo. Fate mantiene la pelota y avanza lentamente para no desperdiciar las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban. Pudo ver que Alicia y Arisa nuevamente avanzaban, y que encima estaban lo bastante despegadas de cualquier marca como para intentar una tercera anotación. Justo se prepara para hacer un pase largo, cuando dos diabólicos colisionan contra ella, aplastándola y haciendo que cayese al suelo en cuanto estos se separan.

─ ¡FATE-CHAN! ─ Hayate, igual de agotada que sus compañeras, corre con todo su aliento hacia los diabólicos para recuperar la pelota.

Los diabólicos esperan sonrientes a que Hayate les diera alcance para así acabar con ella con las gigantescas púas que tenían por tacos bajo sus suelas. Hayate también sabe lo que ellos estaban esperando, así que se barre e intercepta la pelota, pero enseguida se rueda a toda velocidad antes de ser alcanzada por aquellas mortíferas pisadas y hace que uno de esos monstruos perdiera el equilibrio y rodase en dirección, haciéndolos finalmente caer.

Con una importante marca ya derribada, Hayate pasa la pelota a Shamal, la cual corre durante un corto trayecto, mismo en que siete diabólicos se lanzan contra ella. Sacando cuentas de la situación, Shamal sabe que sólo quedaba un defensor que intentaría parar a Arisa y Alicia, así que eleva la pelota con una ingeniosa maniobra y la hace volar con la patada más fuerte que era capaz de dar en ese momento. La pelota continúa volando por varios metros, y Arisa y Alicia avanzan todo lo rápido que podían, logrando dejar atrás al distraído defensor. Arisa obtiene la pelota, así que ella sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la meta defendida por el líder de los diabólicos.

─ ¡Tira, Arisa onee-chan! ¡Demuéstrales de qué están hechos los humanos de la Tierra! ─ anima Alicia.

La respuesta de Arisa no se hace esperar, y con una potente patada consigue meter el balón en una de las esquinas de la portería. El líder de los diabólicos había desplegado unas gigantescas alas de murciélago para abarcar toda el área de la portería, pero la potencia del disparo de Alicia fue lo bastante grande para hacer que el balón le atravesara el ala, dejando un enorme agujero.

─ ¡SÍ! ¡CHÚPENSE ESA, FENÓMENOS! ─ celebraba Arisa.

Los diabólicos estaban completamente sorprendidos e iracundos ante la respuesta tan inteligente del equipo femenino. Sólo una de ellas podía usar magia en plenitud, casi todas eran de menos de la mitad de tamaño de cualquiera de ellos, estaban en inferioridad numérica, las habían lastimado a conciencia y sin el más mínimo atisbo de remordimiento, y a pesar de ello eran ellos quienes estaban por debajo, y encima su líder estaba severamente dañado en una de sus alas. Tenían que encontrar la manera de darle la vuelta al encuentro, pues era cuestión de tiempo que fuese dado el silbatazo final, y ellos serían derrotados y exiliados de vuelta a su mundo de origen para toda la eternidad. Ahora empezaban a dudar que hubiese sido una buena idea aceptar semejante trato, pero ya eso estaba hecho, por lo que sólo les quedaba seguir adelante, a costa de lo que fuese.

Pero el tiempo corría ahora más contra ellos que antes, cuando ellos se imponían con su violencia y falta de ética deportiva con total tranquilidad, y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de sus maquiavélicas mentes. Shamal no tiene dificultad para arrebatarle la pelota a la avanzada diabólica, y el marcaje que recibe en seguida no consigue atinarle en ninguno de sus malintencionados ataques. El cronómetro que indicaba el avance del encuentro señalaba que sólo faltaban unos pocos minutos para el final, y las chicas avanzaban completamente inspiradas y optimistas en sus posibilidades. No iban a bajar la guardia, pero tenían en cuenta que a los diabólicos ya se les había hecho tarde para darle la vuelta al resultado. Shamal, en su conocimiento de que no podía bajar la guardia y rematar el encuentro, lanza el balón bien lejos para que Arisa, Alicia y Fate fueran tras él. Los diabólicos estaban completamente despendolados y no sabían qué hacer. Alicia recibe el balón y se desprende del cuello su dispositivo.

─ Es hora de ponerle punto final, Desengaño XXI.

─ _¡Iniciando transformación, hombre ya!_ ─ responde el dispositivo.

Y de ese modo, Alicia se transforma en su forma de mahou shoujo y usa sus poderes para avanzar con mayor rápidez, igual que en el caso de Fate. El líder de los diabólicos encara a Alicia, listo para el final. Si su destino final era regresar a su planeta para siempre, al menos intentaría llevarse el alma de la niña con él.

Pero Alicia es demasiado veloz y esquiva al líder. Estaba por dar la patada definitoria a la pelota, pero dos defensores se ubican frente a la portería, anulando el ángulo de ataque. Pero la formación tenía un terrible punto débil, y es que la posición de esos monstruos habilitaba perfectamente a Fate, que estaba al otro lado. Alicia patea la pelota y usa su magia para que el esférico hiciera complicados vericuetos que los diabólicos no alcanzan a descifrar, por lo que el balón cae en los pies de Fate, quien lo patea y deja el marcador con diferencia de cuatro.

Y en ese momento suena el final del encuentro. Las chicas lograron derrotar a las entidades encarnadas del mal, y Hayate daba saltos de alegría, ignorando olímpicamente el dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ─ grita el líder de los diabólicos en el momento en que tanto él como sus súbditos (incluyendo a los formantes del aforo) empiezan a consumirse en llamas.

─ ¡Cumple tu palabra, criatura! ─ exige Hayate ─ Prometiste que tanto tú como tus soldados regresarían a su mundo para siempre si perdían, y nosotras hemos ganado en buena lid.

El líder diabólico no consigue decir nada, simplemente continúa consumiéndose en el fuego hasta que de él no queda absolutamente nada, y acto seguido el coliseo empieza a deshacerse como si estuviera hecho de arena suelta. Las chicas se juntan y ven cómo todo rastro del paso de los diabólicos desaparece hasta la última huella, y en un minuto todo se veía normal, incluyendo a los transeúntes que no daban la impresión de haber visto nada.

─ Victoria ─ dice Fate completamente aliviada, salvo el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Casi llega el fin de la saga de la invasión de los diabólicos, y pronto doy comienzo a la última saga de este fic. El cómo va a ser es una sorpresa, así que tendrán que esperar a la próxima actualización para que puedan hacerse una idea 😝

Hasta otra


	20. La última calma

Muy buenas, pequeñucos… quiero decir queridos lectores (el apelativo lo saqué de Youtube, y francamente me hizo gracia). Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo, y así comienza.

 **La última calma**

Nanoha había llegado a la dirección que se le había indicado, y sus ojos enfocaban directamente a la ventana que, presumía, correspondería al apartamento del otro sujeto que estuvo en el incidente del video. Tenía ante sí la gran oportunidad de vengar esa afrenta, si bien no contaba con Raising Heart para hacerle compañía. Un deje de inseguridad se hacía presente en ella, como en aquellos días pretéritos a cuando conoció a Yuuno y Raising Heart. No era para menos, pues encima estaba totalmente inhabilitada para usar magia, no lo había pensado bien antes de aventurarse sola a aquella aventura. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en sus capacidades físicas y su ingenio para llevar a cabo el arresto.

Ignorando como puede las miradas de curiosidad y alguna que otra de lascivia, Nanoha entra en el edificio y llega rápidamente a la habitación señalada por el primer implicado. Apenas toca un par de veces la puerta, y entonces la puerta es abierta por un sujeto que todavía estaba en pijama y bostezaba.

─ ¿Qué se le ofrece? ─ dice el sujeto con la mirada desenfocada por recién haberse despertado.

─ Vengo a detenerle por manipulación de material audiovisual ilegal ─ responde Nanoha con voz muy seria.

Ese aviso fue lo que necesitó el anfitrión para despertarse completamente y notar que la chica tenía un parentesco extraordinario con la niña que aparecía en el video que había ayudado a crear y subir en las redes. Presa del pánico, el hombre se adentra corriendo al apartamento, y Nanoha corre tras él para detenerlo.

─ ¡Alto ahí, sinvergüenza! ¡Responda por lo que hizo! ─ exige Nanoha.

─ ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No sabía que se trataba de un agente! ─ a pesar de su alegato, el sujeto se sale por la ventana para irse a las escaleras de emergencia que estaban fuera del edificio.

Nanoha no tiene más opción que salir también por la ventana y seguir al hombre un buen trecho. Aquel infractor tenía buena resistencia para correr, pero Nanoha estaba mejor entrenada, y desde luego iba a usar sus mejores armas para darle alcance. Pronto consigue darle alcance a su objetivo y lo derriba para esposarlo en el suelo.

─ ¡Te dije que estás arrestado! Ahora verás lo que ocurre cuando te metes con una de las A's de la TSAB.

─ ¡Que fue sin querer! ¡No esperaba que alguien de la TSAB estuviera en ello! Sólo pretendía entretenerme un poco con aquellos inventos que exhiben en las tiendas por encargo.

Nanoha no escucha lo que decía el detenido con tanta desesperación y se lo lleva a empujones, en vista que ese hombre todavía forcejeaba en defensa. Ya estaban capturados los dos implicados, y ahora faltaba llevar a cabo el juicio.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Lindy**

─ A ver, a ver, a ver… Creo que ya te tengo…

Lindy revisaba en internet qué otro sitio podría comprar para llevar a cabo su grandioso proyecto emprendedor, y en eso encuentra una foto de un estadio bastante particular. Le echa un vistazo para saber qué posibilidades le ofrecía, y entonces se sorprende al encontrar los datos que la pantalla le ofrecía.

─ Esto es exactamente como en Midchilda, aunque me imagino que allí no se utiliza la magia para encender aún más el espectáculo. No creo que importe tanto ese detalle, así que lo compro.

Justo cuando Lindy da clic al botón de compra aparece Arf en la puerta del apartamento. La familiar de Fate llevaba consigo algunas bolsas en las que había objetos varios que la misma Lindy había pedido el día anterior. Arf no entendía a qué venía esa locura de Lindy por estar comprando cosas tales como cubiertos, manteles, chalecos de un determinado color… El caso era que Arf no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

─ Arf-san, llegas justo a tiempo ─ dice Lindy en el momento en que se percata de la presencia de su visitante.

─ Es raro que Precia no ande por aquí ¿Acaso anda dando lata en otra parte? ─ dice Arf mirando a su alrededor.

─ Me imagino que sí, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de otra cosa ─ Lindy hace espacio en el sofá para brindarle un asiento a Arf ─. Quisiera hacerte un anuncio por adelantado, y es que he estado buscando algunas cosas para adquirir y convertirme en la empresaria más exitosa de toda Uminari en cuestión de nada.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es que piensas hacer algo así?

─ Mira esto que acabo de comprar, Arf-san. Este grandioso complejo está en un lamentable estado debido a la poca afluencia de gente, pero con un aliciente adecuado podría resultar mucho más atractivo para la gente, e incluso podría ser un exitazo para cualquier tipo de convocatoria.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ Arf todavía no terminaba de entenderlo.

─ Es un asunto un poco complejo, y ahora mismo estoy dando los últimos detalles a mi nuevo restaurante, pero muy pronto verás lo que estoy haciendo, y entonces no harán falta las palabras ─ resume Lindy sonriente.

* * *

 **Casa de Suzuka**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el terrible encuentro con los diabólicos, y las valientes chicas que habían hecho frente a esa amenaza todavía estaban bastante malogradas por los golpes recibidos y debido a ello se quedaron en casa de Suzuka, enviando un mensaje a las familias de Arisa y Nanoha que se quedarían algunos días en casa de su amiga. Shamal se hacía cargo de atender los golpes y heridas de todas, aunque ella misma también requería de una atención regular, pues le dolía mucho moverse. Hayate y Vita fueron las que más rápidamente pudieron estar en óptimas condiciones (no era casualidad que eso ocurriera), y pronto se ofrecen para ayudar a Shamal a que las demás se recuperaran.

─ ¿Cómo está el brazo, Fate-chan? ─ dice Hayate mientras le hacía una terapia de movimiento a su amiga.

─ El hombro todavía molesta un poco, pero estoy mucho mejor, Hayate ─ responde Fate con sinceridad.

─ Pues me alegro de que lo puedas llevar tan bien. A Alicia-chan casi le disloco el hombro cuando probé este método por primera vez.

─ Creo que ahora me siento menos confiada ─ dice Fate con una enorme gota.

La recuperación iba viento en popa, no había inconveniente alguno, y todo indicaba que el resto del proceso de rehabilitación no presentaría ningún inconveniente. Arisa también presentaba una mejora considerable, y en ese momento la única secuela evidente que presentaba constaba de algunos raspones en la cara, e incluso alegaba ya no sentir dolor. Sólo Suzuka, refinada como era de esperar de ella, mostraba un ritmo de recuperación más lento que las demás, y consideraba que era suerte que sus padres y hermana no estuvieran en casa por el resto de la semana.

─ ¿Quién quiere almorzar una rica sopa de almejas? Quiero las manitas arriba ─ llama Hayate en cuanto termina de atender a Fate, y todas alzan contentas la mano ─. Pues bien, ya mismo pongo manos a la obra mientras ustedes descansan.

Fate y las demás se dirigen cojeando un poco a la sala mientras esperaban a que Hayate hiciese lo que había dicho. Ciertamente estaban todavía convalecientes, pero no podrían sentirse mejor luego de aquel gran triunfo obtenido ante las fuerzas malignas de los diabólicos. Fate hace algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación por su cuenta, cuando nota que Arisa se acerca a ella.

─ Fate, ¿tienes un minuto para que podamos charlar?

─ Claro, el tiempo que quieras.

Arisa simplemente asiente y trata de guiar a Fate al patio de Suzuka. Justo cuando Fate se dispone a seguirla, encuentra a Alicia haciendo señas. A pesar que Fate no era todavía muy ducha en esa clase de lenguaje, y menos ante su contraparte infantil, era perfectamente entendible lo que trataba de transmitirle.

─ _Dile que no te interesa. Que no estás enamorada de ella_.

Fate asiente para que así Alicia se tranquilizara, y entonces sí sigue a Arisa para oír lo que tuviera que decirle.

* * *

 **Jardín**

─ ¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme, Arisa?

─ Fate… Realmente lamento no haber ido a la boda tuya con Nanoha, y realmente he tratado de desearles lo mejor, pero esto no lo puedo soportar más ─ Fate sudaba frío, esperando a que Arisa terminara de decir lo que realmente quería decir ─. Fate Testarossa, la verdad es que yo… estoy enamorada de Nanoha.

─ Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por t… ¿qué? ─ Fate pone cara de WTF.

─ ¿Qué estabas pensando, Fate? ─ Arisa se sorprende al saber que Fate había malentendido sus señales ─ ¡No! Mi interés no es contigo. Jamás lo fue. A mí y a Suzuka nos gusta Nanoha, y en el fondo nos decepciona que Nanoha no nos diera una oportunidad antes de decidirse a casarse contigo.

─ ¿También Suzuka? ─ a Fate se le corta la respiración, claramente sorprendida ─ Bueno, el caso es que por alguna razón me estás diciendo esto ahora, y quiero saber cuál es ese motivo.

─ Por supuesto que te lo diré, Fate ─ Arisa se saca de un bolsillo un guante blanco de seda, se acerca a su amiga y le da una bofetada con la prenda ─. Te reto a un duelo por Nanoha, Fate Testarossa. Si tú ganas, ya no intentaré nada, aunque eso me haga consumirme en amargura, pero si yo gano, deberás abrir paso y dejar a Nanoha para Suzuka y para mí, que hemos estado a su lado muchísimo más tiempo que tú, hemos tenido tantas vivencias juntas y tantas cosas para reír y pelear, cuando llegaste y te llevaste completamente su mirada y atención, algo que para Suzuka y para mí no es justo.

Fate en ese momento no se daba cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraban Alicia, Shamal y Vita, las tres espiándola al creer que Arisa trataría de cortejar a Fate, por lo que esa confesión las sorprende tanto que casi pierden el factor sorpresa. Incluso Arisa había recurrido a ese método de reto tan anticuado solamente para obtener ese cariño tan anhelado por ella y Suzuka, por lo que la respuesta que debería dar Fate era más que obvia.

─ ¿De verdad quieres que nos batamos en duelo, Arisa?

─ Así es. En un mes, cuando seguramente las dos nos encontremos completamente en forma, tú y yo nos encontraremos y lucharemos por Nanoha, y te advierto que ante mí no vas a tener oportunidad, no importa si llegas a usar o no tu magia.

─ Arisa… ─ Fate aprieta los puños y mira con determinación a su amiga ─ Muy bien, tú lo has pedido. Tú di el lugar y el momento.

─ Nos veremos en un mes como lo acabo de decir, a las cinco de la tarde, y nuestro encuentro va a ser en la Montaña del Destino.

─ ¿¡LA MONTAÑA DEL DESTINO!? ─ esta vez Alicia no consigue contenerse y sale de su escondite ─ ¿De verdad las dos irán a la cuna del anillo único para pelear por Nanoha onee-chan? No lo hagas Fate. Es una locura.

La misma Fate estaba también sorprendida, pues jamás pensó que tal lugar realmente existiera en la Tierra, a pesar de todas las cosas que había procurado aprender de Nanoha. Ahora la cosa empezaba a darle miedo, pues se visualizaba a sí misma peleando con Arisa de un modo bastante parecido a como pelearon Frodo y Smigol en las calderas del volcán principal de Mordor, incluyendo la escena de la caída a la lava, y ambas sujetas únicamente por el anillo que en ese momento portaba Fate. Ahora estaba deseosa por negar esa exigencia de Arisa, pero el problema era que ya había aceptado y no había vuelta atrás.

─ ¿Fate? ─ Alicia estaba visiblemente preocupada.

─ No te preocupes, Alicia. Sé cómo manejar a Arisa. Trataré que esto no se escape de las manos ─ es la amable y esperanzada respuesta de Fate.

─ Entonces ya tenemos nuestro duelo ─ sentencia Arisa con cara de pocos amigos ─. En un mes nos enfrentamos en la Montaña del Destino, y no se vale echarse para atrás. Llevo casi desde el mismo día que conocí a Nanoha haciendo hasta lo imposible para ser merecedora de su amor, y Suzuka también se ha esforzado mucho, y tú personalmente verás lo bien que me he preparado, así que te recomiendo que no pienses que tu magia bastará para ganarme.

Sin dar oportunidad a más palabras, Arisa entra nuevamente a la casa y le sale una gota al descubrir que Shamal y Vita también habían estado espiando. En todo caso, tampoco era como que Arisa hubiese dicho que no quisiera que fuese oído, así que recobra la compostura y se va. Fate y Alicia se reúnen con las dos Wolkenritter y ven que estas estaban igual de sorprendidas.

─ Vaya, parece que Hayate no era la única con un harén a sus pies, después de todo ─ dice Vita en broma.

─ Esto es demasiado problemático ─ Fate se lleva las manos a la cabeza, visiblemente preocupada ─. En un mes voy a pelear con Arisa, y precisamente en la Montaña del Destino ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

─ Pues me imagino que deberás buscar aliados en Gondor e Isildur ─ opina Alicia.

─ Esto no es gracioso ─ regaña Fate ─ ¿Por qué la vida me tiene que dar tantos problemas cuando finalmente estoy casada con la mujer de mis sueños? ¿Es que no tuve suficiente antes?

─ Ni idea, pero te recomiendo que empieces a prepararte apenas termine tu rehabilitación ─ Shamal señala la mejilla de Fate que había sido golpeada con el guante ─ ¿Ese guante realmente era de seda? No lo parece por esa marca que dejó.

─ A mí también me cuesta pensar que eso era seda ─ opina Fate ─. Cuando Arisa me abofeteó con eso pensé que se me iba a salir un diente o algo, porque eso realmente dolió.

─ Entonces es urgente prepararte. Afortunadamente en mis ratos libres en la administración he aprovechado para reunir toda una serie de folletos con métodos infalibles para mejorar el rendimiento físico y ganar fuerza ─ dice Alicia sonriente.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Vita alza una ceja con duda ─ Yo creí que en tus ratos libres sólo te dedicabas a tocarte mientras chillas el nombre de Nanoha, si hasta te llegué a oír una vez que estaba en el baño.

─ También hago eso, pero mejor centrémonos en esto ─ desvía Alicia con habilidad ─. Fate, en este mes haremos hasta lo imposible para que puedas hacerle frente a Arisa onee-chan y puedas retener a Nanoha onee-chan para nosotras. Ya sabes que nuestro destino a su lado depende de ti, y que si perdemos nuestra vida amorosa se acaba.

─ Tienes razón ─ Fate mira un momento el césped antes de continuar ─. Ya a estas alturas no hay nadie para quien tenga yo ojos sino Nanoha. Aún recuerdo cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, le dije que yo era homosexual y que me gustaba. Pero a estas alturas ya ni siquiera soy homosexual, sino simplemente nanohasexual.

─ Sí, igual yo.

─ Nosotras también las apoyaremos ─ arenga Vita ─. Todos los Wolkenritter pensamos que ustedes se ven bien con Nanoha, y sería una enorme pena que eso ya no fuese así, así que pueden contar con nosotras.

─ Así es ─apoya Shamal.

Fate sonríe agradecida por contar con ese apoyo de parte de Vita y Shamal, y lo más probable era que Hayate también estuviera de su lado. Eso le daba un subidón moral que realmente necesitaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora sí daremos inicio a la saga final de este fic, aunque no van a ser solo dos o tres capítulos, si más bien creo que serán bastantes más. En todo caso, se agradecen las opiniones que tengan al respecto, y nos leemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	21. Fate Balboa

Saludos, habitantes del planeta Tierra, necesito que me den su energía… quiero decir que les doy la bienvenida a este capítulo y que lo disfruten. Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni pretendo que así sea.

 **Fate Balboa**

─ ¿Es enserio? ─ Hayate estaba con la boca abierta, y sus guerreras Shamal y Vita asienten ─ Y yo que pensaba que sería la primera y única de la toda la historia del TSAB con un harén, pero mi caso es otro cantar. Por cierto, Fate-chan, ¿cómo ves un enfrentamiento con Arisa-chan?

─ ¿Tú qué crees? Si hasta me dijo que me tenía que enfrentar con ella en la montaña del destino. Échale cuenta a eso ─ responde Fate entre malhumorada y asustada.

─ La cosa pinta bastante mal. Ya estoy a Sauron haciendo de árbitro mientras los orcos hacen el papel de fanaticada ─ opina Alicia ─. Viendo este tipo de panorama, casi se me hace tentador repetir la experiencia con los diabólicos.

Vita y Shaml vuelven a asentir, y Hayate se pone pensativa. Arisa y Suzuka pretendiendo juntas a Nanoha era algo que la había sorprendido bastante a la castaña, pues por mucho tiempo había creído que se gustaban entre sí, idea que también tenía Fate y la propia Nanoha. Era un panorama extraño, y no precisamente alentador, tomando en cuenta lo que le contaron acerca de ese encuentro entre Arisa y Fate. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, visto lo visto.

─ Fate-chan, supongo que vamos a tener que entrenarte.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Ya me oíste ─ dice la castaña con voz casi marcial ─. A partir de mañana deberás no solo recuperar tu condición física, sino mejorarla, perfeccionarla, si es que quieres conservar para ti y para Alicia-chan a Nanoha-chan. Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan son unas amigas maravillosas y las aprecio mucho, pero ustedes dos como pareja están primero para mí, así que te voy a ayudar en tu entrenamiento.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Fate no cabía en sí de la emoción.

─ Muy enserio.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Lindy**

─ …Luego de eso haré unos cambios menores en esto palcos, porque así el efecto visual se verá considerablemente mejorado, además que los claroscuros resultantes por la iluminación también harán un trabajo fenomenal ─ señala Lindy mientras Precia y Linith la miraban.

─ ¿De verdad compraste eso para llevar a cabo un espectáculo de semejantes dimensiones? Jamás había visto a nadie con semejante ambición y visión de futuro ─ opina Linith, cuando nota que Precia la mira con enfado ─. Claro, con excepción de Precia.

─ No es cuestión únicamente de ambición de visión de futuro, sino de impacto inmediato. Cuando el ahora y el después van perfectamente enlazados, es de esperar que un proyecto salga bien, independientemente de su tamaño ─ dice Lindy dando nuevamente a relucir su capacidad de planificación.

─ Esto es el negocio del mañana. No me extraña que en Midchilda tenga esto tanto éxito ─ opina Precia.

─ Y eso no es nada. Miren qué más pienso instalar para llamar a las multitudes ─ Lindy usa su simulador virtual en miniatura para mostrar un anexo de las instalaciones que exponía a sus inquilinas ─. Una cafetería para los entretiempos y esas cosas. Aún si no todos van para presenciar el espectáculo, todavía esto podría significar un ingreso importante en concepto de venta de refrigerios y comidas. A la gente le encanta este tipo de servicios.

Precia y Linith estaban boquiabiertas ante el modelo virtual de Lindy. Realmente las había dejado impresionadas con su capacidad de emprendimiento e inversión. Lindy tenía madera para convertirse en magnate en cuestión de pocos años, o incluso meses, con un poco de suerte. Lindy guarda la simulación virtual y se levanta para estirarse durante un rato, y entonces se dirige a la cocina para hacer la cena, en vista de que tenía mucha hambre.

─ Con esa inteligencia que tiene, me sorprende que no me encontrara antes cuando estaba escondida en el jardín del tiempo ─ opina Precia en voz baja.

─ A mí también me sorprende. Todo eso que explicó me dejó sin palabras ─ responde Linith.

─ ¿Van a querer sopa de verduras? Podría echarle algunos huevos por si quieren ─ llama Lindy.

─ Está bien. Eso suena espectacular ─ responde Precia con una mirada de apetito.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Chrono llevaba todo el día (y como todos los días) revisando un sinfín de papeles, entre los que se incluían permisos, directrices, estrategias tácticas, reportes… El trabajo seguía siendo igual de pesado, pero Aria y Lieze ayudaban a que la cantidad de reportes pasados fuera mayor, y además faltaba solo un día para que el bureau volviera a tener la mayor parte de su personal, por lo que la situación se podría normalizar muy pronto.

Fuera de todo ello, Chrono también se angustiaba por cierto problema que todavía no abandonaba el planeta Tierra. Un problema de nombre Precia Testarossa. Todavía estaba pendiente el tomar medidas por la amenaza de Precia y hacer que abandone aquel planeta para evitar problemas con los habitantes de Uminari. Pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera funcionar. Y para colmo de males, Chrono sabía que Precia estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su madre. Lindy estaba protegiendo a una criminal que estaba presionando al bureau de la administración para que se le pagase una cantidad inconcebible de dinero para la reparación del jardín del tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, pues Precia ya había llevado, por medio de Linith, los cargos para formalizar el juicio al que se tendrían que someter, y sólo tenían un plazo de un mes para arreglar esto antes que comience la espiral sin fin en que se convertiría aquello.

─ Chronosuke, ya está todo hecho y listo para su archivado.

Chrono se sobresalta y ve a sus dos subordinadas temporales, ambas sonriendo después de mucho tiempo sin hacer nada productivo, desde aquel incidente con el libro de las tinieblas. Chrono teclea rápidamente para hacer una comprobación personal del trabajo realizado, viendo que todo estaba en orden.

─ De acuerdo, supongo que ahora podremos descansar. Mañana va a ser un día bastante largo, pero al menos regresará un montón de gente. Así esto llegará a su fin ─ Chrono se levanta lentamente de su asiento, como si sintiera un tremendo peso después de tanto rato allí.

─ Chrono-kun… Quiero decir almirante, ha llegado un comunicado procedente de la Tierra ─ llama Amy levantándose también de su lugar.

─ Espero que no tenga nada que ver con Precia, que esa criminal me tiene hasta el cogote.

─ No, el comunicado lo envía la comandante Yagami, y tiene que ver con Fate-san.

─ ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le pasó a Fate? ─ ahí Chrono empieza a mostrarse preocupado.

─ No, pero Hayate-san dice que Fate va a iniciar pronto un proceso de entrenamiento para luchar en la montaña del destino.

─ ¿La montaña del destino? ¿Esa chica acaso se volvió loca? ─ se escandaliza Lieze.

─ ¿Para qué irá la enforcer Testarossa a la Tierra Media, si allí no hay nada que pueda afectar a la administración ni a ninguno de los planetas administrados? ─ dice Aria.

─ Ni idea. Eso es simplemente lo que dice el comunicado ─ dice Amy tan extrañada como las dos familiares de Gil Graham.

─ Tal parece que tendremos que infiltrarnos en la Tierra como sea ─ dice Chrono, considerablemente más preocupado que hace un minuto ─. Esto se nota demasiado sospechoso, y el hecho de que la comandante Yagami no diera detalles al respecto no me agrada para nada. Si Fate no cuenta con su magia, en la montaña del destino es muy probable que su vida corra peligro.

* * *

 **Ciudad Uminari**

En los muelles costeros de la ciudad, aun esperando por el amanecer y con un frío que calaba hasta el alma de quien estuviera fuera de su cama, se encontraban Hayate, Vita, Shamal y Alicia bastante abrigadas y listas para guiar el entrenamiento de Fate. La rubia en cuestión estaba tiritando de frío al no llevar nada especialmente abrigador, tan solo un chándal y una botella de agua para hidratarse, y su única manera de entrar en calor, en un principio, consistía en algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.

─ Muy bien, es momento de convertirte en la chica más fuerte y ágil que haya conocido jamás este planeta tan escaso de magia ─ empieza Vita como si fuese una instructora militar ─. Vamos a comenzar con unas diez vueltas alrededor de la playa y los muelles, y luego probaremos con unas cien lagartijas.

─ ¿Y qué va a hacer Fate con esas lagartijas? ─ cuestiona Alicia.

─ Con lagartijas me refiero a hacer flexiones de brazos de frente al suelo ¿A ti nadie te enseñó eso? ─ el silencio dubitativo de Alicia es la única respuesta que recibe Vita ─. Bueno, a lo que iba. Te decía que vamos a hacer que desarrolles mayor capacidad física, a falta de tu magia por los momentos. Ahora llevemos a cabo estos ejercicios introductorios.

Fate suspira y se levanta, dejando así sus estiramientos, y empieza a ir a paso de trote. Las demás, empáticas con el esfuerzo ajeno, se suben a un carrito de golf y la siguen durante un largo tramo.

─ ¿Por qué ustedes sí pueden ir en carrito mientras que yo debo ir corriendo? ─ protesta Fate.

─ Fate, entiende que esto no lo hacemos porque queramos ─ dice Alicia ─. A nosotras también nos gustaría correr a tu lado, pero hacemos este sacrificio por ti y para que tu rendimiento mejore.

─ Sí, yo digo igual ─ dice Hayate con una sonrisa de lado.

─ Vayan a contarle cuentos raros a quien se los crea ─ Fate mira en otra dirección enojada y sigue con su carrera.

─ Por cierto ¿así vamos a estar todo el día? ─ inquiere Alicia, y Vita y Shamal se quedan pasmadas ante esa pregunta ─ No sé ustedes, pero pienso que va a ser muy aburrido estar todo el día únicamente viendo a una persona dejarse la piel bajo el sol haciendo ejercicios. En el algún momento tendremos que hacer algo que nos descentre un poco.

─ Eso está resuelto, Alicia-chan ─ Hayate saca su teléfono de la Tierra y empieza a buscar en el menú ─. Ayer supuse que algo así pasaría, pues al estar libres hou, francamente no hay mucho que hacer. Pero este tema musical nos ayudará muchísimo. Una canción originaria de la Tierra.

─ ¿Y qué canción es esa? ─ se interesa Shamal.

─ Se titula _Eye of the Tiger_ , y representa uno de los temas más representativos en la actualidad para escenas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y algunos otros actos de valor, especialmente en referencias al boxeo. A veces pienso que debí aplicar esto con Signum cuando la tenía entrenando en el campeonato local de Uminari, pero es ahora que lo puedo aplicar. Estoy segura que Fate-chan se animará mucho si lo hago rodar.

─ ¡Entonces ponlo y deja de hablar como si no estuviera! ─ exige Fate, aún al lado del carrito.

─ Está bien, Fate-chan. No hace falta que te enojes conmigo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos empieza a sonar la música. Alicia, Vita y Shamal quedan impresionadas con el ritmo de la canción y admiten que resultaba bastante pegajoso el ritmo. Fate por su parte sigue corriendo para así dar comienzo oficialmente a su entrenamiento.

Hayate seguiría usando varias veces el tema musical durante los días siguientes y en casi todo lo que hacía Fate: correr, flexiones, levantamiento de pesas, prácticas con un saco de boxeo (y luego las prácticas serían con una pieza de res en un matadero) … Fate hacía todo cuanto le sirviese para aumentar su capacidad, fuerza, aguante y velocidad. También estaría esforzándose mucho para entrenar su evasión, precisión y flexibilidad, y Hayate y Shamal se encargaban de estudiar todos los ejercicios útiles para tales propósitos.

Incluso la canción sonaba a todo volumen cuando Fate comía o se bañaba, y a veces Hayate lo ponía a la hora de dormir, lo que valía que Fate le reclamara que apagara la música para así descansar adecuadamente. Para extrañeza de todos los jóvenes que estudiaban en el mismo colegio que Fate, ésta siempre subía corriendo por los pisos hasta llegar al techo, daba algunos brincos de triunfo y luego descendía otra vez corriendo hasta los baños para cambiarse rápidamente y así asistir a las clases, y en los almuerzos comía con gran vigor a causa del desgaste que tanto ejercicio conllevaba. Arisa y Suzuka también hacían acto de presencia de vez en cuando. En el caso de Arisa era casi siempre para dedicarle a Fate una mirada retadora, mientras que Suzuka era la que solía reunirse con Hayate y Alicia para charlar y tomar el té como si nada. Eran aquellos breves momentos de calma que Hayate y Alicia apreciaban entre tanto apoyar el entrenamiento de Fate, y a veces Fate misma también daba una pausa a sus actividades para disfrutar del rato.

Los efectos del intenso entrenamiento lentamente se hacían notar, aunque tanto las demás chicas como la misma Fate no parecían verlo tan claro.

* * *

 **Casa de Hayate**

─ ¿Qué es todo esto?

─ Esto es lo último en películas pirata que Vita y Shamal pudieron conseguir, Fate-chan ─ Hayate saca de una caja varias películas y se las va mostrando a Fate ─. Como para la preparación de un luchador no basta sólo con entrenamiento físico, tengo aquí una colección de películas de luchas del bajo mundo y alguna que otra de kung fu de la China milenaria. Aquí tengo _Lucha entre Tigres_ , _Puños de Jade_ , _El Último Maestro Shaolin_ , _El Cuadrilátero de la Muerte_ , _Maestras de los Cinco Puños_ , _El Foso del Combate_ , _Encuentro entre Invictos_ , _La Luchadora Sexy y su Alumno Inexperto_ , aunque creo que esta última es una porno… En fin, todo lo que necesites para mentalizarte en el combate lo tienes aquí, Fate-chan.

Fate revisa detenidamente las películas, no muy convencida de que pudieran realmente servir para mejorar su rendimiento. La verdad, Fate ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo sería que enfrente a Arisa, cuando en ese momento llega Lindy con algo de comida que traía directamente de su restaurante, que rápidamente había demostrado ser un éxito.

─ Hola, Fate. Me alegra mucho verte por aquí.

─ H-hola. N-nosotras solo… ─ Fatee esconde rápidamente las películas para que Lindy no las viera ─ Estamos preparándonos para enfrentarnos a Arisa en unos días.

─ Eso suena genial. Un combate siempre es bueno para descargar la adrenalina y limar asperezas ─ el optimismo que exhibía Lindy dejaba completamente enmudecidas a Fate y Hayate ─. En fin, aquí les traigo algo de la cocina de Midchilda que he establecido en la Tierra. Espero que les guste mucho.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ─ Hayate toma con gran entusiasmo el tupper de Lindy y lo abre ─ ¡Whhooooaaaa! ¡Esto se ve exquisito! ¡Mira esto, Fate-chan!

─ Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber, antes de que empiecen a tragar salvajemente mi comida ─ dice Lindy entre risas ─ ¿En dónde será que Fate va a pelear? Lo digo para estar segura que no pasará nada particularmente grave.

─ Pues creo que sí lo va a ser, porque voy a pelear en la montaña del destino ─ la voz de Fate al momento de responder era apagada y áspera, pero Lindy apenas se muestra sorprendida.

─ Eso suena bastante bien.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿De verdad? ─ Hayate estaba dudando que Lindy hubiese oído bien a Fate.

─ Desde luego. Hace varios días compré un estadio de boxeo que resulta que su ring se llama precisamente de ese modo. Es realmente emocionante que la pelea inaugural de mi ring inclusa nada menos que a Fate.

─ ¿La montaña del destino… es el nombre de un ring de boxeo? ─ Fate no se podía creer lo que le habían enterado.

─ Así es, y el estadio en entero tiene el nombre de Mordor ¿No es una gran coincidencia?

Entonces eso era lo que Arisa quería, y Fate empezaba a dudar, mucho más que antes, de si estaba lista para afrontar la pelea.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El final de otro capítulo, y eso significa que la parte culminante se acerca un poco más. Igual tengo previsto que este fic llegue a durar más que su fic predecesor _La comunidad del anillo_. No es que haya contado el número de palabras de uno y otro fic, sólo menciono esto por el número de capítulos, pero próximamente daré un vistazo. En fin, nos vemos pronto y se cuidan bastante.

Hasta otra


	22. Síndrome de abstinencia

**Síndrome de abstinencia**

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba y brindaba su suave luz a los hogares de Uminari, ignorantes de que casi un mes atrás estuvieron cerca de caer a manos de una raza diabólica proveniente de otro planeta. La paz reinaba en ese lugar, y eso se hacía notar a la hora en que Shiro y Momoko Takamachi despertaban, algo más tarde de lo normal.

─ Buenos días, querido ─ Momoko se levanta primero y se estira para desperezarse ─. Mmm, se me hace raro que nuevamente Fate-chan y Nanoha lleven tanto rato quietas ¿Crees que les esté pasando algo y no quieran decírnoslo?

─ No lo sé, querida, pero supongo que tienes razón. Así no son ellas normalmente.

Momoko se levanta perezosamente de la cama y se estira un poco más antes de salir de la habitación. Shiro prefiere no quedarse atrás y sigue a su mujer para ver a "Nanoha" y Fate.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanoha**

Fate y Alicia, profundamente dormidas, yacían desparramadas sobre la cama. Fate abrazaba a su hermana como si se tratara de un peluche, y esta estaba babeándose sobre el pecho de Fate. El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada por los nudillos de la madre de Nanoha las despierta de un sobresalto, y Fate ve que tenía todo el pecho empapado en saliva.

─ Que asco. Alicia, esto deberías intentar solucionarlo ─ regaña Fate en un susurro.

─ No lo puedo evitar. Soñé que Nanoha onee-chan estaba bañada en helado y servida en una enorme copa, y además soy una niña pequeña ¿Qué esperas de mí?

─ Eres una niña cuando te conviene.

─ _Nanoha, Fate ¿Ya están despiertas?_ ─ se oye la voz de Momoko.

─ _¿Se encuentran bien?_ ─ dice Shiro.

─ Son los padres de Nanoha ─ Fate busca con desesperación la peluca de Nanoha y se la pone a trompicones a Alicia ─. Un momento, que nos estamos vistiendo.

─ _No se preocupen por ello, pueden tomarse su tiempo al ser día libre. Sólo queríamos saber si estaban bien, pues las notaba muy silenciosas y quietas últimamente_ ─ dice Shiro.

─ Mierda, se nos olvidó lo de la simulación ─ Fate se da un facepalm e intercambia miradas con Alicia ─. Sí, estamos perfectamente. Es sólo que estábamos un poco cansadas por tener que hacer ejercicio para no perder la forma. Es solo eso.

─ _Bueno, pero igual deberían descansar, que eso les puede ayudar_ ─ dice esta vez Momoko ─. _Vamos a hacer el desayuno, pero nos tardaremos como media hora. Diviértanse mientras tanto_.

Los pasos de ambos jefes Takamachi se van alejando, disminuyendo así la alarma en las dos rubias. Fate y Alicia respiran aliviadas mientras se mentalizan en que deberían fingir un poco para que los padres de Nanoha no se pusieran pesados con lo del sexo. Alicia empieza fingiendo gemidos, emitiéndolos cada vez con mayor fuerza, a fin de que desde la cocina fuesen creíbles, y Fate espera unos cuantos segundos antes de dar comienzo a su respectiva línea.

─ Nanoha, este momento es nuestro, así que te voy a hacer gemir.

─ Síii, Fate-chan… Ahhh… Nnngghh…

─ Vamos, di mi nombre, Nanoha. Dilo de forma que te oiga…

─ Fate-chan… Fate-chan…

─ No te oigo, Nanoha…

 **Cocina**

─ _Fate… chan… Nghh…_

─ Vaya, parece que empezaron otra vez ─ dice Shiro mientras alzaba las cejas ─. Solo espero que esto no sea porque nosotros nos interesemos.

─ Sí. Sexo por obligación sólo puede ser señal de que algo anda mal ─ opina Momoko ─. Realmente me han venido preocupando últimamente ¿Acaso ocurrirá algo en aquel lugar donde usan su magia?

─ No lo sé, Momoko. Pero espero que sólo sean figuraciones nuestras.

* * *

 **Habitación de Nanoha**

En ese momento Fate y Alicia brincaban sobre la cama para que pareciera que se estaba dando un acto de sexo salvaje, y ambas llevaban un rato fingiendo gemidos y balbuceos. Llevaban ya como diez minutos sin parar.

─ Fate, ¿crees que con esto se lo vayan a creer?

─ Con toda seguridad, Alicia ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ Porque yo misma estoy empezando a creérmelo ─ a Fate le sale una gota ─. No hemos hecho nada y siento que estoy por venirme.

─ Vamos, no puedes estar diciéndolo enserio…

Ambas rubias siguen brincando sobre la cama, y entonces intensifican los gemidos fingidos para hacer parecer que habían alcanzado el orgasmo. Justo ahí paran los brincos y se relajan en la cama, un poco cansadas por el numerito que habían hecho.

─ Bueno, al menos sudamos, ¿no? ─ dice Fate al cabo de un rato.

─ ¿Sólo sudar? Acabo de venirme de verdad mientras pensaba en Nanoha onee-chan.

─ De verdad estás loca, Alicia.

─ No lo puedo evitar ─ Alicia se levanta lentamente y busca otra vez la peluca de Nanoha para vestirse ─. Es que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin verla. El cuerpo y la mente están colapsados si ella no está cerca.

─ Sí, tienes mucha razón ─ Fate busca una toalla para bañarse en breve ─. No estoy tanto tiempo lejos de ella desde que estuve arrestada aquel medio año. Me he hecho prácticamente adicta a tenerla cerca, y a mí misma me está costando mucho superar esta separación, a pesar que no debe faltar mucho para que nos reunamos otra vez.

─ ¿Crees que Nanoha onee-chan nos esté extrañando?

─ Por supuesto que sí ─ Fate toma la mano de Alicia con suavidad ─. Nanoha nos quiere mucho. Estoy segura que en este preciso instante estará pensando en nosotras.

─ ¿Estás segura, Fate?

─ Tan segura como que el sol aparece de día y se oculta de noche.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Yuuno y Acouss llegaban a la casa que Nanoha y Fate tenían en aquel mundo, y se les notaba bastante satisfechos, y es que el proceso legal que habían levantado contra los dos guardias de la policía interdimensional marchaba viento en popa. Los últimos días habían sido solamente de buenas noticias, y lo único que les faltaba era destapar una botella de champagne para coronar. Shario les iba acompañando, pues ella traía noticias sobre la revisión y reparación de los dispositivos mágicos, y es que también en ello avanzaban de forma bastante positiva. Nanoha estaría muy contenta al recibir todas esas noticias: o eso creían.

─ Adivina qué, Nanoha. Ya tenemos el caso ganado…

De pronto los tres visitantes se agachan para evitar que les impactara en la cara una lámpara que sale volando de aquella casa. A los tres los toma por sorpresa aquello, y al mirar al interior de la casa ven a una cobriza con los ojos desorbitados y echando espuma por la boca, aterrando a los visitantes.

─ ¿N-Nanoha?

─ ¿Qué le está pasando? ─ dice Shario temerosa.

─ ¡Fate-chan! ¡Necesito a Fate-chan! ─ grita Nanoha como adicta buscando la fuente de su vicio.

─ Santo cielo ¿Es posible estar así por la ausencia de alguien? ─ dice Acouss con horror obvio.

─ Ni yo me lo esperaba ─ dice Yuuno ─. Debe ser el tiempo que lleva aislada de Fate. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin verla o hablarle desde que se juntaron por primera vez, y parece que eso la está afectando.

Antes de que Yuuno pudiese decir nada más se hace necesario que se agachara para esquivar un florero lanzado por Nanoha. Debido a que la cobriza se notaba demasiado peligrosa para lidiar con ella, los tres visitantes cierran rápidamente la puerta y se alejan, no fuese a ser que la puerta fuese atravesada por una mano de Nanoha.

─ Eso es una locura ¿Qué demonios hacía Nanoha-chan antes de conocer a su pareja para no enloquecer? ─ dice Acouss.

─ Si te he de ser sincero, no tengo ni idea ─ es la sencilla respuesta de Yuuno ─. Eso era que un día la conocí y unimos fuerzas para obtener las jewel seeds, y a la semana Nanoha conoció a Fate. Ni siquiera yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla tanto tiempo lejos de Fate.

Shario y Accous se miran mutuamente, claramente sin poder creer que realmente eso estuviera pasando.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? No podemos abandonar a Nanoha-san allí dentro ─ dice Shario.

─ Pues tendremos que encontrar la manera de contenerla, o esto se podría salir de las manos si Nanoha llega a salir de aquí ─ Yuuno estaba claramente preocupado ─. Voy a ir a mi casa para traer algunas cosas que podrían ayudarnos a tener a Nanoha bajo control, y sinceramente espero que esto funcione.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir, Yuuno-kun? ─ Acouss estaba extrañado por aquellas palabras de Yuuno.

Yuuno estaba por responder, pero un golpe fuerte contra la puerta asusta a los tres y los hace retroceder. Otra vez estaba Nanoha tirando cosas por el extraño estrés que le causaba estar aislada de su esposa.

─ _¡FATE-CHAAAAN!_

─ Pues eso. Si el plan que estoy ideando no funciona, esta noche cenamos en el infierno.

─ ¿Te refieres al bar que está a un par de manzanas de aquí? ─ dice Acouss.

─ No creo que sea ese infierno al que se refiere Yuuno-san ─ responde Shario.

─ Tú sí me comprendes ─ es lo último que dice Yuuno antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarse ─. Llamen para que envíen refuerzos si hace falta, pero les aseguro que estoy de vuelta muy pronto.

─ Lo comprendemos. Date prisa ─ dice Acouss tratando de mostrar menos nerviosismo del que realmente tenía.

Yuuno asiente brevemente y se aleja corriendo mientras Acouss y Shario se quedaban viendo a la puerta sin adquirir el valor necesario para entrar. No estaban seguros de tener tanta suerte como para esquivar otro objeto lanzado por Nanoha.

* * *

 **Uminari**

Lindy estaba atendiendo directamente el restaurant que había remodelado recientemente, viendo que la afluencia de clientes estaba a tope. Pero si aquello era poco, dicho lleno en el restaurant había sido continuo todo el día, y la lista de reservas sugería que se mantendría así por el resto del día. El negocio iba viento en popa, justo cuando llegan Fate y Hayate, pues ellas venían a hacer unas preguntas bastante importantes.

─ ¡Fate, Hayate-san! Que milagro verlas venir a mi negocio ─ Lindy se aleja un momento de su puesto para hablar con sus visitantes ─ ¿Quieren un sitio para comer? Aquí no hay sitio disponible, pero las puedo llevar a un sitio especial que sólo les he presentado a Arf, Linith y Precia.

─ No es eso ─ responde Fate algo nerviosa ─. La verdad es que queremos saber acerca de estadio de boxeo al que bautizaste como Mordor.

─ Sí, lo que ella dijo ─ apoya Hayate.

─ Oh, veo que ya se han enterado ─ Lindy ríe divertida al sentirse descubierta ─. Es obvio que cuando algo va de boca en boca los secretos se vuelven un imposible, pero no es como si me molestara en absoluto. Lo que ocurre es que escuché sobre el estadio, el Uminari Boxing Square Garden, pero sus dueños decidieron que era momento de dejar de lado el boxeo, y entonces me interesé en comprar el coliseo, recordando lo popular que es la lucha deportiva en Midchilda. Y en cuanto al nombre, solo digamos que quise modificarlo, y la idea me llegó cuando estaba leyendo nuevamente el primer libro del _Señor de los Anillos_.

─ Eso explica muy bien todo, así como el hecho de que llamaras el ring como "la montaña del destino". Arisa la otra vez me retó con pelear allí y creí que se referí con que nos batiríamos realmente en la montaña donde se forjó el anillo aquel ─ dice Fate recordando el susto que pasó en aquel entonces.

─ ¿De verdad lo crees? Dudo mucho que alguien de la agencia de espacio-tiempo le revelara la existencia real de la Tierra Media, pero bien podría ser producto de una imaginación bastante dinámica ─ Lindy seguía sin perder su buen humor ─. En fin, solo les digo que de verdad acabé llamando así estadio, y lo que es más, hace días recibí la visita de esa chica, Arisa Bannings, solicitando la celebración de un encuentro de categoría de menores, y yo acepté su petición sin ningún problema, pero no sabía que esa pelea sería contigo, Fate.

─ Pues ya ves, y la hemos estado entrenando por varios días para que esté bien preparada para el encuentro y para acostumbrarla a que no contar con la magia en el combate ─ dice Hayate.

─ Sí, debe ser muy duro no poder usar la magia, pero no por ello debes bajar los brazos, Fate. Estoy segura que lograrás dar una gran pelea, a pesar de todo, así que ánimo.

─ Por cierto, recordando que dijo que había un sitio superespecial para comer ─ Hayate esboza una sonrisa bastante sospechosa ─, creo que me acaba de dar hambre, y se me antoja comer fuera de casa ¿Qué cosas hay en el menú de este restaurante?

─ Oh, creo que les va a encantar. Vengan conmigo para que les enseñe ese lugar especial del que les hablé.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

No había pasado ni media hora desde que Yuuno se fuera a buscar lo que fuera que necesitara para tener aquella repentina locura de Nanoha bajo control, y a Shario y Acouss les parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Los golpes que Nanoha daba con las cosas que tiraba no cesaban, y ambos temían que Nanoha fuera a reventar la puerta de un momento a otro. Finalmente Yuuno regresa y estaba, aparentemente, con las manos vacías, cosa que a Acouss y Shario no les daba buena espina.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste algo que nos sea de utilidad? ─ dice Acouss con urgencia en su voz.

─ Claro que encontré algo de mucha utilidad. Lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo ─ Yuuno parecía sentirse ofendido por la duda de sus dos oyentes ─. La mayor parte de mi tardanza fue tener que imprimir lo que me hacía falta, pero aquí lo tengo. Seguro que a Nanoha le va a encantar.

En ese momento Yuuno saca de uno de sus bolsillos una foto de Fate, y el impacto causado en Acouss y Shario fue de completa decepción. Ellos esperaban cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente no una foto.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más? ─ Shario estaba boquiabierta, esperando a que Yuuno sacara algo más de sus bolsillos.

─ Sí, eso es lo que traje ─ es la respuesta del rubio ─. Vamos, piénsenlo un poco. Ese extraño ataque de locura de Nanoha se debe a que lleva un buen rato completamente aislada de Fate, sin hablarle ni nada, así que podríamos utilizar esta foto para recordarle que Fate la sigue esperando en la Tierra. Es todo lo que hay a nuestro alcance para que Nanoha se controle un poco sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, que además somos amigos desde hace años, y lastimarla es algo que preferiría dejar como un desesperado último recurso, pase lo que pase.

Shario asienten resignados, admitiendo que Yuuno tenía razón. En todo caso, ya veían que era el momento de entrar otra vez a esa casa, y su horror es grande al ver cómo había dejado todo Nanoha en el tiempo que pasó desde que llegaron. Todo estaba vuelto un reguero, y Nanoha tenía las vestiduras rasgadas, dándole el aspecto de una salvaje. Su mirada seguía desorbitada y no dejaba de mostrar amenazadoramente los dientes por si alguien se le acercaba. Acouss y Shario estaban por irse otra vez, muertos de miedo, pero en cambio Yuuno avanza y le muestra la foto a Nanoha, y encima la agitaba un poco para llamarle la atención.

─ Mira esto, Nanoha. Es una foto de Fate. Estoy seguro que ella te espera en tu casa en la Tierra, y estaría bastante triste si se da cuenta que has perdido el control de esa manera.

Acouss y Shario estaban por gritarle a Yuuno que no avanzara más, pero increíblemente Nanoha empieza a tranquilizarse, acercándose a paso de gente normal a Yuuno y tomando la foto con suavidad. La estrategia había resultado efectiva, y Nanoha había vuelto a la normalidad simplemente teniendo una foto de Fate. Luego de pedir disculpas repetidas veces y luego ir corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse, los tres visitantes aprovechan para mirar, una vez más, el pandemónium en que había sido transformada la casa.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste para saber cómo detenerla? ─ dice Shario con genuino interés.

─ Era eso o nada, si les he de ser sincero ─ es todo lo que responde Yuuno.

─ Bueno, supongo que luego de darle la noticia a Nanoha-chan, tendremos que ayudarla a limpiar toda la casa ─ opina Acouss ─ ¿Qué tal si después de eso vamos todos y cenamos en el infierno? Yo pago.

─ ¿Se refiere a aquel bar que mencionó hace rato? ─ dice Shario.

─ Así es.

Yuuno y Shario simplemente se encogen de hombros y aceptan la propuesta de Acouss. Sería una fabulosa recompensa luego de ayudar a Nanoha con el arreglo de su casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ya casi viene la pelea final. Así es, queridos/as lectores/as, pronto veremos a Fate y Arisa batirse en duelo por Nanoha. En todo caso les recomiendo a que esperen el siguiente capítulo 😊.

Hasta otra


	23. Hora de las apuestas

Hola, bienvenidos/as a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten del capítulo que empieza a continuación.

 **Hora de las apuestas**

Fate estaba la mar de nerviosa, y no era para menos.

Resultaba que iba a enfrentarse a Arisa al día siguiente, y saberlo la ponía bastante tensa. No peleaba con un amigo desde los eventos del libro de las tinieblas, cuando tenía que enfrentarse en batallas a muerte contra los Wolkenritter. Ahora las cosas eran radicalmente diferentes, pues tendría que pelear con alguien con quien ya tenía forjada su relación de amistad, en medio de una multitud y, por si todo eso fuera poco, sin magia. Alicia y Hayate estaban allí para darle su apoyo, pues Fate misma parecía no encontrar la manera de calmarse.

─ Vamos, que el mundo no se va a acabar ─ dice Hayate en cuanto anochece.

─ Tal vez el mundo no, pero seré separada de Nanoha si no gano esta pelea ─ responde Fate de mala gana ─. Les juro que nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa por una pelea. Siento como si me fuera a dar algo en cualquier momento.

─ Por la forma en que hiperventilas, no sería de extrañar ─ dice Alicia.

Fate intenta entonces controlar su ritmo respiratorio, pero falla miserablemente e hiperventila más que antes, por lo que se sostiene en Hayate para no desmayarse. En ese momento las tres chicas estaban caminando rumbo al estadio de Mordor, pues Lindy las había invitado para que conociesen las instalaciones y se pudiera preparar a Fate más adecuadamente al último momento. Igual a Fate no le parecía que fuera a funcionar mucho, pues a cada rato e imaginaba a Arisa entrenando arduamente para asegurar una eventual victoria.

Ya una vez dentro del coliseo de boxeo, lo primero que ven las chicas es una enorme formación de gente, pero lo más sorprendente era que la mayor parte de los que estaban allí eran agentes de la administración espacio-tiempo. Hayate y Fate estaban boquiabiertas, y Alicia se notaba emocionada por esa inusual congregación de gente de otro mundo.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hace esta gente aquí? ─ suelta Hayate casi con un grito.

─ Es que yo los invité. Quería que fueran parte de la inauguración oficial de mi coliseo ─ Lindy aparece detrás de las chicas, dándoles un ligero susto ─. Este es el salón de apuestas, y como su nombre lo dice, está para que los espectadores hagan sus apuestas cada vez que haya una pelea.

─ Puedo entender que hayan personas de la administración que hayas invitado, pero no comprendo por qué están todos en este lugar para apostar ─ opina Fate claramente confundida.

─ Ocurre que estamos en una situación bastante crítica, Fate-san ─ de entre la muchedumbre surge Amy ─. Precia hace poco ha hecho movilizaciones para demandar la administración espacio-tiempo, y en este momento estamos trabajando con nuestro presupuesto bastante alargado, por lo que un juicio nos resultaría catastrófico.

─ Hay que ver que la "Preciamanía" está arrasando ─ dice Hayate en tono de broma ─. Y por cierto, ¿cómo van las apuestas?

─ ¿Quieres verlas por ti misma? Están ahí, en esa pantalla.

Movidas por la curiosidad, las tres jóvenes se acercan a la cartelera digital para comprobar cómo iba la cosa. Sorprendentemente para las tres, Arisa estaba arrasando en las preferencias como victoriosa en el combate, a tal punto que las apuestas en favor de Fate se podían considerar casi inexistentes, y solo se veía que una persona había apostado por un encuentro que termine en empate. No estaba de más decir que Fate era la que estaba más sorprendida con todo aquello.

─ ¿Por qué casi nadie apostó en favor mío? ─ no evita quejarse ─ No llevo un mes dejándome la piel en entrenamientos físicos para que me echen en cara que Arisa ganará sin problemas ¿Qué significa esto?

─ Eso también es parte de lo que Hayate-san acaba de llamar "Preciamanía" ─ apunta Amy ─. La mayoría de los agentes de la administración están convencidos de que Precia volcará su apuesta en favor tuyo, así que pretenden hacer contrapeso apostando por la chica de la Tierra, aunque hay algunos que se envalentonan lo suficiente para apostar por ti. Yo lo acabo de hacer.

─ Y eso te lo agradezco, Amy ─ Fate suspira largamente y mira cómo las cifras de apuestas iban cambiando conforme pasaba la gente y hacía sus pujas ─ ¿Y okaa-san vino para hacer su apuesta?

─ Llegó hace poco, y creo que todavía está esperando su turno para decidir el monto de su apuesta.

Siendo eso todo lo que deseaba saber, Fate le hace señas a Hayate y Alicia para que la acompañasen a buscar a Precia entre la muchedumbre que seguía apiñada contra las pocas casetas que habían para las apuestas. Realmente había mucha gente, y a Fate se le hacía casi imposible avanzar entre todos ellos, y ni hablar sobre ver hacía dónde iba. Y en cuanto a Alicia y Hayate, ellas pronto desisten de seguir a Fate y prefieren quedarse fuera de la congregación para no verse demasiado apretujadas.

─ Esto resultará perjudicial para Fate ─ dice Alicia ─. El calor es bueno para los poros, pero de ese modo acabará más bien destruyendo toda su metrosexualidad desarrollada.

─ Tienes mucha razón, Alicia-chan ─ responde Hayate ─ ¿Te parece si rodeamos a este gentío? Tal vez encontremos de ese modo a Precia.

─ Suena bien. No arriesgamos nuestra integridad física en balde.

Siguiendo entonces el plan de la castaña, las dos rodean al grupo, aunque todavía no era fácil avanzar entre tanta gente, pues estaban todos muy agolpados y hasta dejaban poco margen de maniobra cerca de la pared. El avance les resulta un poco difícil, pero consiguen llegar a donde querían antes que lo hiciese Fate, y tal como había señalado Amy, allí estaba Precia Testarossa junto con Linith, ambas esperando su turno para hacer sus apuestas.

─ Pobre Fate, abriéndose paso a trompicones entre toda esa gente y avanzando a ciegas ─ dice Alicia.

Pocos segundos después hace aparición Fate, la cual estaba claramente despeinada por todo el forcejeo que tuvo que hacer para avanzar, y de inmediato se anima al ver que su madre estaba tomando su turno para apostar. Tanto Fate como Alicia y Hayate se acercan entonces para saber de cuánto sería el monto que la mujer se jugaría.

─ Apuesto 32 millones de yenes ─ las tres infiltradas se quedan con la boca abierta, y es que ese monto por sí solo parecía ser suficiente para equilibrar de manera importante la balanza de las apuestas ─. Me juego a que la Bannings esa gana.

Ahí la burbuja estalla. No estaba apostando en favor de Fate, sino en contra. Linith se da cuenta de las tres recién llegadas y advierte a Precia de su llegada, y la mujer mayor le da un fuerte abrazo a Alicia y le da un saludo a Fate.

─ ¿Apostó por Arisa-chan en vez de su propia hija? ─ Hayate estaba sorprendida, pues no creía aquello posible.

─ ¿Fate peleará en esta contienda? ─ Hayate y Fate asiente ante una aturdida Precia ─ Carajo, pensé que era otra Fate, y la Bannings me parecía una victoria segura, y por eso aposté por ella.

─ ¡No te preocupes, Fate, que yo apostaré todo lo que tengo por ti! ─ grita Arf desde alguna parte del tumulto que nadie pudo saber cuál.

─ Okaa-san, si tú apostaste en mi contra, eso quiere decir que tú… ─ Fate estaba apretando los nudillos, y Hayate ya se preparaba para lo peor ─ Significa que quieres ponerme a prueba ─ incluso la propia Precia se queda desencajada por la conclusión de Fate ─. Quieres que luche bajo presión para que dé lo mejor de mí, sabiendo que así mi victoria será incluso mejor, y estás dispuesta a perder todo lo que tienes con tal de que lo logre. Sabía que tu apoyo hacia mí iba a ser sincero y absoluto.

─ ¿Acaso lo estabas dudando, Fate? Okaa-sama es capaz de llegar adonde sea si es por nosotras ─ dice Alicia con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Pues es el apoyo más raro y contradictorio que haya visto jamás ─ dice Hayate para sí misma mientras volteaba a mirar a otro lado.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Nanoha se encontraba nuevamente en su casa, dirigiendo una mirada vacía al techo. Era el período más terrible que haya alguna vez vivido: Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado sin Fate y sin Raising Heart. Ya era bastante duro para ella la ausencia de alguno de sus más insignes acompañantes por individual, pero la ausencia de ambos era sencillamente demasiado. En su mano reposaba la fotografía de Fate que antes le había encontrado Yuuno para que no terminara de perder la cabeza.

Y hablando de Yuuno, el chico hurón toca el timbre de la casa, y Nanoha por mera inercia va a abrir la puerta. No es que le pareciera inoportuna la visita de su amigo, era solo que le afectaba mucho pensar en cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esperando para recuperar lo que más apreciaba en la vida.

─ ¿Yuuno-kun?

─ ¡Buenas noticias, Nanoha! Sé que esto que te voy a decir te hará alegrar muchísimo ─ Yuuno entra como una bala a la casa y hace aparecer una pantalla holográfica ante Nanoha ─. El caso de los dos guardias corre más rápido de lo que nos habíamos imaginado, y ya el juez está listo para dictar la sanción que deberán pagar mañana mismo, por lo que será precisamente mañana que volvamos a la Tierra para reunirnos con Fate.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Nanoha pega tanto su rostro a la pantalla que casi la atraviesa, y puede comprobar que todo lo que Yuuno le decía era completamente cierto, alegrándola mucho ─ ¡Sí! Ya no puedo esperar para presenciar el veredicto e irme a casa para reunirme con todas. Esta espera ya se me había hecho eterna. Y por cierto, ¿cómo van los dispositivos?

─ Eso sí tendrá que seguir esperando, pero todo marcha según lo previsto, así que no te debes angustiar ─ Yuuno esboza una sonrisa de confianza que contagia a Nanoha ─. Ya las gestiones están casi hechas, y a mí no me vendría mal tampoco dar una vuelta en la Tierra y hacer una pausa en el trabajo de solo un par de horas, especialmente porque quiero comprobar algo que está pasando.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Yuuno-kun?

─ El almirante Chrono resulta que está en un serio aprieto legal con Precia Testarossa por el estado en que quedó el jardín del tiempo luego que Alicia, Fate y tú enfrentaran al Brayan, y al parecer Amy y la gran mayoría de los agentes activos de la administración espacio-tiempo se han dirigido a la Tierra para llevar a cabo una maniobra desesperada para conseguir el dinero que necesitan para reparar el jardín del tiempo y que Precia ya no los presione más.

─ ¿Precia-san puede hacer esas exigencias? Pero si ella está bastante morosa con los impuestos, además que carga con varios procesos legales atrasados ─ dice Nanoha confundida.

─ Amy no me dio todos los detalles, pero parece que Precia había encontrado la manera de hacerse con altas cantidades de dinero luego de radicarse en la Tierra, pues el jardín del tiempo quedó temporalmente inhabilitado para ser habitado, y gracias a ese dinero Precia está ejerciendo presión desde tribunales para que Chrono acepte pagar todas las reparaciones, y como ya te dije, los hombres de Chrono ya empezaron a ceder y están suplicando que el almirante apruebe las reparaciones.

─ Pobre Chrono-kun. Precia-san realmente puede ser un monstruo cuando se lo propone ─ Nanoha da un nuevo vistazo a la pantalla de Yuuno ─. Como sea, mañana también podré ver qué está pasando allá y podré averiguar cómo hizo ella para hacerse con tanto dinero.

Yuuno asiento de acuerdo y hace desaparecer la pantalla para tener que irse otra vez al trabajo. Luego de un par de gracias de parte de Nanoha y algunas galletas de regalo, ya el rubio pudo irse para seguir en lo suyo, prometiendo a Nanoha que le daría nuevas noticias tan pronto las haya.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

Ya el trabajo y el papeleo había disminuido considerablemente desde la reincorporación de la mayoría de sus agentes, por lo que Chrono podía finalmente tener un rato al día para darle reposo a sus adoloridos dedos luego de horas continuas tecleando y pasando informes a la velocidad de un vendaval. En ese momento aprovecha para tomarse una taza de té sin azúcar, cuando nota la ausencia de Amy, pese a que ella había dicho que no iría al comedor ese día ¿Qué estaba pasando? Eso era algo que Chrono quería averiguar, así que activa la comunicación con Durandall, logrando contactar con la chica.

─ _Almirante Chrono, qué alegría que me contactes ¿Ocurre algo grave?_

─ ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? Pensé que no irías al comedor a estas horas ─ dice Chrono con genuina curiosidad.

─ _Y no estoy allá. Sólo estoy en una casa de apuestas en un coliseo de boxeo que tu madre compró y condicionó hace poco_.

─ ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿Mi madre tiene una casa de apuestas en la Tierra? ¿Qué clase de descomposición moral le ha dado a mi madre para que haga algo como eso? ─ Chrono se levanta de forma brusca y se acerca a la pantalla, movido por la sorpresa y el enojo.

─ _Tranquilo. Aquí no hay dispensarios de alcohol ni drogas, ni tampoco hay señal alguna de que hayan antros de prostitución aquí ni en el restaurante que abrió cerca de aquí. Lindy-san ha tenido muchísimo cuidado con cada detalle de lo que ha hecho para formar y desarrollar su negocio sin tener roces con las autoridades en Tierra_ ─ explica Amy haciendo gestos para que Chrono se calmara ─. _Resulta que mañana se llevará a cabo una pelea entre Fate-san y otra chica que resulta ser una amiga de la infancia de Nanoha-san, y aquí están todos apostando para de ese modo reunir el dinero…_

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interrumpe Chrono con los ojos desorbitados por lo abiertos que estaban ─ ¿Cómo es eso que todos están allí? ¿Quiénes son esos "todos" e los que estás hablando?

Amy palidece al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más. Había puesto en una situación bastante comprometida a todo el personal interno de la administración, y la mirada de Chrono era una señal clara de que no quería rodeos, sino una respuesta clara y directa.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ _C-Chrono-kun… Con decir todos quiero decir… bueno… que precisamente eso, que todos los de la administración están aquí, tratando de apostar para hacerle fuerza a Precia…_

─ ¡TODA LA ADMINISTRACIÓN ESPACIO-TIEMPO EN UNA CASA DE APUESTAS! ─ Amy se tapa los oídos, y las instalaciones de la sala de mando del Asura parecen cimbrarse ante aquel grito del enfurecido Chrono ─ ¡Mi madre me va a escuchar, pues ahora mismo voy para allá!

─ _¡No lo hagas, Chrono-kun!_ ─ reacciona Amy en una clara súplica ─ _Acuérdate que en esta ciudad estás siendo buscado, y que todos los que vieron el programa aquel en el que apareció Precia está preparado para lincharte apenas te vea_.

Chrono en ese momento aprieta los puños con una fuerza que no parecía suya, pero luego se relaja con resignación y se deja caer en su asiento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Amy tenía toda la razón. No podía moverse de allí sin importar que ya no tuviera obligaciones en exceso ante sí, y todo gracias a las jugarretas retorcidas de Precia Testarossa. A esa mujer la odiaba desde el fondo de su alma.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hagamos, en ese caso?

─ _Pues tenemos que esperar que Precia pierda en su apuesta para que los agentes que apostaron en contra consigan el dinero necesario para pagar los gastos de reparación. Sólo de ese modo Precia nos dejará en paz_ ─ dice Amy con temor de meter la pata nuevamente ─. _Todo estará bien. Lindy-san en persona se asegurará de que todo esté bajo control por aquí_.

─ Eso espero.

Chrono corta entonces la comunicación, se soba las sienes y se pone a pensar que la dirección que había asumido de la administración espacio-tiempo había resultado mucho más compleja y retadora de lo que jamás se había imaginado. Desde que él es el almirante, no había hecho otra cosa que encarar problemas realmente graves.

─ Me pregunto cómo le hizo mi madre para aguantar todo esto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

La pelea final se acerca, efectivamente ¿Quién creen ustedes que gane? Pueden dejar su voto con su opinión sobre cómo ha quedado el capítulo, y nos vemos bastante pronto, ya lo verán.

Hasta otra


	24. Delante del ring

**Delante del ring**

El gran día había llegado.

En las gradas que rodeaban la montaña del destino el lleno era espectacular. Varios miles de espectadores estaban apiñados como sardinas para presenciar la batalla que, consideraban, era la más trascendental de todas las que se habían disputado en presencia de cualquier agente de la administración espacio-tiempo, y es que el futuro mismo de la administración estaba en juego.

Lindy se encontraba en uno de los palcos más altos, vestida acorde a la importancia del momento y con unos binoculares para ver con total detalle los acontecimientos. Por su parte, y desde detrás de una de las entradas al recinto, Hayate se encontraba junto con Alicia, Rein y todos los Wolkenritter para darle apoyo a Fate en aquel encuentro tan importante.

─ Recuerda esto, Fate-chan: Si Arisa-chan logra derribarte y el réferi está mirando en otra dirección, aplica un buen mordisco a los huevos.

─ ¿A cuáles? Arisa no tiene ─ refuta Fate alzando una ceja.

─ Bueno, ya tú entendiste lo que quise decirte, y eso es lo que importa.

─ Pero tengo entendido que hacer esa clase de acciones va contra las reglas, y hay mucha gente viendo lo que estará pasando ─ dice Vita.

─ Yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer, Testarossa ─ interviene Signum, dispuesta a lo que sea para darle a Fate un apoyo de último minuto ─. Simplemente procura dar directo al rostro o al hígado, y procura que los golpes contrarios jamás rebasen tus brazos, pues de lo contrario estarás en serios problemas. Yo ya intenté esto, y por eso sé lo que te digo.

─ Muchas gracias, Signum ─ responde Fate en voz baja.

─ Y una cosa más ─ Alicia hace aparecer por arte de magia un protector bucal y se lo pasa a su clon ─. Esto está especialmente diseñado para que no pierdas ni un solo diente, no importa lo duro que sean los golpes que te lleguen a encajar.

─ Eso está muy bien pensado, Alicia-chan ─ felicita Hayate ─. A Nanoha le daría un patatús si viese a Fate-chan con varios dientes faltantes.

─ Claro, pero luego está el detalle de los moretones que pueda llegar a tener luego de esta pelea si se complica demasiado ─ sugiere Shamal.

─ Mejor dejémonos de tanto barullo y salgamos al ring ─ dice Zafira luego de dar un vistazo al ring.

Los aplausos se tornan ensordecedores al momento de abrir las puertas, y al fondo se oye la voz de nada menos que Suzuka, quien resulta ser la comentarista del encuentro. Eso había significado una tremenda sorpresa para Fate y su equipo, pues pensaban que Suzuka estaría actuando directamente en apoyo a Arisa para la pelea.

─ _¡Y POR AHÍ APARECE CON UNA ESTATURA MÁS ALTA QUE LA MÍA Y CON UN PESO CREO QUE CALIFICA PARA PESO PLUMA, FATE TESTAROSSA!_ ─ los aplausos retumban por todo el lugar, y la propia Suzuka se tapa los oídos para no quedar sorda ─ _¡Y SU CONTRINCANTE, DENOMINADA COMO PUÑO DE LA VENTISCA POR LO FUGAZ Y CONTUNDENTE, ARISA BANNINGS!_

Fate sigue avanzando hasta que llega al ring y se sube para encarar, finalmente, a aquella chica que pretendía hacerla divorciarse de su amada Nanoha. Arisa vestía un conjunto deportivo ceñido al cuerpo y unos guantes que parecían quedarle un poco grandes, y eso la hacía ver ligeramente chistosa, pero Fate no estaba para risas, sino para defender al amor de su vida. Luego de que ambas rivales se subieran al ring, Signum también se sube para pedir tiempo antes que empezase la pelea, e inmediatamente empieza a hablar con Fate.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Signum?

─ ¡Es ella! Esa es la chica que casi me convierte en gelatina a golpes aquella vez que quedé postrada en la cama antes de tu boda ─ Signum señala directamente a Arisa, y Fate abre enormemente los ojos.

─ ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

─ ¿Qué está pasando? La gente está clamando que empiece la pelea ─ interviene Alicia, la cual también se sube al ring.

─ Signum dice que Arisa fue la que la despedazó esa vez cuando la vimos vendada de pies a cabeza ─ responde Fate, y Alicia palidece completamente.

─ No es ninguna exageración. Me había inscrito en el torneo amateur de boxeo de Uminari para ganar algo de dinero extra para hacerle algunos arreglos adicionales a la casa de Hayate, y justo cuando llegué a la final, resultó ser ella mi contrincante ─ Fate y Alicia asienten por inercia ─. Los primeros treinta segundos de la pelea fueron pasables. Pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad para ganar, y es que esa chica casi no lanzaba ningún golpe al principio, pero al cumplirse los treinta segundos… Simplemente todo acabó.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que todo acabó? No te entiendo ─ dice Alicia.

─ Esa chica de pronto empezó a lanzar golpe como una salvaje. Traspasó todas mis defensas y quedé inconsciente antes de darme cuenta, y cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cama, siendo cuidada por Hayate y Shamal. Si ahora mismo me dijeran que esa chica es la hija perdida de Broly, pues le daría toda la razón a quien lo argumente.

─ Santo cielo ¡Arisa onee-chan es un monstruo con cuerpo de niña linda! ─ Alicia se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

─ Tú dijiste que los primeros treinta segundos no resultó ser tan dominante. Pues aprovecharé esos treinta segundos para vencerla rápido ─ sentencia Fate ─. No hay manera de que me eche para atrás. Antes muerta que renunciar a Nanoha, y más ahora que somos esposas y tenemos un proyecto de vida juntas. Voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo, y prometo que también ganaré por ti, Signum.

─ Espero que realmente seas capaz de vencerla en menos de treinta segundos, Testarossa ─ la voz de Signum no presagiaba nada bueno para Alicia ni para Fate ─. Cuídate y gana, o de lo contrario te va a amasar a golpes.

En ese momento Arisa alza un puño y hace señas a alguien para que empezase a reproducir la canción _Psychosocial_ de _Slipknot_ a todo volumen. Hayate entra también al ring y hace bajar a Signum y Alicia antes de dirigir unas palabras a Fate.

─ Tú tranquila. Estoy segura que esa música la puso solo para asustarte.

─ Sí, ya lo creo, si hasta está funcionando y todo ─ responde Fate bastante pálida.

Hayate no encuentra ya qué más decirle a Fate y se baja del ring para que la pelea dé inicio. La réferi del encuentro resulta ser Aria Lotte, para sorpresa de Hayate y compañía, pues no se habían enterado que ella formaría parte del personal que regularía el encuentro.

─ Muy bien, supongo que ya se conocen las reglas de este encuentro ─ Aria mira a Arisa y Fate alternativamente ─. Nada de golpes bajo la cintura, y tampoco se valen mordiscos, cabezazos, patadas ni kung fu. Esto es un encuentro de boxeo, y tienen que desarrollarlo como tal. Y además, tengan mucho cuidado con no removerse ni rasgarse la ropa, y también eviten en medida de lo posible las posiciones sugerentes, que aquí hay más de cinco mil personas, y casi todos son hombres que no han visto a una mujer fuera de la administración desde hace varios meses, y algunos de ellos podrían no resistir la presión que ocasionaría un accidente tonto entre ustedes ¿Estamos de acuerdo? ─ las dos contrincantes asienten, para beneplácito de Aria ─ Mucha suerte, y que gane la mejor.

La campana suena, dando inicio así el primer asalto de la pelea entre Arisa y Fate.

* * *

 **Midchilda**

Nanoha, Yuuno y Verossa regresaban del juicio celebrado para conocer el veredicto respecto al caso de los dos guardias que habían subido el video pornográfico de Nanoha y Fate. La sentencia había sido tan clara como previsible: los dos guardias fueron declarados culpables de todos los cargos y condenados a con severas multas, obligación a asistir a rehabilitación ciudadana por medio año y otro tanto tiempo de servicios comunitarios en las zonas marginales de la ciudad. Nanoha podía suspirar aliviada de ver que se había hecho justicia ante toda aquella tortura que le significó ver el exorbitante número de visitantes que recibía el sitio en que había sido subido ese video. La pena impuesta a los dos guardias contó con un ligero alivio debido a que ellos colaboraron para borrar el video, aprovechando que los enlaces cifrados de la página impedían que el video fuese descargado o copiado, y de ese modo el suplicio llegó a su fin.

Ahora que la cobriza estaba de vuelta a casa, lo primero que hace es revisar todo el equipaje que había hecho previamente para regresar a la Tierra sin ningún problema. Extrañamente le faltaban varias prendas, pero ya le habían explicado varios días atrás que habían sido Alicia y Hayate quienes se llevaron las prendas faltantes para encogerlas para que fuera la pequeña rubia quien les diese uso, aunque nadie le dio el motivo para ello. Yuuno por su parte estaba listo para abrir el portal que los enviaría a la Tierra, y Nanoha sale de su casa al rato con las pocas maletas que necesitaba.

─ ¿Has cerrado bien la puerta? Mira que tu inhabilitación seguirá vigente un tiempo, así que no podrás simplemente aparecerte si se te olvida algo ─ advierte el chico de lentes.

─ Todo está bien, Yuuno-kun. Vamos ya a la Tierra.

Yuuno se ajusta por última vez los lentes antes de poner en marcha el viaje entre dimensiones. Nanoha da en ese segundo final un nuevo vistazo a Midchilda, sabiendo que no volvería allí por un tiempo, hasta que Raising Heart regresase a sus manos y fuese cumplida la sanción impuesta por los altos mandos luego del caso del Brayan. Extrañaría su segundo hogar, pero al menos podría estar al lado de su esposa y de todas sus amigas.

* * *

 **Administración espacio-tiempo**

─ ¿Quieres un poco de té? ─ ofrece Amy mientras le acercaba una taza a Chrono.

─ ¿Un poco? Desde ayer vengo cargando con un dolor de cabeza insufrible ─ responde Chrono mientras se acomodaba en su asiento como si estuviera abatido físicamente ─. No sé qué hacer con mis hombres: Todo el mundo se ha ido a apostar cuando deberían estar cumpliendo con sus funciones en sus puestos, no puedo ir a la Tierra porque me inflan a golpes, Nanoha y Fate están fuera de toda posibilidad de contacto, Precia me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus irracionales exigencias… Mejor no sigo, pues todo esto me empieza a deprimir.

Amy no dice nada inmediatamente, solo le sirve una taza llena de humeante té para que lo bebiese lentamente. Chrono realmente estaba deprimido, con una sensación de impotencia que nunca antes había mostrado, sin importar lo difícil que fuese la situación a enfrentar. Amy deseaba ayudar de alguna manera a Chrono, pero el joven en ese momento no daba señal siquiera de oír lo que se le dijera, cuando el salón de mando recibe un comunicado de parte de un oficial de bajo rango que había ido a la Tierra. Amy y Chrono se sobresaltan al recibir el mensaje.

─ _¡Almirante Chrono, la pelea entre Arisa Bannings y Fate Testarossa ha dado comienzo! ¿Quiere que le transmita el encuentro?_

─ No. Mejor voy yo para apoyar a Fate ─ tanto el oficial como Amy se sorprenden, y Chrono se levanta de su asiento con una firmeza de la que no parecía capaz momentos antes ─. Si mis hombres ya lo dejaron todo, lo mejor será que al menos le dé mi apoyo a Fate antes de que los del alto mando me convoquen para relevarme de mi cargo. Supongo que también le pediré algunos consejos a mi madre para que me diga cómo le hizo para estar por tantos años en este puesto. Vamos, Amy.

─ E-entendido, Chrono-kun ─ responde Amy más nerviosa de lo que había estado jamás en su vida.

Al momento de cortar la comunicación, Chrono y Amy toman rumbo directo al teletransportador de la sala para ir a la Tierra, más específicamente a la arena donde se estaba dando la pelea entre Fate y Arisa. Chrono sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder, así que haría lo único a su alcance que no acrecentara la depresión que estaba sintiendo, además que realmente deseaba brindarle apoyo a Fate.

* * *

 **En el ring**

Fate y Arisa dan un comienzo bastante emocionante a la pelea, aunque Fate consigue comenzar de buena manera y le da a Arisa varios golpes que la hacen retroceder hasta la esquina más cercana. Alicia y Hayate gritan con todas sus fuerzas, aupando a Fate con ganas y diciéndole que ganase la pelea. Pese al buen comienzo de Fate, Arisa se defiende con todo lo que tiene y pretende devolver algún golpe, pero sus primeros intentos no dan ningún resultado efectivo. Signum también se pone gritar, pero su esfuerzo es para darle sentido de urgencia a la pelea.

─ ¡VÉNCELA AHORA, MIENTRAS TODAVÍA NO SE PONE A PELEAR DE VERDAD! ¡VAMOS, TESTAROSSA! ─ eran algunas de las cosas que gritaba Signum con ferviente apuro.

Fate pone el máximo de su empeño y lanza más y más golpes, pero Arisa permanece con sus defensas firmes y bloqueando los golpes de Fate para evitar daños importantes. El cronómetro seguía corriendo, estresando cada vez más a Signum, y es que la barrera de los treinta segundos que ella había advertido estaba por cumplirse.

─ _¡Fate-chan luce incansable en el vendaval de golpes que lanza, pero Arisa-chan se mantiene firme! ¡Son dos potencias enguantadas!_ ─ comenta Suzuka con más voz que gestualidad ─ _¡Van veinticinco segundos de combate, y las contrincantes siguen incrementando la intensidad cada vez más! ¡El público está enardecido, y los gritos de apoyo siguen aumentando los decibelios…!_

Justo cuando el cronómetro marcaba que se habían cumplido los primeros treinta segundos, Fate aprovecha una abertura en las defensas de Arisa y lanza su golpe más fuerte para ganar sin ningún problema, pero de pronto pierde el sentido de la orientación por algo bastante potente que le da de lleno en el rostro. Cuando consigue enfocar nuevamente, encuentra un puño de Arisa al frente, apuntando justo donde le había dado.

─ Ya he terminado de calentar, Fate. Ahora sí vamos a pelear en serio.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué opinan de este encuentro? ¿Cómo creen que va a terminar? ¿Gana Arisa, o gana Fate? Pueden dar sus opiniones y sus apreciaciones sobre el capítulo, y nos vemos muy pronto para presentar la continuación de este encuentro.

Hasta otra


	25. El gran duelo en el ring

Un caluroso saludo, gente que pasa a leer por aquí. Les presento este nuevo capítulo para que disfruten. Ya saben que Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a hacer locuras a partir de sus personajes y su trama. El resto ya ustedes saben.

 **El gran duelo en el ring**

Fate sentía que el lugar entero le estaba dando vueltas, cuando la gemela Lotte va a revisarla y mostrándole varios dedos para confirmar si Fate podía contarlos correctamente. Rápidamente Fate se recupera y está lista para que se reanude la pelea, pero ya las cosas no iban a ser como antes: Arisa esta vez muestra un dominio aplastante de la pelea, forzando a Fate a retroceder ante los poderosos golpes que lanzaba. Hayate y Alicia gritan como pueden para darle ánimos a Fate, pero la balanza se inclina demasiado como para que algunos vítores sean suficientes.

─ ¡Vamos Fate! ¡Esquiva ese golpe, que te va a dejar como Rocky luego de recibir una paliza! ─ grita Alicia.

─ ¡Vamos, un izquierdazo como el que te enseñé! ¡Responde conectando a la mandíbula! ─ grita esta vez Hayate.

Pero Fate no daba una con Arisa. La terrícola era demasiado fuerte, demasiado veloz y demasiado certera en su conexión de golpes, y a Fate el asalto se le hizo demasiado largo de tanto golpe que estaba encajando. Hayate y Alicia continuaron gritando como locas, y Vita, Shamal, Rein, Signum y Zafira sentían una pena tremenda al ver la paliza que le daban a Fate.

─ Me hubieran dicho que se trataba de esa chica, y a lo mejor le hubiese dado a Testarossa un entrenamiento más adecuado ─ señala Signum.

─ Pero si habíamos dicho como mil veces que Testarossa se enfrentaba a esa chica ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta? ─ dice Vita muy molesta.

─ El nombre de ella se me olvida mucho, pero con una foto hubiera sido seguro que la reconocía.

─ Yo solo quiero que este asalto termine ahora, que va a ser muy difícil darle el tratamiento médico necesario ─ dice Shamal con impaciencia.

Fate estaba casi derrotada luego de que Arisa derribara completamente sus defensas y le conectara dos golpes consecutivos, dejándola completamente ciega por lo desorientada que estaba. Justo cuando Arisa iba a rematarla con un tercer golpe suena la campana que daba fin al primer asalto, para alivio de Fate y todo su equipo, y Arisa desvía su golpe para no darle a Fate.

─ _¡Y ASÍ ACABA EL PRIMER ROUND DE ESTE ÉPICO ENCUENTRO! ¡ARISA-CHAN SE VE SOBRADA CON AQUEL RECITAL DE GOLPES QUE HA DADO EN LA SEGUNDA MITAD DE ESTE ASALTO! ¡FATE-CHAN LOGRÓ SALVARSE DE MILAGRO, PUES SI EL PRIMER ROUND HUBIESE DURADO UN SEGUNDO MÁS NO LO HABRÍA CONTADO!_ ─ Suzuka hace una pausa para tomar algo de agua ─ _¡PERO HAY UN MAÑANA PARA FATE-CHAN, ASÍ QUE LA PELEA CONTINÚA! ¡MUY PRONTO VEREMOS A QUIÉN LE SONRÍE LA FORTUNA EN BREVES MOMENTOS!_

Mientras tanto, Shamal daba a Fate los primeros auxilios para reanimarla y usaba su magia a su máxima capacidad para que recuperase sus energías, y tras ella estaban Vita y Zafira con varias bebidas isotónicas para que recargase su vigor, y Hayate, Signum y Alicia esperaban para darle apoyo anímico a Fate en cuanto pudiera volver a ponerse de pie. Los segundos corrían con un paso angustiante, y por eso todo el equipo se apuraba para que Fate estuviera a tope, o al menos tan cerca del tope como se pueda.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Fate-chan? ─ dice Hayate, recibiendo un vago asentimiento de su amiga ─ Bien. Ahora tenemos que replantear nuestra estrategia…

─ ¿Qué estrategia? ¿No ves que esa niña se ha entrenado al estilo de Saitama? ─ protesta Alicia ─ Un poco más y le hubiese bastado un solo golpe para matar a Fate.

─ ¿Cómo le hizo esa chiquilla para conseguir esa pegada tan salvaje? ─ dice Vita.

─ ¿No lo acabo de decir? Seguramente lo hizo con el método de Saitama: Cien sentadillas, cien flexiones…

─ ¡Estoy hablando enserio, coño!

─ Vamos, no perdamos los estribos ─ media Hayate ante la desesperación de su equipo y Alicia ─. Está claro que Arisa-chan no ha conseguido esa fuerza tan brutal por mera casualidad, ni tampoco es algo que haya empezado a desarrollar recientemente. Ella tiene bastante rato entrenándose, cosa que me extraña mucho porque no recuerdo que antes tuviera una razón para meterse en esta clase de cosas…

─ Tienes mucha razón, Hayate-chan ─ la castaña se sobresalta al ver que tras ella estaba Suzuka ─. Arisa-chan lleva años entrenando duramente para demostrar que es digna de que Nanoha-chan la ame, y eso tiene un origen bastante igual al enamoramiento de Fate-chan.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijiste, Fate-chan? ¿No recuerdas en qué momento empezaste a desarrollar tus sentimientos por Nanoha-chan?

─ Me empecé a enamorar de ella… luego de que me derrotó cuando peleamos.

─ Exactamente, y ese caso es exactamente igual con Arisa-chan ─ todos miran con curiosidad a Suzuka ─. Nanoha-chan y Arisa-chan se pelearon cuando se vieron por primera vez, y yo intenté detenerlas. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, Nanoha-chan consiguió detener a Arisa-chan, y desde entonces a Arisa-chan le gusta mucho Nanoha-chan, aunque nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos. Es por eso que quiso entrenar, pensando que siendo más fuerte podría tener el valor que necesitaba, hasta que hace poco tomó el camino del boxeo de categorías menores. Iba a decirle finalmente a Nanoha-chan lo que sentía, y yo también quería intentarlo, pero luego nos llegó la noticia de la boda, y por eso Arisa-chan se sintió desconsolada y no pudo ir a la boda, pues sabía que rompería a llorar.

─ Eso explica su ausencia aquella vez ─ dice Hayate.

─ Hay una cosa que todavía me gustaría saber ─ salta Alicia ─ ¿Qué forma de entrenamiento ha seguido para hacerse tan fuerte?

─ Pues Arisa-chan tiene poco más de un año haciendo cien sentadillas, cien flexiones, cien abdominales y corriendo diez kilómetros todos los días, desayunando solo con un plátano, prescindiendo totalmente de la calefacción y el aire acondicionado…

─ Esto tiene que ser una broma ─ Vita se da un facepalm mientras Alicia brinca triunfante.

─ Pues entonces la leyenda del entrenamiento de Saitama es verdad, aunque Arisa-chan aún no lo ha hecho el tiempo suficiente como para quedarse calva ─ dice Hayate.

─ No te creas, Hayate-chan. A Arisa-chan últimamente se le han estado quebrando las puntas del cabello, y le está resultando algo difícil mantener ese problema a raya.

─ Pues te recomiendo que le digas que pare ese entrenamiento mientras pueda, o su calvicie no tendrá vuelta atrás ─ sugiere Alicia.

En ese momento suena la campana para que las peleadoras regresen al ring, así que Suzuka regresa al puesto de comentarista para retomar la labor que le había asignado Lindy. Por su parte, Hayate y Alicia ayudan a Fate a subirse nuevamente al ring mientras le daban las últimas indicaciones con miras al segundo asalto de la pelea.

─ Ya sabes lo que debes hacer: No te mueras a mitad del asalto ─ dice Hayate.

─ Menos mal que seas tan optimista ─ dice Fate con un gotón en la nuca.

─ Hayate onee-chan tiene razón, Fate. Si bajas la guardia, aunque sea solo un poco, Arisa onee-chan te volará la cabeza con esos puños tan salvajes que posee ─ apunta Alicia con preocupación.

─ No se preocupen. Les aseguro que me mantendré en pie y ganaré. Incluso Arisa necesitará de más que eso para derrotarme completamente ─ asegura Fate.

─ Sí, le hizo falta un segundo más de pelea ─ dice Alicia mirando a su clon con cara de póker.

Ya no habiendo nada más que hablar, Fate atraviesa las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y mueve repetidamente los enguantados puños para mostrar que estaba lista para dar la pelea. Arisa también se regresa al cuadrilátero y mueve de un lado a otro el cuello, tronando con dichos movimientos, y la campana suena otra vez, por lo que el segundo asalto comienza.

─ Prepárate, Fate. Esta vez sí te estamparé contra la lona con mis golpes ─ dice Arisa con tono amenazante.

Fate sabía que Arisa no estaba bromeando al decir esas cosas, pero por Nanoha no podía permitirse caer ante el pánico, así que también avanza para luchar contra Arisa. A pesar de la atención prestada por Shamal, la diferencia entre ambas no parece haber disminuido, pues Arisa empieza a lanzar una combinación letal de golpes que Fate apenas consigue mantener a raya, pero al momento se sentir el primer golpe se resiente y se le dificulta más soportar el ritmo. Los gritos de los espectadores nuevamente inundan el lugar, creando un efecto ensordecedor, y justo en ese momento llegan Chrono y Amy, los cuales se sorprenden ante la impresionante cantidad de decibelios que oían.

─ ¿Qué se supone que es esto, una pelea o una procesión? ─ dice Amy tapándose los oídos por la sorpresa.

Chrono no presta atención a lo que Amy decía. Ni siquiera parecía oír todos los gritos que se daban a su alrededor. Su mirada escudriñaba a su alrededor de forma minuciosa, tratando de buscar a su madre entre todas esas personas, logrando el objetivo cuando la ve en uno de los palcos más privilegiados de la arena. Sin decir nada en absoluto, Chrono empieza a abrirse paso entre las personas, muchas veces dando órdenes en voz muy alta para hacerse oír, en vista que la mayoría de los espectadores eran sus subordinados, y así hasta que llega a Lindy, y Amy sigue a Chrono tan de cerca como le permitía la congregación.

─ ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? ¿Qué has hecho, kaa-san? ─ dice enfadado y severo.

─ ¿Yo? Solo estaba sacando provecho de una oportunidad de negocio ─ responde Lindy como si nada ─. No sé qué ves de malo a todo esto. No estoy infringiendo ninguna regla, ni tampoco pretendo llevar a cabo ningún acto vicioso, así que no hay ninguna razón para que te pongas en esa postura a mitad de un evento.

─ ¿Que no ponga en esta postura? ¡Tan solo mira lo que le están haciendo a Fate! ─ Chrono señala con ambas manos al cuadrilátero, donde Fate estaba nuevamente contra las cuerdas y defendiéndose lastimeramente de los golpes de Arisa ─ ¿Cómo es posible que te aproveches del tiempo libre de Fate para organizar una pelea? ¿Es que acaso enloqueciste?

─ Vaya niño más grosero me ha salido ─ Lindy suspira largamente antes de dignarse a responder a Chrono ─. Yo no saqué provecho de nada. Lo que es más. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que Fate estaría en este combate. Simplemente la otra chica quiso inscribir un combate de categoría menor, y yo acepté la propuesta al ver que todas las formas estaban en orden. Si Fate está aquí es porque aceptó ese reto por su cuenta, y estoy segura que ella no va a perder la pelea.

Chrono y Amy se extrañan por las palabras de Lindy. Parecía poco creíble que Fate no fuera a perder la pelea, pues desde donde estaban se podía ver que Arisa le estaba dando una paliza digna de una leyenda. Hayate, Signum, Alicia, Vita, Shamal, Zafira y Rein daban gritos desesperados de ánimo para Fate, cosa que Amy apenas podía deducir, pues no podía oír nada desde su posición.

─ Voy a hablar con Hayate-san y los demás, Chrono-kun, así que le dejo por un momento ─ dice Amy, y Chono le concede el permiso con un vago gesto.

─ Me imagino que Precia Testarossa también andará por estos lados. Tengo entendido que ella apostó en esta pelea.

─ Así es. Ella está aquí, viendo la pelea ─ responde Lindy tranquilamente ─. Normalmente les ayudaría a detenerla, pues estoy consciente de lo que les ha hecho luego del incidente en el jardín del tiempo, pero como ya estoy retirada y ustedes me dijeron que como civil no me debía involucrar en asuntos de la administración, así que lo he tenido que dejar pasar y recibirla cuando ella y Linith me pidieron techo. Simplemente soy una buena persona.

─ Demasiado buena, a decir verdad ─ murmura Chrono.

Mientras tanto, Amy avanza lentamente, empujando poco a poco hasta llegar cerca del borde del cuadrilátero, y Shamal es la primera en percatarse de su presencia.

─ ¿Amy-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?

─ Pues que quería ver qué tal iba la pelea ─ responde Amy con la mirada puesta en la pelea ─. Veo que Fate no lo tiene nada fácil para ganar la pelea.

─ ¿Fácil? Mientras más veo la pelea, menos probable veo que salga de aquí viva ─ dice Rein desde el hombro de Shamal ─. Jamás había visto una masacre como esa. Fate necesita de un milagro para ganar esta pelea.

─ ¡Pues un milagro será lo que haga! ─ salta Alicia con tono retador ─ Ya van a ver que Fate sí puede salir con bien de esta.

Pero nada había que sugiriese que Fate pudiera remontar. Un nuevo golpe de Arisa que penetró en las defensas de Fate hizo que esta diera contra las cuerdas y rebotase… hasta dar contra las cuerdas del otro extremo. Fate estaba cerca de desmayarse. No podía más con la pelea. Estaba de pie únicamente por fuerza de voluntad, y parecía que un golpe más de Arisa bastante para terminar con todo, y encima todavía quedaba la mitad del segundo asalto por delante.

─ Esto se ha acabado, Fate. Este es el momento en que vas a sufrir la más grande de todas tus derrotas ─ Arisa se acerca, con pasos que resonaban cual si fuera un monstruo de las películas clásicas, con indetenible rumbo a su objetivo.

Fate se pone en posición, aunque tambaleante, y consigue evadir un par de golpes de Arisa, consiguiendo hacer unos cuandos segundos bastante valiosos, aunque Arisa gruñe enfadada por aquella movida.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Fate? ¡Deja de estar esquivándome como una cobarde, que así nunca mostrarás ser digna de Nanoha! Si tanto la quieres, ¡pues ven y enfréntame! ¡Pelea y muere como un hombre… digo como una mujer!

Fate aprovecha la distracción de Arisa para darle un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que todos los espectadores se quedaran boquiabiertos, y es que en todo el segundo asalto Fate no había conseguido hacerle nada a Arisa. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: Un rayo de esperanza en aquella derrota que cada vez se veía más segura, y Fate vuelve a poner en posición sus puños.

─ _¡INCREIBLE! ¡ESE GOLPE NO SE LO ESPERABA NI LA MISMA FATE-CHAN!_ ─ Suzuka se levanta de su asiento, con lo ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

─ Eso sí que es valor. Testarossa pelea como toda una gladiadora ─ dice Aria Lotte para sí misma.

─ Nada mal, Fate, pero la pelea hasta aquí llega, así que prepárate.

La vista le estaba fallando a Fate. Ya no sería capaz de ver lo que fuera a hacer Arisa para alcanzarla, así que el KO ya estaba asegurado. Todavía faltaba tiempo para que el segundo asalto terminara, y ya ni las atenciones de Shamal serían suficientes para optimizar su estado para el tercer asalto, en caso de que lograse sobrevivir al segundo. Arisa se acerca lo necesario y hace retroceder su puño para dar el golpe de gracia. La pelea ya estaba llegando a su fin.

En una eterna fracción de segundo, al fondo de aquel lugar inundado por gritos y vítores ininteligibles, surge un círculo mágico en el que materializan Yuuno y Nanoha. Era curioso para Nanoha aparecerse precisamente allí, pero ya sabía que Yuuno había acordado aparecer allí debido a que se lo habían sugerido, así que no veía ninguna razón para protestar. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que lo primero que verían sería a Arisa a lo lejos encajando un golpe en la mejilla de Fate, con tal fuerza que la iba a expulsar del cuadrilátero, y eso a ambos los sorprende bastante.

─ ¡FATEEEE! ─ grita Alicia.

Fate ya sabía que acabaría cayendo fuera del ring, y eso significaría una derrota irreversible, independientemente de que fuera capaz de levantarse otra vez. Su derrota ya estaba anunciada, pero todavía había una última cosa que podría hacer, aunque eso no resultara demasiado honorable de su parte: Como última acción en la pelea, sorpresivamente se sostiene del pantalón de Arisa y la hala con ella fuera de cuadrilátero. Debido a que el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte, Arisa es inevitablemente arrastrada junto con Fate, y ambas salen del ring y caen juntas al suelo, en medio de la muchedumbre.

─ Recórcholis, vaya manera de caer ─ dice Alicia.

─ Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo acaba la pelea si los dos contrincantes caen fuera del ring al mismo tiempo? ─ dice Amy rascándose la cabeza.

─ Primero habría que ver quién de las dos tocó primero el suelo, y después esperamos por la decisión arbitral ─ dice Hayate.

Hayate, Suzuka, Alicia y todos los demás se acercaron entonces al sitio en que cayeron Arisa y Fate. La primera se sostenía la cabeza porque le dolía, y Fate estaba completamente inconsciente y tendida cuan larga era en el suelo. La gente se ponía a hablar sin ningún orden, y Aria trataba de averiguar quién había caído primero.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién es la ganadora? ─ dice Suzuka.

─ Pues parece que no hay un acuerdo ─ responde Aria, sorprendiendo al grupo ─. A mí se me hizo que las dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, así que pregunto a algunas personas, y todos parecen haber visto lo mismo que yo, así que me temo que la decisión está tomada ─ Aria se sube al cuadrilátero y toma un micrófono que le pasan al vuelo ─ _¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡LA DECISIÓN HA SIDO TOMADA! ¡ESTA PELEA HA TERMINADO EN UN EMPATE!_

Hayate y Alicia estaban enmudecidas y boquiabiertas, incapaces de digerir ese desenlace tan inesperado en la pelea, y no se dan cuenta cuando Nanoha llega hasta ellas corriendo.

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Este final del combate, créanlo o no, lo venía viendo desde hace muchísimo tiempo (desde el año pasado, creo), y finalmente he conseguido darle forma. Posiblemente el próximo sea el último capítulo de esta historia. Sugerencias se aceptan para tomarlas en cuenta, aunque ya tengo otros proyectos para ponerlos en marcha pronto (más detalles los daré en el próximo capítulo, si es que de verdad bajo el telón allí).

Hasta otra


	26. La coronada

Pues parece que sí, el fic está llegando a su fin en este preciso capítulo, así que he de esforzarme para darle un cierre con broche de oro. Un saludo a todas las personas que han leído y han dejado constancia de que les ha gustado, y les digo que me ha agradado mucho ese gesto de parte de ustedes.

 **La coronada**

Fate y Arisa seguían tiradas en el suelo al momento en que Aria da su veredicto con respecto a la pelea. El público en general estaba sorprendido, pues nadie creía que aquella pelea realmente pudiese acabar en empate. Nanoha alcanza con suma dificultad a Fate y levanta su cabeza, haciendo que esta recobrara el conocimiento.

─ ¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?

─ Nanoha, has vuelto ─ Fate toma una de las manos de Nanoha y la besa ─. Sí, estoy bien. Ahora sí me siento bien.

─ Pues entonces no te apartes de su vista, Nanoha onee-chan ─ dice Alicia ─. Viendo cómo ha quedado con tantos golpes, lo mejor será que te siga viendo todo el día.

─ He fallado. He fallado en mi cometido ─ se lamenta Arisa sin levantarse del suelo, y Suzuka la miraba con tristeza ─. He dejado en la lona a medio mundo gracias a mi estricto entrenamiento, y en la pelea más importante de todas no consigo la victoria…

─ Sí. También eso me pone muy triste, Arisa-chan ─ Suzuka ayuda a Arisa a ponerse de pie ─. Tanto que queríamos a Nanoha-chan para al final no poderla tener… También me hace sentir una terrible decepción.

─ Un momento ¿qué están diciendo ustedes? ─ Nanoha voltea a mirar a Arisa y Suzuka.

─ ¡Lo que acabas de oír, baka! ─ responde Arisa casi llorando ─ Tú nos gustas mucho, Nanoha. Acabamos enamorándonos de ti, pero tú solo babeabas por Fate, y hasta te casaste con ella sin saber lo que nosotras sentíamos al respecto, y por eso es que había querido retar a Fate, pero también ahí he fallado. Ahora veo que Fate es la que se debe quedar contigo, y no nosotras.

─ Pero si somos amigas, Arisa-chan ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada antes? Posiblemente hubiéramos llegado a otra solución en la que no se agarraran a golpes Fate-chan y tú.

Mientras Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka charlaban, Yuuno se mantenía al margen, boquiabierto, y Alicia se le acerca con curiosidad.

─ ¿Paso algo, Yuuno onii-chan?

─ Una cosa es una relación amorosa entre dos mujeres ─ empieza a contar Yuuno con los dedos ─, otra cosa es un triángulo amoroso de mujeres como el que se formó cuando te introdujiste en el matrimonio de ellas ─ Alicia se ríe divertida ─. Pero un harem lésbico va más allá de lo que jamás he logrado estudiar en todo mi tiempo en la biblioteca infinita, y en todos aquellos lados donde he estado antes de conocer a Nanoha.

─ ¿Verdad que es sorprendente? Nanoha onee-chan parece tener una habilidad única para pasarle por encima a todo lo conocido y lo considerado como lógico.

─ Así es. Desde aquel momento en que la conocí sabía que estaba destinada a superar todas las barreras establecidas, pero supongo que para esto será mejor esperar que se manifieste. No sería justo forzarla a tenerlas a todas ─ Alicia asiente de acuerdo con Yuuno.

* * *

 **Con Chrono y Lindy**

Chrono estaba impresionado por el resultado de aquella pelea, y más después de ver cómo Arisa le daba aquella brutal paliza a Fate. Sin duda alguna la pelea había tenido una conclusión que nadie se había esperado, y entonces surge Precia, igual de sorprendida que Chrono.

─ Demonios, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Ni yo ni Fate ganamos nada. Esto me a dejar otra vez sin un centavo en los bolsillos, y Fate va a tener que estar siendo tratada de esos golpes.

Chrono no se atreve a decir nada al respecto de lo que decía Precia. Para él no era ninguna victoria el hecho de que Precia perdiera todo el dinero que había conseguido, además que sus propios hombres de la administración también habían perdido la apuesta, pues todos pujaban por Arisa o Fate, y no por un empate entre ambas, así que todos pierden. También estaba el hecho de que Fate había quedado muy maltrecha, y si no fuera por la presencia de Shamal a su lado tratándola, hubiese estado en incertidumbre sobre si Fate se repondría antes de ser habilitada nuevamente para estar en el TSAB. En cualquier caso, Chrono sabía muy bien que Precia todavía contaba con un abrumador apoyo de parte de la ciudadanía de Midchilda, y que pronto obtendría nuevos donativos, por lo que Precia podría seguir adelante con sus amenazas y con el juicio como si nada, y Chrono tenía garantizado que nada ni nadie podría ayudarle.

─ Supongo que es hora de reclamar mi recompensa, viendo lo visto.

Precia y Chrono voltean sorprendidos a ver a Lindy, la persona que acababa de decir aquello. Les pareció sorprendente, ni siquiera se lo pudieron creer. Lindy simplemente se les queda mirando, sin entender el porqué de sus caras.

─ ¿Pasa algo? Están poniendo unas caras muy graciosas.

─ ¿También tú apostaste? ─ suelta Chrono casi sin aire y con los ojos muy abiertos.

─ Pensé que sería divertido probar, y como veía que todo el mundo apostaba por la victoria de la una o la otra, y ninguno apostó por un empate, pues decidí asumir el reto y aposté todo lo que había ganado con el restaurante, y tal parece que he ganado.

─ ¿Hasta en eso te sale bien todo? ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Lindy? ─ se interesa Precia.

─ Ya basta, Precia. No pretendas presionar a mi madre, y mucho menos intentes hacerte con su dinero ─ dice Chrono con todo el porte que era capaz de tener ─. Que ella se quede con eso y que haga lo que desee hacer con eso.

─ No te preocupes, Chrono. De todos modos yo ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer con todo este dinero. Invertiré lo que haga falta para reparar el jardín del tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Chrono se queda nuevamente perplejo, y nuevamente creyó no haber oído bien a su madre ─ ¿Cómo es eso de reparar el jardín del tiempo? ¿Por qué?

─ Porque ya has tenido que cargar con muchas cosas, Chrono, y además con el jardín del tiempo fuera de discusión, Precia ya no tendrá cargo alguno a presentar contra ustedes, así que ustedes también saldrían ganando ¿De verdad crees que por dejar la profesión dejaría desamparado a mi hijo?

En ese momento Chrono, pese a toda su seriedad y forma dura y formal de ser, se sentía tentado a llorar de gratitud por su madre. Aquello era algo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiese podido imaginar que alguien haría por él y su personal. Precia por su parte sonríe jubilosa, sabiendo que pronto recuperaría su casa, y su emoción aumenta más cuando Lindy contacta con un grupo de arquitectos y albañiles de Midchilda y les contrata inmediatamente para las obras en el jardín del tiempo. Pese a todo, parecía que ambos habían ganado.

─ Realmente no sé qué decir. Me has dejado sin palabras, kaa-san ─ Chrono se notaba sorprendido, perplejo ─. Bueno, supongo que con eso Precia se irá de vuelta al jardín del tiempo y dejará de molestar a los demás.

─ Eso olvídalo, niño ─ corta Precia ─. Me alegra mucho recuperar mi casa, de eso no hay duda, pero también resulta que acababa de comprar un apartamento justo al lado del de Lindy, y es que me encanta mucho ese ambiente familiaridad y hogar que despedía el apartamento de Lindy, así que igual cuenta con que estaré aquí haciendo presencia regular.

─ Te odio, Precia. No sabes cuánto te odio ─ dice Chrono entre dientes.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha y compañía**

─ Así que por eso era todo ─ Arisa y Fate asienten ante Nanoha ─. Pues creo que eso no ha estado bien, Arisa-chan. Hemos sido amigas por muchos años, y si realmente me querías, debiste habérmelo dicho desde antes, en vez de retar a Fate-chan por mí.

─ Lo siento ─ Arisa baja la cabeza acongojada.

─ Yo también lo siento ─ dice Suzuka.

─ No. Quien de verdad lo siente soy yo, y vaya que siento esos golpes ─ bromea Fate para relajar un poco el ambiente.

─ Vamos, que no pasa nada ─ Nanoha se acerca a Arisa y Suzuka para abrazarlas con fuerza, sorprendiéndolas un poco ─. Somos amigas, y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar. Siento mucho que no pueda corresponderles como a Fate-chan y Alicia-chan, pero igual las quiero mucho.

─ ¿Dijiste Alicia-chan? ¿A ella sí y a nosotras no? ─ salta Suzuka con los ojos como platos.

─ ¿Nos puedes explicar lo que está pasando, Nanoha? ─ dice Arisa con un enorme enojo, pareciendo que su siguiente oponente en el ring sería la propia cobriza.

Ahora era Nanoha la que debía rendir cuentas, y Fate, Hayate y sus guerreros se quedan mirando con una gota en la cabeza. Y en cuanto a Alicia, esta simplemente se mantiene apartada y detrás de Yuuno, para así no tener que pasar por la molestia que significaba ser el foco de atención.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

Justo en la puerta de sus añorados puestos de trabajo se encontraban Hayate, Nanoha y Fate, quienes tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa que no les cabía en el rostro, y cerca de ellas se encontraba Arf, también a la espera. Sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde que habían perdido temporalmente sus dispositivos mágicos, y ahora los recibían de manos del propio Yuuno, y Alicia estaba detrás de rubio, haciendo fanfarrias como si Yuuno fuera a entregar al trío una condecoración real.

─ Alicia, sé que eres todavía muy pequeña, pero nada te cuesta mostrar un poco de profesionalismo.

─ Lo sé, pero igual me parece divertido aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga, que aquí no es mucho mi tiempo libre, Yuuno onii-chan.

─ Bueno, aquí tienen, chicas. Lo que les había prometido. Y no se preocupen por Signum y los demás, que ya ellos recibieron los suyos hace unos minutos de parte de Shario.

Nanoha, Hayate y Fate casi brincaban como si fueran el gollum cuando vieron a sus fieles compañeros después de muchísimo tiempo. No era posible imaginarlas más felices en ese preciso instante cuando tenían en sus manos sus dispositivos, aquellos leales y confiables compañeros que habían estado por mucho tiempo con ellas, y finalmente habían regresado. En ese momento llega Chrono acompañado por Amy, a quienes les había llegado la noticia de que ya habían terminado los trabajos de reparación de los dispositivos, y ahora habían llegado para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Veo que están muy contentas ─ dice Amy con una sonrisa.

─ Mi precioso… Has vuelto a mí ─ le hablaba Nanoha a Raising Heart.

─ Parece que primero hay que esperar a que terminen de asimilar que sus dispositivos han vuelto a ellas ─ señala Alicia mientras se acerca a Chrono y Amy ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal están las obras en el jardín del tiempo? No he tenido la oportunidad de informarme en el último par de días.

─ No preguntes, Alicia. Ese es un asunto del que no quiero hablar ─ responde Chrono mientras se sostiene el puente de la nariz.

─ Chrono-kun todavía está afectado por el asunto de Lindy-san y Precia. Parece que algo ha empezado a surgir entre ellas, y Chrono-kun está viendo un futuro en el que Precia nunca más le va a dejar en paz ─ dice Amy.

─ Amy, si lo vas a decir que sea lejos para que yo no oiga nada ─ dice Chrono muy serio.

─ Comprendo tu dolor. Ese tormento ya tengo yo varios años viviéndolo ─ opina Arf.

─ Bueno, pues no se puede hacer nada ─ Alicia le da un par de vueltas a su dispositivo sin dejar de mirar a Chrono y Amy ─. Para este fin de semana estaré hablando con okaa-sama, que me interesará mucho lo que ella me pueda decir.

─ Una cosa más ─ Yuuno consigue hacerse con la atención de todo el grupo ─, todavía queda poner los dispositivos a prueba, pues su sistema de reconocimiento restringe bastante las pruebas a manos de terceros. Supongo que eso significa que también las ha extrañado.

─ No importa. Si es por poner a prueba a nuestros amigos para saber que están bien, no tenemos miedo ─ responde Hayate de forma resuelta ─. Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, ¿están listas para la prueba?

Nanoha y Fate asienten enérgicamente, y las tres chicas se van casi corriendo para transformarse, dejando atrás a Yuuno, Chrono, Amy, Arf y Alicia. La pequeña rubia aprovecha entonces la oportunidad para decir algo que quería mantener en secreto.

─ No le digan nada todavía a Nanoha onee-chan y a Fate, pero hace poco hablé con Linith para que me dé un familiar igual que Fate, y ella me dijo que lo haría.

─ Eso suena genial, Alicia-chan ─ felicita Amy ─ ¿Qué clase de familiar vas a tener? ¿Un lobo, como Arf-san?

─ Di que sí, que me encantaría ─ dice Arf.

─ No. Mi elección en este caso es un canario. Me pareció bastante bonito, además que no espero tener a un familiar para que asuma misiones peligrosas o físicamente exigentes.

─ ¿Un canario? Eso suena interesante ─ opina Yuuno ─ ¿Y cómo piensas llamar a tu familiar?

─ Tendría que esperar a ver qué toca ─ Alicia se pone pensativa por unos cuantos segundos ─. Si es un canario macho, probaría a llamarle Sauron, y si es hembra, pues la llamo Arwen ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?

Yuuno, Arf, Amy y Chrono solo podían mirar a Alicia con una gota en sus nucas. Nada había que les permitiera exponer lo que pensaban de forma ordenada y correcta. Desde que Alicia ha llegado a sus vidas, no falta el día en que esa chiquilla los hace tener una vivencia extraña. Lo bueno de todo ello es que no se aburrían si ella estaba cerca.

* * *

 **Uminari**

Arisa y Suzuka estaba dando una vuelta cerca del estadio de Lindy, charlando tranquilamente y compartiendo opiniones respecto a las clases que vieron aquel día.

─ Nanoha lo va a pasar muy mal en los exámenes si no viene pronto para estudiarse esto. Esto es extremadamente complicado ─ dice Arisa echando un vistazo al cuaderno que tenía en sus manos.

─ Estoy segura que todas vendrán a tiempo para estudiar esto, así que no te angusties mucho, Arisa-chan.

Poco después de pasar de largo la majestuosa entrada del estadio, las dos amigas se encuentran nada menos que a Precia Testarossa sentada en un rincón con una taza de latón en el que habían algunas monedas y un cartón que hacía las veces de letrero que decía _"MENDIGO POR QUE NO TEMGO NADA KE ACER I ME AVURRO. DENME UNA MOMEDA"_. Arisa y Suzuka estaban boquiabiertas, y más especialmente Arisa, pues ella se recordaba haber visto a Precia.

─ Hey, tú eres la señora que apareció en la tele diciendo que un tal Chrono te quitó la casa. Esa vez doné la mitad de todo lo que yo tenía ahorrado ─ dice Arisa sorprendida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí ahora?

─ Pues en este letrero lo dice. Lindy me ha dado algunos consejos para hacer dinero mientras me entretengo un poco haciendo algo nuevo ─ responde Precia mientras se ponía de pie.

─ Pero ahí veo algunos errores ortográficos ─ señala Suzuka.

─ Claro, porque de lo contrario no doy pena y nadie se acercará a darme una limosna. A veces lo que hace falta es darle una patada al diccionario.

Arisa y Suzuka se muestran sorprendidas, cuando aparece Lindy con un vaso con limonada para Precia, la cual acepta el vaso.

─ Oh, ustedes son las chicas que estuvieron en la pelea contra Fate ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

─ Estábamos dando una vuelta y repasábamos las clases de hoy ─ Suzuka le pasa su cuaderno a Lindy, y esta lo acepta con una amable sonrisa ─. Dígale a Fate-chan que esas lecciones van para el examen del lunes, y que no se le olvide estudiarlo.

─ Puedes contar con ello. Y por cierto ─ justo Arisa y Suzuka estaban por irse, pero se frenan ante las palabras de Lindy ─, ¿les interesaría unirse a mí y formar una asociación sin fines de lucro? Es para una misión de investigación de Midchilda para acercar mi mundo con el de ustedes, y así podríamos proyectar a un mejor futuro juntos. Aún estamos decidiendo el nombre, pero lo más probable es que sea llamado Grupo Organizado para el Nacimiento Diplomático de Originarios desde el Ring.

─ ¿En serio? ¿La asociación se va a llamar "GONDOR"? ─ dice Suzuka sin podérselo creer.

─ Eso suena genial ─ concede Arisa ─. Y lo de sin fines de lucro suena bastante bien. Llamará mucho la atención.

─ Fui yo quien aportó esa idea ─ presume Precia ─. Cuando Lindy propuso crear aquella asociación, le sugerí que le pongamos "sin fines de lucro", para que así caiga más dinero en las actividades que hagamos.

─ Precia aprende rápido. No podría estar más orgullosa ─ Lindy se seca una lágrima.

Arisa y Suzuka se miran mutuamente, impresionadas ante el nivel de ingenio y locura que eran capaces de desplegar Lindy y Precia. Y además, esa propuesta realmente lucía tentadora.

 **Fin**

* * *

Así es, esto ha llegado a su fin, como han podido ver. Ahora les daré la siguiente sorpresa: Para la próxima semana voy a hacer un cambio en mi profile (tenía pensado originalmente crear y manejar un foro para ello, pero no alcancé a aprendérmelo por falta de internet y de tiempo), y allí voy a publicar una propuesta para el próximo fanfic largo que escribiré, en el que pondré un menú de opciones para que ustedes elijan el que más les guste. Desde luego habrán propuestas para escribir nuevos fanfics de Lyrical Nanoha, pero ya verán ustedes qué tanto tengo en mente para hacer que ustedes tomen la decisión (ustedes y todos los demás que conozco y que sé que les podría interesar la propuesta). En todo caso, les he decir también que me ha resultado placentero escribir este fanfic, e igualmente espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Nos veremos muy pronto, de eso pueden estar seguros.

Hasta otra


End file.
